Everything Is Different Now
by madmamabear
Summary: When Bella gives birth, becomes a vampire and Jacob imprints, it's just too much. Jacob must find a way to deal with the cluster his life has become. At first he can't deal. After going through his own personal hell, he's trapped in more ways than one, but there's a light at the end of the tunnel. His savior is on the horizon and Jacob's future is full, bright and busy.
1. Chapter 1

Everything Is Different Now

Prologue

September 2006

************_I won't kill you Edward. I want you to live with what you've done and suffer as much as I have._

_************I'm going to kill that demon spawn that killed Bella._

_************Taha Aki help me! Why have you forced me to imprint on a hybrid, half vampire baby? Why?_

All I could think of to do was run. It may have been a cowardly thing, but I could not face an eternity shackled to a soulmate

that's a vampire, half or any other fraction. I couldn't let the wolf take over because he would never want to leave his imprint,

OR he'd be so totally confused that his imprint is his mortal enemy that he'd just go insane on the spot. Well, that's just tough.

I couldn't help him in either instance. I ran out of the Cullen crypt and hauled ass on two feet to my home. I threw some clothes

in a duffle, grabbed my savings from the cigar box under my bed, raided Dad's coffee can, sorry Dad, I'll pay you back as soon as

I can, threw my bag and myself into the Rabbit and took off. I topped off the gas tank and headed south, prepared to go all the

way to Mexico if I had to in order to bleach the last two years from my brain and my heart. If only I'd known how impossible that

would actually be.

The pain was almost immediate. Separation from my imprint. I'd heard this wasn't a good idea. Even before I had gotten home

and packed to run, I was struggling for air, my lungs were on fire and my skin felt like it wanted to be somewhere else besides on

my body. I gritted my teeth and forced myself to keep moving. It was hard to say which was worse, the physical agony or the

mental and emotional anguish but I was gonna fight this or die trying. My heart felt like a fist was squeezing it but so did my brain.

It was being crushed by thoughts I tried not to have. They were involuntary, a waking nightmare bombarding my consciousness,

I couldn't fight them off. I kept going.

I stopped for gas somewhere south of Portland, Oregon.

"Hey, buddy, are you okay?"

"What? Yeah, I'm fine. Here's for the fuel on pump 2 and this yummy junk food. Why did you ask if I was okay?"

"You're kidding right? Mister, I'm not saying you're on something, but I've seen strung out junkies that look healthier than you.

You got some kinda medical condition?"

"Yeah, you could say that. Thanks for the worry, but just bag this up okay, I need to hit the road."

"Sure fellah. Whatever you say. Here's your change. Be careful now."

"Thanks, I'll try."

I pulled off at a rest area a couple hundred miles later to take a leak and get some coffee. When I was washing my hands in

the bathroom, I looked up into the mirror...and scared myself shitless. Who the hell was that? No wonder that guy at the

truck stop thought I was sick. All the blood vessels in my face and neck were pumped up and bulging and practically glowing

purple. My face looked like a road map as did my eyeballs and my hands and forearms. I hadn't seen them until I rolled up

my sleeves to wash my hands. My lips were streaked red and purple and my hair had grown several inches and now had silver

streaks shot through it. I figured the rest of me looked as bad and I wasn't curious what the problem was. I knew what it was.

It was my human body and my fucking wolf literally trying to kill each other to take control. They were having a tug of war over

who got to sit in the pilot's seat and they were using my arteries and veins as the rope and the rest of my body was the battlefield.

I was trying to get away from the heartache and the tragedy and my wolf was so pissed and determined to go back, he was killing

me from the inside out trying to do it.

I sat in my car for an hour trying to steady my nerves, my trembling hands and my shaking soul. Shit, I could barely breathe! I

couldn't do it. What was I thinking? Who was I kidding? There was no fucking way the mother fucking Spirits were gonna let

me dodge this bullet. No matter what I tried, no matter how hard I ran or how far I got, no matter how much control I could manage

to muster up, I was going to have to go back. The pull would bring me back to Forks, La Push and that spawn or it would simply

squeeze the life right out of me, right here, right now.

I pulled back out onto the highway, and made a U-turn at the next exit. That may have been the hardest thing I'd ever done in my

life. Well, maybe second hardest, right after taking off in the face of the crippling pain and fear in the first place. I realized I was

going to have to try to drive on through the night, to get as close to home as I could before I stopped for a break. That was the plan

anyway. My brain wasn't firing on all cylinders by that point and I hadn't allowed for my damaged body, the fact that I wasn't healing

like I should have been and the minor detail of no sleep for the past three days.

************************************************** ************************************************** *****

"Can you hear me? Open your eyes! What's your name young man?"

I tried to comply with the requests. I really did. It wasn't happening.

"I've got a pulse, but it's thready! Get the collar, the body bubble and the board down here stat!"

I managed to open one eye and I pursed my lips in an attempt to say something to this person. I wasn't having any luck with

my voice and my other eye seemed to be stuck shut with something warm and gooey that I could feel oozing across my face.

I wiggled a couple of fingers and they brushed up against something soft and warm.

"Alright, he's coming around. Stay still Sir, we're gonna get you out of here. My name's Stacy, can you tell me your name?"

I tried to swallow and get my mouth to hook up with my brain and crank out an answer for Stacy.

"What was that honey? Can you try that again?"

She placed her ear close to my lips, her hair tickled my cheek. I gave it one more shot and got out a croaky whisper.

"J-J-Jake."

"That's good! Okay, Jake, I'm gonna stay with you and I'll tell you everything I'm doing. Do you remember what happened?"

"N-No."

"That's alright. Don't worry about it. You've been in a wreck, Jake. You were trapped in your car and we just got you cut out

of it, just before you woke up. I'm getting your vitals and I've started an I. V. We're gonna immobilize you top to bottom and

get the board under you and get you out of this ravine."

"W-What's wrong with m-my left eye? Is it s-still there?"

"Yeah Jake, it's still there honey. It's stuck shut with blood, here let me wipe it a little with this solution. Easy, just a second now.

There. How many fingers am I holding up?"

"Not sure. Twelve?"

I tried to smile at her. I got out half of one.

"Oh yeah, you're gonna be fine Jake. You'll be back on your feet in no time and can resume your career as a stand-up comedian.

Now don't try to move any more. We need to keep you still till we can get you X-rayed and see what's intact and what's not."

"What have I d-done to m-myself?"

"Well, my first inventory yielded evidence of a laceration to your head, that's where the blood on your eye came from, a whole

library of cuts and abrasions along with a lot of subcutaneous hemorrhaging from ruptured blood vessels, a dislocated shoulder

and a possible broken ankle. Actually, you're pretty lucky I guess. Even your seatbelt couldn't protect you from everything

considering it's a fairly small car, the bridge abutment was fairly solid and this ditch is pretty deep. I'm afraid your car may be

history, but you'll be around for a long time."

"Well damn."

"I know how you feel honey. Just hang in there, here comes Pete with your bubble and board."

"You're nice. Thanks for taking care of me."

"My pleasure Jake. Just sorry we had to meet under such stressful circumstances. Now, don't panic, Pete's gonna help me position

this plastic around you. It's called a body bubble. We'll get it around you and then blow it up with air and it will help immobilize

and cushion your body and extremities. Let me get this collar around your neck first. There, is that comfy? It's pretty soft, mostly

just for extra padding."

"Yeah, it's good."

"Okay great. Alright, Pete, you got that end? Good. Let 'er rip. Here comes the air Jake. We'll do it slowly. Sing out if we

need to back off a second. Okay, good? Great. Now we'll get the board under you and the guys will lift you out of here."

"Will you come with me?"

"Sure. I'll be right behind you all the way up and then we'll ride to the ER together. Don't worry Jake."

"Just don't leave me okay?"

"I won't leave you Jake. Just take it easy."

Shortly after they began to haul my broken ass back up to the roadway level, I lost my battle with the Sand Man. I woke up in

the ambulance for a short while and was re-introduced to Stacy and I drifted off again. After that there were little bright scenes

amongst the darkness. There was a bump when the gurney burst through the ER doors. There was a flash of a crowd of people

gathered around me in a circle, all looking down at me. There was a moment when my mother strolled by me and brushed my

hair out of my eyes and smiled while she reassured me that I would be fine. There was a soundtrack of people shouting things like

'get that IV going' and 'let me see those films again' and 'did anyone get anything other than his first name' and then I jerked at the

comment 'what did you say his temperature was' and 'are you shitting me?'. Then there was an awful lot of darkness and silence.

It didn't bother me too much because there was also a distinct absence of pain and that was always a good thing in my book.

When I finally became aware of my surroundings again, I was greeted by bright lights shining in my eyes and lots of beeping noises.

When I tried to move there were things preventing the freedom I hoped for. There were tubes and wires and I soon discovered,

things sticking to my chest and arms holding those wires in place. The door to my room began to open and I quickly closed my

eyes to pretend I was still out of it. Someone came in and busied themselves checking machinery and pushing buttons and flipping

switches. At one point, a soft, warm hand gently rested on my shoulder for just a moment and I heard someone sigh deeply. Then

I heard the door open and close and I opened my eyes again to look around the room. It appeared to be a plain hospital room. That

was good news. At least I wasn't in ICU or something like that. But I had to get out of here and it had to be soon before someone

started asking questions that I simply would not answer. The fact that I wasn't in some sort of lock down was crucial. This meant

that as soon as things got quiet when the night shift had come on, I'd be able to make my escape without much trouble.

That's exactly what I did. When the clock on the wall read 1:00 a.m., I decided I could make my getaway. The nurses had changed

shifts at eleven I guessed, the new one had been in to check on me, taking temp and blood pressure, and I knew they would be otherwise

occupied with other patients for the next half hour at least. I pulled the needles out of my arms, eased off the bed and tied the silly

hospital gown together as much as it would allow. The last thing I did was rip off the wire leads to the beep-beep machines. I figured

there might be some sort of alarm at the nurses' station as soon as I disconnected myself, so I saved it until I was ready to make my

break for it.

I slipped out of my room and hurried to the door marked as the Exit stairwell. The last thing I needed was to be trapped in an elevator

with the possibility that someone could step in and join me at any moment. I got all the way to a sub-level of the parking deck and exited

carefully, hiding behind cars as I made my way along the outer wall of the structure. I finally reached a far corner where everything was

fairly deserted. Looking over the low wall to gauge the drop, I cast one more look around for any witnesses, and braced my hand on the

top of the ledge and flung myself down to the ground. I laid low for several minutes, watching the traffic on the street at the end of the

wall. With as much stealth as I could muster, I ripped off the hospital gown, phased, and slunk around past the receiving bays and the

dumpsters before making a break for the woods at the edge of the property. Once I was at least a couple of miles into the forest I stopped

to catch my breath, get my bearings, shake off the screaming pains in my chest and brain and try to decide what I should do now.

Closing my eyes, I let my thoughts clear and reached out to my brothers and sister. There had to be at least a couple of them phased.

_"Anybody home?"_

_"Jake? Holy shit, man where you been? You okay?"_

_"Hey Embry. Damn, it's good to feel your voice. Yeah, I'm good, I guess. I wrecked my car. I didn't come out of it real pretty but I'll_

be alright after a while."

_"Where are you, dude?"_

_"I don't know for sure. I think I may be in Oregon. I just left a hospital."_

_"Hell, Jake. Should you be up? What happened? Why'd you take off?"_

_"It's a long story my brother. Let me show you."_

_I relaxed my mind and let my thoughts travel down painful yet familiar paths. I let my brother see the birth, the beginnings of Bella's_

change, my horror, my anger, my heartbreak, the imprint, my fear, my cowardice, my flight. I felt his empathy and loyalty and then he

showed me what he knew of since the disaster. He seemed reluctant to share everything with me, but he steeled himself, gave me an

admonishment to brace myself and revealed the last 24 hours to me.

_Seth and Leah had remained at the Cullen house for only a short while after I had taken off. Bella had been cleaned up and dressed and_

it was obvious the change was already well underway. My heart ached with grief at the idea that the world no longer counted a human

Bella as a resident. Seth had caught a glimpse of the baby before he had followed his sister home to La Push. He had noted the brown

eyes that looked exactly like Bella's and he heard the tiny, rapid heartbeat. My own heart squeezed at the brief look Seth's memory had

spread to the rest of the Pack. She might have Bella's brown eyes and a heartbeat, but I just couldn't do it. God help me, I couldn't do it.

I couldn't see myself tied for life to protecting the being that caused the loss of the humanity of the best friend that I had loved with all my

heart for so long. I couldn't bring myself to accept the idea of having a soulmate who's half vampire. That just wouldn't work, would it?

And she's a newborn baby! What, would I have to continue phasing for 20 more years just so I'd not be arrested for being a pedophile?

I don't think so. Not gonna happen.

_Then the last thing he had to share with me, the leeches left. They packed up, loaded up the baby and took off like the whole Pack was on_

their trail. I guess they split for Alaska or maybe New Hampshire. Both places had been discussed. Bella said they might join their friends

in Denali, but then again there had been talk of college, Dartmouth. They said they would leave as soon as the baby arrived. My imprint's

gone and even if I wanted to, I couldn't find her.

_Once I had seen all Embry had to share I let him know I was headed home to try to figure something out and deal with this cluster. He_

promised to try to keep what I had shared with him under wraps until I got there.

I had no idea what I would do once I arrived back on the Rez. I hoped some brilliant solution would present itself to me on the run home.

Unfortunately, I also had no idea that a rain-swollen river in my path would overflow its banks in a flash flood of water and mud, sweeping

me away leaving me unconscious, naked back in human form and lost in a deserted field. Apparently my body was discovered by the farmer

who was walking his land to see what crops he had left after the flood. I woke up in another hospital feeling like death warmed over. I had

no idea where I was and the plastic bracelet on my wrist said 'John Doe'.

The thought crossed my mind for just a split second that maybe I could hide out here for a while. It seemed like a good idea at the time.

It never occurred to me that 'the system' could swallow me up and I'd be held prisoner for more years than I'd have believed possible. I had

hoped I could lay low and get a grip on where my life was going. As I began to understand the dead end I'd been forced into, I realized that

my life was going nowhere, I didn't know where I was, I wasn't sure who I was and I wasn't getting out of here anytime soon.

I had no concept of the hell I'd allowed myself to be pulled into. I realized pretty quickly that I was trapped. I had no hope of ever being

released or rescued. There was nobody in existence to do either of those things for me. I was truly alone.

The time passed slowly. But it passed. Lots of it.


	2. Chapter 2

Everything Is Different Now

Chapter 1

**Seven years later**

January 14, 2013

Regional Mental Health Facility, Portland, Oregon

"What the fuck do you people want from me? What do I have to do to get you to leave me alone? Get away from me with that

damned needle! I won't be controlled with drugs you hear me? I won't! Hey, get off me! Ow! Dammit that hurt! You didn't

have to stab me so hard! No! Goddammit not again! You don't have to strap me down! I won't be tied down like an animal!

I won't!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~EIDN~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"He's right in here ma'am. Please be careful. He's a bit unpredictable, though he has been restrained for your safety as well as his own."

"Thank you very much. I'm sure we'll be just fine. Please see that we are not disturbed for the rest of the afternoon."

"Yes ma'am."

"Hello."

**_I'm not talkin' to this one either.  
_**

"I said hello."

**_Yeah I heard ya the first time sisterhood. You've got a sweet voice and you smell damn good, but I'm still not talkin' to ya.  
_**

"I know you can hear me. There's a clear record that your eyesight and hearing are perfectly normal, exceptional actually."

**_Yep, both exceptional. I can hear your heart goin' ninety to nothin'. You're nervous sweetheart. You need to calm down before you stroke out.  
_**

"My name is Dr. Laura Frederick. Can you tell me your name?"

**_Nope, not talkin. Not even to you sweet thing.  
_**

"Okay then. I'll call you Mr. Doe. I hope that's alright."

**_No, it's not. When are you people gonna give up?  
_**

"Are you sure you don't want to at least say 'hi' to me? It would really help if you'd speak to me."

**_What the hell. I think I might just have a little fun with this one. My schedule is clear.  
_**

"Hi."

"Hey, alright! That's a start!"

"What the fuck do you want?"

"Wow! Six words and an interrogatory statement mashed up together! Impressive! In answer to your question, I want to talk to you."

**_What do you think you're doing right now, singin' to me? Damn, I wish I could see this one. She's so scared I can smell it,_**

but she's hidin' in plain sight.  


"No response to that? That's a golden opportunity to, at the very least; tell me to go to hell."

_**Aha! That's an opening I can't resist.**  
_

"Go to hell."

"Well now, I just may do that. But not yet. I have work to do here first. Mr. Doe, may I at least call you John?"

"If you want."_  
_

_**But I prefer 'baby'.**  
_

"Great! Now..."

"Name's not John."_  
_

"Ah! Now that's where there's a bit of a rub. Nobody here knows your name. You had no identification on you when you were first

found after the flood. And you have consistently refused to give your real name to anyone."

"So?"_  
_

"For nearly 7 fucking years!"

"Hah! You said 'fucking'."_  
_

_**Isn't this one just the little spitfire?**  
_

"So?"

"Cute."_  
_

"Whatever you say. I can call you John, or Mr. Doe, or asshole or Rumplestiltskin. Or, you can tell me your real name."

"Why should I?"_  
_

_**Jeezus lady! Do you not understand how long I've been here and what I've been subjected to?**  
_

"Why not?"

_**Okay, she's askin' for it. She's gonna get it. I'm tired of pullin' punches.**  
_

"Okay, say I tell you my name. We hang out for a while and you tell me how my parents never loved me and that turned me

into the monster I am today. Then you write your little report, slip it into my file and trip along your merry way and nothing

happens and I never hear from you again. What the fuck is the point?"

"Oh my God! That was an entire paragraph! I am so honored. Okay, here's why you should tell me your name. It's what

people do. They meet and tell each other their names. Sometimes they even become friends. It's a human thing."

_**She can't be serious.**  
_

"I'm not human."_  
_

"I beg to differ. All the evidence points to it."

__"All the evidence?"_  
_

"Of course. Blood work, physical appearance, language abilities, and for that matter DNA."

"DNA? They stole my blood and mapped my DNA? I don't think that's legal."_  
_

"Well, number one, they didn't steal your blood. They gave you blood. You know, so you wouldn't die? Number two, yes they

mapped your DNA, it's a thing they do, it's easy now. Number three, it wouldn't be legal if you'd told anyone, in the last 7 years,

your real name, but you didn't and now you're a ward of the great State of Oregon. So there, **Tarzan**, if you weren't being such a

horse's patoot, not only would we NOT have your DNA, but you'd probably be home with your family instead of trapped in here.

What's so funny?"

_**Holy shit! I think I like this one.**  
_

"Horse's patoot? Seriously?"_  
_

"Well, I'm trying to mix it up. I already called you an asshole."

_**You still haven't tried 'baby' honey.**  
_

"And Tarzan."_  
_

"Yeah. Next is Hulk or Lawnmower Man. Or John. Or your actual name. Your call."

_**Yeah, it is my fuckin' call honeypot. And don't you forget it.**  
_

"I'll think about it. Your creativity is amusing so I may stay mum about it a little longer."_  
_

"May I assume that you do remember your name? You remember who you are?"

_**No matter how badly I wish I didn't.**  
_

"Maybe."_  
_

"Wow, such a hard ass. They weren't lying."

"About what?"_  
_

"They said I was wasting my time, that you wouldn't cooperate with me."

"They were probably right."_  
_

"I do want to ask you one thing. Why are you speaking through your gritted teeth?"

_**Oh, for fuck's sake!**  
_

"You're kidding, right?"_  
_

"Not at all."

"Well hell, lady. I'm going to assume you're not blind and can see the straps preventing me from moving anything besides my mouth__

and my eyes."

"I can see that."

"That's not the only form of restraint I am currently experiencing."_  
_

"What do you mean?"

"Does that file folder in your hand tell you about the pain that I feel? Does it mention that I'm in crippling pain, agonizing pain,_  
_  
virtually ALL THE FUCKING TIME!?"_  
_

"Your record shows that you claim to be in constant pain and that you further claim that all painkillers are useless and do not work

on you."

"CLAIM? Lady, it's not a 'claim' it's a goddamned fact!"_  
_

"Okay, I believe you. The pain is causing your muscles and joints to seize up and locking your jaw and clenching your teeth is what you

must do to function through that pain."

"Give the lady a lollipop!"_  
_

"And no painkillers of ANY kind will work?"

"Only the strongest available, and I'm talking narcotics in high doses, and they wear off within minutes, not hours, minutes. Besides I

don't wanna take that shit anyway."

"And you have been in this circumstance for almost 7 years."

**_Yeah, and I just wish I was dead. So fuck off!  
_**

"That wasn't a question. What do you want me to say?"

"I wasn't asking a question. I told you I believe you and I'm now working on how many medical personnel will be named in the lawsuit."

"S'cuse me?"_  
_

"Well, not to put too fine a point on it, Mr. Doe, and at the risk of another cliché, your civil rights have been, not just violated, but murdered.

So, I will be arranging a program of testing for painkillers. Any kind you're willing to try. Any dose you're game to take. We will find one

that works."

"Ain't gonna happen."_  
_

"Why are you so sure of that?"

"Nothing ever has. I can't even get drunk. Can't get enough alcohol in me to get more than a light buzz that lasts maybe half an hour.

It's a metabolism thing."

"Well, I have to try. And I will deal with the people who gave up on you."

"You're gonna be awfully busy."

"Why do you say that?"

"Everyone gave up on me."

_**Even me.**  
_

"I'm sorry, John."

"Told you. Not John."

"Well then, maybe I'll just call you by a new name that I choose myself. Let me see, I need to look at your face to determine what you look

like. You might be a Clarence or a Donald. Look at me."

"Holy fucking hell!"

_**There is a God.**  
_

"What? What's wrong?"

"You're the one."

"The one what?"

"You broke it."

"Broke what? What the hell are you talking about?"

"You're fucking beautiful."

_**Maybe I don't want to be dead after all.**  
_

"Okay, now you're just being weird."

"I mean it. I've been lying here listening to your voice thinking it sounded really pretty, all smooth and soothing. But now that I've seen you,

looked into your eyes, I know better. You're fuckawesome gorgeous."

"Well, this is a new approach. Ever tried it before? Did it work for you?"

"You don't have to believe me. But it's true. I think you are the most beautiful woman I've ever seen in my entire life and you wanna know

something else?"

"Sure, the fairytale continues. Why the hell not?"

"Yeah, you're not gonna believe this one, but I swear on everything I am that it's true."

"This oughta be good."

_**I will love you until the end of time.**  
_

"The pain stopped."

"Beg your pardon?"

_"_The pain. For 7 years. It just stopped. Just now."

_**I'm glad I didn't die. And I thought death would be my only escape.**  
_

"Are you crying?"

"Probably. I'd forgotten what it felt like not to be hurting. Thank you."

"I didn't do anything."

_**Oh, Honey. You have no idea.**  
_

"Yes, you did. I don't know what or how. But it was you. I felt it."

"What did you feel?"

_**The earth moved and gravity shifted...again.**  
_

"I've been released."_  
_

"Released? Well not yet but I think we might get you out of here reasonably soon. You might do better with a different type

of treatment."

"Not what I meant. You've released me."

"I don't understand what you mean. Released you from what?"

"From purgatory."_  
_

"Let's talk about that some. Tell me how bad it's been. I'm dead serious, I really want to know."_  
_

_**Oh no, my darling one. The truth would scare you too badly.**  
_

"I was unconscious, kinda in a coma, when they brought me in here. When I woke up, I didn't know where I was, I was surrounded by

strangers, I was in the most amazing pain I'd ever felt and to be honest, I was afraid."

"What were you afraid of?"

_**Everything. Being alone.**  
_

"That I was going to be experimented on."

"Experimented on? Are you joking? Why would you think that?"

"Well, it's kinda hard to explain."

"Try me. I got nowhere to be."

**_I'm gonna come clean with this angel. I can only go up from here. My salvation is sitting right next to me. God, I love her! Easy Jake._**

Down boy! Don't frighten her.  


"Um, okay. Well, I'm different from most people. That thing about painkillers not working on me, it's not the only thing about me that's...

um...unique. I heal from injuries really fast compared to most people. And when I found out I was in a mental facility, and they wouldn't

even tell me what state I was in, I got panicky that they had figured out that I was what they would call 'special' and wanted to take blood

and pieces of me to try to find out what made me different."

"Has that been tried before? Somewhere else that you've been maybe?"

"Well, almost but not quite. I was in a car wreck and the folks in the emergency room were freaking out about my body temperature.

It runs kinda high compared to a normal human."

"Yeah, I saw that in your file. Strange. But I can tell you this much, I'm really not interested in what makes you special or unique."

"Yeah? How come?"

"Because that's not my field. I'm interested in helping you feel like a normal person, no matter what you may actually be, and trying to

figure out how to get you back to your home or at least into some sort of normal life. Would that be something that might interest you?"

**_Oh my God, you have no clue about the life ring that you just tossed out to me, do you?  
_**

"Maybe. You think you can do all that?"_  
_

"If you dive in with me, I think I can. Can't do it alone, I assure you."

**_I'll dive into anything you want me to sweetpea.  
_**

"Yeah, I couldn't do it alone either."_  
_

"That's why I'm here. That's my version of job security I guess. People get lost, confused, troubled, I step in and try to help them fix

that stuff."

"Sounds pretty noble. I'll bet you have a lot of job satisfaction."_  
_

"I guess so. I don't do it for the satisfaction. I do it for the study. I love learning and I do this to gather information, so I know more

about something than I did before. I want to know more, always more."

"You sound like a school marm geek."

**_And I think I'm gettin' hot for teacher. God, if only I could break these straps, I could wrap my arms around her.  
_**

"I probably am. I was almost a professional student for a while there. You can't get a Doctor's degree in psychology in the usual 4 years."

"Yeah? How long?"

"Nine."

"Damn, that's too much school for my taste."

"I reveled in it. But hey, we're supposed to be talking about you. Are you up for being in a study and helping me out?"

**_With whatever you want darlin'.  
_**

"Yeah, why not? I got nothing else on my schedule."

"Perfect. S'cuse me a moment. Orderly, can you come in here please."

"Yes ma'am, is everything okay?"

"It is. Please remove all of these straps. Now."

"Ma'am? You sure?"

"I won't hurt her you moron!"

"Now, now Mr. Doe. Easy. Yes, young man. I'll be fine and I want these straps off now. If you'll notice right here on this form, I am

Mr. Doe's personal physician now and I'm ordering you to remove these restraints. Don't make me call the Director."

"Get him Doc!"

**_God, I love a woman with balls. And my new imprint's got 'em.  
_**

"Hush, John."

"Not Jo..."

"Yeah, yeah, I know, your name's not John. Don't care. Hush and be still."

**_Anything you say baby mine._**


	3. Chapter 3

Everything Is Different Now

Chapter 2

February 3, 2013

Dr. Laura Frederick recording data of new patient: John Doe.

Patient is believed to be Native American. Patient is male, 6' 7" tall, weight 205 lbs., black hair, brown eyes. Patient's identity

is unknown. Next of kin contact attempts have been unsuccessful. He has been comatose at times and has been unable or

unwilling to divulge information to assist in notifying his family, if any. Patient is a ward of the state of Oregon at this time. Custody

will transfer to me as primary physician as of February 4, 2013.

Patient has been institutionalized since November 2006, exhibiting symptoms of schizophrenia and extreme depression as well as at

least partial amnesia. At times patient has been delusional with some psychotic episodes, also was in a catatonic state for 13 months

during 2006 and 2007. Patient is currently under no pharmaceutical regimen. He has shown remarkable resistance to all drugs

administered and/or tested. Patient has been alert and somewhat cooperative for the past 6 months resulting in transfer of his care to

this physician for ongoing therapy and clinical trials.

My first meeting with the patient occurred on January 14, 2013 at the Oregon State Regional Mental Hospital in Portland, Oregon. He was

severely restrained, strapped to his bed in his room, arms, legs, torso and head immobilized. He initially was hostile and belligerent but

gradually calmed during our conversation. I seated myself out of his line of sight for the first hour of the session and then approached him

to assess his demeanor with closer contact. He seemed to make a concerted effort to remain calm after that point and I was encouraged

that his improvement might be continued. After speaking with him for approximately 1 hour, I directed that all restraints be removed,

continuing the session for another 2 hours and after consulting with the Hospital Administrator, I made arrangements for him to be transferred

to a residential facility annexed to my office in Boulder, Colorado. I made the determination that a more normal atmosphere and home-like

environment would be conducive to helping him make progress toward his mental health goals.

There has been one setback episode between that initial meeting and the date of this data entry. On January 23, 2013, when the patient was

informed that he would be moved to the Colorado facility, a psychotic break occurred and the patient had to be physically restrained after

becoming agitated and violent. Since the patient is resistant to all medications, and could not be calmed, strap restraints were utilized to secure

him to his bed in an attempt to prevent physical injury to himself and others. I was called in to consult and spoke with Mr. Doe at length. He was

calm and lucid and when I discussed the location and nature of the facility which I had proposed for his transfer, he acquiesced and I ordered him

released from the restraints.

Mr. Doe arrived at the Colorado facility on February 1, 2013. Since his arrival, he has expressed his pleasure and happiness at the surroundings

and his new circumstances. I have had 2 sessions with the patient, both of which were initial data collection and personality profile. Most significantly

since his arrival, the patient has given me a name other than John Doe. I have agreed to keep this new information confidential. The patient says that

his name is Jacob Black and his home is on the west coast of the state of Washington.

Specifics:

Patient initially became severely depressed over the loss of a girlfriend to a rival in July of 2006. He left his home and contacted no family for approximately

5 weeks, his whereabouts were unknown. He returned to his home area in August of that year and continued to exhibit symptoms of depression,

culminating in a psychotic episode in September, after which he once again disappeared without any evidence of his status or location. According to the

patient, during an attempt to return to his home, he was involved in an automobile accident and initially hospitalized with numerous physical injuries

ranging from cuts and contusions to broken bones and some internal bleeding. He left that hospital less than 24 hours after being admitted and again

attempted to return to his home, on foot. He was discovered some hours later, re-injured and unconscious with no identification. Once he regained

consciousness, patient refused to disclose the origin or cause of his injuries, insisting he did not know what happened or who he was. He was housed

as a general patient in a regional medical center but was subsequently moved to a mental facility following further psychotic episodes and bouts of

escalating violence followed by deep depression. Earlier physician reports indicate the delusional behavior seemingly resulted from the depression and

increased with the breaks, which became persistent when the patient attempted to assert his identity in an effort to be released from the facility.

Patient has claimed that the rival to whom the girlfriend was lost is a vampire and that the former girlfriend is now also a vampire. He also claims the

girlfriend and her now husband are the parents of a hybrid vampire/human child, a female, who he says is his soulmate and that he is destined to be

forced to spend the rest of his life loving and protecting her.

Furthermore, Mr. Black claims that legends of his people that state that they are descended from wolves are true and that he, himself is a shape-shifter

who can turn into a large wolf. The patient runs a constant body temperature of 108.9 degrees approximately, and claims this is due to his status as a

shape-shifter wolf and is also the cause of his resistance to all medications. Patient has exhibited remarkably fast healing capabilities from injuries

sustained during violent episodes as well as those he sustained before his entry into the mental health system.

(See medical records and accompanying x-rays)

Initial Impressions:

Mr. Black seems to be settling in well in his new surroundings. He says he likes Colorado, particularly the mountains and forests. He has reported some

disturbing dreams that have interrupted his sleep but seems to think that these will decrease with time. He further reports that chest pains and other

severe body aches that he experienced when he first left his home, and that continued unabated until January of this year have all but ceased without

the benefit of any medication. One notable circumstance, Mr. Black claims that he is no longer the soulmate of the daughter of the former girlfriend and

the rival. He reports that he has been "released" from that so-called obligation as of January of this year. He has expressed his pleasure at this development.

I feel that with continued therapy Mr. Black will make significant progress in resolving his remaining emotional issues. It is possible that a reasonably

complete recovery can be achieved with patience and his cooperation. I have requested that Mr. Black keep a journal of his thoughts and opinions of his

treatment with particular emphasis on his perceived progress as well as any noteworthy dream sequences he may experience.

Journal of Jacob Black, Boulder, Colorado, February 2013

_I want to start out by saying that I am extremely happy with where I'm living now. I also want to backtrack a little bit, to before I came here, and _

_record some thoughts about that time._

_When Bella first left me to marry the leech, I mean Edward; I was so upset I took off and didn't contact my Dad or anyone else for several weeks. I_

_ came back the day of their wedding and when I found out about their honeymoon 'plans', since I knew that Bella would probably be killed if she_

_ engaged in sexual activities with the bloodsucker, I lost it again and took off. I returned in September and they were back from their trip and I_

_went to see Bells. I'll wrap this up as quick and neat as I can, which will be unique cause nothing about any of this has been quick or neat yet._

_Bella had a baby a couple weeks later, she 'died' and I was tied for eternity to the baby because I imprinted on it. I lost my shit again and took_

_off intending to stay wolf in the woods as long as I possibly could, forever if I could do it. The physical and emotional pain that hit me when I_

_tried to run away from my imprint was more than I could endure and I tried to return to La Push. I totaled my Rabbit and was banged up pretty_

_bad. I wound up in a hospital in Oregon with some pretty severe injuries. I left the hospital in the middle of the night and tried to wolf it back_

_home. I had no car, no money, no clothing and no choice, in anything. While I was running, I talked to Embry for a bit and told him about the_

_imprint. He promised to keep it to himself as long as he could. Just after he phased out, I was pounded out of my head by a wall of mud and_

_water and I woke up in another hospital with everyone asking me who I was. I decided for the time being, I'd pretend I had amnesia and I kept_

_quiet. I had a lot of time to lay there and fume about the whole fucked up situation and a blanket of anger fell over me and just stayed there._

_I couldn't figure out how to make anyone understand or believe what had happened to me so I just gave up and shut down. Finally I ended up_

_in a mental hospital in Portland. For several years, I was kept there, prevented from seeing anyone. This included my family since I was still_

_refusing to identify myself. The main problem was the distance I'd put between myself and that imprint which caused horrible chest pains and_

_body spasms, nightmares and sweats, and no drugs could even make a dent in any of the agony. The pain overwhelmed me and I couldn't control_

_myself. I was angry and violent and the strain of not phasing was killing me. I spent a lot of time on lockdown. The caring staff would tie me to_

_my bed and leave me in the dark for a few hours. They thought it worked because I'd get so tired and just give up fighting. I'd let myself drown_

_in the pain, let the sorrow overtake me. That more or less took all the fight out of me and I'd be quiet and docile for them. They'd unstrap me_

_and things would be quiet until something else reminded me of the past and the situation I was in now and I'd get pissed off again. I spent a lot_

_of time up close and personal with those straps._

_For reasons I don't guess I'll ever understand, somebody called a new psychologist to come see me. Her name is Dr. Laura Frederick and she's a_

_miracle. The moment she came to see me in Portland for the first time I had a feeling that she would be different, that things would be different._

_Her voice was amazing and calmed the wolf in a way I'd never experienced. When she finally moved to where I could see her, our eyes met and_

_all connection to Bella's baby was broken and all the constant pain I had endured for almost seven years stopped, instantly. The feeling of vertigo_

_was instantaneous and my body didn't know what was going on. The first moments that were pain-free after 7 years were confusing and miraculous_

_at the same time. I didn't know how to behave or how to feel. Pain is an all-encompassing thing and after so much time had gone by, the sudden_

_absence of it was hard to get a grip on. I was confused, but I was thankful. The chest pains and muscle spasms and the nightmares came back for_

_the time between my first meeting with Dr. Frederick in Portland and arriving in Colorado. Once I got here, the pain went away again. The night_

_terrors have slacked off too. They're not totally stopped but I have hope now._

_I feel unlimited gratitude to Dr. Frederick. I feel like she has released me from prison.  
_

_I no longer care if anyone believes that Bella and her husband are vampires or that I used to be tied to their daughter. I no longer care if anyone_

_believes that I can turn into a wolf and that this is why I have such a high body temperature and drugs don't affect me and I can heal fast from_

_most any injury. I'm looking forward to continuing my sessions with Dr. Frederick and getting better and feeling happier every day. I'm tired of_

_living on the edge, in the dark._

(Jacob closes out his first journal entry and glances over his shoulder at the door to his suite. It is open but he hears no approaching footsteps.

He carefully flips several pages in the journal and tears out one page, making sure that the remaining edge does not show. He turns several

more pages and repeats the process until he has removed 10 pages from the journal. He writes a few lines in as small a hand as he can manage

and then places all of the loose pages under the mattress of his bed. His secondary, secret journal is begun.)

**_The first day back in January that Dr. Frederick came to see me in Portland had been a very bad day. It was my fucking birthday_**

**_and I couldn't imagine a worse way to spend it and I couldn't stomach the thought of another year in that hell-hole. When she got_**

**_there, I was strapped down to my bed and couldn't move at all. They had even strapped my head down and basically all I could_**

**_move was my eyes and my mouth. They did that to me a lot while I was there. I was so angry and hurting so bad there were tears_**

**_running out of my eyes and rolling back through my hair and into my ears. I couldn't even hear her good when she first came into_**

**_my room and I definitely couldn't see her. She sat down in a chair beside me but too far above my head for the first part of the visit_**

**_and I spoke to her through gritted teeth because the pain had my jaw locked in place. Her voice was sorta soothing though. After_**

**_an hour or so, I think, she got up and walked toward me and moved down closer to my face. She leaned over me to say something_**

**_and that's when it happened. I don't know how. I don't care. But my imprint on that hybrid spawn broke. I felt it release its grip_**

**_around my heart and my brain and my soul. It felt like I had been trussed up tight in a giant rubber band and somebody had just_**

**_sliced through it. It didn't fall away, it flew off of me. It shot into oblivion like a rocket. I looked into Dr. Frederick's eyes and I_**

**_understood. The imprint rearranged itself onto her. It doesn't feel like shackles, cables and chains or a giant rubber band this time._**

**_It feels like a warm and soft blanket that has been gently wrapped around my very soul. I swear I can close my eyes and almost_**

**_feel her arms holding me and my heart close together with hers, keeping everything, keeping ME from falling apart at the seams._**

**_She is beautiful and kind and she is my soulmate. She owns my heart. At least she's human and an adult. Thank God!_**

**_I haven't told her yet. That will have to wait._**

**_The day they told me I was being transferred to Colorado I pitched a fit cause I didn't know it was Dr. Frederick's place. They had_**

**_to strap me down again. I didn't know where she had gone or what might have happened to her. The pain and spasms came back_**

**_while she came back to Colorado to make arrangements for me but they called her back to fix me again and as soon as she got here,_**

**_I was okay, the pains stopped again. I know now that I cannot be away from her, ever again. Even sleeping at the opposite end of_**

**_this building from where I know she is makes me antsy and uncomfortable._**

**_But I will win her over._**


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Thank you to all my wonderful readers. I hope you're enjoying this experiment.

Last time on EIDN:

Jacob has come into a new world. At the estate of Dr. Laura Frederick, he is encountering more

feelings and new emotions than he ever expected. He's trying to hold back before he makes any

decisions to see if he can tell where his new life is headed.

_P. S. I'm keeping this journal hidden cause I don't want Laura to see it yet. Maybe someday.  
_

**Everything Is Different Now**

Chapter 3

February 8, 2013

"Willikins, have you awakened Mr. Black yet?"

"Yes Madam, he is on his way here now, freshly showered and dressed."

"Did you take his breakfast request?"

"Yes Madam, Marie is preparing it now."

"Thank you Willikins."

"Of course, Madam. Would you like me to remain?"

"I don't think that will be necessary. Does Mr. Black seem to feel chipper this morning?"

"I believe so Madam. He expressed that he had a restful sleep and emphasized his hunger."

"Very good. Thank you Willikins. That will be all for now. We'll have lunch on the terrace at 1:00."

"As you wish, Madam."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~EIDN~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Come in Mr. Black. Join me. I hope you're hungry."

"Thank you and I definitely am starving. This high altitude thin air does it I guess."

"Of course, you're accustomed to sea level atmospheres aren't you?"

"Well, yeah, most of the time anyway."

"Would you like some orange juice?"

"Yes, thank you."

"Marie will have your plate out in just a bit."

"Oh, thank you. You didn't need to go to all this trouble."

"It's no trouble at all. You're a guest here."

"Who's paying for this by the way?"

"Nobody."

"Nobody? What does that mean?"

"Without beating around the bush, it means your stay here and my professional services are free of charge."

"Free?! Are you shitting me? I'm sorry, I mean, are you kidding me? Why?"

"Don't worry about it and no, I'm not kidding. The why is quite uncomplicated. Because I want to and I'm really not prepared to discuss it further right now."

"Oh, I see. Well, okay I guess. Can we discuss it someday?"

"Yes, someday. Ah, here's your omelet. Bon appétit, Mr. Black."

"This looks yummy, and call me Jacob, or Jake."

"Very well, Jacob. Thank you Marie, wonderful job as always. Jacob, this is Marie, my chief cook and bottle washer. She is a genius. Period. Anything you desire in the category of food or drink, she can produce it. If she doesn't have it on hand immediately, I believe she can create it out of thin air. At least that is my suspicion."

"Well, great. I'll have to remember that. Nice to meet you Marie."

"A pleasure to meet you Sir."

"Jacob, please."

"Jacob? Madam?"

"Of course, Marie. If it's okay with Jacob, it's okay with me."

"Okay, a pleasure to meet you Jacob. Do you have any food allergies or special likes or dislikes?"

"Hmmm, no allergies that I know of. Likes?, lasagna, pot roast, cheeseburgers, banana pudding. Dislikes, um, cauliflower, cold soup, fish, except salmon, I love salmon. I never cared for asparagus. I guess that's about it. And I'm a big eater."

"Yes Sir, I mean Jacob, I don't wonder. You look like a healthy, growing boy."

"You're in for a treat Jacob. Marie can make any Italian dish like she was born in the Old Country and her banana pudding is to die for."

"Thank you Ma'am."

"It's true Marie, no need for modesty in your kitchen."

"Well, I'm looking forward to being your guinea pig Marie. If you need a taste tester, you just call me."

"Ha, ha. I'll do that Jacob. I'll do that. Lunch on the terrace at 1. Correct Madam?"

"That's right. Let's keep it simple today, okay? Fruits and cheeses? Maybe some prosciutto?"

"Very good, Madam."

"Whoa! What's pro-shooto?"

"It's a slightly salty, cured and dried Italian ham. Try it, you'll like it."

"Oh, okay. I was just curious."

"How's the omelet, Jacob?"

"It's delicious, thanks."

"Good. More coffee?"

"Nah, I'm good, thank you."

"Very well. Jacob, I think today we'll take it easy, I'll show you around, we can get acquainted, you know, just lay some ground work."

"You mean I don't have to start out stretched out on a couch and tell you my life story?"

"Not unless that's what you feel like doing."

"I'll pass."

"Okay then, if you're finished we'll start the nickel tour."

"I don't know Doc, this place may take 25 cents."

"Funny. Because it's kind of large?"

"Kinda? It's fuc—freakin' huge!"

"Yeah, I guess it is. Jacob, you don't have to feel uncomfortable about your language in front of me. If you normally use those words, use them, but maybe not in front of Marie, okay?"

"Yeah, okay, sorry, I'll watch it."

"Thanks. It'll probably become easy for you. She's a lot like a grandma. You'll clean up in front of her in spite of yourself."

"I know what you mean. Quil's grandmother was just like that. You couldn't help but be an angel around her. No matter how sharp your horns and how pointy your tail."

"I see. Is Quil a friend of yours?"

"Um...yeah, a friend, you could say that."

"Jacob, you don't have to worry that you'll come to any harm here and you don't have to be concerned that any of your friends or family would come to harm. I can promise you that you are safe here. And if it's what you prefer, nobody has to be informed of your whereabouts. You have committed no crimes and you are presumably over 18. But, if we're going to get to know one another so we can work together to help you feel better and deal with things, it will definitely help if you at least trust me enough to tell me about your background. Please?

"He's a cousin back home in La Push, Washington. The Quileute reservation. The rez."

"Ah, got it. Do you have a large family there?"

"Yes and no. There's my Dad and I have older twin sisters. Then there's some cousins and aunts and uncles, but pretty much the whole Tribe is one big family, ya know?"

"Yes, I understand. Why did you find it necessary to leave your family behind?"

"I thought we were going to take it easy today."

"You're right. We were. I'm sorry. I just got anxious. Please forgive me. Sometimes I'm too enthusiastic."

"It's okay. I get it. We'll work up to it okay?"

"It's a deal."

"How about you? Where's the rest of the people who live here with you?"

"It's just me."

"Really?"

"Really. Well, there's the staff who help keep the place running."

"How come? I mean, what about your parents, or brothers and sisters and, uh, well, a beautiful lady like you must have a husband and children, right?"

"Well, no not really. My parents are both deceased, I'm an only child, I'm a widow and I have no children. I have a cat and 3 dogs. Does that count?"

"Wow, I'm sorry. I mean, about your family. The cats and dogs are good."

"Well, thank you, but there's no need to be sorry. My parents adopted me when they were both older than average parents and they both died after full and fairly long lives. My husband was killed in a boat racing accident after we'd been married 7 months, so not enough time for children. And I love my cat and dogs. They're my babies. You'll meet them later."

"Okay, well, I'm sorry about your husband. How long ago was that?"

"About 9 years. I was 18 when we married. He was a Prince."

"A real great guy huh?"

"Well, yes, but he was an actual Prince."

"Oh, wow!"

"Yeah, I got to be a real Princess for a short while. It's every little girl's dream."

"You're pretty enough to be a Princess. I think you still are one."

"Well, thank you, kind Sir."

"You're welcome m'lady."

"Now you're just bull-shitting."

"Hah! You weren't kidding about the language, huh?"

"Nope. If that's how something needs to be expressed, that's how it needs to be expressed. Sometimes, curse words are incredibly useful. Sometimes, they're just for show."

"Ya know, I never thought about it like that. I agree."

"Good. Come down this way, I'll show you the other side of the property."

"This place goes on and on. What's that over there?"

"Oh, that's my father's koi pond. He was so proud of that. Designed it himself. Stocked it from all over the world. Got some prize winners in there. Come on."

"Whoo, look at that one!"

"Where? Oh, that's Bubba."

"Bubba?"

"Yeah. He's mine. Not a prize winner, but I loved his colors and patterns and I had to have him. Daddy kind of spoiled me sometimes."

"Sounds like maybe he did. If you were my girl I'da probably spoiled you too. I bet you deserved it."

"Hah! I don't know about that but I sort of had him around my little finger I guess. Mom was the stern one. But she was full of love too."

"Sounds like they were good folks."

"They really were. I didn't get to have them as long as I would have liked, but I loved them a lot and we had fun while they were here."

"What about your husband? Your Prince?"

"I met him when I was 8 years old. He was 12. His parents and mine were good friends and he and I became best friends. We just knew we'd be together and as soon as I turned 18, we married."

"Yeah...I know something about loving your best friend."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. Doesn't always work out."

"I guess not. Can't have everything. Where would you put it?"

"Ahem. Very funny."

"Thank you, I'll be here all week."

"Don't quit your day job."

"I think I'll hang onto it."

"About that, do you...I mean, who do you work for?"

"Oh, well, myself, I guess. My parents left me this estate, a trust fund and a stock portfolio, complete with built in CPA and attorney. My husband also left me something and I used some of that to go to college. I got my degrees, just like I'd promised him. That was a condition of our marriage. He didn't want to marry me when I was so young unless I swore I would finish my education."

"It's good that you followed through on that."

"Thanks, yeah, it was the smart thing for me to do."

"Where'd you go?"

"Well, all over. I got my Bachelor's at Notre Dame, my Masters came from UCLA and I did my Doctoral work in Great Britain."

"Damn! You got around!"

"I did, didn't I? I really enjoyed that too. I loved the football games at Notre Dame and UCLA."

"You like football? A girl?"

"Yes, I do, a girl. What are you, some sort of chauvinist?"

"No, no, I'm sorry, I didn't mean it that way. I just never knew a girl before who liked football. All the females I've ever known assumed kitchen duties when there was football going on. And they did it willingly."

"Oh. Hmm. I didn't realize I was special. I've always loved football. I had some friends, guys, in grade school who let me play with them, cause I was fast."

"Coordinated, too?"

"Yeah, I guess."

"Well, hell yeah. A girl who's coordinated AND fast? Can't beat that with a stick."

"So, I could have made your team?"

"Oh absolutely! I'da picked you first."

"Why, thank you Jacob."

"Anytime, Doc."

"Laura, please."

"Really? Are you sure? That wouldn't be too, you know, familiar?"

"Hey, it's my place."

"Oh, yeah, right. Okay, Laura it is."

"Do you prefer Jacob or Jake?"

"I used to be called Jake a lot. Maybe now, if you could, call me Jacob."

"Done. Jacob."

"Yes'm?"

"Ooh, so polite, and handsome too. Aren't you just the whole package."

"I'm whatever you'd like me to be...Laura."

"Okay, deal. How 'bout you be my riding partner."

"S'cuse me?"

"You know how to ride a horse?"

"Oh. OH! Yeah, I can ride a little."

"Alrighty, let's head over to the barn. Come on cowboy."

"No no, ma'am, not cowboy, Indian."

"Oh you! Now stop."

"Hey, you started it."

"I stand corrected and chastised."

"Stand? I thought we were riding?"

"You just full of it today, aren't you?"

"Full of something. Marie's omelet, I guess."

"Oh, so now you're gonna blame Marie for your bad jokes?"

"Hey, I can't take all the credit."

"Yeah, right. Come on, in here, hey Barney! Where are ya?"

"Right here Doc. You folks aimin' to go for a ride?"

"Thinking about it. Would you saddle up Snowball for Mr. Black, please? I'll get Rocky ready myself."

"Sure thing, Doc. My! How tall are you Mr. Black?"

"Jacob, please, and I'm 6'7."

"Holy Nefertitties! I'll need to lower these stirrups."

"I guess you will Barney, we don't want him to look like a jockey in the Derby do we?"

"Heh, heh, no ma'am. That wouldn't do at all would it? Although I'm not sure it would be possible to make him look like a jockey, not at all."

"You're probably right."

"I'm standin' right here."

"I know, Jacob. Sorry."

"So, you're puttin' me on a horse named Snowball? Where's the justice in that?"

"Oh, don't underestimate Snowball, son. The name doesn't completely describe the horse."

"Hmm, okay, I'll bite, what does that mean...Holy shit!"

"That's what that means."

"What is that? A Clydesdale?"

"Hah! No, just a really big horse. He's a Percheron."

"Isn't that a fish?"

"No, that's a perch."

"Okay, I get you need to put me on a big horse, but it's a he and you call him Snowball."

"Takes some getting used to I know. I named him when I was younger. Look at his coat. His coloring and texture sparkles like newly fallen snow."

"Ooookay, if you say so. And yours is...Rocky? For the reason I'm thinking?"

"Probably not. When you get mounted up come on out this way."

"You on there good now, Sir?"

"Yeah, I'm good Barney. And it's Jacob, please."

"Okay, Jacob. Have fun now. Snowball's an old pro, won't give you no trouble."

"Thanks, Barney. Oh, hah, I see it now. Rocky. As in Road Ice Cream?"

"Got it in one! You're good."

"You know, you're right. His coat does look like Rocky Road ice cream. I see the chocolate chunks and the marshmallows. Perfect."

"What can I say? I was always into color and I was a very visually oriented child."

"I can believe it!"

"Wait till you meet Cranberry."

"Seriously?"

"Yep."

"Is that a he or a she?"

"A she of course!"

"Hmmm, yeah."

"Would you name a big red stud, Cranberry?"

"I guess not, but not Snowball, either."

"He's a gelding."

"Ooh! Ouch. Snowball, I'm so sorry dude. Oh, wait, S'no – ball. I get it. You got a little mean streak in you dontcha?"

"Oh no, Jacob! I got a big mean streak in me."

"I have been properly corrected and chastised."

"Well done, Jacob."

"Thank you, Ma'am."


	5. Chapter 5

Everything Is Different Now

Chapter 4

February 10, 2013

Dr. Laura Frederick

Recording data of visit with patient Jacob Black at my facility in Boulder, Colorado.

Patient arrived early on the 7th of Feb. and was settled and made comfortable in his room in the west

wing. He has been provided with some articles of new clothing since he had none at the facility in

Oregon and said the hospital scrubs he wore while there, were the only clothing he owned. I have

sent a letter to the Oregon State Board of Mental Facilities Oversight lodging an official complaint on

behalf of Mr. Black as well as pointing out that apparently this is an ongoing and everyday problem at

the facility in Portland where Mr. Black was housed. I have filed reports with the proper law

enforcement agencies as well that patients are being denied basic necessities, especially clothing,

and that a pattern of personal items being purloined was apparent and that this is widespread. Mr.

Black supplied me with many names of patients who have been robbed as well as physically abused

in a way similar to the way that he was treated.

The west wing security measures are in place and activated at the present time. I do not feel that

they will be required for any great amount of time. Mr. Black seems content with his surroundings

and my initial sense is that an unscheduled departure is not imminent. He has full access to any of

the rooms in that wing but the outer exits and the entrances connecting the west wing to the rest of

the house are secured. This is for his own safety as well as others on the staff. Until he has had the

opportunity to learn his way around I feel it would be ill advised to allow him complete access.

Mr. Black's first day here was kept simple. He was served 3 meals and given a tour of the immediate

grounds. We engaged in a 'getting to know you' conversation while I introduced him to the staff,

showed him around and shared some recreational activities. Mr. Black expressed his enjoyment of

the tour and a horseback ride. He also expressed an interest in meeting all of the animals on the

estate, particularly the dogs and cat. I believe this will help him assimilate. He does not yet seem

completely at ease or comfortable with the area. This is likely due to multiple factors. He has never

lived outside of Washington State and has only visited portions of Oregon where his injuries were

received and parts of Canada that are just across the border from Washington. For some reason,

Mr. Black claims that he does not now, nor has he ever had a passport. This fact may seem

inconsequential on the surface, but I will pursue it at a later date.

To this point, Mr. Black has seemed relaxed but only partially. He demonstrates a muscle tension

similar to a wild animal or a soldier in combat. One gets the sense that he is ready for something to

happen. Or he is ready for anything that might happen. He exhibits similar physical characteristics

and movements of a paranoid schizophrenic, but not all of the time. There are moments where he

appears utterly relaxed and happy. In these moments, he shows a keen curiosity in his

surroundings, the staff and me. He asks many questions that border on a personal nature but stop

just short of being impertinent. This is completely inconsistent to the reports that I have seen of his

behavior in the Portland facility. This reinforces my opinion that bringing him to this facility will prove

to be beneficial to him. While in the Portland location Mr. Black spent a large amount of time shut

down and not interacting with anyone around him, either staff or residents. He was often hostile,

often violent and never forthcoming with helpful information concerning his physical problems. He

would only report that he was in pain and then would proceed to refuse any medication and become

angered at repeated attempts to administer pain killers, maintaining that they would not be

successful in alleviating his discomfort.

I believe Mr. Black has suffered from repeated abuse but also from emotional turmoil that has never

been addressed by any professional. This will change immediately.

The next contact will be more focused. I have Mr. Black scheduled for several intense interviews to

attempt to open the way to understanding the initial cause of his maladies; mental, emotional and

physical. We will begin meeting in my home office on Monday the 11th of February and will continue

these sessions through that week. I plan to try to make Mr. Black understand that this is not a resort

and he is not on vacation. He is here to heal and reach a point where he can resume his normal

place in mainstream society.

Journal of Jacob Black, Boulder, Colorado, February 10, 2013

**This place is a slice of Heaven. Dr. Frederick is like a guardian angel. I never want to leave. I**

**feel like I am home. I feel like this is where I was always meant to be. Getting back on my feet**

**and getting my head on straight seem within my reach. Getting my heart back to a functional**

**status has never seemed closer or more possible.**

**The people who work here are miracles in their own right. There are no orderlies or interns or**

**nurses with sadistic streaks. There are no thieves. I feel as if I will never again be told a lie,**

**at least not by anyone here. The rest of the world, I'm not so sure. People lie. That's simply**

**a fact of life, except here. The peace that is settling over me must surely be visible. I feel**

**more comfortable here than I have ever felt anywhere, even back on the rez or in the forest. **

**That seems like an awfully big thing to say, but as I think it over, it's true. I no longer feel any**

**ties to the rez itself. I still feel a connection and love even, to the people in my family and my**

**pack. But the place, the territory in Washington known as La Push, doesn't tug at me**

**anymore. That's something I never expected, but it's not bothersome. I have to admit**

**though, I'm a little surprised. I mean, I was born there. I didn't expect to find another place**

**that felt more like home, more like I'm supposed to be here. But here I am in Colorado. I**

**wonder if I can get Dr. F to talk about this too. Maybe I was a Colorado native in a previous**

**life. Who knows? Stranger things have happened, especially to me. I'm actually looking**

**forward to sitting down and talking with Dr. F cause I think she really may be able to help me. **

**She seems to have a sixth sense about how people work, or at least how they're supposed to**

**work. She has some deep feelings I think. It feels that way inside, in my head, in my heart.**

(My first day here with Laura was fantastic. She is so beautiful. She is tall and slender, but

curvy in the right places. She has beautiful, shiny hair that I can barely describe. The color is

a combination of sandy blonde, lighter blonde, strawberry blonde, and it shines in the sun like

spun gold. I don't really know how long it is, she's always got it put up some way or other, kind

of a twisty thing on the back of her head. Her eyes are like the ocean, turquoise blue with

flecks of sea green. Her skin is creamy, a little golden, and a little rosy. She has a sprinkle of

pale freckles across her nose and the tops of her cheeks. Her smile is amazing. Her lips are

plump, sorta, rosy, a lot, and her teeth are perfect and white. Her smile gives off its own light

and that comes from her eyes too. Her laugh is a hoot. It's low and throaty at first, but grows

to a giggle that's higher. If you really get her tickled, it turns into a yuck-fest that you can't

help but laugh along with yourself. I just know eventually she's going to let loose with a loud

snort. I can't wait. Her voice is smooth and soothing. I bet she'd be a champ at bedtime

stories. It's a shame she doesn't have any children. Maybe someday I can fix that. Later

Jake, much later. The day was a lot of fun and really relaxing. The food is unbelievable, Marie

is something else. Willikins is a trip, so proper, but something under the surface that makes me

think he won't take any shit. That's fine with me. That's the kind of people Laura needs around

her anyway. Barney is good too. He strikes me as a grandpa type who might have lived in the

gold-mining towns of this area a long time ago, but he and Willikins both have accents telling me

they're not American. I'll figure that out later. The horses were a blast, those names she gave

them were too much. The koi pond her dad built was pretty impressive. She seems to miss her

parents and her husband too, but she's handling it real well, she's real practical about it. I

guess that comes from being a psychologist. She's smart as a whip too. That should make me

nervous around her, but it doesn't. She's such a down to earth, normal person. Even if she

weren't my imprint, I'd think she was pretty special. I still haven't decided to tell her about

the imprint. If I did that, I'd have to prove to her that I'm a wolf and tell her all the legends.

That might be too much for someone who has such a firm grip on the world around her. I don't

want to blow her idea of reality completely out of the water. That would mess her up big time,

not to mention mess up my chances with her, and I can't let that happen. I would die without

her. She's so interesting, so beautiful. I feel so complete when I'm close to her. I wish my

room wasn't so far on the other side of her home from where she sleeps. But then again, if I

knew which room was hers, and if I could get out of here, {don't know why but I'm locked in} I'd

surely be skulking around the corridors trying to sniff her out so I could spy on her. And then

I'd get all turned on and horny and I'd never be able to be quiet and I wouldn't be able to keep

my hands off of her more than likely. I suppose I'm gonna have to tell her everything. The

whole truth about me. I gotta figure out how and when to tell her about this imprint thing. I

hope the opportunity will present itself soon. My wolf is growling at me again. Of course that

fucker wants to jump her right now and claim and mark and mate with her. I'm glad he's been

under wraps for a long while. He's kinda gotten moldy around the edges or I'd never be able to

hold him off.

I'm not sure exactly what's gonna happen here. I'm safe and protected here. I'm still

incognito. Nobody knows where I am. I have time now. I hope Laura can understand what I

need. God knows, I don't. All I know right now is she is the center of my world and I'm never

going to be able to function right without her.)

I hate to tell you this, but I'm very, very happy.

Now I know that's not what you'd expect from me at all.

I'm not the kind to smile and bow out gracefully.

I always wanted to take it to the wall.

But I found somebody with a heart as big as Texas.

I found an angel with the golden wings.

She saw me down here in the dark somehow

And everything is different now...

**Everything Is Different Now**

Words and music by Don Henley, Timothy Drury and Scott Crago.


	6. Chapter 6

Everything Is Different Now

Chapter 5

February 11, 2013

"Good morning, Jacob."

"Good morning, Willikins. How are you?"

"Quite well, Sir, thank you for asking. Did you sleep well?"

"Very well, thanks, and watch that 'Sir' stuff. It's just me. Jacob."

"Yes S...Jacob. Sorry, I'll grow accustomed to that soon I'm certain."

"S'okay. Tell me Willikins, how long have you known Dr. Frederick?"

"Virtually all of her life. I was with her parents for almost 30 years before they adopted her and she was only 1 month old when she came to us."

"Wow, so you really have known her from the start, haven't you?"

"Yes I have. She's a wonderful lady. She was the sweetest child."

"Do you know what happened to her biological parents?"

"Not really. I don't know if I should be discussing this with you Jacob, but I think she was, believe it or not, found on the doorstep of a church. She was wrapped in a blanket and in a basket, just like in a fairytale. I don't think anything else is known really."

"Amazing. Well, I guess we're all glad somebody cared enough to put her on the church's doorstep and somebody else was smart enough to get her to the Fredericks, huh?"

"Oh absolutely, Sir, oops, sorry."

"Don't worry 'bout it. By the way, can I ask you something else?"

"Of course."

"Where did these clothes come from? And why do they fit so perfectly?"

"Oh, that one's easy. The Doctor provided them for you. She said all you had was a set of hospital scrubs and they were old and dirty and that was completely unacceptable. They fit so well because, um, she had your measurements taken in Portland."

"What?! How did she do that?"

"Well, it's really quite sophisticated. They had monitors, cameras trained on you all the time, no matter where you were in the facility, and there's a software program that can measure you based on known sizes of objects around you. Like, if you're in bed sleeping, they know how long and wide the bed is, so they can get a pretty accurate idea of how tall you are, how long your arms and legs are. I'm ashamed to tell you that it was rather easy because they had you strapped down so often. With your limbs spread-eagle like that, the measurements proved to be quite accurate."

"Boy, that would be the only thing good that came from those damn straps."

"Yes Sir, I have no doubt of it."

"Well, thanks for the chat and the info Willikins. I guess I better get down to the breakfast table before I miss out on Marie's magic, huh?"

"You're most welcome Jacob and don't worry about missing out. Marie lives here and is essentially on-call 24/7. We all are actually. This is our home. We hope that you will make it yours as well."

"I'd like that very much, Willikins. Do you think the Doc would like that too?"

"I think perhaps she might be amenable to that idea and if you repeat that I shall deny it categorically."

"Hah! Okay, Willikins, you've got a deal. Talk to ya later."

"Have a good day, Jacob."

"Thanks, you too."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~EIDN~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Good morning pretty Doctor lady."

"Good morning Jacob. You must need a favor."

"What? I can't compliment my favorite psychologist?"

"How many other psychologists do you know?"

"Uhm, none?"

"Thought so. Have a seat, you flatterer. Juice? Coffee? Tea?"

"Maybe just coffee today. Have you eaten?"

"In a way, I rarely eat a full breakfast. I had an orange and some oatmeal. Some vitamins and carbs just to get me cranked up. I'm a tea freak too. Always tea."

"I gotcha. My friend back in Forks liked tea too."

"Which one?"

"Uhm, Bella."

"Ah, the ex-girlfriend."

"Yeah, she drank tea all the time. And she didn't eat much either. She was kinda on the skinny side."

"Sounds like you noticed that about her right up front."

"Well yeah, I guess. We knew each other when we were kids and she was a skinny kid, but when she moved back to Forks she was a teenager. Most girls start to fill out a bit, but she never really did much. She had a boyish figure I guess you'd say."

"Must've been something about that you liked though."

"Maybe. Never thought about it much. I think I liked her for what was on the inside mostly, and I've been wondering lately if maybe I was in love with the idea of her, ya know?"

"The idea of her?"

"Yeah, let me think how to put this, the idea of a girlfriend and the idea of someone who knew me well, someone who knew me from way back when and accepted me for who I was, didn't want me to be someone I wasn't. Does that make sense?"

"Yes, quite a lot actually. It's human nature to want to feel close to another human and it's also in our nature to want to be close to those who know our background. The familiarity is comforting."

"Yeah, that's it. I loved her because we'd known each other for so long. We knew each other's secrets."

"What were your secrets?"

"My secrets? Oh, I don't know, stuff like favorite foods, favorite color, dreams, desires, you know... secrets."

"Can I get you to tell those to me?"

"Maybe, depends on how nice you ask."

"Pretty please?"

"Yeah, that'll do. You already know the food thing, lasagna, although I'll tell you another secret about that. I love lasagna because it was Bella's specialty and she was a really good cook. I think I might have other favorites that could replace it at the top of my list. Favorite color is sky blue, the one you get on a fall afternoon when the air is just so. It's hard to find. My dreams and desires, hmm, to love and be loved, to find a successful career, to go to school, college, stuff that may never happen."

"What kind of career strikes your fancy?"

"Well, I've always loved working with my hands. Maybe I could be an artist, a sculptor or something like that. I love to carve wood. My father taught me to do that. Don't know if that could be a career though. I'm good with anything mechanical. I used to work on cars all the time. I guess I could work in a garage. Not sure that qualifies as a career, either."

"What would you take if you went to college?"

"Hmm, I think maybe engineering or architecture would be fun and useful at the same time."

"Sounds like you've thought about this before."

"Yeah, I have. But I never thought I'd have the chance cause I had to take care of my Dad and then I knew it'd never happen after I pha..."

"After you what?"

"Umm, can I ask you something?"

"Okay."

"Are we just chatting over the breakfast table or is this a, what is it you call 'em, a session?"

"Honestly, it's both. Is that okay?"

"Yeah, I guess. There's nobody else around is there?"

"Marie's in the kitchen waiting for your order. Would it matter if she overheard our conversation?"

"I don't know. Isn't all this supposed to be confidential or something?"

"To a certain extent, yes, but since we are isolated up here, and you are a guest as well as my only patient, and my staff is privy to everything that goes on here and are all sworn to uphold the confidentiality notion, it's guaranteed that anything you say, whether to me or anyone else here, will go no further than the boundaries of the estate. And my files are not part of any medical records system, they are mine alone. Since I work for myself, only I use the information contained in them."

"How did I get so lucky to be found by someone like you?"

"I'm not sure lucky would describe it. You were at a bit of a dead end in the formal mental healthcare system. They didn't know what to do with you, Jacob. They had made no progress in helping you recover from your problems, they couldn't figure out how to control you without resorting to physical restraint, they hadn't figured out how to deal with you without making you angry and violent, sedatives weren't an option, you hadn't broken any laws so incarceration wasn't on the table. I guess, you could say you're my prisoner. I have no idea if I can help you. I plan to try. I have high hopes. The rest is yet to be determined and may even be left to chance. I know that's a bit of a convoluted answer but it's all I've got right now."

"I think lucky might be the exact word to describe where I am now."

"I'm glad you feel that way. Now, can we get back to what you were about say a few minutes ago? Your sidetracking ability is formidable, but I have a photographic memory so you probably shouldn't try that too often."

"I see. Okay, so, no sleight of hand or mis-directions, huh?"

"Best if you don't. Waste of time. Now, your point about something that would prevent you from going to school along with taking care of your father?"

"Okay. Here goes. You asked for it. When I began phasing into a wolf, I was tied for life to the rez as a Protector and could never leave for any length of time."

"Now, that wasn't so hard, was it?"

"Depends. Do you believe me?"

"Depends. Do YOU believe it?

"This could go on all day."

"Yep, it could. Here's the thing, Jacob. If you believe something to be true without proof, that's called faith. If you have proof, it becomes fact. Do you have proof that you are a wolf?"

"Well, if I do and I tell you I do, but I ask you to believe it without sharing the proof with you, can you have faith in me that I'm telling you the truth?"

"Good question. I'll make you a deal. I'll give you my trust, I'll have faith in your belief and in return you promise to share your proof with me sometime in the future. Is that something you can live with?"

"Absolutely. You got a deal."

"Okay, let's talk about that then. You can turn into a wolf."

"Yes, I can."

"Tell me about it. How did you come to be like this? How does it happen? I know nothing about people who turn into wolves. Tell me everything. Talk to me like I'm a complete outsider, because, I am."

"Well, it started with the beginnings of my Tribe. In ancient times, our warriors acquired the ability to release their Spirits from their bodies and travel about in that form, leaving their bodies behind."

"That sounds a bit risky. Wouldn't their bodies be vulnerable to attack?"

"Yes, they were. That proved a big problem at one point with a warrior and an enemy who was dead. The enemy's spirit entered the warrior's body while it was empty and everyone thought it was the warrior when it was really the enemy."

"I see the inherent danger."

"The Spirit of the warrior persuaded a wolf to share his body with the warrior and he was able to physically go to the village and try to communicate with his people and let them know that the person they thought was this warrior really wasn't."

"Ah, that's where the wolf came into the picture."

"Yeah. Without telling the entire history of our people, eventually, our warriors became able to access their Spirit Warriors and physically take the form of wolves to be the Protectors of the Tribe."

"Hmm, okay. How does the transformation take place? Why did you transform? Tell me about you as a wolf."

"Well, the warriors that transform have a gene that controls the ability. There are several bloodlines in the Tribe that are direct descendants of the original Warriors, and those are the ones who phase."

"Phase?"

"That's what we call the transformation."

"Can anyone with that gene, those bloodlines, phase?"

"No, they can't. The presence of Cold Ones triggers the activation of the gene."

"Cold Ones?"

"The old name for vampires. Our people were attacked way back when and the Spirit Warriors are specially equipped to defeat them."

"Are there a lot of vampires in Washington? I'm not trying to be a smart aleck. I want to know."

"As a matter of fact, Washington seems to have more than its fair share of vampires. When they are in the area, young people on the rez phase into wolves. It's sort of involuntary. If you're from that bloodline, you have the gene, you're gonna be a wolf. Tough shit if you had other plans for your life."

"I see why it would present a problem for future plans. How many wolves are there on the rez?"

"Not sure. I haven't been there in a while. When I left, there were 10. Then there were nine."

"What happened to you when you left home the last time? Where did you go?"

"Well, anger causes the phase in one sense. I was angry over Bella and that situation, and despair over the connection with the baby and all that played a part in it. I decided I had to leave as a human because my wolf would want to stay with his soulmate, the...baby. I left my home in my car, as a human. I wrecked my car and was injured and ended up in a hospital. I had to get out of there and I initially phased into a wolf and took off running. Then the bad luck fairy came down and hit me with her wand."

"What happened?"

"I was swept away in a flash flood of mud and water while trying to return home as a wolf. I woke up in another hospital with a hospital I. D. bracelet that said 'John Doe' and that's when I took the opportunity to escape once and for all. Unfortunately, I ended up in the institution in Portland. I guess that was as much my fault as anything."

"Why do you think that?"

"Well, this may sound strange, but I saw that hospital bracelet that said 'John Doe' and I realized it was a chance to start over maybe. I didn't have to tell anyone who I was, I didn't have to be responsible for anything I left behind, I could pretend to not remember, I could start over. At least that's what I thought at the time."

"It didn't work out that way did it?"

"No, it definitely didn't. The pain and mental and emotional anguish I was experiencing at the time was so horrible, I couldn't handle it. I guess I'd have to admit that I couldn't behave myself because it hurt so badly."

"Why didn't you run away as a wolf that first time?"

"I'm not sure. Mainly because I didn't want anyone to know what was going on. I didn't want anyone to try talking me out of running. And I was afraid the wolf would fight me, want to stay with his soulmate. And I was right. He fought me the whole time. He nearly killed me from the inside out."

"And that was when you gave up and turned back? Did that satisfy the wolf?"

"I suppose. I didn't really have time to reflect on his opinion of my decision before I threw myself and my car into a ravine about a hundred feet deep."

"Ah, I see. And that's when you ditched the hospital in the middle of the night. You did that as a wolf if I recall."

"Yeah, it's easier to be stealthy and the wolf is a lot faster than a set of human legs. And, no wheels so, run furry."

"But you didn't get far did you?"

"Hah, no I didn't. I guess I'm not a very efficient traveler, am I? The flash flood hit me pretty soon after I got into the countryside."

"You said you had brief contact with someone back home in Washington just before that."

"Yeah, I connected with one of my Pack brothers."

"Connected?"

"Okay, here's the next point you have to take on faith. When we are in wolf form, we can communicate with each other telepathically. We can send pictures or words back and forth, we can see through each other's eyes."

"I will definitely need faith for that one. That's pretty fantastical."

"I don't know exactly how I could prove it to you either. Not without one of my brothers to help."

"Doesn't matter. I told you I'd have faith. I'm not reneging on that promise."

"I appreciate that more than you know."

"Not a problem. Now, let's get back to something else I want to explore. The wolf was in total disagreement with you about running, but you indicated you suffer less from other worries when you're a wolf. I don't understand that distinction."

"The wolf doesn't really experience human emotions. He fought with me about running because the instinct to be with his soulmate was so strong. He felt no fear or revulsion like I did as a human. He doesn't see all the circumstances, he just sees his destiny. I saw all the problems that would crop up, like being tied to a vampire family when we are enemies. As a wolf, it's easier to deal with, or actually ignore the pain from a life back home that's gone to shit. It's an escape but it's also a cop-out. I'm not proud of running away. I just didn't know what else to do."

"You don't have to justify any of your actions to me, Jacob. Just think of me as being on a fact-finding mission. I'm making no judgments. I'm just gathering information, for my own knowledge. Tell me about the turning itself."

"Ooh, please don't call it turning."

"Why, what's wrong with turning?"

"That's what vampires call it when they make a new vampire, turning them."

"I see. Okay, that's a whole other conversation. What shall I call it then? Tell me about the phase."

"Now you're gettin' it. Well, the very first time is really, incredibly painful. For several weeks before the first time, your body gets hotter, that temperature thing, your body grows bigger. It happens fast too. I went from about 5' 10" to 6' 2" in a couple of days. Now you see why it hurts so much. You're achy all over all the time. Then, say something happens that makes you really mad and the anger finally triggers the phase. Your bones break and reform, fur sprouts, your face lengthens into a muzzle, huge, pointy teeth grow out and just when you think you're going insane or you're going to die, you're a wolf, four paws, snarling, dripping fangs, big fluffy tail, the whole shooting match."

"That sounds...impressive and painful and scary and a whole lot of other things."

"It really is. And we're a lot bigger than a natural wolf. We're bigger than a horse. I'm about the size of Snowball."

"Are you white, too?"

"Nah, kind of a rusty brown. Call it russet I guess."

"How long have you been phasing?"

"Since I was 16, but..."

"What?"

"I haven't done it in a long time and I think it's a case of use it or lose it, ya know?"

"How long since you did it?"

"About a year."

"Really? So that means you phased in the facility in Portland?"

"Yeah, I wanted to see if I still could and what it would feel like and I just sorta felt like I had to."

"Why?"

"Don't know how to explain that. Claustrophobia, maybe? I'm not sure."

"What did you do? Nobody saw you?"

"Not that I know of. I did it in the bathroom."

"The bathroom!"

"Yeah, and let me tell you, it was a bit cramped. Bathrooms in places like that aren't meant for big wolves."

"I don't wonder. So you haven't been a wolf since last year?"

"Nope."

"Do you think you've lost the ability to phase now?"

"I doubt it. I still feel like I could do it, but it would probably hurt like a mother."

"Maybe you could try it and let me know what happens."

"Maybe. I'd want to do it in private."

"Of course. But...any reason why I couldn't watch?"

"Hah! Well, um, I need to be naked first, well, I don't have to be, but if I phase while I'm wearing clothes, they shred and there's nothing but a pile of useless scraps left."

"Okay, I understand. Well, you do what feels comfortable. You don't have to try it. But if you do let me know, okay?"

"I'll be happy to oblige. Now, where is Marie? My stomach is gonna start feeding on itself soon."


	7. Chapter 7

Everything Is Different Now

Chapter 6

February 11, 2013

Dr. Laura Frederick

Recording data of visit with patient Jacob Black at my facility in Boulder, Colorado

Earlier today Mr. Black and I had a lengthy conversation. Of the many topics

discussed, the most significant, in my opinion, concerns the fact that Mr. Black

still firmly believes that he is capable of turning into a wolf and that this ability is

hereditary and was triggered by the presence in his immediate area of vampires.

He related some of his Tribal legends to me explaining how some of his earliest

ancestors were faced with attacks from what they called Cold Ones. These beings

were vampires. He further explained that these ancestors learned how to access

their spirits and travel outside of their bodies. I questioned the vulnerability of

the vacated bodies and he confirmed this was a problem. The original Spirit

Warrior, according to Mr. Black's account, lost the occupancy of his body to an

enemy spirit and subsequently persuaded an actual wolf to allow his spirit to share

the wolf's body. The ancestor was then able to communicate with his Tribe to

blow the whistle, so to speak, on the enemy spirit occupying his body.

Mr. Black says he has been turning into a wolf since he was sixteen years old. He

says the initial phase, which is the word he uses to refer to the actual

transformation, is extremely painful and involuntary. He says that once the

subject grows accustomed to the change it is no longer as painful and is done on a

voluntary basis. He can change into a wolf at will. He says the Reservation, La

Push, on which he was born and grew up, contained a 'Pack' with 10 members. He

doesn't know how many there are now, since he has been gone from that location

for a number of years and has been out of touch with his 'Pack brothers and sister',

adding that they have one female wolf.

He maintains that his ex-girlfriend is now a vampire and her current husband is

also a vampire. The husband and his vampire family moved to Forks, Washington

and this is what triggered the creation of the current Pack of wolves. There are

specific bloodlines that lead back to that original wolf warrior and his Pack and

the descendants with those bloodlines have a gene that is activated by the

presence of vampires. All of this information is based on the Quileute Tribal

legends of their history and it is highly significant that Mr. Black maintains that

the legends are all true and not just bedtime stories or scary stories for the

campfire.

Mr. Black stated that he has not become a wolf since last year when he says he hid

in the bathroom at the Portland facility and phased without being observed. He

claims that the wolf is larger than a normal, or natural, wolf and that it was

difficult in the small bathroom but that he wanted to see if he could still phase.

Apparently the ability can be lost or made difficult from disuse or lack of practice.

He also related the story behind his disappearances from his home in the months

leading up to his being brought to a hospital and subsequently being committed to

the mental facility in Portland. He says that when he is a wolf, human emotions

are either absent or easier to handle or even ignore. Mr. Black said that he was in

such emotional pain and turmoil over the situation with the ex-girlfriend, her

husband and their daughter, that he couldn't think of any alternative for handling

the trauma. He says this is the reason he has been to Canada without a passport,

that he ran across the border on four paws somewhere in the forests of the Rocky

Mountains.

I asked Mr. Black if he still felt that he was able to phase into a wolf. He

responded that he didn't know for certain but that he did feel that it would be

possible but that it would likely be physically painful. He has agreed to inform me

if he decides to attempt it and will report to me what success, if any, he has. He

refused for the time being to allow me to witness any attempt, mainly, it would

appear, from a sense of modesty. He reports that if he phases while wearing

clothing that it will be shredded and rendered unusable and therefore it would be

prudent to be naked before he phases. I agreed to give him all the privacy he

would require for any attempt in exchange for a full recounting of the experience.

On a personal note, Mr. Black, who has requested that he be called Jacob by me

and all staff, appears to appreciate my willingness to accept his beliefs as truth, at

least as possibilities. He has expressed his gratitude for his rescue from the

Portland facility, his gratitude for his treatment since his arrival here, and

particularly his gratitude for treating him like a guest and a friend as opposed to a

patient or inmate. I firmly believe that this is a more positive way to treat anyone

and most certainly someone who needs my help. I am perfectly open to any ideas

he deems me worthy to hear. I think the foundation of mutual trust will take us a

long way toward his ultimate health and happiness.

**Journal of Jacob Black, Boulder, Colorado, February 11, 2013**

_Dr. Frederick is sneaky. She gets you to talk about stuff you might not have_

_intended to talk about and makes you think it is okay and that it was even your_

_idea to discuss it. She's good. Guess that's why she's got the letters after her_

_name. I told her quite a bit about being a wolf today and she took it all in_

_stride. Not once did she give me any indication that she thought I was nuts or_

_making this shit up or just pulling her leg for the hell of it. She's really_

_perceptive too. She zeroed in right away about the bodies of our ancestors_

_being vulnerable when they were Spirit-walking. She's a pretty straightforward_

_gal and I really appreciate that. I guess I wasn't supposed to tell her all of that_

_stuff but since I'm not really part of the Pack any more, what can they do to_

_me? If they can find me, they might try to disown me or something, but since I_

_left the Pack and the rez on my own anyway, I guess I sort of disowned them_

_already. Take that, fuckers. If I do try to phase, I'll have to be careful and_

_extremely quiet. I'll have to think about that long and hard before I do it._

_I also want to make note how much I appreciate Dr. F not being judgmental_

_about anything, and I do mean anything. She didn't bat an eye about the_

_vampire stuff or any of the Tribal legends. She really is just gathering_

_information and she promises it's just for her own use. I believe her. Besides,_

_if she were to publish any of this she'd have several problems right off the bat. _

_First, she'd have one very pissed off werewolf on her hands. Second, she'd_

_have a home that's overrun with other psychologists, news media people and_

_photographers. I don't think she's in the market for that kind of attention. _

_Apart from all that though, I don't think she'd share any of my secrets because_

_she's my friend. At least I think she is. Hope so. She said she'd keep it all to_

_herself and I trust her._

_(I think Laura is very interested in seeing my wolf. Since she's my imprint,_

_it's a done deal that someday, I'll show her the phase from start to finish. _

_I'm just not sure when that'll happen. We've only known each other for a_

_month and we're still in the getting-acquainted phase. Ha ha, phase. Yeah, I_

_said it. Or, I wrote it. It's kinda exciting to be honest. I think I'm getting_

_off on the idea of stripping in front of her and throwing the wolf out there. _

_I can't wait to see the expression on her beautiful face. I hope she doesn't_

_get scared or too tripped out to handle it. I guess I better find out soon if I_

_still can phase without spraining my body or my brain. I've discovered that I_

_can't get out of this wing of the building. The door to the outside is sealed_

_and the door that leads to the rest of the house is locked up at night, from_

_the outside. She doesn't want me wandering around, I suppose. That's okay I_

_guess, but I'm gonna ask her about it, cause I'll need to go outside to phase if_

_I want to do it without breaking a lamp or something. Not to mention the_

_fact that I would really love to go for a midnight run and stretch everything_

_out for the first time since last year. That would feel awesome. The only way_

_anyone back in La Push could get to me would be if I were to phase and_

_somebody in the Pack mind heard me or realized it was me. Also, I don't know_

_if the Pack mind will reach this far. I will definitely have to be vigilant and_

_tread lightly, literally. I'm not sure why I have a fear deep in my soul of_

_being discovered by someone in La Push. I can't put my finger on the cause,_

_it's just a feeling. If I were to phase and someone in Washington were to be_

_able to sense me, they would certainly want to track me down and bring me_

_home. Home. Makes my blood run cold. My home is here now. Laura is my_

_home. What would I do if anyone tried to haul my ass back to La Push? What_

_if someone tried to lay a major guilt trip on me and force me to come back_

_involuntarily? It wouldn't be voluntary I can tell you that. But am I turning my_

_back on responsibilities? If I am, why? Am I scared? Hell yeah! Why? I_

_don't know. Sometimes I'm so confused about how I feel about all of that_

_shit that's in my past. I'm not sure if I want it to stay in the past. I'm not_

_sure if I've changed so much that I can never go back to the way I was, to_

_the life I had.) _


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: My thanks and love to the best Beta this side of the Pecos. I love you Murfy. You da bomb.

Things are about to kick into a higher gear. Thank you to all my lovely readers and reviewers. You

folks are da bomb too.

So, without further ado...

**Everything Is Different Now **

Chapter 7

February 15, 2013

"Good morning, Jacob."

"Hey Marie. How's everything?"

"Just grand. Isn't this a beautiful day?"

"You know, it is, it really is."

"What can I get for you this morning?"

"How 'bout something like the Doc usually has? Some fruit, oatmeal? Maybe some toast?"

"On its way. Are you sure that'll be enough? Your appetite may need more fuel than that."

"Maybe. We'll just start with that for now. I'll load up at lunch maybe. Sound good?"

"Whatever you need young Master Jacob."

"Ah Marie. You're too sweet. Next thing I know, you'll be pinching my cheeks."

"What an excellent idea! Don't tempt me."

"Marie! What would the neighbors think?"

"They'd be jealous I think. Now, hush up and stop teasing dear old Mama Marie."

"Dear, yes, Mama, maybe, old, never."

"Ah yes, flattery. When IS your birthday dear boy."

"You just missed it Mama. January."

"Alas, well, I'll think of something. Breakfast coming up."

"Say, where is the Doc this morning?"

"She was up really early, ate a bit and headed for the stable. You can check with Barney, I'm sure he

can point you in the right direction."

"Okay, thanks Marie."

"Right direction for what?"

"To find you. Where you been hidin' this mornin'?"

"Well, I've just come from the stable. We've got new family members."

"New family members?"

"Yep. Puppies."

"No kiddin'? How many?"

"Rosie had 5. Three boys and 2 little girls. When you're finished eating we'll go take a look."

"Sounds like a plan. I haven't met Rosie yet. What is she?"

"She's a Miniature Long Haired Dachshund. The puppies' papa belongs to my neighbor on the next

ridge over that way. He also happens to be my vet."

"Wow, that's great! Weiner dogs! Little bitty sausages!"

"Hah! Yeah, don't let him hear you call them that. He's a purist."

"I'll remember. Grandpa is snooty. Got it."

"Just a bit. Don't tell him that, either."

"Yes'm. Duly noted."

"How're you feeling today? Sleep well? No aches or pains? Nightmares?"

"Pretty good. Yes. A few slight ones and only one little one."

"Hmm. Let's start at the end and work our way backward. Tell me about the 'little' nightmare. What

classifies as a 'little nightmare'."

"Uhmm, well, it's a bit odd. It's funny, really I guess."

"Funny?"

"Yeah, it ranks as 'little' cause it started out to be about Bella and then sort of morphed into being

about someone else."

"Okay, go on."

"Well, it was the usual at first. Me trying to get Bella to love me and stay with me and not become a

vampire. Bella turning her back on me and becoming a vamp after all. Her daughter was in there for

a little bit and that was scary too. Then it kinda changed and wasn't so bad after all."

"Why was that? What changed?"

"Well, um, it's kinda embarrassing."

"Oh? Why's that?"

"Do I really have to say?"

"Well, no, but I'd appreciate it if you would."

"Well,...okay, you asked for it. It turned into a dream about you and it definitely was NOT a

nightmare."

"Oh. I see. Well, at the risk of embarrassing you even further, was it one of 'those' kinds of dreams?"

"I don't know what you mean, Doc."

"Hmm, yes you do. Come on Jacob. There's really no need to be embarrassed. Everyone has them."

"Do you?"

"Yes, I have at one time or another."

"How 'bout lately?"

"You first."

"Ah, you're quick, Doc, I'll give you that."

"I already warned you about that changing the subject and mis-direction stuff didn't I?"

"Yeah, you did. Okay, okay, yes, it was one of THOSE dreams. Happy?"

"Supremely."

"Very funny."

"No, I'm just happy that you finally decided it was okay to tell me. We're friends remember?"

"I know, it's just...well,..."

"What? What is it Jacob? Talk to me."

"Well,...Laura, we haven't known each other very long and I'm still getting used to being out of that

cage I was in for 6-plus years. I haven't been around a woman for any length of time who wasn't a

nasty nurse or a senior citizen cleaning lady who didn't speak English, for a very long time. I'm

sorry...I can't talk about this."

"Oh, Jacob. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to push or embarrass you. I'd never do that on purpose. Please

believe me. I hadn't thought about your situation with the opposite sex the last few years. Please

forgive me."

"It's okay, Laura. I just, well, come on Jake, just out with it already! Laura, I think you're really

beautiful and the dream was about you and I understand if you think I'm a perv or something but

please don't throw me out! I'd never do anything to hurt you. I swear!"

"Jacob. I'd NEVER throw you out of here, for any reason. I promise you that. And I don't think

you're a pervert. I'm flattered actually. Really. And it's a completely normal, healthy reaction on

your part. Don't think about it as if you did something bad. It's not. It's normal."

"God! I can't believe you feel that way about it. I was so worried. You've been so nice to me and

understanding and helpful and caring and..."

"Jacob, listen to me. You are a good person. You have had some really bad breaks, some really hard

times in your life. That does not make you bad. That makes you needful. By that I mean needful of

compassion, understanding, friendship, companionship. You've been horribly mistreated and I hope

I can do a little bit to try to counteract the effects that had on you. I care about what happens to you

and I care about how you feel. But you have to promise to be honest with me and I hope you won't

hold anything back. And please don't be embarrassed about a normal, human reaction."

"You are really something special, you know that?"

"Well, I'm glad you think so. I'm really not. I just care. That's not special. That's right."

"That's special."

"If you say so. Thank you."

"You're welcome. So, can I ask you a question?"

"Of course."

"It really doesn't bother you that I had a dream, like that, about you? You don't mind?"

"No, I don't mind. Like I said, it's flattering. You'll forgive me, I hope, if I don't ask for details."

"Hah! Yeah, I'll forgive you. Not sure I could share that with you anyway. A guy's got his limits, ya

know?"

"I thought you weren't going to be embarrassed anymore?"

"I'll need some time to work on it, okay?"

"Okay, agreed. Now, can I ask you a question?"

"Shoot."

"Do you consider it good progress that your dream about Bella and her daughter transformed into

something more pleasant?"

"You're kidding, right? Absolutely, I think of that as progress! Now, if I can just learn to skip that

first part of the dream and move straight to the, um, you know, the other bits. Sorry."

"No, no, don't apologize. Progress is progress, no matter what form it takes. I've always thought that

any step was a step forward. Standing still is the real problem."

"That's a pretty cool way to look at it, Doc."

"Well, I believe it's true. Abraham Lincoln said, 'when we cease to learn, we cease to live,' and I used

to paraphrase him and say, 'when we cease to move, we cease to live'. My college roommate had a

great way of putting it. He'd say, 'if you're not tryin', you're dyin'.'"

"That's a pretty good way to say it. Wait a minute...HE? Your college roommate was a HE?"

"Is that bad?"

"I don't know. Maybe. Who was he? What was he to you?"

"My! Surprising reaction. I didn't expect that."

"Sorry,...none of my business. I didn't mean to pry or be so rude."

"No, it's okay. You just caught me off guard with the questions. I don't mind telling you if you're

really interested. I was a Little Sister at a fraternity. He was my Big Brother. After we became close

friends, we shared an apartment. We graduated on the same day. We got stoned together, one time.

We pigged out. We were buddies. He spent my 21st birthday entertaining me and keeping me

company because otherwise I'd have been by myself. He's the only person I went to school with that I

still speak to. He's a good friend. Lives in Florida. Was that the answer you were looking for?"

"Yeah, I guess. I'm sorry, Laura. I didn't mean to go all caveman or Daddy Dearest on you."

"That's okay, Jacob. But you know now I have to ask. Why would it matter so much that my

roommate was a male?"

"It wouldn't, I mean, it would, but, I don't know. What do you want me to say?"

"Just say what you feel, Jacob. Just take it easy, be calm, it's okay, it's alright. Just tell me why it

matters. Just talk to me. Deep breath."

"Okay. I'm alright. It's just that,...I'm not sure how to say this. I feel, protective of you, I guess.

It's hard to describe. Laura, you gotta understand, nobody and I mean nobody has been nice to me,

or cared diddley-squat about me or my feelings or what happened to me in a very long time. And

then you come along, and it's like, I don't know, it's like the clouds parted and the sun came shinin'

through. You're like an angel to me. You saved me, in more ways than you could possibly know. And

because of all that, you're really special to me. God, this really isn't comin' out right."

"Jacob, it's coming out just fine. And, thank you, and you're welcome, and I'm glad, and you're very

special to me as well. Can I be honest, really honest with you?"

"You know you can."

"It breaks my heart and makes me furious at the same time how you've been treated these last years.

And if I have any say in the matter at all, you will number one, never be treated that way again, and

number two, in time, forget about all the horrible crap you've had to live through. I shouldn't really

confess that to you, but I'm the one in charge here, so I guess I made an executive decision. I want to

help you feel whole again, Jacob. I understand that you've been torn to shreds, inside and out, and

I'd like to try and help you fix that. If you'll let me. God, I hope I haven't traumatized you even worse

now!"

"No, ma'am, not traumatized. Thrilled beyond words, yes."

"Okay. That's alright then. If you're finished with your breakfast 'snack' would you like to come meet

some sausages? Mother and babies are resting comfortably."

"Sounds like a plan. I'm full for the moment, I promise not to get too close to the sausages. Just

kidding, just kidding."

"I should hope so. Come on, walk with me."

"Anywhere, Doc. Anywhere."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~EIDN~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Rosie? It's just me okay? Come this way Jacob. A couple of them are asleep, a couple are having

their own breakfast snack, but,...here, hold out your hand. Let Rosie sniff you. Good girl Rosie, see,

he's safe. Now, Jacob, here. This is one of the little girls, she should really like your extra body heat."

"Hey Little Bit. Hey there. Aren't you just the cutest little thing? She's so soft and she's so little!"

"Yeah, less than 5 hours old. You can just put her down there next to Rosie's head when you're done

cuddling her."

"This is just about the sweetest little baby I think I've ever seen. Thanks for letting me hold her,

Doc,...you too, Rosie. Here ya go Littlun."

"Well,...would you look at that!"

"What's she doing?"

"Can't say for sure, but if I was to make a guess, I'd say Rosie just offered her daughter to you as a

gift. She just looked up at you and pushed the puppy back toward your hand. Maybe she wants you

to babysit? Would you like to have the puppy to call your own? You'll both be living here anyway."

"Well, maybe. Yeah, I guess. I've never had a dog before."

"You're joking right?"

"No, I'm not, really. I've never owned a dog or any other kind of pet for that matter. I'm not sure I

would have picked a Weenie, but I think maybe Rosie picked me."

"It kind of looks that way. I'll be. I've never seen that happen before. I gotta call Dr. Nederland, he'll

be shocked and curious both I imagine. Until she's weaned, you can start spending time with her if

you want. Rosie and I can help you train her. She can even stay with you in the west wing if you

like."

"Okay, Doc, that might be interesting. It'd be new, that's for sure. Guess I need to think of a name,

huh?"

"That would be one of the first things on your agenda. I'll see about getting her a bed to put in your

room if you want."

"Thanks, that'd be great. Well,...thank you Rosie. That's a pretty special gift. I'll take good care

of her, I promise."


	9. Chapter 9

Everything Is Different Now

Chapter 8

February 22, 2013

Dr. Laura Frederick

Recording data of visit with patient Jacob Black at my facility in Boulder, Colorado

My most recent session with the patient yielded some interesting information. The patient reports

that he still occasionally has disturbing or frightening dreams but that they have recently changed

somewhat. In years past he has had night terrors that caused him to wake screaming, unaware of his

actual surroundings, afraid of any human who approached him and frequently hostile or violent

toward himself and others. He claims that he recently had a dream that started years ago and was a

recurring nightmare involving his ex-girlfriend and her husband, who are now vampires, and their

daughter, who was once Mr. Black's alleged soulmate.

Mr. Black reports that at some point during the most recent occurrence of this particular dream, the

scene changed and the people involved in the dream changed. Apparently the original participants,

other than Mr. Black himself, disappeared and the other person in the dream became his therapist,

i.e., me. The patient claims that once the dream changed its participants, it also changed its

character and became a sexually oriented fantasy involving his physician. Since Mr. Black's therapist

is a female, it is not unusual for him to fixate on that person as a type of savior that then translates

into a sexual partner. This is a common dynamic between patient and physician or therapist. Mr.

Black feels gratitude to me for removing him from the Portland facility, for taking him into my home

and most particularly, I feel, for treating him more decently than he has been treated in many years.

As previously stated, the transfer of feelings of affection is a common occurrence and normally abates

after a short period of infatuation or attraction. I do not anticipate any difficulties with the

patient/physician relationship between myself and Mr. Black. He and I are still getting to know one

another and still have some distance to cover before we are completely comfortable with each other

although our interactions have so far been quite cordial.

Mr. Black's health has improved markedly as has his physical stamina and vigor. He says he feels the

improvements are attributable to better food, better living conditions, better treatment, etc. He has

requested permission to exercise outside on the grounds. Perhaps the running course will be helpful

to him.

On a side note, one of the estate dogs recently had puppies, and in introducing Mr. Black to the

mother and her charges a very interesting and intriguing thing took place. After allowing the mother

to sniff his hand briefly, Mr. Black then held one of the newborn puppies for a short time. When he

placed the pup back down with its mother, the mother dog looked up at Mr. Black and pushed the

pup toward him with her nose. It appeared to me that the mother was gifting or entrusting the pup

into Mr. Black's care. I asked him if he would be interested in actually keeping the puppy and raising

and caring for it. Mr. Black reported that he had never owned a pet at any time in his life and that he

thought he would enjoy raising the pup as his own. We made a plan to work with the mother and pup

until she is weaned and to begin training her so she can actually live in the west wing with Mr. Black

as a companion.

The phenomena of the mother dog not rejecting her offspring, but offering her pup to Mr. Black was

most surprising and something I have never before encountered. I questioned my veterinarian and

he says in 37 years of practice he has never seen a mother animal of any species offer a newborn to a

human as if it was a gift and not an outright rejection. I plan to pursue this further with Mr. Black

and investigate a theory that if he does indeed possess a perceived connection to a wolf he believes

lives within his body, might it be possible that the mother dog has some measure of trust in a brother

species that would assure her that her offspring would be well cared for by the human animal. The

connection between canine and lupine is quite close, as is well documented, and I believe this bears

further study in consideration of the claims of Mr. Black of the relationship he has with an inner

wolf. An alter ego that is more animal than human may manifest itself in such a way that might

entice other animals to trust or gravitate toward that being.

One troubling notation I feel I must make is Mr. Black's expressed fear that I would force him to

leave this facility because of the dream he had involving me in a sexual scenario. I feel that I must

continue to work to assuage his fears that he would be forced to leave this facility for any reason short

of actual hostile violence toward a member of staff or myself. I will state here for the permanent

record that unless Mr. Black actually perpetrates an unprovoked attack upon anyone in this facility,

he will never be requested nor forced to leave this premises and I have strong doubts that he would

ever act in such a manner. I do not now, nor have I ever felt Mr. Black was capable of random

violence.

Journal of Jacob Black, Frederick Estate, Boulder, Colorado, February 22, 2013

_Today was a good day. It was very interesting too. I slept okay last night except for one half_

_of a__nightmare. Dr. Frederick asked me to explain about the nightmare that turned into a good_

_dream and I eventually had to tell her it was actually a nightmare that turned into an almost_

_wet dream. It__was so strange. And it was really awkward talking about it. _

_It started out like others I've had in years past, with me begging Bella to stay human and_

_choose me__instead of Edward. Of course, she chooses him, becomes a vampire, has the hybrid_

_spawn baby that I__imprint on and my life is completely ruined from that day on. The dreams_

_used to go on from that__point until the spawn grew into a full grown vampire and it would throw_

_me down one day and bite__me trying to kill me either by sucking out all my blood or poisoning me_

_with its venom. Those are the__ones I used to have all the time in Portland that made me wake_

_up screaming bloody murder not__knowing where I was or who the people around me were. I_

_could FEEL that thing's teeth cutting into__my throat and even after I woke up it would still hurt_

_for a long time. Those were the times I usually__got strapped down to my bed and left for a few_

_hours. I think they were all scared of me and that was__all they could think of to do, since_

_sedatives never worked on me. Being held down like that while I__was still suffering the after-_

_effects of the nightmare was pretty tough. That was some of the worst__pain I ever had in my_

_whole life right up there with the weeks leading up to my first phase, the first__phase itself, the_

_broken heart, the chest pain from being separated from the first imprint and then the__pain_

_when Dr. Frederick left me in Portland to come make preparations for me in Colorado. God, am_

_I glad that shit's over. _

_But this dream got to the birth of the spawn part and all of a sudden, Bella was gone, Edward_

_was__gone, the spawn was gone and I was in a paradise setting like a deserted tropical island._

_But I wasn't__alone. Dr. Frederick was there with me and, well, we were close, like not patient_

_and doctor. We__were lovers, boyfriend and girlfriend, whatever. The island was beautiful and_

_peaceful and there was__nobody there but the Doc and me. We were getting to know each other_

_and then falling in love and__then taking it to the next level. And then the dream got really_

_good, I mean very sexy and hot and felt__so real. It was amazing. It was maybe the best dream_

_I've ever had in my life. I woke up before I did__something under my bed sheets that I would be_

_really ashamed to admit. I can't say that won't ever__happen though. It was that good. _

_I didn't really feel like telling the Dr. the details of the dream, but I did tell her just the main_

_points. __She didn't insist on details, said I could tell her if I wanted to, but she asked real nice_

_for at least some__information. I told her how it started like one of my standard nightmares_

_and then became__something much better. Eventually I swallowed my embarrassment and told_

_her it was a sexual__dream starring her and me. I was scared to death she would toss me out on_

_my ear because I was__such a perv, but she totally surprised me. She said she would never make_

_me leave for any reason,__not even that. She's about the coolest doctor I've ever met. I think_

_she's about the coolest woman__I've ever met too. I'm amazed at how open-minded she is, about_

_everything. I still can't express how__much I appreciate the Doctor and everything she's doing_

_for me._

_She mentioned something about her college roommate that got my attention. It was a guy and_

_the__wolf raised his head and got all huffy and aggressive about her living with another male. I_

_managed__to slap him back down and the doc explained that they were just friends and not_

_THAT kind of__roommates. I have to admit, I don't care to know about other males that have_

_been close to her__either. I understand that she was married, but he's gone and she's been alone_

_for a long time. This is__important to the wolf too. I think he and I need to have a talk about_

_our behavior around the Doctor. _

_Later in the day something even stranger happened. One of the Doctor's dogs had puppies_

_early this__morning and Doc took me to the barn to see them. She let me hold one of them and_

_it was real cute__and teeny-tiny. The strange part came when I put the little thing back down_

_with her mother. The__momma dog looked up at me with the strangest light and look of_

_understanding and recognition in__her eyes. After she stared at me for a few seconds, she bent_

_her head down and scooted her pup back__toward me with her nose. It was like she wanted me_

_to pick the puppy back up and keep her. It really__felt like the momma was giving me her little_

_one to look after, to protect. I wonder if the momma__could sense my wolf and maybe trusted_

_him?_

_(That dream I had about Laura was HOT! I haven't had one of those in a while 'cause I haven't_

_seen any real women or thought about any real women in about 6 years. The nut house in_

_Portland was overrun with nurses and female inmates that were either way older than me or_

_really_ _unattractive or both and of course, some of the nurses were guys. For all I know they were_

_putting_ _stuff in my food to keep Jake Jr. from waking up ever again. I guess I'm lucky I got out of_

_there,_ _no matter where I wound up. The fact that Laura is my imprint had to have everything to_

_do with_ _why the dream was about her. I'm still not the biggest fan of imprinting, but if it's_

_gonna happen,_ _I couldn't have hand-picked anyone better. I may even say that she's a better_

_choice for me than_ _Bella. Is that because Bella turned me down and ripped out my heart or_

_because Laura's really_ _that perfect for me? She's everything I could ask for in a woman. She's_

_pretty, smart, kind,_ _funny. She's got it all and I can't think about being without her ever again. _

_Not interested in_ _getting hit with all that chest and body pain again anyway. I don't know when_

_the time will be_ _right to explain imprinting to her and then try to convince her that she's meant_

_to be my soul_ _mate but I'll figure it out soon. She's rebuilding my mind and my heart and my soul_

_and it looks_ _like my body is following close behind the group. I'm getting little sparks of the old_

_craving that I_ _remember from when I first met Bella again when she came back to Forks. But this_

_is so much_ _stronger. I didn't think that was possible back then. I was wrong. I'm trying not to_

_stare at Laura_ _for any extended length of time unless I know for sure she won't catch me. I sneak_

_glances_ _whenever I can. She's so natural and beautiful and I love the way looking at her makes_

_me feel. _ _The wolf wants to get so much closer to her, but I'm holding him off, so far. He's_

_getting more_ _insistent every day. I shove him into a corner and tell him to behave and he growls_

_at me. I laugh_ _at him and he growls at me. I tell him I understand how he feels and he growls at_

_me. He's_ _awfully grouchy, and I can't say that I blame him, but he's just got to cool his jets and_

_trust me. I_ _can't just grab Laura, claim her, mark her, take her. Though that would really trip_

_my trigger. _ _But this is gonna require a lot more finesse than I've ever tried before. I hope I can_

_step lightly_ _enough to not scare Laura when the time comes to approach her. I hope Willikins and_

_Marie don't_ _notice the way I stare at her sometimes, either. They probably wouldn't approve and_

_I bet they're_ _real protective of her. They're kind of like a family for her. I feel silly using a word_

_like yearning,_ _but that's what I feel for Laura and for this place and the life she and I could have_

_here together. _ _I know I'm getting ahead of myself, but for the first time in more than 6 years,_

_there's really_ _something for me to look forward to besides living in hell forever. I see a light up_

_ahead. I think_ _it's her. When I get to where I can tell her she's my imprint, I'll tell her the_

_theory that the Elders_ _had that the imprint ages slowly right along with the wolf and I can let her_

_choose whether or not I_ _stop phasing and give him up, or keep doing it and have an even longer_

_and happy life with her. I_ _think I know which one I hope she chooses. That's if she doesn't shoot_

_me or throw me off a cliff_ _or something instead_.)


	10. Chapter 10

Everything Is Different Now

Chapter 9

February 27, 2013

3:00 A.M.

LPOV

There was an insistent knocking on my bedroom door. I thought it was part of a dream at first, but I

finally managed to focus my eyes, throw off the covers and grab my robe as I reached for the door.

Something was wrong. Nobody ever pulled me out of bed at 3 in the morning. Everyone on the

estate was always asleep at this hour too.

"What is it Willikins?"

"It's Master Jacob, Madam. I think he may be ill."

"Okay, tell me on the way."

"Well, I couldn't sleep Madam. Don't know why, but I thought I'd walk around a bit and try to clear

my head. I had no reason to be restless, but I was. Anyway, I thought I heard a noise and followed

the sound to the entrance of the hall to the west wing. I wanted to respect Master Jacob's privacy, but

something about the sound bothered me so I moved down the hall toward his bedroom door. I don't

know what's going on Doctor, but I think he may be in pain. It sounds almost like he's crying."

"Okay Willikins, good job. Thank you for coming to get me. Stay close until I find out what the

problem is okay?"

"Yes Madam. Of course."

"Jacob? It's Laura, are you alright? Jacob? Are you up?"

"There it is again. That's the sound I heard."

"I'm going in Willikins. Stay right behind me."

"On your six Madam."

"Jacob? Are you okay? Wake up. Jacob? My God, Phillip, look at his face! Get my bag, wake Marie,

I'm gonna need some help!"

"On the way Laura."

I ran to the ensuite bathroom of Jacob's quarters and wet a hand towel with cold water. Returning to

his bedside, I pulled the sheet down, hesitating only briefly when I realized he was sleeping in the

buff. It wasn't like it was something I'd never seen, and this was an emergency. I'd get over it.

His body was one of the most beautiful things I think I'd ever seen. If only it wasn't marred by the

sheen of sweat and the brilliant purple veining all over his skin. His muscles and tendons were all

tensed and flexed in a rictus of pain and stress. His face was streaked with tears and he was indeed

crying and whimpering, but not awake. He was not responsive at all to my voice or my touch when I

gently shook his shoulder. He was attempting to talk, but most of it was just mumbles. The

occasional word would spill out, 'Bella' and 'baby', then 'vampire' and 'bloodsucker'. Once he cried

out as if in sharp pain and his hands shot to his throat and his fingers covered his carotid artery as if

he was trying to staunch blood flow from a wound there. When he screamed loudly, shouted 'NO!'

and then cried my name, I'd had enough. I had just placed the cold compress across his forehead and

I chose some drastic measures.

I reached as far around his shoulders as I could and lay my chest across his body. I hugged him

tightly and began to whisper into his ear. I murmured soothing words and tried to pull his hands

away from his throat and hold them in my own.

"Jacob. It's okay. I'm right here. You're gonna be alright. It's Laura. Wake up, Jacob. Nobody's

gonna hurt you. Ever again. Come on, Jacob, you're okay. It's just me, open your eyes."

He stilled and his body relaxed slightly. I lifted my head to look at his face. He was still asleep, or

unconscious. He was still crying quietly but holding tightly to my hands with both of his. I started to

raise back up to a sitting position and reached for the towel on his head. It had warmed considerably

and I pulled my hands from his grip and stood to take it back to the bathroom and rinse it in more

cold water. I hurriedly wrung out the excess water and moved quickly back toward Jacob's bedside.

He suddenly cried out again, this time it sounded more like fear than pain, and as he shot upright in

the bed he reached both arms toward me, hands grasping at the air. I rushed to his side and wrapped

my hands around his forearms, seating myself on the edge of the mattress. I had no sooner released

one of his arms to reach for the wet towel, when Jacob gasped in a deep breath and reached his arms

for me again. He pulled me into his arms and embraced me so tightly I could barely draw air into my

lungs.

He buried his face in my hair at the crook of my neck and held me close to his chest. After a few

moments, I felt his tears soaking into the shoulder of my robe. He mumbled my name again and

continued taking ragged breaths as his hold on me remained firm yet somehow soothing. I wanted

him to lie back down but I didn't think he was actually awake yet and I didn't want to startle him. I

stroked the back of his head, feeling the extreme heat radiating off his neck and even his hair. I

turned my head slightly toward him, getting my lips as close to his ear as I could.

"Jacob, wake up hon. I'm right here. I need for you to lie back down."

_"Please, Laura..."_

"Please what, Jacob? What do you need?"

_"You. I need you. Please don't leave me."_

"I'm not going anywhere, Jacob. I won't leave you."

_"Promise me."_

"I promise."

_"Swear."_

"I swear, Jacob. I'm here, you're here. We're both staying right here. I need for you to wake up

okay?"

He was quiet for a long time, just breathing deeply with his face still snuggled into my neck and hair.

After a few minutes, he pulled in a sudden, sharp breath. He lifted his head and looked at me, his

cheeks still wet, his eyes red. He lifted a hand to my cheek and caressed it so gently. He looked into

my eyes as if he wasn't sure who I was. Finally, though, realization and recognition dawned and the

worry lines that had creased across his forehead eased although he didn't smile. I placed my hands

on his shoulders and pushed lightly. Eventually, he got the message and began to lie back into his

pillows.

"You're here. You're really here."

"Yes, Jacob, I'm really here. How are you feeling?"

He thought about that for some time.

"That's a real good question. I'm not sure. Kinda tired, kinda shaky, kinda dizzy. What happened?

What did I do? Oh God, what did I say?"

"Nothing too incriminating. Do you want to talk about it?"

"I don't know. It's all still a little fuzzy. I don't remember much."

"I think you had another of your vampire nightmares. You said Bella's name and the words

'bloodsucker' and 'baby'."

"Oh great, I thought maybe I'd seen the last of those night terrors. I'm sorry I disturbed you."

"Don't be silly, Jacob. You didn't disturb me. We all live here. We're all family now. If one of us is

sick, we all share a concern and we'll all do whatever is necessary to make that one feel better. Oh,

thank you Willikins. Just put it down right here. Would you ask Marie for some hot chocolate, hot

tea and some biscuits, hot soup and ice water, please?"

"Yes Madam. The tea and chocolate are already underway along with some coffee. I'll help her get

started with the biscuits, soup and water. Good morning, Master Jacob. Are you feeling better?"

"Yeah, I think so, thanks Willikins. Sorry for the early start and the chaos."

"Not to worry young Sir. I'm just glad I was having trouble sleeping tonight. I was walking around

when I heard you and got worried. That's when I fetched our resident physician."

"Thank you Willikins. I guess I'm glad you couldn't sleep too."

"Yes, quite. I will return shortly, Madam."

"Thank you Willikins. Now Jacob, open sesame."

"You know my body temp is too high to register on one of those don't you Doc?"

"Maybe a regular one made for humans. This is an equine thermometer. Sorry, but it's got the range

I need for you. It's brand new and sterile in case you're wondering."

"Oh geez, I didn't need that visual. But thank you anyway. I think I'm glad I'm not a horse."

"You're welcome, and I'm quite glad you're not a horse as well. Now, open please and keep it under

your tongue and hush up."

"Mmmrffhph."

"Yes, exactly. That's what I always thought too."

"Vrrkffrrddfkggg."

"Yeah, that too, it's hysterical. Now, hush."

He pouted his lips around the glass tube and narrowed his eyes at me, trying to appear tough and

intimidating I suppose. He'd learn that shit didn't fly with me. I reached up and retrieved the device

from his mouth after a few minutes and checked the reading.

"Hmm, I was afraid of that. 110.3 and that's way too much. No outdoor activities for you today

young man. You're staying right here. And before you even think of it, yes I can so make you stay in

bed and the answers to your other objections are 'because' and 'I don't care' and 'it makes no

difference'. Oh good, here's some sustenance and liquid for your dehydrated tissues. Thanks Marie,

right here is fine. Would you please call Barney to stop in when he can?"

"Yes Ma'am, I'll be glad to. Jacob, are you gonna be okay sweetie?"

"Yes Marie, I'll be fine now. I've got your soup and hot chocolate and stuff. How could I not be

great?"

"Oh you dear boy. Now you do exactly what the doctor tells you and you'll be up and around in no

time."

"Oh I see. It's a conspiracy. Yes Ma'am, I'll do what the Doctor Lady says. Well, Miss Laura, I hope

you're happy. I have been Alpha ordered and I must obey. When Marie speaks, I listen."

"I'll be sure to get her to teach me her secret. I don't get it, you instantly kowtow to the sweet little

chef grandmother, but you buck the authority of the woman with all the degrees who owns the place.

Where's the justice in that?"

"You've got it all wrong Doc. I'll do whatever Marie tells me without question. But I'm just playing

with you about stuff. If you told me to leap off a cliff, I'd say which one. I trust you completely and I

also know that you'll understand my teasing and forgive me. But if you ask me to do something, be

anything, anything you need, I'm ready to go. Whatever you need, if it's in my power to give it to you,

it's yours. And my feelings of loyalty for and faith in you have absolutely nothing to do with your

education or whose name is on the deed of this place. I may have started out here because I had to be

here, but now I'm here because I want to be here. I hope that's okay with you."

"That's perfectly okay with me, Jacob. I'm glad you feel like you want to be here, rather than having

to be. Now, relax and have some tea or chocolate. But first hold your arm over this way."

"What're you doin'?"

"I'm drawing some blood to see what sort of infection you've got. That temperature is coming from

somewhere. Make a fist for me. Hold still."

"Ouch!"

"Oh, you big baby. Relax your fist. Hey, are you okay?"

"Just a little...light headed. From...loss of blood...I guess."

"This little tube shouldn't have that effect. Jacob, can you hear me? Jacob!"

His eyes glazed over and rolled back into his head. His body relaxed and a fresh layer of sweat

popped out. Barney arrived and I gave him the blood to take to Dr. Nederland. I began to wipe him

down again with the wet towel after I had doused it with fresh ice water. The blood veins which had

mapped his skin slowly began to diminish allowing the beautiful caramel color to show through

again. His face and lips began to move toward a more natural color as well.

Once when I was pausing a moment in wiping, I let my hand rest on his wrist. I lightly applied just

enough pressure to check his pulse, which was a little speedier than I would have expected in an

unconscious person. I was about to remove my hand when, with a swiftness that shocked me, he

grabbed my hand and held onto it like it was a lifeline. My eyes snapped up to his face. His eyes were

open and looking right at me, but they were glassy with a faraway look to them, and though I tried to

tell myself I was hallucinating, there was a rim of gold around the edge of the irises. His lips moved

as he tried to speak. I leaned forward to try to make out the whisper of words he was uttering. My

mouth dropped open and my eyes widened in surprise as I was able to hear what he was saying.

_"Please, don't leave me Laura. I need you. I love you." _


	11. Chapter 11

Everything Is Different Now

Chapter 10

March 6, 2013

Dr. Laura Frederick

Recording data of patient Jacob Black at my facility in Boulder, Colorado

There have been no interactive sessions with the patient since February 26, 2013. On February 27,

2013 the patient had a nightmare/night terror episode which resulted in his lapse into a comatose

state which has lasted until today. He was running a high fever, which broke on March 1, and had

severe skin lesions and pain resulting in an agitated emotional state.

Patient was treated for infection and fever, but has not yet been able to maintain consciousness for

more than a few minutes at a time. Patient frequently speaks to me but appears not to be aware of

his surroundings, other than my presence. The patient's voice is occasionally exceedingly altered

from his normal speaking voice.

Though I hesitate to accept this, I feel it is crucial to report that when the patient speaks in the altered

voice and appears not to be physically conscious or aware, he states that he is the 'wolf' that Mr. Black

claims to house within his body and indeed, when this entity speaks to me, the gold rim appears

around the irises of the patient. He says that Mr. Black is fearful of my reaction and that he has

withdrawn to allow the 'Spirit Warrior' within him to speak on his behalf. Furthermore, the wolf

persona claims that he has on many previous occasions stepped forward to protect Mr. Black from

psychological trauma. I feel that further investigation of this claim is warranted.

If this is indeed a case of a split personality, or even an alter ego that manifests as a 'Spirit Warrior', I

hesitate to take his statements at face value. I also must wonder if this other essence has pushed Mr.

Black's main, or human, personality to the side in order to assert his position of power and make his

desires known to me.

The 'Wolf' has attempted to explain to me about "imprinting" or the method in which the Spirit

Warrior's soul mate is pointed out or chosen. He has explained to me that Mr. Black imprinted on

the daughter of the ex-girlfriend and the romantic rival. He has refused to discuss the interim

between that time and the period of my first contact with Mr. Black, saying that 'Jacob should explain

that to you himself'.

He says that Mr. Black has been suppressing him in an attempt to deny his true nature and self,

under the guise of living a normal human life. He claims that a normal human life is impossible for

someone who is not a normal human. He further claims that Mr. Black's comatose state is merely

this alter ego superseding his human personality so that the Wolf might assert himself and

communicate with me and specifically to shield Mr. Black from stressful stimuli. He insists that once

he has 'had his say' he will once again relinquish control back to Mr. Black and will follow whatever

wishes or urges he requires.

The wolf has manifested 4 times since Mr. Black's fever and vascular distress. I am keeping detailed

video and audio records for my own use to attempt to determine how to bring him back to full

consciousness, if possible.

(Complete medical history, records and actions taken are embedded in the attached flash file.)

LPOV

I've been sitting by Jacob's bedside for more than two weeks. He drifts in and out of consciousness.

His fever spikes and then goes away altogether. I set up an I.V. to get fluids into him and if he doesn't

come around today, I'll have to insert a feeding tube. Jacob has been speaking to me off and on for

several days now. Sometimes, it is the Jacob I met in Portland and who came to stay with us here in

Boulder. He is groggy and very confused about what's transpired in the last few days. He is fearful

and frequently asks for my reassurances that I will not abandon him or make him leave the property

or my home. I can only continue to hold his hand in my own and reassure him that he need never

leave us.

Sometimes, he speaks to me in a deep, gravelly voice that is completely lucid, fully aware and always

directing all of his comments to me alone. He refuses to speak unless we are alone in the room and

even then apparently only when he is in the mood. It is at these times, when the 'other' voice

converses with me, that Jacob's eyes exhibit the golden borders around the irises. Other times, when

it's Jacob's normal voice, his eyes are their original coffee brown.

This other entity claims to be the one who told me that he needs me and loves me. He says that Jacob

feels the same way but is hesitant to speak his true feelings out loud. He says HE has no problem

whatsoever with saying exactly what HE thinks and feels. He says he is Jacob's wolf and that he has

stepped up to express what Jacob cannot. He says he got tired of waiting for Jacob because he was

"pussyfooting around" trying to figure out how to tell me what's going on with him.

In spite of claiming to be taking the lead because he wants me to "know the score" he has been

extremely cryptic and not as forthcoming with information as I would like. What I have been able to

piece together is that Jacob's wolf has chosen me to replace the ex-girlfriend's daughter as his

soulmate since she was deemed unsuitable, by virtue of being half vampire. He says Jacob is

completely unaware of my feelings on the matter and was uncomfortable with the idea of just

blurting it out to me and declaring his love at first sight for fear of sending me screaming into the

hills. He does have a point.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~EIDN~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

March 15, 2013

"Jacob, can you hear me? Jacob?"

_"No, he can't hear you just yet."_

"Ah, it's you again."

_"Yeah, it's me. You act like you're not happy to speak to me. What's the matter? Don't you like me_

_too?"_

"I think I would like you better if you let Jacob come back and speak to me."

_"Oh, he will, he will. When I'm finished."_

"You've been in control for over 2 weeks, you've only allowed Jacob to speak to me briefly though

you've not spoken to me but on 4 occasions, and you still haven't answered my questions about

everything. When do you suppose you'll be finished? Are you ever going to tell me why you're really

here and where Jacob has gone?"

_"Of course. What do you want to know?"_

"You said you stepped up to protect Jacob. Why?"

_"It was entirely necessary, I can assure you. You need to understand what my function has been for_

_the past seven years. You must understand some specific elements of werewolf physiology. You_

_should also understand exactly who I am. About werewolves, they heal very rapidly, from virtually_

_any injury. The institution where Jacob was held concealed a brutal atmosphere. The treatment he_

_received in that place was more than any normal human could stand. Even Jacob suffered greatly. _

_I pulled him into a comatose state to protect him from the worst of the trauma. I'm the one who_

_made him not sure who he was, where he came from...to protect him. There was a nurse and an_

_orderly who inadvertently discovered this circumstance of aggressive healing in Jacob's nature. It_

_was an accidental thing, once when Jacob was fighting and struggling against personnel, he got a_

_gash on his forearm in the process of striking out against __that__ orderly. He and the nurse observed_

_firsthand that the gash, which on a normal human would have required stitches, healed in seconds_

_on Jacob. Being unbelievably sadistic even for humans, they both decided it would be fun to 'play'_

_with Jacob. They would antagonize him, causing him to lash out, giving them the excuse to strap_

_him down. They would then take a scalpel and slowly and repeatedly make slices on his body,_

_watching excitedly as the incisions healed before their eyes."_

"Oh my God! No! Jacob!"

_"You can't even begin to understand what he went through. I had to step up and defend his sanity. _

_I had to take the pain from him and absorb it myself. I had to handle the horror and_

_compartmentalize it so he could deal with it tiny bit at a time in the future. I had to shield his mind_

_from the pain. Before Jacob could be driven completely and utterly insane, I took over. I am the_

_Alpha, you see. And I have a duty to protect my Pack. I am honor-bound in particular to protect_

_Jacob for he is mine. That's my job. It's been my job for many years. And now it's your job too. _

_This is why I'm talking to you now. At the time he was being tortured in the institution, I took his_

_personality and tucked it away in a safe place inside his head. I took over the consciousness of his_

_body to save him from the traumatic nature of the treatment he was receiving. I can take it. He_

_could not. The times when he was listed as comatose or unresponsive were the times that I was in_

_charge. This is why he was there for so long. It took time for me to guide you to his side. And now,_

_he has you. And I have you. You can help both of us. You must understand your importance to us. _

_All I really need to do is make sure you understand who I am, and believe that's who I am. I have to_

_know that you have faith in my existence. But, perhaps I have said enough for now. Suffice to say;_

_Jacob needs you, as do I."_

"When will you relinquish your control and let Jacob return to us?"

_"Very soon. I must be certain you accept the truth of my tale."_

"Why is that so important?"

_"Oh Laura, please understand. If I had not taken the full force of Jacob's trauma, he would not be_

_alive now. He is damaged. But he survives, for you. He would have simply given in to the despair_

_and pain and he would be dead, were it not for you. And if he dies, I die. And if you die, he dies. _

_You see the connection I'm certain. You are his salvation. You are therefore, my salvation. You_

_can't imagine the depth of the pain he has endured. You can't imagine the scope of the sorrow and_

_heartbreak he feels. He needs you like he needs his next breath. Only you can heal him. I can only_

_take so much from his shoulders. You must step up to strengthen him with your love. Because,_

_Laura, YOU are very important to Jacob __**and**__ me. It is something you and he need to discuss in_

_depth, but I have a huge stake in this matter. I have to believe that you believe. You must make me_

_believe that you trust me._"

"I've been talking and listening to you for 17 days, Wolf. What more assurance can I give?"

_"You just did." _


	12. Chapter 12

**Everything Is Different Now**

Chapter 11

March 23, 2013

(Jacob is dreaming.)

_"Oh yeah, baby, just like that, a little faster, suck a little harder. Gah, Laura, that feels so good. _

_You're burnin' me alive, baby, you just don't know. Oh yeah, honey, wrap your sweet lips around it_

_just like that. Ah, Laura, baby, I'm gonna, I'm gonna...What the? Laura? Laura! Laura,_

_watch out! Get behind me! No you don't bloodsucker! You took Bella from me, you're not takin'_

_Laura too! NO! You can't have her! I'll rip you to pieces, you fucker! Laura! What are you doin'_

_baby? Stay behind me! NO! Get back, honey! Stay away, leech! Laura! NOOOOO!"_

LPOV

Once Jacob's wolf was satisfied that I believed in the reality of his existence, he faded away and Jacob

was allowed to regain consciousness and come back to the present. I had remained with him to

reassure him of my continued loyalty and trust. He seemed to be unaware of the declarations of love

that his wolf had expressed to me, but he was at the same time unwilling to allow much physical

distance between us.

After remaining at his side for 2 more days, attending him at every turn, with every attention, feeding

him and simply lending my emotional support, I slipped away while he was asleep to catch a little

rest in my own bed. I was jerked awake suddenly with the sound of a huge impact followed closely by

a crash of tearing metal and wood splintering. I was up and out of my room heading for the west

wing at a dead run within seconds. Willikins veered in and joined me on our sprint across the house

toward Jacob's room. I slammed my hand onto the emergency open button but nothing happened.

The door was too badly damaged to slide into its pocket. It was bent outward at one corner at the

top, from inside. Something had slammed into the door from inside Jacob's room and the steel core

was mangled so badly the opening mechanism would no longer function. Willikins tore the steel bar

that was the footrail of the trophy case bar on the far side of the hall and jammed the end into the

opened and torn corner of the door. He threw all of his weight onto the bar and the door creaked and

screamed in a clash of metal against metal. Agonizingly slowly, he pried the door to Jacob's suite

open and shoved it aside allowing me entrance to find my charge lying bloody and unconscious on

the floor. What in the world had he done?

His left arm was obviously broken, twisted at a horrible angle. His left hip was dislocated and the

tibia was broken and protruding through the skin of his leg. There were multiple lesser injuries all

over his body. It appeared that he had attempted to break out of his room by throwing himself at the

door and my God, he'd nearly made it! He began thrashing his head from side to side and I knew if I

didn't act fast, I'd have to fix this while he was awake.

"Willikins! I need you to hold him! Here, kneel above his head here, hold his head between your

knees, keep him from thrashing like that and wrap your hands around this shoulder and under his

arm. Hold it tight. Ready? Now. Okay, that one's set, now his leg. I'll set the bone first then get his

hip. Place your hands around his knee and hold it steady. Ready? Now. Pull hard, Phillip! Almost.

Okay, got it. Now one more. Lift his shoulders across your thighs, let his head rest against your

belly. I'm going to lift his leg and get this hip back in its socket. Lean over him and place your

forearms across his waist. Hold him as still and as firmly as you can. You won't hurt him I promise.

Let me lift his leg and get my foot to his thigh crease, okay, up and just a little out,

down...and...there. Back in place. Thank you Willikins. Oh Barney, I'm glad you're here, yes,

bring that big stretcher and one of Snowball's blankets, fast, and oh Marie, Mama, I'm glad to see

you. Coffee, sandwiches, coffee, in my room, please."

JPOV

_I felt like shit. What the hell had happened? What __**was**__ that? Oww, my head, my arm, my leg, hell,_

_everything hurt. The dream! Was it a dream? Oh dear God, please say it was a dream. I needed_

_to_ _wake the fuck up, now. Where's Laura?_

_"__**Laura**__!"_

"I'm right here, Jacob! I'm right here. Be still. Lie back. You're going to be okay. I'm here."

"Laura, are you alright? Are you hurt?"

"Hurt? No, I'm not hurt. Jacob, you're the one that's hurt. What happened? Tell me what

happened. Was this another nightmare?"

"Nightmare? Shit! It was. Thank God! It was a nightmare. You're okay, aren't you? You're not a

vampire?"

"Vampire? No. Jacob, tell me. Just lie still. I'm listening and I'm not going anywhere. Tell me what

happened."

"Oh man, Laura honey, I'm so glad you're okay. You're alive. You're here."

"I'm fine, Jacob, just try to be still. You're injured worse than you realize. Talk to me, please."

"It started out as one of 'those' dreams, you know, like I had before, about you?"

"Yeah, okay. Go on."

"It was a really good dream, everything was goin' fine and all of a sudden, Bella's husband shows up

and grabs you away from me and...well, he bit you so you would turn into one of them. I tried to

protect you, but he got to you anyway and snatched you away from me. Laura, you jumped out from

behind me and got in front of me trying to protect me and he was able to get to you. Swear to me

you'll never do something like that. Promise me!"

"Okay, Jacob. Easy now. I promise. I'll let you protect me. I swear. Tell me the rest."

"I was losing you... just like..."

"Like what, Jacob? What is it?"

"...like I lost Bella...and like when I lost my Mom I was going to be alone...again. It was

happening again and I couldn't stop it. I wasn't strong enough, I wasn't vigilant enough, I wasn't

smart enough...or...something, hell, I don't know. What happened to me? I feel like I was hit

by a truck."

"More like the truck was hit by you."

"Huh?"

"I think you may have thrown yourself at the door trying to get out. The core of the door is 2 inches

of steel. Jacob, I'm so sorry. I was going to unlock the door to the west wing today. Obviously, I was

too late. Please forgive me. I've allowed you to be injured on my watch, in my own home. This is

unacceptable. I'll make arrangements to take you anywhere you want to go as soon as you're healed

enough to travel."

"What? You're throwing me out because I got hurt? Why? Please, Laura, don't..."

"No, I'm not throwing you out. I promised I'd never do that, but I've let you get hurt and that goes

against any and all rules of caring for someone. I'm so sorry."

"Laura! Look at me! Do you think this is your fault?"

"Isn't it? I'm the one who locked you in and now look at you. You're in pieces!"

"Heyyyy, no I'm not. Stop. C'mere, please. Please? Will you just hold my hand? Please?"

"I'll hold the good one. I've caused enough physical damage to you for one day I think."

"I think I caused that damage, not you. I should have been able to figure out that if the door was

locked, that it would be stupid to assume it was just a wooden door. That would be pointless.

Granted, I never would have guessed it had a steel core, but, hey, live and learn, huh? I'm sorry I

buggered up your door. But, Laura, look at me, honey, it's not your fault that I had a bad dream and

went crazy. You couldn't have anticipated that. Just please don't make me leave. Please don't turn

your back on me, not now."

"Oh Jacob, I would never..."

"That's all I ask. We've come too far, Laura. I need you."

"I need you too, Jacob. Are you in much pain? What can I do? I know painkillers won't help you."

"That's true, even morphine burns off of me pretty fast. Can you...um,...nah, never mind."

"What? What can I do? Anything."

"Would it be just too weird if I asked you...would you stay here a while and keep me company?

Until I can fall asleep, maybe?"

"Of course I'll stay with you, Jacob. Can I make you more comfortable?"

"Thanks, but I doubt it. I would imagine the only thing softer than these pillows is you, ya know?"

"Well, there's an idea. Here, let me help you lift your shoulders just a bit. I'll just scoot in here like

this, and you can lean back on me. How's that? Any better?"

"You just gonna stay here with me and hold on to me? Some of your bits will surely go to sleep."

"I don't think so. Anyway, I don't mind. Just relax back against me here, I'll put my arms around you

like this and you can lay your bad arm on me like I'm a cushion. Is that okay?"

"Yeah, it feels really nice. Thanks Doc. Um...Laura?"

"Yes, Jacob?"

"Will you stay here with me tonight?"

"Of course I will, Jacob."


	13. Chapter 13

**Everything Is Different Now**

Chapter 12

March 30, 2013

"Good morning! How's my invalid today?"

"Feeling just peachy. See I told you I could heal fast. Now you might have to consider believing the

other stuff won't ya?"

"Alright, Jacob, I admit it. You have recovered from a broken arm, a broken leg and a dislocated hip

in less than 7 days and I am completely astounded. Your bruises and cuts are only memories and you

appear to be totally rebuilt. I'm impressed and I want to dive into a research study of what you are,

exactly."

"As long as you keep all your findings to yourself, you can study away. Test anything that you want.

I'm at your disposal. I'm all yours, Doc."

"I don't know when I've had a more agreeable patient. Maybe I can find out what makes you tick and

then bottle it and sell it. We'll be rich."

"I'm already rich. I'm here with you. Couldn't ask for anything better. There is nothing better."

"Sounds like you're leading up to a favor request. Let me guess, you want Marie to cater a party for

you and your new puppy, a welcome home affair."

"Hmm, that doesn't sound like a bad idea at all. But I wasn't leading up to anything like that. I don't

have any favors to ask of you other than the endless understanding you're already giving me. I just

have something I need to tell you."

"Okay, what is it?"

"Well, I'll tell ya, this isn't going to be a simple conversation. Perhaps we could grab a bite of lunch

and go for a walk outside. It seems like a nice day out there and I happen to know that my doctor

wants me to get plenty of exercise as physical therapy for my, um, recuperation?"

"Sounds good to me. You got a deal. You get dressed and we'll head for the kitchen."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~EIDN~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Marie, we're going to have some snacks for lunch, some fruit and stuff. We'll be landing in the

sunroom okay?"

"Oh that'll be nice, Madam. I'll meet you there with drinks and such."

"Thanks Mama M. Come on Jacob; make yourself comfortable and I'll get this table cleared off."

"Let me help you, or Marie. I can't just sit here and let y'all wait on me."

"Of course you can. Doctor's orders, it's your first day out of bed and in spite of your amazing

progress; I don't want you to overdo it. Relax for a bit, build up you strength with some food and

we'll go for a short walk and talk. Any questions?"

"Are you so bossy cause you're a doctor, or did you become a doctor because you're naturally bossy?"

"I'll answer that with a question of my own. Do you want to take that walk on your own two feet?"

"Ah, I get it. Yes, ma'am."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~EIDN~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Boy, Marie can make a gourmet spread out of absolutely anything can't she? So that's her idea of

'snacks' huh?"

"Yep. That's our Mama Marie. Sometimes I go into the kitchen and watch her prepare stuff just to

make sure she's not pulling out a magic wand and conjuring food out of thin air. Now, let's go this

way. It'll take us over to one of the formal gardens with a path that then leads back to the koi pond.

That's a nice short circuit for you to start on and there are benches in the garden where you can rest if

you need to. Okay, Jacob, I'm dying of curiosity now, what do you need to tell me?"

"Well, Doc, it's more wolf stuff. You in the mood for listening to more legends?"

"Absolutely. I'll listen to anything you want to tell me. Anything. Anytime."

"That's one of the things that makes you so special and one of the reasons you're sort of involved in

what I have to tell you."

"Now you've really got me intrigued. You **_have_** my attention."

"Okay, here goes. One of the things that happens to some wolves after they have begun phasing is

they find their soulmate. You remember I told you about my connection to the offspring of the

vampires. Our Tribal records weren't very detailed or complete in the descriptions of this but we

figured out a good bit of stuff through experiences of some of my Pack."

"Your Pack?"

"Yeah, well, no, I guess not. Not anymore. I was Alpha of the Pack, that means the leader, before I

took off, so it USED to be my Pack but I guess it's someone else's now. My great-grandfather was

Alpha of the Pack of his generation and it's a bloodline thing."

"What about your father and grandfather? Were they Alphas too?"

"No there weren't Packs during their time. Ours was the first Pack we'd had since the time of my

great-grandfather."

"I see. Go on."

"Well, anyway, this soulmate thing, it's described as a gift from the Spirits and it's supposed to point

out to the wolf the person who would be their perfect match. Some of the Elders thought it was

meant to create a stronger bloodline of wolves; some thought it was just to make babies, to make sure

there were males available to become wolves if they were needed. Some just thought it was to help

the wolf find the person who could make him the happiest in life, you know, like a true love match."

"How does the wolf find this person?"

"Ah, that's a kinda freaky thing about it. Once the wolf has phased for the first time, when he meets

his perfect mate for the first time and looks into her eyes, it happens."

"It happens?"

"Yeah, when they look into each other's eyes, the wolf feels it. It's like a shift in his whole world.

Instead of gravity holding him to the earth, it's her that holds him here."

"The soulmate holds him down?"

"Hah! Good one! No, it's like she becomes the reason for his existence. She holds him steady in this

world. She gives him purpose and she completes him. She feels something too, just not as strong,

and if they are separated, it's painful, especially for the wolf. That was all the God-awful pain I was

having all those years in Portland."

"Because you were separated from your soulmate? The daughter?"

"Yeah, her. Right after she was born, I was gonna kill her because she was the reason Bella was

gonna be a vampire for eternity."

"You were going to kill your soulmate?"

"She wasn't my soulmate yet. Oh man, this sounds a lot worse than it is. Maybe this wasn't such a

good idea, Doc."

"No, please, Jacob, please continue. I'm completely interested in your story and this seems like

something I actually need to know."

"Yeah, you really do. That's why I'm sharing this secret with you. Anyway, yeah, I was gonna kill the

baby cause of what it did to Bella and because it was half vampire. When I got to the room where the

baby was, she looked up at me and when our eyes met, my world imploded."

"Your gravity shifted?"

"Exactly! And that was the worst thing that could have possibly happened to me."

"Why was that?"

"Well, many reasons. First, I'd always hated the idea of imprinting."

"Imprinting?"

"Yeah, that's what it's called when you get connected to your soulmate."

"You mean like imprinting like baby ducks and chicks and geese imprint on the first creature they see

after they hatch?"

"Huh?"

"Baby chicks, ducklings and goslings; 'attach' themselves to the first being they lay eyes on after they

hatch. It's supposed to be their mother, that's why when the mother moves, the babies all cluster up

right behind her and follow her everywhere she goes. It's called imprinting. Sometimes, if the eggs

were hatched in an incubator on a farm; instead of their mother the first thing the babies see after

they hatch is the farmer. I've seen big, burly men in overalls and rubber boots walking along with a

dozen or so baby ducks right behind them. Imprinting is not foolproof."

"No, it's not. That's amazing about the baby birds. That's a great description of imprinting, even for

wolves and soulmates."

"Okay, so you imprinted on the baby that Bella had and even though you didn't want to be, when you

were separated from her it caused you immense physical pain."

"Yeah, immense, that's a good word. See, I hated imprinting because it takes away your chance of

choosing for yourself. You don't get to meet someone and fall in love the normal way. You're just

forced together. The pair doesn't have to be together romantically though. The wolf will be whatever

his imprint needs him to be, whether it's a friend, a brother or a lover, but he'll always be her

protector, no matter what. But so far all of the wolves that imprinted in our Pack, the connection has

been romantic, except for Quil."

"Quil? The cousin you mentioned?"

"Yeah, poor sucker. He imprinted on a two-year-old little girl."

"TWO!"

"Yeah, that's what **we** all said. Here's the thing, though. As long as the wolf continues to phase, he

doesn't age, so Quil can stay where he is until Claire catches up to him. But of course, he feels

compelled to be around her as much as possible and by the time she gets old enough and catches up

to him, he's gonna absolutely be her big brother, maybe."

"Maybe."

"Yeah, there's the really sucky part. He won't know what she'll need him to be until she grows up. So

if there's a chance that she needs him to be a boyfriend instead of a brother, he's gotta wait for her.

He could date, but he doesn't dare get serious about any girl he meets for at least the next 15 years or

so."

"I begin to see why you hate imprinting. But, about the baby, you said you had the horrible pain

when you were away from her."

"I did. You see, I freaked out and ran off when I realized I was tied by the Spirits to this hybrid

demon spawn and while I was away from her, I hurt so bad it was ridiculous. I hadn't even gone wolf

yet and was in so much pain already because of the whole fucked up situation and I was so far away

before I realized the pain was because of the separation and was never gonna let up as long as I was

away from her, I was practically incapacitated and I couldn't get back. Then there was the accident in

my car. Then my second bunch of injuries that landed me in the hospital was what I got while trying

to drag myself back to Forks and then before I could manage to get back, the vampires had all left,

taking my imprint with them.

"Hell, Jacob, they took your imprint away without telling you or anything?"

"They didn't know I'd imprinted on her. Only one member of my Pack knew and he promised not to

tell."

"And that's why you were in non-stop pain for 7 years."

"That was the reason. It wasn't long before I was asylum-bound. I really was crazy."

"What happened?"

"What?"

"You're not in pain any more. You said it stopped."

"Yeah, about that. That's actually what I needed to tell you. I just had to tell you that whole other

story so you'd understand."

"Understand what, Jacob?"

"That day you first came to see me in Portland, when I was all trussed up like a Christmas turkey?"

"Yes, I remember."

"Do you remember that when you first came into my room, you sat in a chair where I couldn't see

your face?"

"Yes, I remember. The administrator made me do that."

"Really? Why?"

"Because you were so violent, they didn't want me to make eye contact with you. They were afraid it

might set you off and you might hurt yourself struggling against the restraints."

"Oh, I see. Well, I can't say they were wrong. I was pretty upset that day, I don't even remember

what about. What I do remember is how soft and gentle your voice was and how all I wanted to do

was lie there and listen to you talk. But the main thing in all this is, now, don't freak out, okay? The

main thing that day was, when you got up and walked over to my side and I looked into your eyes, the

imprint on the hybrid baby broke."

"Broke?"

"Yeah, it...let me go. I felt these steel cables that had been wrapping around me and tying me to her

just fall away and all the pain went away at that same instant."

"Well, that's wonderful news, Jacob. Why do you suppose that happened?"

"That's what I'm actually working up to telling you. I felt the imprint on the baby break when I

looked into your eyes; and the imprint re-settled itself...on you."

"ME?"

"Please don't freak out. Please don't run away or make me leave. I have to be near you. If we're

apart the pain comes back. It'll kill me if you make me go."

"Jacob, calm down. I'm not freaking out. Look, this is me not running away and not making you

leave. I've already told you I'd never make you leave for any reason. I have no intention whatsoever

of asking you to leave this estate. Why do you think the imprint reverted to me?"

"I've been thinkin' about that. I think maybe if imprinting really is the Spirit's way of pointing us

toward our soulmates, that maybe they had a chance to decide they'd made a mistake. I know that

sounds crazy, but hell, Laura, my whole life sounds crazy. I've sort of learned to accept anything at

this point."

"Jacob, is that why you had the spell of pain when I came back here to make preparations for your

move?"

"That's exactly what caused that."

"You seem pretty sure."

"It started the moment you walked out the front door of the building and got in that taxi. I was

watching you from the window of my room. It felt like my heart was being squeezed by a big fist and

my whole body was on fire. It brought me to my knees and I stayed hunched over right there. They

strapped me down to the bed again. Didn't matter much though cause I was unable to move until the

moment 4 days later when you got out of another taxi in front of my window."

"Jacob, how are you feeling right now? Are you getting a little tired?"

"Maybe a little, but we don't have to go back."

"I think we do. I want you to go back to your wing and get some rest."

"Do I have to go back to the west side? Couldn't I stay on your end for a while?"

"Will it hurt you if you go to your own room?"

"It's not exactly pain, just a really uncomfortable feeling, kinda like nerves and claustrophobia I

guess. I'm sorry. I'm bein' a wimp. I'll just go on back to my room."

"Absolutely not. You'll come to my room with me right now. I want you to get some sleep before

tonight."

"Before tonight? What's happening tonight?"

"You're going to phase for me. I want to see your wolf."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~EIDN~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

March 30, 2013

9:00 P.M.

"Come on in, Jacob. It's okay. I hope this isn't going to make you too uncomfortable."

"No, I don't think I'll be uncomfortable. But you might be. I'll try to keep to myself."

"What do you mean?"

"Well,...this isn't going to sound right but I'm just gonna say it...physical contact helps calm the

wolf. If he's agitated for any reason, the imprint can sort of 'tame' him with just a touch."

"Well, if that's what it takes for you to rest, then come on over here. Come to this side of the bed.

Kick off your shoes. What else do you need to, ah...shed to be comfortable?"

"This is gonna make you uneasy, I can tell. Let's just forget this Laura. I can rest in my own room."

"Jacob? I think perhaps this is your room now."

"Really? I mean, would you be okay with that?"

"I could grow accustomed to it I think. Didn't you say the object of the imprint feels a connection

also?"

"Yes. They do. That supposedly helps the pair, um...connect? Hook up? Are you feeling

something, Laura? For me, I mean?"

"I don't know. I'm not sure how to describe it. There's something there that otherwise wouldn't be or

shouldn't be. I'm trying to keep an open mind here. This is all pretty new and strange."

"I understand. If there's something there, then that's great. It'll give us a starting point. Is that okay

with you? We can take this as slow as you need ya know?"

"Okay. I'm on board, but maybe slow would be wise. Will you be okay with that? It won't hurt you

will it?"

"No, I don't think so. Just being able to be near you will make all the difference in the world. It

already feels pretty special to me but I'm trying to behave myself, if you know what I mean."

"I think I have a pretty good idea. Thank you. Please try to be patient with me."

"Hah! Did you see what you did there? Be 'patient' with me? Good one Doc."

"Yeah, I'm glad you can laugh. At least for now. Will you get some sleep now?"

"Aren't you going to rest too?"

"Probably, in a bit. I'll stretch out here on the loveseat."

"No, Doc. Not a good idea. I won't put you out of your own bed. Just get comfy, kick off your shoes

and whatever else strikes your fancy and...come lay with me."

"I'm not sure..."

"Please? I won't bite. I promise."

"Oh...well...okay. But..."

"What?"

"I have very active elbows, I'm a blanket hog, and I've been told I talk in my sleep, a lot."

"Okay. I'm sure I can survive the elbows, I don't need the blankets, 108.9 over here and the other one

sounds really entertaining. Come on, pile in, it's a sleepover."

"Alright, but you've been warned."

"Deal. I should warn you, I'm a snuggler and a hugger. And I'm your own personal space heater so

the blankets may be overkill."

"Fair enough. I stand warned."

"Good. Shoes off, climb in, now face that way and scootch up against me. Aw yeah, that feels good

doesn't it? God, Laura, you smell so fuckin' amazing."

"Well, thank you and yes this does feel good. Strange but good."

"Strange?"

"I've never actually shared this intimate a space with anyone before."

"What about your husband? Whups, I'm sorry, that's really none of my business."

"No it's okay. He wasn't a...snuggler, or a hugger. He slept in a separate bedroom most of the

time. It was a sleeping quirk of his, like my elbows and sleep-talking I suppose."

"Didn't you guys...I mean when you got married...I mean...um?"

"We consummated the marriage if that's what you're asking. But there wasn't much closeness after

that and he was off on the racing circuit pretty soon after the honeymoon. Then there was...the

accident."

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bring up painful stuff from the past."

"It's okay. I'm better these days. It's been a long time."

"Do you mind telling me how it happened?"

"No, I don't think it would bother me. He was leading in a race in Monte Carlo. It was those big

boats that some people call 'cigarette racers' but they're really called Class 1 Powerboats and he was a

really good driver. Those boats take two people to run them. There's a driver and then there's a

throttle man who does all the adjustments on the engines. Some of those boats had something like

2400 horsepower. I think that's pretty high."

"Wow, you bet it is."

"Well, anyway, the rest of the story is simple. They were in the lead, they were wide open and they hit

a wake in the water. They went airborne and the boat virtually disintegrated on impact. My husband

Pierre and his throttle man Maurice were both killed instantly."

"I'm so sorry, Laura. My mother was killed in a car accident so I sort of understand."

"How old were you?"

"I was 11. And you? You were 18?"

"It was the day before my 19th birthday."

"Oh honey. I'm really sorry. I shouldn't have made you talk about this."

"No Jacob. It's okay. Really. It doesn't feel so sharp with you here. Is that the imprint?"

"Yeah, probably. Whatever the source, I'll always be here for you. Whatever you need me to be.

Even if it's just as a space heater."

"That's one task for which you seem extremely well suited."

"It comes in handy now and then. Um...Laura, could I put my arms around you? May I hold you?"

"I think that would be okay."

"Just let me know if you're uncomfortable with any of this. Alright? Promise?"

"I will, Jacob. Promise. It feels pretty nice so far. You're a good snuggler."

"Thanks. I do my best."

"Sleep now. You have a demonstration in a few hours. I want you to be rested in case it proves

difficult for you to do."

"Yes, ma'am. I hope it won't be too hard. The wolf really wants to come out and meet you."

"Well that's just going to make me nervous. Stop that."

"Yes, ma'am. Goodnight, Laura."

"Goodnight, Jacob."


	14. Chapter 14

**Everything Is Different Now**

Chapter 13

March 31, 2013

3:00 AM

"Laura? Honey, wake up! Come on, Laura, hey, easy, elbow in the ribs! Wake up, sweetie."

"Mmmph? Jacob? What's wrong? Are you okay?

"Yeah, I'm fine. You were talking a bit."

"Oh, hell, I'm sorry. I woke you up, didn't I? I told you I should stay on the loveseat."

"No, I don't think so. I like you right where you are. No, you were mumbling a little but then you

sorta got agitated about something. You were raising your voice and you sounded scared, so I figured

I better get you out of there. Wherever 'there' was. You wanna tell me about it?"

"I can't."

"But you can, Laura. You can tell me anything, you gotta believe that. I would never betray a

confidence, just like you wouldn't, and I'll always have a sympathetic ear for you."

"That's very sweet of you, Jacob. But when I say I can't tell you, I mean I really can't because my

sleep talking doesn't result from a dream I'm having. I don't know what I'm saying nor do I

remember what I said. I'm totally somewhere else when it happens. If you want to know what the

problem is, you have to let me stay asleep and just listen to what comes out of my mouth. Then, if

you're nice and you really care about me, you'll tell me over OJ and coffee what I said."

"Wow! You're not joking are you? You really have no idea what you're saying?"

"None whatsoever. What did I say this time?"

"Well, I couldn't understand much of it, you were mumbling against my shoulder so it was a little bit

muffled, but I did hear 'puppy' and 'fuzzy' and 'soft'. I guess we can narrow that down to one or two

topics."

"I suppose so. I guess I'm making plans to get you situated with your new puppy."

"Or...you're making predictions for your experience with my wolf. He's a big puppy and he's fuzzy

and soft."

"Well, you may have something there. Speaking of that, how do you feel? Is this a good time? Are

you ready? I've picked what I think will be a good spot. We can walk there in just a few minutes."

"Yeah, I think it may be the right time. I feel great and anxious. Let's get this show on the road. How

'bout you?"

"Oh yeah, I'm chomping at the bit. I wanna see the 'guy'. Let's do this. Come on let's go. By the way,

we are alone here tonight. Everyone has the night off and they've all gone out of town on a little

getaway. It's just you and me, so no witnesses, no worries. K?"

"That sounds really good. Thank you for that. I hope the folks didn't mind."

"Oh no, not at all. They've all gone to the summer cabin to relax and do a little fishing and snoozing.

Maybe they'll even read a book."

"Sounds good. Do they have any idea what's going on?"

"I couldn't say. Willikins is incredibly perceptive and of course he saw first-hand what you did to the

door of your suite and the state you were in. He surely knows something is up, but naturally he's too

proper to inquire about it. He'll be totally open minded when you decide to share it with him

though."

"Hmm, good to know, but I'll have to think about that. We're not supposed to reveal the secret of the

Spirit Warrior's existence except to our imprints. Everyone else is hopefully kept in the dark, that is

they are hopefully still thinking of the stories as legends only, not based in fact."

"I see. Well, I'll leave it up to you. Nothing about your secret will pass these lips that I can promise

you."

"Thank you, Laura. I really hesitated before I told you."

"Why, Jacob? Trust issues?"

"Well, to be honest, maybe a little, but mainly because I didn't want to freak you out. That's not your

average everyday dinner conversation starter. 'Oh by the way, I can turn into a giant wolf and you

have been chosen by the Spirits as my eternal soulmate. And hi, my name is Jacob.' You know,

Laura, it was bad enough when I knew you thought my notions about wolves and vampires were the

delusions of a troubled mind. Yes, my mind was troubled, but for a completely different set of

reasons. You have almost seven years of records of my depression, my delusions, my violent

outbursts. I didn't want to jeopardize my chances with you by unloading all of this on you at once. I

don't know how to tell you how much it means to me that you want to see my wolf and that you're

willing to even contemplate that what I've been saying all these years is the truth. Your trust and

faith in me makes my heart feel whole. That's something I've not felt in a very long time."

"I don't really know what to tell you Jacob. I don't know why nobody else ever wanted to give you the

opportunity to prove your claims, but I think now, I'm glad they didn't. I feel special...and a little

privileged."

"I'm glad nobody else cared to find out the truth either. I want you to feel special, because you are,

and because you will be the only person who knows my secrets, outside of the Pack. And since I'm

not part of them any longer that makes you my whole world. You mean everything to me, Laura. I'd

be lost without you."

"Jacob. I don't know what to say to that. You are so special to me and it's happened in such a short

time. I've been a little taken aback by all of this and the suddenness of it. But I'm feeling calm and

collected right now. Are you ready to bring me into your world? This clearing is completely

concealed and right in the center of my property. Unless a helicopter with an infrared camera flies

over, no one will see you but me."

"Yeah, I'm as ready as I'll ever be. I hope you are. By the way, let me approach you first after I'm

phased, okay? And don't forget, we won't be able to communicate back and forth, but I can

understand anything you say."

"Okay. I'm ready. And I'll remember. Hey, do I get a strip show or are you going to get shy with

me?"

"I'm totally game for a strip tease if you're brave enough. Are you game?"

"Absolutely! I'm no wimp. Have at it Magic Mike. Give me the full Monty."

"Whoo-hoo! You asked for it, babe!"

"Oh yeah, baby...take it off, take it all off! Holy cow, Jacob! Okay, I'm backing up now. Do your

thing."

The tall, handsome, naked man faced the beautiful, honey blonde woman and for the briefest of

moments, neither of them even breathed. He reached out his hand to her and she gently placed her

hand into his warm palm as they gazed longingly into each other's eyes, the trust mushrooming

between them. His fingers closed around hers, squeezing lightly as he gave her a mischievous

million-megawatt smile. He released her hand then and took several steps backward. She watched

him intently, illuminated only by moonlight, he was magnificent, beautiful. He stole her breath away

before he had moved a muscle.

She observed him as he closed his eyes and bowed his head slightly, appearing deep in

concentration. Heat waves began to distort the air around him and the edges of his body seemed to

blur in her vision. Fisting his hands, he drew his arms in close to his chest for the briefest of

moments before slowly stretching them out in front of him. Even as he was finishing this movement,

his body began to vibrate and Laura felt as much as heard the hum issuing from his form. In one

continuous, fluid motion, his human form faded from sight at the same second that a wolf, which was

indeed as big as Snowball, shimmered into view. He stood for a moment on slightly shaky legs before

rising tall, solid, majestic and shaking out his fur, a golden reddish-brown, thick and fluffy.

He lifted his head, sniffing the air, seeming to relish in the sensations he was experiencing for the

first time in many years. He looked to his female companion and gazed lovingly into her turquoise

eyes. She was beautiful, exquisite, his.

_"You see, I told you she'd be good with us. Look at her. The most beautiful woman is not frightened_

_at all."_

_"How can you think that? She's frozen to the spot! Good God, is she even breathing?"_

_"Easy son, of course she's breathing. She hasn't fainted yet, has she? Just be cool. Relax. Lie down_

_at her feet. She'll get the message, I guarantee it. Trust me."_

_"Easy for you to say. If she freaks out, loses it, who gets to deal with her and try to persuade her_

_not to make us hit the road? ME! So just back off and let me handle this for now, alright?"_

_"Back off? Do we need to have the discussion again about who's running this show?"_

After standing stock still for a few more minutes, the big red wolf did indeed take his inner beast's

advice, and stepped toward the woman slowly before collapsing to his belly right in front of her,

placing his muzzle on his paws in as near an approximation of a puppy as he could muster, no mean

feat for a creature roughly 2000 times the size of Rosie's new babies.

Laura's first movement had been to lift her hands to her mouth. Whether she was merely surprised

or attempting to stifle a scream, Jacob couldn't be certain, but she stood that way, unmoving, until he

lay down at her feet. He scootched forward, belly skimming the loamy surface, leaves and tall grasses

bunching under his weight, until his nose was barely an inch from her feet. This time, it was Jacob

who was hardly breathing, only letting out tiny chuffs that were condensing on her shoes and yet

warming her toes inside them.

Suddenly, she surprised him into holding that breath when she let out a hysterical giggle and plopped

down on the grass in front of him, grabbing the fur of his cheeks and placing a sloppy kiss on the tip

of his nose.

"Oh Jacob! No wonder Rosie knew you'd be able to take care of her baby. You could take care of

several hundred puppies! What an intimidating figure you present!"

At first, Jacob huffed at her a little at the image of him babysitting a mountain of wiener puppies, but

then he realized what he really wanted to do was...taste her. So he did. That great, wide wolfy

tongue snaked out and covered her face from chin to hairline, repeatedly. Amazingly, she didn't back

away, she didn't squeal or scream, she didn't push him aside to wipe her face with her sleeve. She

just laughed again, a lot. He wondered for a moment if he would be able to tell if it was genuine

mirth, or hysterics. He could only hope and trust. The next movement he made was one in which

Jacob and his inner beast were in total agreement. He rolled over on his back exposing his belly to

her, looking at her upside down, his tongue lolling sideways to the ground. The desired reaction was

achieved.

Running her hands from his chin down his neck and chest, Laura began to scratch Jacob's belly with

gusto. Digging her nails into the thick fur, she worked him over as he rumbled and purred deep in his

chest. She couldn't resist just one time moving her hands a little lower, to the delicate skin just

forward from one of his hind legs. The hind foot pumping, riding-the-bicycle action she produced

sent her into another fit of laughter. Finally, she crawled back up toward the wolf's head and lay

beside him, softly rubbing his chest, nearly putting him to sleep on the spot.

"You know, Jacob, I don't think I'd complain too much if you wanted to be in this form every day.

You're beautiful and soft and warm. This is simply amazing. I think I did believe you, but actually

seeing you and touching you is an experience on a whole other level."

She had curled her head into the big wolf's neck as she was rubbing his chest. Before she could

realize what was happening, her cheek was lying on bare, warm caramel skin, the same skin that her

hand was now stroking sensually with her head tucked into a strong, human shoulder, its muscles

bunching and stretching as long arms wrapped around her body.

"That may have been the best thing you could have possibly said to me. Oh,...my only one, how do I

tell you what it means that you aren't afraid of me, that you accept me as I am, beast and all?"

"More than just accept you, Jacob, I love your wolf. I love you."

Jacob rolled up onto his elbow until he cradled her in his arms and was looking down at her, his dark

eyes blazing and glistening with tears at the same time.

"Laura,...don't play with me, honey. Could you possibly really mean that?"

"I do mean it. I'm not playing with you. I could never do that to you. And...umm..."

"What is it, baby?"

"Your wolf already told me that he loved me and I was hoping that meant that maybe you felt the

same way."

"What are you talking about? My wolf told you that he loved you? How could that be?"

"When you were sick before, when you had the fever? You were unconscious, but your wolf spoke to

me. At least I think that's who it was."

"What did he say?"

"That I was very important to both of you and he would back away and let you come back to me once

he had satisfied himself that I believed in his existence and who he really was. I got the impression

that he was keeping you 'out of it' so he could use your voice to talk to me. It was like he needed to

make sure for himself that I believed. He has some trust issues of his own I think."

"Yeah, you may be right there. He's right about how important you are to both of us. And the part

about you believing who he is, I think that's necessary too. I think the wolf and I both need to have

your complete trust, faith and support in order to be complete, if that makes any sense. You really

are our soulmate, Honey. You're our other half. Without you, we're not whole. And yes, I feel

exactly the same as my wolf where you're concerned. I love you, Laura."


	15. Chapter 15

Everything Is Different Now

Chapter 14

April 1, 2013

Willikins, Barney and Marie gathered on the patio in the pre-dawn hours for a serious discussion.

Willikins was first to speak.

"They are both in her suite. I think the time has come for us to tell her what is going on. Before she

learns that we have kept her in the dark."

"Phillip, don't ye think she's gunna ta be a wee bit put out with us anyway? I mean, we've kept her in

the dark for so many years. She's only had wee glimpses of what we helped her parents do. She's

only thought that our wolves were dreams she had, not actual things she witnessed."

"I'm well aware of the circumstances and the difficulties we face Barney. I also understand why we

face a dilemma with Miss Laura at this point in time. But we still have to tell her. She has seen

Master Jacob's wolf for herself. She even saw the transformation from start to finish in slow motion,

no less."

"I noticed how slowly he phased. It must have been very difficult for him. The poor boy."

"Marie, I know you care about Master Jacob. Yes, it probably was painful for him. But phasing for

one's soulmate is a completely different situation. The pain would hardly register with him I would

think."

"So what do we do? How do we find a way ta separate them ta talk to Laura before some terrible

misunderstandin' occurs? We can't ha' them walkin' away from one another just cause they each

thought the other knew more than they confessed. The poor children are both so clueless about their

situation and their future."

"Well, Barney, 'me lad', I think we'll just have to find a way to sneak them away from each other. You

know, we'll lure Laura to the barn while Jacob is asleep or something, on the pretense of checking on

Rosie and her pups. Once we get her alone, we tell her the whole story and conscript her to our side

to spell everything out to Jacob. Having him here with us is the greatest honor that could have ever

happened to us. Our future is 100 times brighter because he has risen and we must take care to treat

him gently lest we send him into shock and delay our success. With Jacob we can finally be free from

the viciousness of the bloodsucking population that longs to take over the entire planet solely for

their feeding purposes. We must support and stand shoulder to shoulder with our Alpha so that he

may defeat these evil masses."

"Phillip, I think this will be the most important thing we will ever do for Laura. She needs to be fully

informed before this whole situation blows wide open. But we must also make certain that Jacob

doesn't blame her. He must be made to understand that she was completely unaware of his nature

until he revealed himself to her."

"I agree Marie. We will take care of it. Barney and I will make certain that Master Jacob is prepared

and you can help us with Miss Laura."

"Of course, Phillip. Whatever we need to do, I am with you."

JPOV

I was awakened by the sound of laughter. It was actually more of a low chuckle, husky yet

unmistakably feminine. I kept my eyes closed to pick apart all the sounds around me. There were

birds singing. It was distant so they were outside in the trees and shrubs at the edge of the lawn

beyond Laura's bedroom windows. I picked up on a clink or two from behind the door to the

hallway. The others had returned home, Marie was in the kitchen and the faint scent of coffee came

into my mind. There was a tinge of pink luminescence penetrating my eyelids. The sun was fully up.

The dawn was behind us. But the sensations closer to me were much more interesting and enticing.

I was lying on something soft. I was laying with someone soft. I could detect the subtle swish of the

ceiling fan blades as they stirred the air above us. My arms were completely wrapped around the

warmest and most luscious body I have ever felt. Her soft curves and velvety, silky skin were sensory

overload for me and my wolf. Her scent, oh her scent, was like nothing I've ever encountered. She

smelled like honey and gardenias and something entirely unique that I would spend hours, days

trying to identify. She was surprised that I recognized the gardenias. I had explained to her that my

mother had often worn a gardenia in her hair, or sometimes pinned to her dress. When she lifted her

tiny son into her arms, I was always nose to bloom with that sweet scent. Here and now it was

comforting. It settled my soul. It was my mate. It was home.

The honeysuckle fragrance was concentrated in her hair. The lustrous cascade of sun-n-sand blonde

in which my face was currently buried, was drenched in something akin to those rich summer

blooms. I was held there like a bee caught in a too-frilly flower blossom. The silken strands were still

partially wound into the bun or twist that she always sported, so I still couldn't say how long they

were. As I lay there in stillness, I resolved that it was past time to remedy that situation.

Ignoring the persistent chuckling that continued from my companion, I pressed my face into the back

of her head, eyes still closed, feeling for the offending pins that held the tresses captive and away

from my pleasure. I could feel several of them, partially loosened. As I began to grasp each one

between my lips and pull it from its fragrant prison, dropping it on the pillow under our heads, the

amusement of the angel in my arms hushed. My arms were still wrapped snugly around her and her

hands came up to caress them. She stroked my forearms delicately, leaving a trail of goose bumps on

my normally overheated skin. I continued pulling the pins from her hair until I had most of her

mane free and waiting for my fingers to comb through it. Once again, I buried my nose into the mass

and nuzzled the bun loose, releasing a renewed and concentrated cloud of the honeysuckle.

Drawing in a deep draught of my woman, I hummed in pleasure and approval. She softly wiggled

closer back against me, burrowing into my body as she shivered from the sensation of my lips pressed

against her nape. The pressure of the touch awoke heated yet tender emotions deep within me.

"What are you doing, Sir?"

"Hmmm, what does it feel like I'm doing?"

"Well...altering my hairstyle for one thing, sniffing off all of my conditioner, and littering the bed

with hairpins just to start the list."

"Is that all? No other observations for me Doctor?"

"Oh yes, there's more. You are also currently turning my tummy to jelly, my brain to mush and my

heart to hot lava. And you appear to be accomplishing this multi-task hands-free and with very little

effort."

"Why thank you sweet lady. Your evaluation and approval is most appreciated. But I must ask you a

question if I may be so bold."

"What do you wish to know? I'll tell you anything."

"I must know why you were laughing at me. Or please, tell me what's so funny that you must chuckle

in my arms, waking me from the best dream a man ever had?"

"Best dream a man ever had? My, my, I'm certainly sorry I interrupted that. But I'll untangle your

confusion. I wasn't laughing at you. Never at you. I was laughing at the situation of the last 30 or so

hours. I've seen a man turn into a huge wolf before my very eyes and have stroked, petted and played

with that wolf. I've witnessed his return to human and exchanged professions of love with him and

have spent the last several hours sleeping with him, in my bed, fully clothed but with him naked. And

all of this is with a man who up until 30 hours ago was my patient with whom I was barely beginning

to become acquainted."

"And why is all of that cause for such mirth?"

"Today's date."

"Date?"

"Today is April the first my dear. Do you not see the irony?"

"Ah, of course! It's April Fool's! Now your amusement rings true, honey. I hope you know that

neither of the last two nights or mornings is a joke."

"I do know that. There are so many layers to the humor and yet, to be honest, my laughter was from

pure, simple happiness. Good morning, Jacob."

"Good morning, Laura. Were you able to get at least some sleep? I know you're still not used to

being held close like this."

"I did sleep. Soundly, sweetly, warmly. Thank you for asking. And you? Were you successful at

getting some rest?"

"Possibly the best I've ever had. And I know you know why."

"Does phasing tire you out? Is that it?"

"No and no. Try again."

"Let me see. Simple exhaustion from lack of sleep, belated jet-lag, your fever, the trauma of

relocation combined with phasing for me more than twice not to mention the piggy-ba...I mean wolf-

back rides. All of these would be valid reasons for you to finally achieve sound sleep."

"But none of them are."

"No?"

"Nope. Come on my little one, you surely know the real reason my soul is finally at peace. The

reason my body could relax so completely."

"If I can take credit for any small measure of those results, I can face the day with a satisfied mind."

"Perhaps I can offer to satisfy the rest of you as a way of thanking you for the peace and relaxation."

"You can offer. I'll have to consider it carefully for I am timid and untrained."

"Hah! Timid and untrained! That's the best one yet! Come here you little minx!"

I couldn't stand it anymore. At that point I just jumped her and kissed and tickled her until she

screamed that if I didn't stop she would wet the bed. I relented and stood up, grinning when she

lowered her eyes with a deep blush staining her cheeks. I reached for her, dragging her from the bed

by the ankle as she made an attempt to evade my attack. I scooped her into my arms and carried her

into the ensuite where I stood her back on her feet.

Cupping her face in my hands, I kissed her again, tenderly but soundly and passionately, exploring

the inner sanctum of her mouth with my tongue. When I straightened, I began to pull her clothing

from her body, promising her with my eyes that I'd bow to her wishes for slow progress. I only

wanted to see her and pamper her and I told her as much. Once I'd removed all of her garments, I

took extra time finally running my fingers through that beautiful hair. It was like spun wheat and it

fairly sparkled in the beam of sunlight that slanted through the blinds that covered the window. My

breath caught in my chest as I pulled a couple of lingering pins and released the full length of it. It

stopped just above the swell of her bottom and the waves were a cascade of luxurious champagne.

I turned her toward the large mirror over the vanity, standing behind her and reached for the brush

on the marble surface. Our eyes held a steady gaze in the reflection as I pulled the brush through the

honeyed tresses, following each stroke with a caress from my other hand. Her head tilted back

slightly and a sexy hum of appreciation issued from her sweet lips as her eyes fluttered shut. My

hands only stilled for a second when she reached her hands around behind her to smooth over the

skin of my hips and thighs. My arousal was off the charts as I struggled to abide by her requested

timeline. I replaced the brush on the counter and turned her to face me again. She pressed herself

against my body and wrapped her arms around my waist, hugging tightly, her cheek snuggled against

my chest.

"I still want to go slow, but I would never leave you wanting Jacob."

She began to caress my manhood with her long, slender fingers. I drew in a sharp, deep breath and

closed my eyes in ecstasy. Her gentle stroking quickly brought me to a point of quivering rock

hardness and I groaned in the pain and pleasure at the sensations she was provoking. Just when I

thought I would scream from the tension and frustration, she lowered herself to her knees and parted

her lips to take me fully into her mouth. I gasped in surprise but quickly drew in another breath on a

moan. The moist warmth of her tongue wrapped itself around me, stroking until the edges of my

sight seemed about to darken. Her cool hands grasped the base of my shaft and my sack at the same

moment that she plunged down to bump the head into the back of her throat. Very soon, I came with

an animalistic shout and gripped the counter behind her to help my buckled knees hold my body

upright.

After a few moments of recovery, I opened my eyes to her, still kneeling at my feet, her hands resting

on my thighs. She gazed up at me with those shining turquoise pools of sea water, a smug smile

playing about those magnificent lips. I reached down and around her, lifting her into my arms and,

holding her close to my chest, I kissed her mouth with all the passion I felt. Turning on and adjusting

the temperature of the water, I stepped into the shower with her still in my arms. Gently, I lowered

her feet to the stone floor and proceeded to bathe my mate with scented soaps and shampoos. I

tenderly ran my fingers through her hair, rinsing the lather and then working in the conditioner.

There. There was the honeysuckle. I would buy the company that made this stuff I swore.

I tried to tell myself that I'd only bathe her. I couldn't do it though.

"Please, Laura. I have to taste you."

She lowered her lashes shyly in acquiescence and I fell to my knees at her feet. There was a bench

molded into the wall of the shower and I nudged her back to sit on the edge. Pushing her hair back

from her face, I kissed every inch of her that I could reach. I nipped at her chin and her lips, pressed

kisses to her eyelids, her cheeks and nibbled her earlobes until the music of her laughter made my

heart soar. I pulled my tongue down the side of her neck and placed kisses down to the swell of her

breasts. Moving to one pale pink bud, I suckled it into my mouth and found my home. Her fingers

combed into my hair and held my head to her breast like a newborn babe. I devoted equal attention

to the other crinkled nubbin and soon my mate was whimpering in pleasure.

I sat back on my heels and stroked down her belly with my hands, massaging her soft thighs as I

slowly pushed them apart. Glancing up at her for permission to continue, I lifted again and kissed

her smile as she nodded silently to me. I softly pulled my fingers inside the edges of her lower lips

and the rich pinkness pulled my mouth to her center. She cried out with joy as I suckled the bundle

of nerves in with my lips and slipped a finger into her passage. She was so tight and so wet and so

hot. She gasped out a breath with a little cry and I looked up at her with slight surprise and concern

and she confirmed quietly.

"It's just been so long. And your hands feel so good."

Reaching up with my other hand, I brushed a tear from her cheek and swept my thumb across her

lips, receiving a kiss from her to my palm.

I stroked her inner walls slowly but deeply, adding a second finger while I lapped and sucked at her

sweet juices. She began to writhe around me and gripped my shoulders tightly as she quickly reached

her release. I drank her in and softly brought her back down then collected her limp body into my

arms again. I turned and walked us back under the warm cascade once more before stopping the

flow and stepping out to reach for a bath sheet to wrap around us.

Once our bodies were dry, I again brushed her hair and squeezed as much moisture out of it as I

could with a towel. She sat on my lap back on the side of the bed while I alternated pulling the brush

and towel through her long strands. She was still drifting in her haze of sexual overload and I held

her close to me as I put my lips to her ear.

"I promise to wake you this way every morning and tend to you the same way every night if you'll

allow me to love you and hold you in my heart."

She looked into my eyes searching for my honesty. She saw that and more.

"I promise to spend every morning and every night wrapped in your arms. I've placed my heart in

your hands, Jacob and I'll stay by your side, always."

We sealed our pledges with a slow burning kiss before reluctantly pulling apart to dress for the day

and venture out to find Marie, Willikins and Barney. We had not been out of her suite for more than

24 hours now. We needed food and drink. We planned to ride Snowball and Rocky again today and

we would definitely need to enlighten the rest of our family to our new status. The patient/doctor

relationship was history and our new path merged with the new day.

April 4, 2013

LPOV

Things were changing. In my home, in my professional life, in my personal life. I began this year

with a new patient, a new charge. My goal was to help him achieve some peace and regain some

mental stability, emotional clarity. He had been through unspeakable hell for years. A weak man

would have crumbled into madness. A weak man would have given over to the rage conceived from

years of continuous torment. But Jacob Black was not a weak man. He was strength personified.

His character, his intellect, his compassion, his heart, his soul were all made of tougher stuff than a

normal human being possessed. He was a warrior. I had already begun to see signs that as Jacob's

body healed physically from his ordeal; his mind was repairing itself from within. His spirit was open

and willing and it became evident that it would soon soar again as it once had.

And he was taking me with him. I had not anticipated my level of involvement to reach these

heights. I had never before had any patient who had so completely encompassed my life. Jacob

reached into my heart and warmed the frozen parts with the heat from his soul. He reached into my

mind and brushed away the cobwebs of loneliness and sorrow. He wrapped his strong arms around

my body, holding me together even as I was caving in from my stoic pride that had been holding on

far too long to a fate I thought was my only future. Had any human being, male or female, ever been

so completely consumed and rebuilt anew? Jacob told me he felt like a phoenix bird, burned to ash

and reborn into a bright, new world. I understood him completely.

"Are you ready for this?"

"Yes, I think so. Are you sure this is a good idea?"

"Positive. No time like the present. Grab the bull and his horns and all that. Come on, they're

waiting on the terrace."

"Okay Honey, I'm right behind you."

"No Jacob, I'm behind you. Hello everyone. Here we are. Oh, thank you for the tea Marie."

"You're more than welcome Bebe. Jacob, you'll have some too?"

"Of course. Thank you. I suppose you're wondering why Laura and I asked you to meet with us like

this."

"Not exactly Master Jacob. We have a fairly good idea I believe."

"Really? Has my lovely physician tipped you off?"

"Not exactly Jacob. Willie and I have a sneakin' suspicion what's up with you and Mama there has

probably guessed correctly what's goin' on between the two of ya."

"Alright, well, I guess I'll just dive in and tell you all what's what, and you can tell me what you have

figured out on your own. How's that sound?"

"Go ahead and spill it lad. We'll be listenin' on ya."

"Okay, well, here goes nothing. I guess you all know by now that I'm a member of the Quileute Tribe

in Washington State. I have a few other 'attributes' you might say. I'm a living member of my Tribe's

legends. I'm a shape shifter. I can turn into a wolf. A really big wolf. On the Reservation there are

several of us who run in a Pack and protect the people of the Tribe from threats. The most prevalent

threat that we encounter, is the intrusion onto our land by vampires. The shape shifters are

genetically designed to be able to destroy these creatures and we carry on this tradition begun by our

forefathers hundreds of years ago. We have unique physical features such as high metabolism that

gives us high body temperatures, rapid healing abilities to handle battle injuries, resistance to disease

and illness as well as chemical substances like alcohol or drugs. When more than one of us is in our

wolf form, we can communicate mentally with one another over large distances. We call it the Pack

Mind. It links and cross-links all of us, each one with the others. This helps with hunting."

"Tell them about the spiritual side, Jacob."

"Oh yeah, of course. The ability to shift is traditionally thought to be a gift from the Spirits. Another

gift we have been given is the ability to find our soul mates, and know beyond a shadow of a doubt

that they are the other half of our being. We know in our hearts that our destiny and happiness lies

with that person. That's actually the reason I'm telling you all of this. It's the reason that I am here,

the real and true reason. Laura here is my soul mate. The process is called 'imprinting' and I

imprinted on her back in January in Portland when she first came to see me in the asylum."

"Jacob, I want to add one thing. The legends hold that if the man and his wolf are separated from his

imprint, he experiences crippling physical and mental anguish. Jacob had imprinted on another

person in 2006 but she was the wrong person for him and he removed himself from her presence. He

ended up in the institution in Portland where as you know he was abused horribly. That's quite a

long story, but in short Jacob tells me that the imprint on that first one broke away when he saw me

for the first time and then it reattached itself onto me. We have been getting acquainted, getting

closer, and we have pledged ourselves to each other. The moral of the story Marie, Barney,

Phillip,...Jacob will be living here with me from now on. His place here with us is permanent."

"This is grreat news m'laddie!"

"Oh I'm so happy for you my dears!"

"Yes, well done Sir! My lady, I'm very pleased for you both!"

"Gee folks! Thank you! You're all takin' it...um...so well. Did you know they'd be so open

minded Laura?"

"I was pretty sure. You must understand Jacob. Marie, Barney and Phillip are my family, my whole

family. There is nobody else. We were a complete, closed unit. We still are actually, we're just one

segment bigger now. We were 4, now we are 5."

"Number Five is very important to us all, dear, especially since you have a special relationship with

our precious little Number One here."

"As long as you can make our wee lass happy laddie, you're alright with us."

"But don't you have lots of questions about...?"

"There'll be plenty o' time for that later sonny."

"There's certainly no need for us to be nosy dear."

April 7, 2013

"Come on Marie, let's go. Phillip are you ready? Come with us to the barn?"

"Right here, M'Lady."

"Hey Barney. Here we are."

"Good evening lass. How's your fellah?"

"He's good, fine. He's taking a shower so my time is limited. Tell me what happened."

"It's Him lass. It's really Him."

"Really? Phillip?"

"Barney's correct my Lady. He's The One. We were correct in our feelings when you came back from

your first trip to Portland."

"And you could honestly smell and feel him through me? With no actual physical contact?"

"You know it's true Bebe. It's because your young man is The One. His Wolf chose you. Your

essence was changed by merely being in His presence."

"I can't believe this has happened!"

"Believe it lassie. We always knew ye were born under a lucky star. And now you have the perfect lad

for ye. He's not just an Alpha. He's THE Alpha."

"And Barney's wolf and mine have both recognized him as OUR Alpha."

"And you're sure he doesn't know?"

"He doesn't seem aware of it. He's confident yet humble. He seems quite in the dark about his

position and powers Laura. **Just as you were until yesterday.** I hope you aren't upset that we

kept this from you."

"I should be Phillip, but how could I? This concerns the man I love and it's wonderful news. How

shall we tell him? My God, we'll scare him to death!"

"Perhaps ye should let Willie and me tell 'im lass."

"Perhaps. But I want to be there. You too Marie. We are all his family now. I want us to be together

to support him when he learns who he really is."

"Oh of course cheri, we will all be there with you."


	16. Chapter 16

**Everything Is Different Now**

Chapter 15

April 11, 2013

Frederick Estate, Boulder, Colorado

6 P.M.

Jacob Black was losing his mind. That had to be it.

He was sitting on the wall of the koi pond just watching the big fish meander lazily through their

liquid atmosphere. Bubba swam up to him and Jacob stuck his finger into the water for him to nibble

on. The big orange and black fish looked disgusted that Jacob wasn't offering him any real food and

turned to take another lap around pool.

The word 'bombshell' continued to bounce around in Jacob's mind. Other words and phrases fought

for honors of 'first in line for Jacob's undivided attention'. The list went something like this:

Alpha

Ultimate

Chosen One

Worldwide leader

Shapeshifter community

Vampire obliteration

It was too much. One day he was continuing to talk with his psychologist and learning to deal with

the bad breaks he's faced in his life. She was helping him by being his shrink, full of understanding

and wisdom, and by being his soulmate, full of love and promise. The next day, today, he was the

leader of a planet full of shapeshifters who were ready to rise up as one and defeat their mutual

enemy and the enemy of all humankind. Yeah, it was too damn much. He'd needed some alone

time. Some quiet to try to gather his wildly scattered thoughts. Thank God for the serenity of the

Colorado Rockies and this place. Again he thanked the Spirits for bringing him together with Laura.

She was a miracle.

Jacob felt her approach and held out his hand without even looking behind him. She slipped one

hand into his and her other threaded its fingers through his hair and began to massage his scalp. He

leaned his head back into her, rubbing into her softness and tender love.

"Mmmm, that feels so good. I'll give you 20 years to stop."

"Okay, deal. What would you like me to switch to in 20 years?"

"Hm, let me think...shoulders?"

Laura moved both of her hands to his shoulders and began to knead the knotted muscles there.

"Hey, has it been 20 years already? Time really does fly doesn't it?"

"I'm just practicing so I get it right when the time comes."

Jacob couldn't stand it anymore and turned with blinding speed, reaching around Laura's waist and

drawing her onto his lap. Her yelp of surprise and laughter warmed his heart and brought a smile to

his lips. Then he mashed his lips to hers and kissed her senseless. When he raised his head to look at

her, her eyes slowly opened to him sparkling with love and devotion. All he could ever want.

"You always get everything right honey. I wouldn't worry about it. But anytime you want to practice

on something like that, or something a tad more intimate, you just let me know. I'll sacrifice myself

to be your guinea pig."

"Sacrifice yourself? You are the most selfless and generous man I've ever known. You give too

much."

She kissed his lips again and nipped at his chin.

"Jacob, we should be serious for a minute. Are you going to be able to process all that you've learned

this evening? You took everything Barney and Phillip had to say so calmly. It's not my assignment

and I'm having trouble coming to grips with everything I've learned."

"You know Honey, I think I'll be okay. It's not like I've never learned some piece of fantastical

information about my life or my destiny. As long as I keep things in perspective and have help from

Barney and Phillip and have you with me, I think I can handle almost anything life throws at me. I'll

just have to wait and see what comes at us and deal with things one challenge at a time. What about

you? You have some part to play in all this and we don't even know what that is. Yet. Are you okay?"

"I am. It's the same for me Jacob. As long as I have my support system, my family, and especially as

long as I have you, I can take on any problem that comes our way."

"Well, okay than. If we're both so unbelievably well adjusted, what are we doing out here? Let's head

for the boudoir and get in some serious snuggling."

"Yessir Alpha Sir!"

"Oh don't even try!"

2:00 A.M.

LPOV

I was sleeping soundly, dreamlessly, wrapped in the arms of the most wonderful man I've ever

known. My relationship with Jacob was beyond anything I could have imagined and had utterly

changed my life. My view of my future was inescapably altered and now traveled in a new direction

and included my adopted family plus one. Jacob Black had originally been the center of my

professional world. He was now the center of my entire world, professional, personal, emotional. We

still had some ground to cover. He had come so far emotionally and mentally and yet there were

lingering pockets of pain, fear and sorrow which I had not learned existed. That was about to change

very dramatically.

One second, I was warm, safe and content. The next, I was being squeezed unmercifully by a rock

solid muscular arm and a tear-dampened face was buried into the crook of my neck. I tried to loosen

his grasp without waking him. He was murmuring pleas of help into my hair while choking with

unconcealed fear, his breathing ragged and stressed. I could feel and hear his heart pounding rapidly

in his chest. I reached a hand up behind my head to stroke his face gently, trying to calm him.

"Jacob, baby wake up. Can you hear me? Jacob? It's okay now. Wake up. It's alright."

_"You have to help me, please. I can't stand it any longer. So many years. It hurts so much."_

"I'm right here, Jacob. What hurts? Tell me where it hurts." And then I thought...!

"Is that you, my Wolf?"

To my complete astonishment, he answered me.

"No, my dearest heart. That is Jacob. That is your love. That is your mate. I cannot help him

with this. You must see to him."

I was stunned, for more than one reason. First I was shocked that the Wolf would address me so

suddenly. I took no notice that he had addressed me within my own mind. Then I was amazed that

he would truthfully tell me where I needed to direct my attention. This was my Jacob, my dearest

one. Whatever was causing him to call to me in his disturbed dreams; I must be ready and step

forward to comfort him.

_"My Wolf, I will take care of him."_

"I'm here Jacob. I'm here. Tell me."

_"My heart. My heart hurts. My head. It hurts everywhere."_

"Wake up babe. You need to let me go so I can turn to see you."

_"No! I can't! It'll hurt more."_

"It won't hurt more. Just let me turn over. Okay? Please?"

_"She hurt me so bad. They hurt me, too. They didn't care. They tied me down. They didn't care!"_

"Who hurt you Jacob? Tell me who hurt you."

_"Bella."_

"Oh."

_"The cage people. They hurt me."_

"I know they did. They can't hurt you anymore."

_"Renesmee hurt me."_

"She didn't mean to. You know she didn't know. She was just a baby."

_"So wrong. It was all so wrong."_

"I know it was wrong Jacob. You did the right thing by leaving. You had to leave."

_"I was lost."_

"I know. But Jacob you must believe me, you're not lost now."

_"Laura found me."_

"Yes, I did. And I'm glad."

_"I need her...s-so...m-much."_

"I know you do. She needs you too."

_"I'm t-trying as h-hard as I can. I need help. I need her. I n-need Laura."_

His deep voice was strained by the fear constricting his throat. It tore at my ears and then at my

heart. By this time Jacob had loosened his grip around me enough that I was able to squirm around

to face him. His eyes were still closed as I knew they would be, though tears streamed from them

still. He would never let himself show such vulnerability if he'd been awake. In spite of his past

trials, he was one of the strongest people I had ever known.

His face was thoroughly wet and his features were pulled down in such sadness that my heart lurched

in my chest. This man and his Wolf had turned my world upside down with their love, their honesty,

their lust for life. And yet, Jacob's sorrow was overwhelming him because he still considered his life

to be incomplete. The tears collected in my eyes and began to drip to the pillow as understanding

flowed over me. His yearning for me was consuming him. His needs and wants were weakening him

to the point that his past was continuing to intrude into his subconscious, causing him pain,

frightening him.

And I was responsible. And only I could fix this. Only I could repair the damage, once I had removed

the reason for his suffering. I began to stroke his cheek, placing soft kisses on his lips, eyelids and

chin, swallowing hard to steady my voice.

"Jacob? Wake up baby. It's okay. I'm here."

After several moments and more kisses and more soft urging, he opened his eyes to me and

addressed me sleepily.

"Laura? Baby, are you alright? Why are you crying, honey? What's wrong?"

"I need you Jacob. Please, I need you now."

"Y-you need me?"

"I need you Jacob. I need to feel you. I need to give myself to you. I can't wait any longer."

"Oh honey. Are you sure?"

"Yes I'm sure, Jacob. Please, please. I need you now. Please make me yours."

"My sweet baby. I will. I'll take you into my heart right now."

He began to cover my face with kisses, our tears mingling. He whispered words of love, passion and

devotion into my ear, many of them in his native language, as he peppered my neck with touches of

his lips and tongue. He wrapped his hand under my knee and pulled my leg high over his hip as he

pressed his hardness tightly into my center. His hips moved into my body as his hands splayed

across my back holding me against him firmly. He gently slipped himself into me, tentatively

pushing into my most intimate spot finding me wet and ready for him. He moaned into my hair

when he sensed my heated need and then lifted his head to look into my eyes, holding my gaze

captive in his passion. We never broke the contact as he pushed deeply into me, each of us gasping at

the sensation of fullness and completion.

"Oh baby. You're so tight, like a glove made just for me."

"Jacob, it feels as if you're the one that's always been meant for my body, my heart, my soul. I love

you."

"I love you too, Laura. You were made for me honey. No one could be more perfectly fitted to me."

We began to move together. Our rhythm was syncopated instantly. Our breathing was matched.

Our heartbeats fell into perfect sync. Jacob never took his eyes from mine while he brought my body

to heights I never dreamed existed. He rolled me to my back and hovered over me for only a moment

until my ankles crossed at the small of his back. Propping on his elbows, he clasped his hands around

either side of my head, holding me there while his tongue again plundered my mouth and his thrusts

increased in strength and speed. Beginning to dip his hips on each stroke, he drug his pelvic bone

across my sensitive bud and reached into my deepest recesses, tapping against that magic spot.

JPOV

If this was a dream, I never wanted to wake again. My sweet girl woke me with tears of need spilling

from her beautiful blue-green eyes. We had been together for almost a month since she'd met my

wolf face to face and I was struggling but determined to hold myself in check until she was ready for

our relationship to move to the next level. I wanted her so much. My body ached for her, my heart

ached for her. Holding her while we slept was sweet torture and I didn't know how long I could hold

out, but I was here for the long haul, waiting for my imprint to be comfortable and ready for me, for

us.

There had been no inkling that tonight I would be awakened in the wee hours by a woman begging

me to take her and make her my own. If someone had asked me today if I would belong to Laura

body and soul, and she to me, by the morning, I probably would have chuckled at them and said it

didn't seem likely. I was telling myself not to worry, that it would happen all in good time. But my

wolf was growing increasingly restless and my body's urges were gaining the upper hand on my

control.

And yet, here we were. We teetered precariously on the edge of a mind and body-shattering orgasmic

joining. Laura woke me begging me to take her right then. She assured me that she was certain and

she needed me to make her mine in every way, right now. I held her, kissed her, whispered sweet

words of love to her. She was beyond ready for me, the scent of her arousal heavy in the air. I could

feel the heat and moisture from the apex of her thighs.

As we lay on our sides facing each other, she smoothed her cool hands up the heated skin of my chest

to my face. She didn't make a sound until I gripped her leg and pulled her moistened heat to my

groin, pressing just my tip into her. She moaned softly then let out a tiny cry of pleasure as I inched

into her, fully seating myself into her sweet depths.

Oh God! Her tight walls enveloped me in a warm cocoon, molding around me from tip to base. I

stilled myself for a few precious seconds and shuddered with the overwhelming sensation of being

consumed by her love and her body. The feelings shooting through my veins would have this joining

over before it had barely begun. I fought down the explosion that was threatening to overwhelm me,

forcing myself to back away from the edge.

Slowly I began to move within her. She was wrapped around me inside and out and I was determined

to meld us into one being. I wanted to bury myself in her and never leave. I was fulfilling a destiny I

never knew I had and fulfilling a dream I'd only known about for a few weeks but I was connecting

myself to this incredible woman forever.

She had crossed her ankles behind me and was flexing her leg muscles in time with my thrusts,

forcing me deeper into her with each push. I slipped my hands behind her shoulders, hooking my

fingers over them to hold her steady as my pumping threatened to push her into the headboard of our

bed. Our bed. If it wasn't before, it always would be now. I added an extra gyration of my hips to

bring her to the edge with me if not before me. I wanted to watch her come undone underneath me

this first time. I was ready to send her into the stratosphere when I began to feel a prickling

sensation in my mouth.

As a portion of my brain remained focused on the woman wrapped around me, another part yielded

to the wolf. My canine teeth began to elongate and I could feel my mouth watering at the prospect of

tasting my love's life's blood. I could literally feel as well as see the amber haze as my eyes heated,

accommodating the wolf's presence and as our shared climax washed over us, I bit down into the soft

flesh at the corner of her neck and shoulder. My lady cried out, not in pain but in ecstasy as her body

clenched itself tightly around me, squeezing my seed from my release as I tasted the warm, sweet

metallic rush of her blood flowing over my tongue. 

Our bodies remained, stiffened, frozen in place, clasped together in the throes of our joining. Our

breathing was slow in falling back toward a normal pace. Our hearts, too, were reluctant to reduce

their mutual, pounding tattoo. As I began to be able to see past the golden mist that filled my vision,

I felt my teeth drawing back, making little sucking sounds as they left Laura's skin. She whimpered

and I began to lick the wounds gently, soothing her delicate shoulder while attempting to soothe her

fears at the harshness of her claiming.

"Laura, honey, are you alright? Baby, I didn't know! I didn't realize that the wolf would take over

like that, without warning. Please forgive me for hurting you."

"Jacob, I'm okay. You didn't hurt me. I know you didn't know that would happen. I know you

would've told me first if you'd known. And I don't know why, but after just the initial puncture, it

didn't hurt. It really didn't. All I could really feel was you inside me, loving me."

"And it felt like nothing I'd ever dreamed of honey. But baby, I'm so sorry. That's the marking and

claiming that I had told you about the other day. I never imagined it would be almost involuntary for

me. Laura, you're mine now. Really mine. I've tasted your blood, your essence. We are forever

joined. I'm yours."

"That's what I wanted. It's what I needed. I'm sorry it took me so long to come to you."

"Never apologize for that. I wanted to give you all the time you needed. I wanted to give you a

chance to be comfortable with the wolf."

"I am. More than comfortable, I need him as much as I need you. I don't know how to explain how

that feels."

"That's okay honey. I think I know exactly how it feels. His need for you is separate from my needs,

but it's just as strong, just as deep."

"Hold me Jacob. Please."

"Always Laura. Always."

The Alpha and his mate wrapped themselves in the warmth of their love and each other. The Wolf

watched as they snuggled together like puppies. His biggest obstacle was surmounted. The human

half of the Ultimate Alpha was tied forever to his mate and was happy and contented. Now that his

mate was part of the equation and was there to protect them and enhance their powers, they could

face the daunting task coming at them with the force of a freight train. It would not be easy, but the

enemy would be vanquished and would hardly even have time to guess what had hit them. The

countdown had begun.


	17. Chapter 17

**Everything Is Different Now**

Chapter 16

Dr. Laura Frederick

Recording data of patient Jacob Black at my facility, Boulder, Colorado

April 30, 2013

From today's date forward Mr. Jacob Black will no longer be considered my

patient in a professional capacity. Mr. Black will continue to be a resident of the

facility in Boulder and I will continue my research into his background and the

origins of his nature.

These records will remain confidential until the time of Mr. Black's death, or such

time after my own death as Mr. Black sees fit to make them known outside of this

facility. The files will be the sole property of Mr. Black after my death. My last

will and testament includes language that will attest to this fact as well as the

bequest of my entire estate and my complete medical practice facility and

records to Mr. Black or his Quileute descendants. Mr. Black's last will and

testament will contain instructions to be carried out upon his own death as it is

presumed that I will precede him.

Further entries into this record will be of a personal rather than a professional

nature. I have entered into a personal relationship with Mr. Black, which

precludes my consideration of him as a patient. There will be no further

professional evaluations by myself of his status. This record will be

continued in the interest of my own personal research and for no other reason.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~EIDN~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Once Jacob had 'introduced' me to his wolf, our relationship changed drastically.

We began to move inexorably toward a romantic liaison and away from the

patient/doctor connection. After seeing the manifestation of his shift into his wolf

form firsthand, I was completely convinced of the veracity of all of his claims,

including my status as his eternal soulmate.

For the 4 weeks following Jacob's 'reveal', I have put aside my position as his

physician and actively pursued a path of personal acquaintance and the romantic

bonding that was compelled by the imprint that had re-settled upon me from the

ex-girlfriend's daughter. Jacob and I explored all the aspects of the imprint that

he could relate to me based on his limited experience with the members of

his former Pack. It was as if we were both operating somewhat blindly through

the maze of the imprint relationship, since Jacob's experience and knowledge was

reduced by time and distance.

By mutual agreement, our physical relationship progressed extremely slowly. To

put it in layman's terms, I was nervous and Jacob didn't want to overwhelm me, or

as he likes to put it, 'freak me out'.

Jacob has been a most tender and attentive lover. We consummated our

relationship just shy of 4 weeks after I became acquainted with his wolf. I spent

many happy hours with his wolf between that first meeting and our eventual

'joining' and it was an amazing experience. There was only one surprise during

our first completely intimate physical encounter that I did not anticipate and

neither did Jacob. He was unaware that when we first became intimate, his wolf

would partially take control of his consciousness and would mark me as his mate

by biting into the flesh at the junction of my neck and my shoulder, producing an

earth-shattering simultaneous orgasm between us. Jacob was extremely

disturbed by the marking, over which he said he had no control, and apologized

profusely on behalf of his wolf, though he confessed that his wolf was telling him

that he felt no need to apologize for something that he considered natural and

desired. After the marking, Jacob repeatedly licked the wound on my shoulder

and within the span of less than 11 hours the punctures were completely healed

leaving tiny, white scars on my skin. The most astounding aspect to me was the

fact that there was no pain after an initial stab at the first entry into my flesh of

Jacob's elongated canines.

I hoped for the opportunity to 'speak' to Jacob's wolf again, as I had during the

period that Jacob was overwhelmed by the fever. Apparently, this was not

possible with Jacob in full health, which was his common state now. He indicated

that his wolf would sometimes 'speak' to him in his dreams, but that he had not

been able to communicate with him unless he was phased and then only to listen

to the information that the wolf felt compelled to share with him. The wolf was

not forthcoming with any particular information regarding the marking aspect of

our physical joining.

My plans now are to attempt to catalog all aspects of my relationship with Jacob.

He says that someday soon he may contact his former Packmates and share our

discoveries and perceptions with them so that they may have a resource to educate

the Pack and Elders as well as counsel future members who imprint. Jacob is

continuing his journal, combined into one document now, to record his own

observations and feelings about our relationship. I was most surprised to see

Jacob's secondary 'secret' journal. I was pleased by his comments in that record

and by his willingness to share it with me. He confided that his life was now an

open book to me and I could know anything I wished. All I had to do was ask.

Future readers may perceive this account to be cold, impersonal, clinical. I have

deliberately attempted to keep my personal emotions out of these records in order

to achieve complete, informative and useful data. I feel it is redundant to include

that my relationship with Jacob is exceedingly more personal and passionate than

this informational recounting can include.

(The second tier of data regarding Jacob is stored in an encrypted file in the barn

computer system. The password is known only to myself, but is recorded and

secured in my safety deposit box at First National Bank of Boulder on Semmes

Avenue, Boulder, Colorado.)

May 2, 2013

Combined Journal of Jacob Black, Frederick Estate, Boulder, Colorado

**_I have decided to make another entry in this journal that Laura asked me to_**

**_keep to clear up_** **_what has_** **_happened since my last entry. I have shown all_**

**_of my journal entries to Laura, all_** **_of them, and she_** **_has accepted my_**

**_reasoning for keeping 2 journals in the beginning of my_** **_stay here at her_**

**_home._**

**_The things that have happened since I first came here have been amazing. _**

**_Of course, I_** **_imprinted on_** **_Laura in Portland, but there was such a long road_**

**_ahead of me after the move_** **_to Boulder, that I, to_** **_put it bluntly, was afraid_**

**_to tell her everything right away, but I_** **_wanted to keep a record of my_**

**_feelings, just as she'd requested of me. That's the reason I_** **_had 2 journals_**

**_in the beginning. _**

**_Fortunately, Laura's intelligence and awareness gave her insight to what_**

**_was going on_** **_behind the_** **_scenes with me and my wolf as it related to her. It_**

**_wasn't that long before she_** **_found out the truth,_** **_and the complete depth of_**

**_our feelings for her, from my wolf. The_** **_scoundrel took over and stepped_**

**_forward and told her way too much for my comfort, but the_** **_deed was_**

**_done. She took it way better_** **_than I could have ever hoped._**

**_Once 'HE' had spilled the beans, I came clean with Laura and professed my_**

**_deepest feelings_** **_and fears_** **_to her. She is simply perfect and not only_**

**_accepted 'us' but understood so much_** **_about our_** **_relationship without being_**

**_told, without any explanation. I may have despised_** **_imprinting in my early_**

**_years as a wolf, but I now realize that the Spirits know EXACTLY what_**

**_they're doing. They even_** **_righted their wrong in re-settling the imprint_**

**_from the hybrid_** **_spawn to Laura. What do you say_** **_about Spirits that_**

**_recognize when they've made a mistake_** **_and fix it before you even know_**

**_what's_** **_happening? I think perhaps my years in that_** **_hellacious_**

**_exile/prison/purgatory existence may have_** **_been the penance I needed to do_**

**_to_** **_atone for my initial rebellion toward the entire Spirit Warrior_**

**_experience, imprinting_** **_included. I'll try not to question them so severely_**

**_again. I'll give them a_** **_chance I think._**

**_My relationship with Laura has grown into something so fulfilling and_**

**_sweet. She is a most_** **_wonderful mate. She is an extraordinary woman with_**

**_a deep and soulful heart. She is_** **_exactly what_** **_my wolf and I needed to live_**

**_the rest of our days happy and whole, no matter_** **_how long or short they_**

**_may be. As long as we are together, my life will be all I could've ever_**

**_wished for. She has occupied_** **_and restored my heart and my soul. What_**

**_more could anyone_** **_ever ask?_**

**_We're going out riding again today. Sometimes we stay inside and just_**

**_relax together with_** **_Jasmine. _** **_That's the puppy that Rosie gave me and_**

**_she's a permanent fixture in the_** **_household now. She's ten_** **_weeks old now_**

**_and she's just a little firecracker. When Laura and I_** **_go riding, she drapes_**

**_her little_** **_body across my saddle right behind the pommel. That puts_**

**_her right against my crotch and she loves_** **_to snuggle up to me. It's pretty_**

**_funny watching her_** **_wiggle around till she's comfortable and_** **_sometimes it_**

**_tickles, a lot. Barney and Laura get a_** **_real kick out of watching me jerk at_**

**_the sensations_** **_and cracking jokes about the wiener_** **_getting comfy up next_**

**_to her wiener. Laura says she thinks_** **_maybe Jasmine perceives my_** **_body_**

**_part as a kindred spirit. I told her I thought it was because of the_** **_extra_**

**_heat radiating_** **_down there as a result of being close to my woman. _**

**_Whatever. The pup loves it. _** **_And so, apparently, does my mate. That's all_**

**_I need to know._**

JPOV

Laura and I were meandering along a new trail through the thick wilderness on

the far eastern side of the estate. Snowball, Rocky and Jasmine were blissfully

oblivious about the serious nature of their human companions' conversation.

"So, Jacob, have you any report for me about your process of processing?"

"Hah! Funny my girl. You can always make me smile. I'd like to discuss all this

with you in depth if you don't mind. Should we turn back so we can kick back in

your office?"

"No not at all. We're fine right here as long as you're comfortable. Tell me. What

are you thinking about your status, your title, your future? How do you feel all

this will affect you?"

"Oh baby, I love it when you transition into "Doctor Shrink" mode. It's so sexy."

"Well, thank you very much. Now stop deflecting the question and stay on topic."

"You are good. Okay, okay. Barney and Phillip say there's been a legend within

the shifter lore for many centuries, about an Ultimate Alpha that will rise someday

and will lead the entire shifter population in the 'Great Battle'."

"That's what I heard. It's supposedly going to make the entire world safe for

humans and shifters alike from now into eternity. That's a pretty tall order."

"Yeah, well legends are like that. That part didn't really surprise me. The part

that's always hard to get a grip on is that the legends are true. Legends are easy to

handle. You don't have to think about them too hard because they're just scary

stories. When they are actual prophesies, you have to change your whole

mindset. You have to not only accept them as truth, you have to operate as if the

knowledge has always been a part of your existence. I have to become this Alpha

and be firm in my faith that I was always expecting to be this Alpha and was just

waiting on it to happen."

"How in the world could you possibly behave as if you knew this would happen?

That's crazy! Oh, I didn't just say that out loud, did I?"

"Jasmine, your Mommy is about to give herself a massive headache. Shall we stop

for a while and give her a moment to regroup?"

We stopped at the edge of a clearing and climbed down from the boys. Snowball

and Rocky were always content to walk with us, but stopping to rest and get some

sweet, green grass as a snack, they would never turn down. I scooped Jasmine up

in my hand as I dismounted and gave her a snuggle against my neck. With her

perpetual motion tail in high gear, she licked me up and down my face, aiming for

my ear if I'd let her get close enough. But no, that shit was cold and wet and it

tickled.

I set her down and she instantly ran to Laura who also scooped her into her

shoulder for a nuzzle. She then held the puppy in both hands and rubbed her all

over her head. I laughed at the scene of my woman dragging my puppy across her

scalp and neck.

"Is that a new therapy you haven't told me about?"

"In a way, it is. You were right about the headache and I find that if I rub Jasmine

around on my head, it makes it ease up. As my brilliant Alpha man often says,

'whatever works' dontcha know."

"Now how did you ever happen to figure out that rubbing Jasmine on your head

will cure a headache?"

"Well, it's silly I guess. I had a headache a couple weeks ago and I had stretched

out on the couch in the library. Little Jassy trotted in and since my hand was

resting on the floor by the couch, she gave it a lick. I picked her up and put her in

my lap but she began to squirm around and scoot up until she was finally draped

around my head. Within 20 minutes, a 3-hour-old headache was gone. I tried it

again a week later and it worked again. I think we need another puppy so I can

say 'take two of these and call me in the morning'."

I didn't mean to laugh at my mate and make her mad. But I did. I couldn't help

it. And the look she gave me would wilt fresh flowers so I stifled myself and

leaned against a fallen tree so I could hold Laura in my arms. I draped Jasmine

across one shoulder so she could reach Laura's head and give her a lick every now

and then.

"Okay Honey, let's talk this through. I need to filter my thoughts through your

brilliant mind to gain some perspective."

"Okay, let's take it from the top. The legends state that 'someday' an Ultimate

Alpha will arise, who will lead the entire shifter population of planet Earth. There

will be a great confrontation, the Great Battle, that will rid the Earth once and for

all of vampires, the scourge of humankind. Though the legends are so old, nobody

believed they were true or would ever happen, it turns out that YOU are that

Alpha. And it was predestined that you would be in that nasty place in Oregon. It

was predestined that I would find you there and that equally nasty imprint would

re-situate itself from the spawn to me. My purpose is not accidental. I'm

supposedly here to give you love and support but there's something else I'm

supposed to do. THAT we don't yet know what it is. It will apparently make itself

manifest all in good time, according to the legend and we don't know how far back

that originated. It's just a legend and nobody knows where it was born, or how

many times it's been told and adjusted by the teller."

"Barney and Phillip had heard the legend and never quite believed it either until

you brought me home with you. When you found out about me and where I was,

you felt compelled to come and investigate the stories. When we met and I

imprinted on you, you knew something was up but you didn't realize that Barney

and Phillip had nudged you in that direction. Boy, when people want you to do

something important, you'd think they'd just come right out and say so wouldn't

you? All this beating around the bush and secretiveness is annoying."

"I'm with you on that account baby. Just tell me what you want and I'll handle it.

No pussyfooting allowed."

"I'll tell you what I want baby. And you got part of the word right."

"You're incorrigible Mr. Black. And I don't want you to ever change. But right

now, we're busy with something else. We're waiting on Barney and Phillip to fill

us in on a timeline, if they can find one, and tell you what's expected of you, if they

can figure that out. Until then, we wait. At least we can wait together, right?"

"You got that right honey. I'd go insane, again, if I had to wait this out or face this

alone. You are my strength Laura. I need you more than I need air to breathe. I

love you."

"I love you too, Jacob. I'm here. And I couldn't take another step without you

beside me and in my heart. And Jasmine loves her Alpha Daddy, don't you baby?

And you know what? My headache is almost gone. Let's head back. It's

dinnertime. For everyone."

"That sounds good to me. Brace yourself Marie! We're stormin' in."


	18. Chapter 18

**Everything Is Different Now**

Chapter 17

Hanover, New Hampshire

**January 2013**

The Cullen household has been in turmoil for many years. Lately, though, it has been exacerbated by

forces and influences unseen and the result has been tension and ill will amongst some of the family

members. Renesmee Cullen has had a difficult childhood and has suffered odd maladies throughout

her life. She aged rapidly and reached a physical adult stage in 6 ½ years. Her entire life has been

plagued with pain and sorrow. She experienced physical pain with the rapid growth of her body, but

her emotional makeup was full of strife and mental anguish. No one in the family could understand

why she was so depressed all of the time. There were no obvious reasons for her to be so consumed

with sadness. But the child had always been morose and suffered from inexplicable mental and

emotional fears and trauma.

****

In the middle of this month, Renesmee Cullen awoke from a nightmare screaming. Her parents

flashed to her bedside seeking to comfort and reassure her. From that day on, her mood and

emotional state declined markedly. She began to suffer panic attacks reporting feelings of

abandonment and crippling loneliness. Carlisle Cullen performed test after test, attempting to

identify the cause of the young woman's problems. There was nothing physically or chemically wrong

with her. It was strictly emotional and mental and her suffering eventually drove her father to make

**  
May 4, 2013**

Bella Cullen's POV

I didn't understand how my loving husband could be so dense, and so uncaring and unfeeling. Our

daughter was suffering even more now than she had throughout her entire life and we still didn't

know why. But Edward did. He had known since the day of her birth what was going on and he had,

in his infinite yet flawed, sadly mistaken wisdom, determined it would be a good idea to keep his

mouth shut. Oh my God, what could he possibly have been thinking?

He had always heard every thought in every mind around him for a wide perimeter. As long as he

had been a vampire, he had heard everyone's innermost musings. He still didn't hear mine unless I

wanted to lift my shield, but right now it was slammed down tight and that was just as well, for I was

furious.

Our daughter Renesmee was now 7 years old, and a fully grown woman. Her entire life had been a

struggle. Her rapid physical development was painful and difficult to put it mildly. She had been

plagued with a melancholy of spirit that had somehow pulled down the whole family with her. But

she had survived somehow and was now an adult and a beautiful young woman. Edward and I were

so proud of her. In spite of her physical and emotional difficulties, which we'd never been able to

pinpoint the cause of nor explain, she had achieved a maturity that belied her brief time on this

earth.

In January of this year, Renesmee's emotional status had taken a turn for the worse. She had been

depressed, even more than in years past, and had begun to have panic attacks that she explained as

feelings of being abandoned and left alone. Carlisle was totally devoted to finding a chemical cause,

certain that her status as a hybrid was the reason for her maladies.

Then, just last week, my darling husband decided it was finally time to reveal the real reason for our

daughter's problems. He'd known all along! The bastard! He said he wasn't sure and thought maybe

he'd made a mistake. Hah! The mistake he'd made was in not speaking up at the very beginning so

we would know what was going on and would have been able to handle it accordingly. What a

moron! I could kill him!

But not yet. Right now, our daughter's well-being and mental and emotional health was of the

utmost importance. She was number one on our priority list. And here we were on a plane bound for

Boulder, Colorado. Holy crow, what a chore tracking him down had been. It was as if he had ceased

to exist. Nobody in the state of Washington knew anything about him. At least, there was no one

who was willing to share if they knew anything. The stone wall we hit was formidable. They 'claimed'

they had no idea if he was even still alive much less where he could be located. I tried pulling rank

and invoking Charlie's name and that had absolutely no effect on any of them. Boy, I had burned

some bridges hadn't I?

It was only Carlisle's contacts that enabled us to discover his current location. It took calling in

several favors and greasing some palms. I couldn't get over it. When Jacob went underground, he

WENT UNDERGROUND! I was deeply saddened when I found out the emotional turmoil he had

undergone. I had never understood the depth of his emotional involvement. I certainly had never

been aware of the imprint that my ridiculous mate had kept secret. Edward was as selfish then as

ever and he was even more so now. He attempted to talk me out of this sojourn, but I had informed

him that our daughter's health and happiness depended on this trip and I'd go alone if he wasn't in

the mood to accompany me.

I had not been available to witness the 'happening' and Edward had been a bit preoccupied as well. I

had been busy 'dying' and Edward had been madly injecting venom into me to assure my

transformation took place as desired. But Edward had been privy to Jacob's thoughts. He KNEW!

He was aware that Jacob had made the decision to murder our little girl. He decided to stay with me.

I was dumbfounded at the revelation that he left our daughter's future to fate and didn't move to

protect her.

He heard Jacob's thoughts about murdering the 'demon spawn' and he even heard his thoughts about

how to overpower and kill Rosalie to get to the baby and rip it to shreds as well. He heard Jake make

note of the presence of the fireplace as a handy disposal location for the remains of Rosalie and

Renesmee. He then heard Jacob's thoughts rebelling against what transpired next. Edward HEARD

the imprint as it took place. And he said nothing. He heard Jacob's inner cries of anguish and his

decision to run and never look back. Edward decided for all of us, just as he'd always done, that his

opinion was best. He stayed mute. He let Jacob run. He let me grieve. He let Renesmee suffer from

the effects of having her soulmate abandon her, never knowing what those pains and emotional

agonies were all about.

No one knew but Edward. He never said a word. He was on my shit list for at least half of eternity at

this point. He was on Renesmee's shit list as well, though she would probably forgive him sooner

than I would. She'd forgive him even quicker if we could reunite her with Jacob and get some sort of

relationship started with the two of them. I wondered what sort of physical torment Jacob had

endured. Had he really despised the thought of being shackled to my daughter that badly that he

would disappear off the face of the earth so thoroughly? I wondered what would happen when we

arrived in Boulder. He didn't know we were coming. Dr. Frederick had no idea who we were and had

reluctantly agreed to an audience with her alone. This wouldn't be easy.

****

Boulder, Colorado

**May 6, 2013**

"Good morning, beautiful. How did you sleep? You didn't make any speeches."

"Well, that's good news. I slept very well thank you, and you?"

"Like a baby. Like I always sleep when I have you in my arms."

"I'm happy to know that. I can no longer sleep soundly if your arms aren't around me. I guess that's

a happy coincidence, huh?"

"It works for me. What's on our agenda for today? After breakfast of course."

"You always have that food thing on the top of your list don't you? Oh well, you're a growing boy, so I

guess that's okay. But I need to talk to you about something important."

"Okay, I'm game. Just let me snuggle you up here in my arms and you can tell me all about it."

"Okay, we can snuggle, but this is serious Jacob. I have learned some important information that

concerns you. I only found it out late last night and I haven't had the chance or the courage to tell

you about it until now."

"Damn, Laura, what is it sweetie? You're more uptight and tense than I've ever seen you."

"Well, it's because this is a big deal, Jacob. I don't know how this will turn out and I'm scared to

death."

"Baby, what is it? Tell me. I'm a big boy and you mustn't worry about me. I'll take it like a man, I

promise. No tantrums."

"Oh you're funny, you are Mr. Black."

"I'll be here all week."

"Hey, that's my line!"

"So? Never claimed that I wouldn't steal from you. As long as I can steal your heart, anything else is

open season."

"You've already got that. No need to steal it. Okay, here's the lowdown. We have visitors coming

here today. They are coming to see me, although they aren't aware that I know who they are, but

ultimately, they actually want to see you."

"Me? Are you serious? Nobody knows I'm here. Do they?"

"Well, I didn't think anyone did, but it seems that the institution in Portland wasn't concerned with

the privacy clause in the records and they revealed to a certain party where you're living now. They

are on their way here to speak to me, I think they are hoping to gain permission to speak to you."

"Wow, Laura, now you're making me nervous. Who's coming? Just tell me."

"Bella and Edward Cullen and their daughter Renesmee."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~EIDN~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Jacob? Breathe baby. It'll be okay. Breathe. I'm here. Right here. You don't have to see them if

you don't want to. I swear. We'll do whatever you want. Trust me."

"Why...are they...coming here...?"

"I'm not sure. I don't know. I have a suspicion they may have figured out something about the

original imprint. Maybe Renesmee is experiencing something that can't be otherwise explained.

They were already on their way before they called to tell me they were coming. I think that was on

purpose. That Edward guy is kinda pushy isn't he? Not that that Bella woman isn't pushy too, but he

was the first one I spoke to. Jacob? Look at me sweetheart. You are the love of my life. You are my

wolf. You are my mate. I am your imprint. I am your mate. I am your woman. I will not let

anything happen to you, nor will I let anything or anyone come between us. I swear to you, you have

nothing to be afraid of."

"God, Laura! I can't believe this is happening! I don't know what I'd do without you by my side. I

think you're probably right about their reason for visiting. I can't believe they tracked me down, and

I can't believe they've just now, after all these years, figured out what's going on. Are you really

gonna be okay with this? I don't want you to face them on your own. You should let me talk to

them."

"Absolutely not! I'll be fine Jacob. I promise. This is where I get to step up and fulfill my duty and

my promise to you. If I don't like the way they present themselves, I will send them packing and they

will never even breathe the same air as you. I get to protect you from them. Quite a switch from your

usual Protector role huh?"

"Yeah, quite a switch. I'm not sure I like it, but I guess I'd be foolish to just storm out there as soon as

they arrive. I'd probably listen to Eddie for 2 minutes and just phase and kill him on the spot. Then

Bella would probably attack and try to kill me and wouldn't that be a fine mess? I'll stand back and

listen while you run interference baby. You're a marvel. I love you."

"I love you too, Jacob. I'm glad I get the chance to step in front of you and shield you from

unpleasant memories."

"That phrase, 'step in front of you', has my wolf on high alert. Please, please be careful. Don't take

any chances with those monsters. They really can kill you in a split second and,...oh God, I don't

know if I can let you do this or not!"

"Jacob, don't worry, I'll be careful. It's not your dream. I swear. And you can be close. I want you

close. You can wait just in the next room, connected. I'd feel better that way anyway. Okay?

Please?"

"Okay sweetheart. I'll buck up and get a grip. I'll be right around the corner. Just call me if you need

me. I'll be right there. And if I don't like what I'm hearing, I'll be there even sooner."

"I will. Okay, now, let's get cleaned up and dressed and get some of Marie's grub. Our guests will be

here in about 2 hours and we'll be ready for them. Don't worry."

"Yeah, don't worry. Right, don't worry. Humph."


	19. Chapter 19

A/N: 'Malyutka' is an American spelling of the Russian word for 'little beloved one'.

**Everything Is Different Now**

Chapter 18

May 6, 2013

"Thanks Marie, that was fabulous. See you for lunch on the terrace about 1:00 okay?"

"Yes Ma'am. It'll be ready. Uhmm,...Dr. Frederick?"

"Yes Marie?

"I don't know what's going on today, but we all know that something big is happening and we all want

you and Master Jacob to know that we are here if you need us, in ANY capacity. We all love Master

Jacob and of course you are our family, so..., just..., call us if you need anything...ANYTHING."

"Oh, my sweet Mama Marie! Thank you so much! I have Willikins and Barney on high alert and they

are both ready and fully informed. They will be close when our guests arrive. Cross your fingers

Marie but I don't plan to let go of Jacob without a fight."

"Thatta girl! We won't let him be taken from us. We've all come to love him too. He's such a

wonderful young man. I'm so happy for you my little one."

"Thank you Marie. I love you."

"And I love you too, Bebe. You know your parents would have loved Jacob, don't you?"

"Yes, I think they would have. I even think Pierre would approve."

"You know, I think he would too. If he had the chance to choose someone to look after you, Jacob

would have certainly made the grade. So, no regrets Malyutka."

"That's what I was thinking. Okay, Marie. It's almost time. Don't forget, you don't have to make

food for but one of our guests. Only one of them eats food. The other two are on bizarre "religious

diet/fasts", well, that's the story we got from them anyway. We'll just play along I guess."

"Yes ma'am. I'll remember. No accounting for different religious beliefs is there?"

"No, Marie, none at all. Do you think I'll be able to keep a straight face?"

"Ummm, maybe."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~EIDN~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Hey babe, a car just pulled through the front gate. I imagine that's them. How are you doing?"

"Hard to say honey. I've been sitting here taking deep breaths but trying not to hyperventilate,

running way too many old memories and pictures through my head. Sometimes I can't believe how

messed up I was and how not messed up I am now. All because of you. What would I do without

you?"

"Hmmm, not sure, but let's not try to find out okay? I don't know what I would do without you, other

than go crazy, so I'd just as soon keep our status quo if that's alright with you."

"Perfectly alright with me. C'mere honey, I need a hug and a kiss before you march into the lion's

den. Mmmm. Thank you Dr. Frederick. You're 'medicine' is a miraculous secret elixir. I won't

forget to renew my prescription."

"No need for renewal Mr. Black. That Rx has no expiration date and comes with a guarantee and a

lifetime promise."

"Lifetime promise? What kind of promise?"

"What kind did you have in mind, Mister?"

"Uhm, I wasn't gonna mention this right now, but... how about forever?"

"Forever?"

"Yeah, I mean...,FOREVER. Laura? Will you marry me?"

"Oh my, your timing IS off the wall, sweetheart! But there's no sense in putting off till tomorrow

what you could do today. Yes, Jacob, I can think of nothing I'd rather do. It would be my honor to

marry you."

"Hot damn! Now the sun is shinin'! C'mere again doctor. I want to seal this bargain officially."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~EIDN~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Mmmm, yeah that's the proper way to seal an engagement."

"I don't know honey. I can think of another ritual or two that might be more fun. Can we get deeper

into this discussion?"

"Well, sure baby, oh damn, there's Willikins' signal. We'll have to rain check it. But, hold that

thought. Forgive me please?"

"Always Laura. Always. C'mere quick. One more time..."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~EIDN~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Your guests have arrived Madam. I have placed them in the parlor and Barney and I are prepared in

the butler's pantry."

"Thank you Willikins. And please thank Barney for me too. We'll have a chance to talk later I'm

sure."

"Willikins, I appreciate you and Barney being here to help Laura. Thanks from me too."

"You're quite welcome Master Jacob. We feel as protective toward you as we do the doctor. We're all

glad you're here Sir."

"Thanks again. Okay honey, I'll be in the hall outside the parlor door. Call me if you need me okay?"

"I will. Are you going to be okay?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine. We'll get through this together. As long as you're mine, I'm good."

"Then you're good. Cause I'm yours. And you're mine. Come on. Let's go see what amazing story

they've concocted. This ought to be interesting."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~EIDN~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Cullen. Welcome to my home."

"Thank you Dr. Frederick. It's a pleasure to be here, thank you for allowing us to come. This is my

wife, Bella and this is our daughter, Renesmee."

"It's a pleasure to meet both of you. Won't you follow me to the terrace? The weather is cooperating

today and it's quite nice outside."

"Uh, I'm not sure we should be outside for very long if the sun will be making an appearance."

"Oh, it's okay Mr. Cullen. I am completely aware of the fact that you and your wife might sparkle a

bit during our visit and it doesn't bother me in the least. I hope it won't bother you."

"Uhm,...okay...I wasn't expecting...we weren't expecting..."

"That I would know what you were? Oh yes, I know a great deal about you and your wife, your

family, and your daughter. Don't worry Mr. and Mrs. Cullen. I'm perfectly happy to keep all of this

knowledge to myself and I have no worries about any repercussions. Now shall we make ourselves

comfortable out here? Right through these doors. Renesmee, I have refreshments available for you,

dear. Can I offer you a cup of tea or perhaps some lemonade?"

"Um, may I have some water, please?"

"Of course. Marie, some ice water for the young lady and I'll have a cup of tea, and yes I'm certain the

Cullens won't require anything."

"Yes Madam. Right away."

"Dr. Frederick may I ask how you know so much about us?"

"Certainly you may. I am not without resources Mr. Cullen. When you informed me that you were

on your way to see me without so much as a request from you for an invitation, I contacted someone

who could help me discover the purpose of your visit as well as how you were able to discover this

location. Your father wields a certain amount of influence in the Pacific Northwest, what with his

reputation combined with his large bank account."

"I beg your pardon! My father would never..."

"Bribe someone to divulge confidential information about a patient in a medical facility? I beg to

differ Sir. I know for a fact that he did exactly that. Please don't insult my intelligence."

"So you know why we're here?"

"Yes Mrs. Cullen I do know why you're here. I hope you won't be upset when I tell you that you may

be returning to New Hampshire with disappointment heavy on your shoulders."

"And by what right do you say that? What makes you think that it's your decision?"

"Oh, it's not my decision Mrs. Cullen. I'm merely the enforcer. This is my property and if my patient

does not wish to meet with you, it will not happen. It's quite simple really."

"You don't even know what you're saying! You don't know how close he is to our family. We must

see him!"

"Close to your family? Really? I'm not sure that would be an accurate representation of your

relationship with him."

"He's my best friend! We've known each other since we were children. He was at our wedding. He

was present at the birth of our daughter. Their connection is more important than your

confidentiality clause doctor!"

"Mrs. Cullen, please calm yourself. I know about the connection between your daughter and my

patient. I believe there might be mitigating circumstances concerning that. I'm in a position to claim

a right to be privy to this information. I am a part of his world."

"A part of his world? How can that be? You're merely Jacob's shrink. You are human, are you not?"

"Oh yes, quite human Mrs. Cullen. May I call you Bella?"

"Oh...uh...yes, if you must."

"Well, Bella, yes, I have become a part of your world since I have become a part of Jacob's world. Mr.

Black has been living here since February and I have had the good fortune to become integrated into

his world with full honors."

"With full honors? What the hell can that possibly mean?"

"Let me say that information is privileged. Your desire to meet with Mr. Black is not without merit,

but it doesn't have much."

"I need...I mean, we need to see Jacob. Your earlier comment confirms that he is indeed living

here now."

"Yes, he is here. He is unavailable at the moment. I can arrange a meeting with him later, if he is

amenable or course."

"If he is amenable?! What does that mean? He'd want to see me, to see us."

"Well, Bella, I'm sorry to tell you this, but you may be deluded in that respect. There is a distinct

possibility that Jacob would not want to see you or your husband or your daughter. I have agreed to

speak to you in advance and determine the nature of your visit and I will bow to his decision if he

wants to re-establish contact with you. I think perhaps you assume too much based on your skewed

memories of your last contact with Mr. Black."

"You've got to be kidding! You're running interference for Jake? That's nonsense! You take us to

him right now or I'll..."

"Bella!"

"Mother!"

"You'll what Mrs. Cullen? If you'll look over your shoulder, you'll notice that there are two of my staff

members ready to escort you from the property. And if you think I don't know that your physical

strength would require more than just two humans to remove you, let me assure you, Willikins and

Barney are NOT human and have MORE than enough power available to remove you, your husband

and your daughter from the premises. To put it simply Mrs. Cullen, DO NOT PUSH ME."

"I don't believe it!"

"Oh, please do believe it Mr. Cullen. Now, if we can all sit back down, and if you're willing, tell me the

reason for your visit and your wish to see Mr. Black and I'll take all you tell me into consideration."

"Very well, I suppose we have no choice. Dr. Frederick, we are here because Jacob Black is the

eternal soulmate of our daughter and because they have been separated for 7 years, she has suffered

emotionally, physically and mentally. We want to bring the two of them together to save our

daughter's sanity."

"I see. That is a very noble cause you're embracing Mr. Cullen. When did you become aware of your

daughter's connection to Mr. Black?"

"Okay, this is ridiculous. You're stalling! Edward knew a long time ago, the moment it happened,

that Jacob imprinted on Renesmee. He allowed Jacob to leave without saying a word. He allowed

our daughter to suffer, without saying a word. This is water under the bridge and something that I

will deal with after we get home. Right now, I know that my daughter's difficulties have been

happening because she has been separated from Jacob for all of these years. I didn't know! I only

found out a few weeks ago about the imprint and we put two and two together after that. She started

getting worse in January and we don't understand why. We need to speak to Jacob! Please!"

"What exactly do you need to say to me Bella?"

"Jake!"

"Yeah, it's me. Long time no see, huh Bella? Edward."

"Hello, Jacob. Please allow me to ..."

"No, I don't think I'm in the mood to allow you to anything Eddie. So just shut up, okay? Hey Laura,

honey, you're doin' a great job baby. Stay here close to me. You're the most wonderful mate a guy

could ever hope for. "

"Mate?"

"Yeah, mate. Are you surprised, Bella? Oh, I hope so. Here's the deal. I know you're both just dyin',

or not, to find out what's goin' on with your kid. Well, listen up. Yeah, I imprinted on her. And yeah,

I ran. I couldn't stomach the notion of bein' tied for eternity to a hybrid spawn. Sorry, Ren, nothing

personal."

"Ren?"

"It's just a nickname. Didn't mean anything by it."

"Well, for your information, her nickname is Nessie."

"Nessie? You shortened her name to the name of a sea monster? Damn Bella! That's cold even for

you! Whatever. Call her whatever you want, she's no longer a part of my life."

"What? What the hell, Jake?"

"Yeah, what the hell, Bella? You might have guessed that your precious Eddie would lie to you

AGAIN about something really important. But you didn't. And he did. So there. Here's the rest of

the story. I ran. I suffered. I went through hell. Because of YOU AND YOUR HUSBAND! But now,

I'm in another world, and I'm happy. And I can't bring myself to give a damn about you, or your

'mate' or your hybrid daughter. Here's the nitty gritty, Bella. My imprint on Renesmee BROKE in

January and it re-settled itself on Laura, here. I am no longer tied for eternity to your kid. I have an

imprint, a soulmate, a true love. And she is the most perfect match for me that could ever be. Way

more perfect then I ever dreamed you could be. I'm sorry your daughter has suffered because of my

imprint on her, but that's something you definitely will need to take up with your silent husband.

Maybe it's just the nature of things that are connected to you Bella. Anything that is attached to you

is destined to crash and burn. It is destined for failure and dismal unhappiness. I didn't see that in

time. I suffered because of my misguided hopes and dreams. But I know better now. Your daughter

is released Mrs. Cullen. She is safe from any connection to a member of any wolfpack or any other

shifter and she is on her own as far as soulmates might be concerned. Renesmee, I'm really sorry for

all of the pain you've endured. We've both endured more than our share. I think it might be a good

idea if you and your parents head for home as quickly as possible. I'm not sure I could contain my

reactions if your mother or father pushes me any further. I hope you are able to find some happiness

in your future."

"But...this is ridiculous! Jake...what do you...?"

"Sorry 'Mrs. Cullen'. This is goodbye, again."

"Have a safe trip home folks. Barney and Willikins will show you out. And please do not attempt to

return without an invitation. That would be considered trespassing and I would be forced to involve

the authorities."

"The authorities?! That would be unwise of you doctor."

"On the contrary Mr. Cullen. The authorities in ITALY have assured me that the wisdom of keeping

them informed is a certainty. Good day."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~EIDN~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Later that night, in a hotel in Boulder...

"Edward, you can't imagine how angry I am at you! What the fuck?"

"Love, I'm sorry. I didn't realize it would become this big a deal..."

"You didn't realize! Oh my God. Your daughter has been in agony her whole life and all you can say

is you didn't realize it would be a big deal? Holy hell, Edward! How insensitive and idiotic can you

possibly be? I'm having serious doubts about our own future now."

"Bella! Love, you can't mean that. We are bound for eternity. We will always be together."

"Edward, do not test me now. I can no longer trust anything you say or do. At this rate, the next

thing you'll tell me is you've found a new singer."

"What...uhm...makes you say that?"

"Wait a minute, Edward. You have, haven't you? I no longer have any blood to call to you so now

you've found a new singer! Oh, for the love of God, you HAVE!"

"Love, I'm sorry. I can't help it. He smells so divine, so mouthwatering!"

"HE? Edward! Have you lost your mind? You've decided that JACOB is your singer? He's a

werewolf Edward! His blood can't possibly call to you!"

"I know it shouldn't, Love. But it does. I can't explain it. I know he's a werewolf but his blood is

drawing me in. It smells totally different from the way it did in Washington. HE smells totally

different. There's no more wet dog odor, it's just outdoorsy and woodsy and spicy and there's

something incredibly powerful about him. His blood has been calling to me since before we went

through the front door. It smells glorious!"

"Glorious? Oh Edward...I think you've finally gone around the bend here. You need to put these

thoughts out of your mind and concentrate on what we can do for Nessie. We may need help. We've

got to convince both Jacob and Dr. Frederick to come to New Hampshire with us."

"Dr. Frederick? New Hampshire? Why would we want to bring her home with us? Her presence will

only hamper Ness's relationship with Jacob."

"I'm not so sure of that. We can bring them both to Hanover with us and perhaps we can work on

their sympathies and convince them to help our little girl. I can work on Dr. Frederick and you can

persuade Jacob."

"Bella, Love, I don't know if that would be a good idea. I'm not sure putting me in a room alone with

Jacob would be the safest place for either of us. You should talk to him and I'll talk to the doctor."

"I don't think I like the idea of you alone with the doctor, Edward."

"Oh Love, that's silly. I have no romantic interest in Dr. Frederick and you can apologize for your

behavior this afternoon. It will be fine. Won't it? What's wrong?"

"Dr. Frederick smells very nice."

"Bella? Are you trying to be funny? It's in very poor taste."

"No, not trying to be funny. It hit me when she walked into the parlor. That's one reason I was so

agitated. Her blood smells better than anything I've ever encountered in my vampire life, or my

human one for that matter."

"God, it's a good thing Ness is already asleep in her own room. What will she say when she finds out

that her parents want to steal her former soulmate and his current soulmate and sniff their blood out

through their pores?"

"Okay, let me see if I've got this straight."

"Nessie! What are you doing up?"

"Listening to my parents have the most bizarre conversation ever."

"Ness, love, you don't understand."

"I understand perfectly Father. You knew from the day of my birth that I was connected to Jacob and

you said nothing. I have suffered all my life because I've been separated from him and now you

finally have developed a tiny bit of a conscience and allowed me to know the truth. We've used every

manner of subterfuge and dishonesty, with Grandfather's financial help I might add, to discover

Jacob's whereabouts even though it is painfully obvious that he didn't wish to be found. He has

recovered from his connection to me, he is no longer tied to me, he is most assuredly in love with the

woman he embraced and kissed right in front of us, and the two of you still want to come between

him and his new mate. And then, the pièce de résistance, you have each discovered that you have

new singers. As I understand this phenomenon, a human's blood calls to you and you desire them

above all others. Daddy, you now desire Jacob and Mom, you desire Dr. Frederick. You are both so

completely demented and twisted, so completely debased and immoral, I'm not sure I ever want to be

around either of you again."

"Nessie, baby, you can't mean that."

"On the contrary, Mother, I mean it and more. I'm going to do something about it. I'm packing and

leaving tonight. I suggest the two of you make arrangements to join me in returning to New

Hampshire, just the three of us. I will be sending my apologies to Dr. Frederick and Mr. Black and

we will not be attempting to contact them again. Have I made myself clear? Don't make me call Aunt

Rosalie and Uncle Emmett."

"Nessie, your father and I need to see Jake and Laura again. We need to..."

"No Mother. Neither of you need to do anything involving the two of them except leave them

behind. You have overstepped your bounds in every way and I will not allow either of you to make an

even bigger mistake. You're leaving with me. I've already contacted Grandmother and Aunt Alice.

The family is expecting us home tomorrow."


	20. Chapter 20

**Everything Is Different Now**

Chapter 19

May 7, 2013

Frederick Estate, Boulder, Colorado

4 A.M.

"Baby? Are you awake? Laura?"

"Hmmm? Yeah, I'm here. Mmmm. What's wrong babe?"

"I can't sleep. Talk to me?"

"Okay hon. What do ya wanna talk about?"

"I don't know. Anything. Just talk to me."

"Okay, how are you feeling since yesterday morning's experience?"

"You sweet thing. You're such a psychiatrist. Anyway, I think my cage is rattled. How about you?"

"I guess I'm okay. It went better than I expected. Why is your cage rattled?"

"I don't know. Maybe it's just because it's been so long and they still found me."

"Wait a minute. That doesn't sound like the Jacob I know and love. What's bothering you?"

"They found me too easily. I don't like it."

"Well, I didn't like it either but there's nothing we can do about it now. C'mon. Tell me what's rolling

around in that head of yours."

"If they found me, anyone can. And they can get to you that way. I can't keep you safe if the evil in

my past is going to find me that easily. I can't protect you like this."

"Jacob, baby, you don't need to worry about that. You're not alone here you know? You're not the

only 'protector' on the premises."

"Yeah, I need to ask you about that. What did you mean when you told the Cullens that Barney and

Willikins could remove them from the property?"

"What do you mean, Jacob?"

"Laura, don't you think now would be a good time to start including me in your family here in

Colorado?"

"I don't understand. Of course you're part of my family here, and anywhere else for that matter. I

was just working on figuring out how to say it so it didn't sound like I was trying to diminish your

importance to me."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"See? I didn't want you to become resentful. This is what I was worried about."

"What Laura? Tell me."

"I've only known that Barney and Phillip are both shape shifters for about a day longer than you've

known, and that's only slightly less time than I've known what you were."

"What the...?!"

"THIS is what I was concerned about. This is a very new world for me Jacob. I actually found out

about Barney and Phillip AFTER I met your wolf. I'm still learning how to behave with them and for

that matter you too. But I didn't want you to 'freak out' as you often put it."

"Okay, I'm breathing deeply. I'm not freaking out. You've just learned that Barney and Phillip are

shape shifters?"

"Yes, just before you were told."

"Okay, I have a new list of questions now."

"Go ahead. I'll tell you anything you want to know."

"You've really only known what they were a day longer than me? Where did they come from? Did

you have any hint of what I was before you came to see me in Portland? Has this whole shooting

match been a lie? Did you know what an imprint was before I told you? Did you know I had

imprinted on you? How did you know about me? How did you find me?"

"Whoa! Okay, Jacob, breathe, try to relax. I'll answer all your questions."

"I'm relaxed as I'm gonna get right now. Just start spilling Laura."

"Okay, okay. Umm...okay,...I've known there was something special and different about Barney and

Phillip since I was a very small child. I just didn't quite understand what that was. They are both

from the United Kingdom, Barney is from Scotland and Phillip is from England. They were with my

parents for many years before I was adopted before I was even born. They were my heroes when I

was a little girl. I thought they were Superman and Spidey. I never had any idea that they were

anything other than sweet, kind, loving individuals who treated me as if I was their own family, but

they always made me feel safe and I always felt they were special people. When I was...,

widowed,...and left alone,...they took care of me when there was nobody else. They are just like you

Jacob. None of us, including me, knew what you were before I came to Portland. They didn't know

for sure until you showed me your wolf that first time a month ago. They had suspicions and hopes."

"Hopes?!"

"Yes, hopes. We had read of your case in an obscure medical journal. Phillip and Barney told me

what they searched for just a few days ago. Articles like that are what my parents were always on the

lookout for in their research, so they could help.

"Help? Help who?"

"Shape shifters that had become trapped. I've learned it happens more than you'd believe, Jacob. I

never had any clue about it, but my mother and father spent most of their adult lives searching for

your kind that had been trapped in some way, freeing them and trying to help them in other ways.

But I was a child; I had no idea what their life's work was."

"What other ways did they 'help'?"

"Relocation. Job searches. Financial assistance."

"Oh my God! Is this how you know the Volturi?"

"I don't **know** the Volturi. I only know of their existence. And I think it's a good thing that I had

learned of them. It came in handy and carried some weight with the Cullens."

"Yeah, I saw that first hand! What about the rest, Laura. Is what's between us real? Are you really

mine, or is this all an illusion?"

"Jacob! How could you ask me that? No, this isn't an illusion. Jacob, my parents never shared with

their young daughter what they were doing. I thought Daddy was an investment banker and Mother

was an artist and a charity benefactor. I'd never heard of a shape shifter until a few days before I

learned that's what you were. I'd never heard the term 'imprint' until **you** explained it to me.

Neither Barney nor Phillip had ever heard of anything like that. Jacob, are we on shaky ground? If

you have that kind of doubts about my love for you, maybe we should back off and re-evaluate our

relationship."

"Maybe we should! How can I trust you now? What is the truth and what's a sidestep?"

"A sidestep?! God! Do you really mean that?! You have no faith that the love I've shown you is real?

Wasn't it you who asked me to have faith that you were what you claimed to be? You don't even

believe that your wolf knew what he was doing when he marked me do you? Oh Jacob! I can't

believe...I just can't. Oh,... you must excuse me."

"Laura! Wait! That's not what I meant! Where are you going? Laura! Stop!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~EIDN~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

May 7, 2013

7 A.M.

"Willikins! Are you up man?"

"Yes Master Jacob. I am up. What seems to be the trouble?"

"Laura's gone."

"Gone Sir?"

"She's walked out on me. Look, I don't have time to explain this. We had...an argument. And she

took off. You have to help me find her."

"I see. What exactly did you say to her Sir?"

"Aw, Phillip, don't make me go into the details, okay?!"

"I'm sorry to be demanding Sir, but,...**what did you say to her**?"

"Okay, dammit! I got bent out of shape about **when** you all knew what I was, and I questioned..."

"You questioned...what Sir?"

"I questioned her sincerity, okay! I know! It was possibly the most idiotic and foolish and stupid

thing I've ever done in my whole worthless life! I'm sorry! Just,...help me find her Phillip! I'll

apologize to you and Barney later, face to face like you deserve, I promise. Just please help me. I

can't lose her!"

I'll get Barney and we'll find her Sir."

"I'm going with you!"

"No Sir."

"No? Whaddaya mean 'No'?"

"I mean, no, Sir, you may not accompany us. Barney and I will not require your services in the

search."

"Willikins! I have to go with you! You don't understand!"

"I believe I understand only too well Sir. Unless I miss my guess, you have decided to question my

mistress's love and loyalty to you. There is **no other reason whatsoever** that she would leave

you. I know love when I see it Sir. You have decided not to accept her words as truth, for whatever

misguided reasons, and you have accused her of concealing things from you. Sir, you are my Alpha

and it is not my place to tell you this, but I shall at any rate, consequences be damned. My mistress

was completely in the dark about our world until a few days ago. I imagine she had suspicions, but

she had never been told anything. I personally think she's handled the whole situation amazingly

well considering what a monumental pile of information it can be. You've assumed otherwise, have

you not? My mistress has apparently been hurt, severely enough to want to run away, by YOU, only

the gods know how and why you did this and I will NOT allow YOU to accompany us in searching for

her. That would, I think, be the last thing she needs. You will please remain here in the villa. Forgive

me Alpha, but I cannot allow any other way."

"Sonofa...okay...I'll give you 12 hours and then I dive in. Am I clear?"

"Quite Sir. If we have not found her in that time span, I would be loath to continue the search

without official assistance. The temperatures are not fully tolerable this early in the season."

"You mean you'd call in outside help?"

"Yes Sir. I would be required by law to do that. The mountains of Colorado are not to be trifled with

Sir."

"Okay Willikins. Umm...Phillip?"

"Yes Master Jacob?"

"Please...find her."

"We shall Alpha."

11 A.M.

"Marie? Have **you** seen her? Have you heard from the guys?"

"No Bebe, I haven't. Won't you tell me what happened?"

"Oh Marie, I don't know what happened exactly. The only thing I know for sure is I was an idiot. I

said things to Laura that should have never even come into my brain, much less made it out of my

mouth."

"Oh Jacob, my dear boy, I know what has happened. I saw the possibility of this. Laura was clueless

before she fell in love with you. You must believe that. She knew nothing about Barney and Phillip's

identities, nor did she understand what her parents were so deeply involved in. She may have had

suspicions, or guesses, but she didn't know! Think about it my sweet boy. Laura would never dream

of misleading you, right? She would never consider being less than totally truthful to anyone, much

less with you, to be an option, right? Jacob. My son. She loves you. She needs you. She can no

more live without you than you can live without her."

"Marie! Mama! God, help me! I can't stand this! Where would she go? She's still in her nightgown

for chrissakes! And barefoot! She slipped out so fast and disappeared down the hall and then she

was just gone! How did she get away from me so fast?"

"I don't know Jacob, it sounds as though she took the escape passage. It's a hidden panel in the

corridor next to the entrance to the library. It leads straight out under all of the buildings and ends

deep in the woods beyond the Blue Cliffs. There are many places she might find comfort if she wants

to be alone or just to cool off, calm down. I'm not sure if she would go to one of those or somewhere

new to try and lose herself. I'm sure Barney and Phillip can find her."

"Are you sure? Shouldn't I be searching as well? Why can't I go look for her too?"

"Oh Bebe, you must know that if she has turned away from you, then you cannot find her. Even if

you knew where to look, she will not be found if she does not want to be."

"Marie! I can't just sit here! I have to look for her. What if something's happened to her? What if

she's injured? I can't live without her! "

"Are you sure Jacob?"

"Of course I'm sure! What are you getting at Marie?"

"You must understand Master Jacob, Laura has never trusted that many people. She was abandoned

as a baby, I know she doesn't remember that but she knows the truth of what happened. Then, the

Prince was a good friend to her, but he was a little older and she trusted him with her whole heart.

She gave it to him freely and completely. Then he left her. It wasn't his intention, but she was still

left alone in the world, a widow at the tender age of 19. Did she tell you that her parents died just 3

weeks after her husband?"

"Oh God! No she didn't tell me how her parents died or anything."

"They were killed together in an automobile crash in Spain. They were on their way to the airport to

come home to see Laura for the first time after her Pierre had been killed. She was devastated you

understand. Barney, Phillip and I were the ones that took care of her. She was incapacitated for a

time as you may guess. We brought her back here and watched over her. Jacob, my Laura does not

ask for love, but she longs for it, yearns for it. And she had been denied that kind of love and

compassion, until you came to us."

"Oh Marie! What have I done?"

"Don't worry Jacob. She is much stronger today than she was then. Barney and Phillip will find her

and bring her home to you. Then your job will begin."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~EIDN~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

6 P.M.

JPOV

"Marie, when Barney and Phillip come in from their search, **if** they come in tonight, tell them I've

gone to the clearing by the waterfall. They'll know where I mean won't they?"

"Yes, Jacob, they'll know where that is. There're only 3 waterfalls on the property and only 1 is next

to a clearing. Do you think she is there?"

"I don't know. I feel a pull to that place. It's hard to explain. I have to go look. If I stay here any

longer, not doing anything but waiting, I'll go insane. I'll see you soon okay?"

"Shouldn't you eat something first? You've not taken in a morsel all day."

"I couldn't if I tried Marie. I'm sorry ma chère."

"I understand bébé."

I walked out through the gardens and past the koi pond and the horse barn. I couldn't stay in that

house any longer without my mate by my side. How big a fool could I possibly be? I was pissed at

Barney and Phillip when they refused to let me come with them to look for Laura, but I understood

why they wouldn't allow it. Of course they wouldn't want me to be the one to find her. I was the one

who'd made her bolt in the first place. What was I thinking? I wasn't thinking. That was the bottom

line.

I just wasn't expecting all the revelations she handed me all at once. I never dreamed that she knew I

was a shifter or that it had anything to do with why she came to see me in Portland. But **she didn't**

**know** I was a shifter in the beginning. The others had only 'hoped' she said. She knew nothing.

They were only trying to help me. And they did. And blowing up at her about the imprint was

completely wrong. There was no possible way she could have known I'd imprint on her, even if she

had known what an imprint was. She was blindsided by the imprint just like I was. And then I

blindsided her! Good God, what an imbecile I am! No wonder she needed time to herself to think.

She would have every right to storm back into the house and show me the door.

My wolf had been extremely quiet lately since he was so supremely contented. But now...well,...

now, he was agitated and furious beyond belief and clawing at me from the inside out to get my ass

out there and find our girl. Our broken-hearted girl. The imprint was telling both of us that she was

broken. We/I could feel it. It was a dull but all-encompassing ache radiating out from my heart. I

was close to incapacitated from the force of it. But it was different from the pain from 'before'. This

was not as sharp, but it was deeper. It was as if my heart was missing part of itself and was trying to

function with only 3 of its chambers or something. It felt like my blood wasn't pumping properly. It

felt as if I had to find her soon or I'd be too weak to search for her.

I waited until I got into the darkness beyond the edge of the back gardens before I stripped and

phased. I immediately began running at top speed for the clearing where I first revealed my wolf to

Laura. I don't know why I wanted to be there, but something inside me was pulling me there. I knew

well that Barney and Phillip had already searched the immediate grounds and the next layer of the

estate out. This included the clearing, and now they were venturing into the wilderness area on the

edges of Laura's property. There were 467 acres Marie told me. God! That was too much territory

for two wolves to cover alone but they had made it plain that I was not welcome to join them in their

search. I can't say that I blamed them. I was still the new kid on the block. And I had hurt their

mistress. On purpose. Please God, give me a chance to apologize and make it up to her. If that was

even possible.

I reached the clearing within minutes and ran a perimeter. I could smell her. She had been here.

Recently. Or was it just her scent remaining in my mind that I was recalling? No, I was sure of it.

She had been here. I wasn't surprised that she had come here in an effort to put distance between us

and get some alone time. It was the sight of some of our happiest times and the spot where we first

connected as wolf and imprint. My heart clenched painfully as I thought back to that night.

_"Laura! Please come back! I'm sorry! I love you!"_

(Barney and Willikins heard this anguished cry from Jacob and his Wolf. They looked at one another

to confirm what they each heard. The connection had been activated. Their Alpha was out in the

land. He would know soon.)

Her scent was not weak in the clearing, but it wasn't strong either. It seemed as if maybe she'd come

here first and then moved on. I realized it was because she couldn't find solace here, only pain. What

would I do if she didn't come back? What would I do if something happened to her out here in the

dark, all alone? What would I do without her? The heartbreak cascading over me wrenched out an

agonized howl that echoed off the canyon walls. I staggered and fell next to the stream at the foot of

the falls, my strength sapped by my fear and longing. I could only lie on my side, panting in pain,

ready to give up. I flopped my head over to the stream to gather a mouthful of the sustaining liquid.

And then, I tasted her. At first, I thought my fear and heartbreak were causing a hallucination. I'd

already rounded the clearing. She wasn't here. But the taste was there. Unmistakable. It was my

Laura! It was her! I stumbled to my feet, nose working overtime trying to pinpoint what it was

detecting. It was in the water. Oh God, no! What if she'd fallen into the water? What if she'd

drowned? No! That wasn't possible! I would know! My heart would know.

The water! The scent was in the water, but it was moving! Yes, dammit, wolves could taste scents in

moving water. And Laura was there! At the bottom of the falls! No! She wasn't here! I jerked my

head up to look to the summit of the cascade. She was up there! I leapt over the stream and began

digging my claws deeply into the loam, dragging myself up the slope. I reached the top of the hill,

where the spring gushed out of an outcropping of huge boulders, creating the waterfall. I scoured the

banks on both sides. No! Not here! She hadn't come up here.

I lunged into the torrent and let it drag me over the precipice and down into the pool below. My will

and my body were almost ready to give out. But my wolf reared up and kicked me in the ass.

"_Have you lost your mind?_ _ You can't give up! You can't stop until you've found her! You know we_

_can't survive without her!"_

_"Don't you think I know that? What else do you want me to do?"_

_"Keep looking, dumbass! You know, I haven't shared this with you, but there's another aspect to_

_this imprint thing that you don't know about."_

_"Yeah? Well, now's a hell of a time! What don't I know?"_

_"A second, 'corrected' imprint like this? If you don't stay with her, you won't just feel like you're_

_dying. You probably will."_

_"Probably will what?"_

**_"Die. She really is the one you are supposed to be with, to have and to hold. You need_**

**_her to survive, not just to be happy and fulfilled. This isn't rainbows and unicorns. _**

**_This is tomorrow's waking up versus the Grim Reaper. She'll be feeling it too. Just_**

**_thought you should know."_**

_"Okay, then. Since this is a matter of life and death, howsabout you chip in with your supernatural_

_senses and tell me where she is?"_

_"God! Do I have to do everything? Okay, okay! There's a cave. Behind the falls. I think I can sense_

_her. Check it out, okay?"_

_"Finally a little help from the freakin' peanut gallery!"_

I dragged myself to my feet in the middle of the stream. The water here was warmer than it ought to

be. I fought my way upstream to the place where the cascade merged with the bedrock at the foot of

the falls. Then I pushed my way through the curtain of water into the cave that was indeed concealed

behind the falls.

And there she was! She was lying on her side huddled against one of the sheer rock walls of the cave.

She didn't appear to be conscious. Her gown was soaked through and her skin was too pale. I ran to

her, phasing back to my human form as I reached her.

"Laura! Baby! Oh Honey! I'm so sorry. Honey! Please don't leave me! Laura!"

I gathered her into my arms and stood, turning to carry her back through the falls and back to safety.

Her body was rigid with cold and she was unresponsive to my pleas. There wasn't time to get her

back to the house! She was too cold! _Laura! Please! Don't leave me!_

Then I remembered:

_There was a hot springs in the back of this cave! She told me about it days ago on one of our wolf-_

_back excursions. She rode on my shoulders as I wolfed it across the estate, she clutched tightly to_

_handfuls of my fur. The tiny bit of pain was exhilarating! My beautiful girl was pulling my fur but_

_she was clinging tightly to my withers with her knees! I was delirious with happiness!_

_"Jacob! Stop over here by the water. You can get a drink."_

_As I lapped up the cool liquid, she told me of the source of the stream._

**_"You know there's a hot springs behind this falls. It's in a cave behind the curtain of_**

**_the water and joins with the water that plunges over the cliff. That's why there's a_**

**_tiny bit of steam from this stream below. It's the warm water mixing with the cold_**

**_that flows over from above."_**

I turned with Laura in my arms. My lady's lips were blue and her limp form was pulling my heart

from its moorings in its anguish. As I moved further into the depths of the cavern, the steam

thickened until I could barely see the rock floor I walked upon. Finally, when I thought I would go

insane from the growing panic at the thought of losing my life's love, I stumbled to my knees, still

clutching her to my chest, and focused on the steaming pool bubbling through the earth's crust in

front of me. I rolled to one hip and shoved myself off of the edge into the hot tub Mother Nature had

provided.

Clutching Laura to my chest, I found a ledge with my feet and cuddled her close while dipping low

into the warm flow. Her head lolled loosely on my shoulder and I rubbed my cheek against hers

before kissing her mouth with my own pleading lips. There was no response from my lady.

"Laura, please honey. Don't leave me. I can't go on without you. You know that you're my whole

world. You have to stay with me, please God, stay with me. I'm so very sorry honey. Please don't go.

I love you, baby. Please, come back to me!"

Her creamy, silky skin was so cold! Why did I let her slip away from me?! How could I bring her

back to me? I used one hand to dribble scoops of the heated water over her shoulders and her chest.

I kissed her mouth with my warm lips. I caressed her cheek with my overheated hand. I smoothed

my hands full of warm, steamy water over her golden strands of hair. Finally, I poured hot tears from

my own eyes over her face begging her not to abandon me now when I needed her most, crying my

apologies and my sorrow for doubting her. I lifted one of her lifeless arms and draped it over my

shoulder, encouraging her to embrace me.

Finally, after what seemed like hours, when I was certain I had drawn my last breath along with my

soulmate, her arm tightened ever so slightly around my neck. A soft murmur came from below my

chin where I cradled her head against me. At first, it was only a sigh, a moan. Then there was a

squeak of pain following a gasp of air being sucked into ragged lungs. I clutched her body to my chest

and breathed in her scent as her blood began to circulate more rapidly. There was just a tiny bit of

color coming into her cheeks. She was still here with me! Oh God! Taha Aki! Thank you. Thank

you.

"J-Jacob?"

"I'm here baby. I've got you. I'm here. "

"I c-couldn't leave you. But I c-couldn't get b-back to you. I was t-too c-cold."

"I know honey. I know. You're alright now."

"I couldn't leave you. I need you. I'm so sorry, Jacob."

"Oh Laura, you have nothing to be sorry for. I'm the one who's sorry. I'm so sorry honey. I will

never doubt you again. I swear. Please believe me. I love you angel."

"I love you too Jacob, I love you too."

As I cradled my imprint close to my body, the steam drifting through the cave began to glow eerily.

The spectral light flowed in pinks, blues and greens as it filled the cavern and cascaded down onto my

love and me where I still embraced her in the warmth of the spring. The colors swirled around us

and began to coalesce, thickening until we were blanketed in a gold and silver and multicolored

bubble of the mist.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~EIDN~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Mother Earth has recognized the rising of THE ALPHA and has blessed his union with his mate.

Their destiny is taking shape quickly and is charging headlong into their peaceful cocoon of love.

Their challenges are only just beginning.


	21. Chapter 21

**Everything Is Different Now**

Chapter 20

May 11, 2013

Frederick Estate, Boulder, Colorado

JPOV

I'd been sitting here at Laura's bedside for going on 4 days now. She was still so weak and still

sleeping so long. Occasionally, she would wake and try to smile groggily at me. I've hardly let go of

her hand since I got her back to the villa. Marie and Barney and Phillip were all very tolerant of my

needs when it came to remaining at her side. What would I do if she suffered some sort of permanent

damage from her ordeal? How would I survive if she recovered but decided she was done with me?

The fact that my wolf had thought at the last minute to inform me that if I lost Laura I would die as

well, was a little more earth-shattering than I'd expected from this second imprint. Who could have

possibly known that a re-adjusted imprint was more than just eternal, it could potentially be fatal if

something went wrong? This was definitely the kind of knowledge that future Packs would need

documented for referencing. For me, the knowledge was much more than just in need of

documentation.

If Laura didn't come back to me, if she wouldn't take me back, it wouldn't matter. I would welcome

death.

I held Laura's hand, warming it between my own, and whispered words of love, devotion and passion

to her, willing her to open her eyes to me and accept me back into her heart. I spoke to her every

moment I got alone with her. Holding her palm to my cheek I spoke to her from the depths of my

heart in all its despair.

"Laura, I know I've not been fair to you. I've been so insecure about all of these revelations and, I

didn't know what to believe or how to behave. But I know one thing. I've been selfish and narrow-

minded and unfair to you. I know now that you didn't know about any of this shit before. I know you

didn't lie to me about anything. I'm sorry I didn't trust you honey. Laura, I can't make it without

you. You have to come back to me. Please. You've gotta know how much I need you. Honey, if you

leave me...there's no reason to go on. I mean it. Without you, there's no purpose for me. I have no

place. The world has no need of me without you."

I realized there was absolutely nothing she could do that would make me turn away from her short of

refusing to be with me and demanding that I leave. I prayed that she wouldn't want a resolution that

drastic. There was nothing that she could say that would cause me to doubt her love for me, ever

again, but I had my work cut out for me regaining her trust.

I left her side only for bathroom breaks and a shower or two. Marie brought food to me right there at

Laura's bedside, where I would anger the sweet little woman by only picking at her flavorful

offerings. My stomach could barely handle any amount of sustenance as long as my heart's own

spirit was struggling so valiantly there in the bed in front of me.

I talked to her constantly, desperately trying to coax her back from the abyss that threatened to take

her from me. I pressed a kiss to her palm every moment I was with her.

"Laura, baby, you're gonna be okay. Marie's brought warm broth for you every day. You need to

wake up so you can sip some and make her happy. Barney and Phillip are hovering too. They're

angry with me and want me to leave you alone and let you rest. But I can't, Honey, I just can't. You

have given me such a gift. You saved my life. It's just that simple and just that massive. I don't know

how much longer I could have lasted in that place, but I don't want to know what would have become

of me if you hadn't come when you did. I love you, Laura. Please, forgive me. Please come back to

me. I need you. I can't go through one more day without you and I won't leave you, ever. I swear

it."

Finally, on the fifth day after her ordeal in the cave, Laura stirred, opened her eyes and smiled at me

with some sparkle showing in them. I fell to my knees at the side of the bed and clutched at her

shoulders, pulling her into my arms, holding her close, drawing in her scent. My girl was going to be

alright! I wanted to pull her soft body underneath me right at that moment and take her again, mark

her again. I somehow managed to stop myself, warning my wolf that our mate was still weak and

needed time to recover before we jumped her bones. But, God, he was hard to hold back! She

needed time before we took her into our sex-starved embrace again. I needed her, I wanted her. My

wolf needed reassurance that she was safe, recovered and still his. I tamped him down with

admonishments of our woman's need for gentleness and compassion. He sulked in the corner and

grudgingly allowed me to care for her in my own way. I never dreamed how many backward steps I

had taken and how short-lived our joyous reunion would be.

Laura pulled away from me after only a few moments, without a word, scooting back into her pillows,

pulling the covers up to her chin and effectively slamming the door in my face. My wolf's irritation

with me was completely justified. I had fucked up, plain and simple. Sometimes I would glance up at

her and catch a flash of hurt and sorrow and, God could I believe this (?) fear, in her eyes and

marring her beautiful features. As the hours dragged on she hadn't spoken much to me at all. She

answered questions with short, quiet phrases. She was still somewhat withdrawn, but it was

specifically from me. She spoke more openly with Marie, Phillip and Barney when they came to

check on her. At first it was almost as if she was merely tolerating my presence in her room, the same

room I had thought was now 'our' room. Taking a cue from my wolf, I remained mostly silent as long

as she allowed us to stay near her.

After a couple more days, she accepted my hand and let me hold hers for some time. I felt like a

teenage boy again, rejoicing in such simple physical contact. I was definitely going to have to work

for this and rightfully so. I did everything short of begging. But I was prepared to do that too if that's

what would work.

Two days later, I was slumped over in the chair with my head on the mattress next to her arm. I had

one hand slipped under her shoulder and the other softly wrapped around her arm. Without any

warning, she woke from her slumber and turned her eyes to me. I lifted my head when I felt her

movement and she looked sad and depressed and my heart stuttered in my chest. I had done this to

her. She reached out her hand to me and I grasped it in both of my own as I dropped to my knees by

the bed once again and leaned down to place a gentle kiss on her fingertips. No words were spoken. I

didn't think I would be able and I didn't know if she wanted to hear my voice again anyway. She

reached out with her other hand and smoothed her fingers down my cheek, brushing away a tear I

hadn't known was there. I reached up and wiped away a matching, sparkling drop from the corner of

her eye. She caught my hand then and placed it over her heart so I could feel the rhythm of it. With

only the look in her eyes she told me that I was forgiven and had been accepted back into her heart. I

could only lower my head to her lap, letting out a long, shaky breath. Still holding my hand to her

chest, she leaned down and placed a tender kiss to my head letting her lips linger there a long time

and running her fingers so gently through the tangled strands of my hair. We had turned the corner I

hoped. Forgiveness is a wonderful and healing thing.

Finally, my mate wrapped her arms around my shoulders and buried her face in my neck. She

breathed in a huge gulp of air, as if she were drawing in my scent. It's what I would be doing to her in

just a few seconds.

She held my body to hers with a ferocity I didn't know she'd have the strength for. But she clutched

at me like a lifeline. She wrapped her arms around me as if she'd never let me go. That was just what

I needed, reassurance that she still needed me. She spoke to me in the barest of whispers.

"I love you Jacob," she murmured.

I whispered back to her, "I love you too, Laura, my angel."

We held each other closely, nose to nose, forehead to forehead, shoulder to shoulder. She wordlessly

urged me to climb into the bed beside her, which I did willingly and with hope blossoming in my

chest. I wrapped my arms around her soft body and we simply held each other closely. It was as if

we were re-introducing ourselves. Our hearts reconnected, more solidly than before. My mate had

returned to her wolf.

The next day I resolved to try to lift her spirits by bringing the newest member of the family to visit

my mate. The puppy could only be positive reinforcement and entertainment for her.

May 17, 2013

"Well, hey there little sweet pea. Come here, precious."

"She said she's been missing her Momma. She wanted to come see you."

"I've been missing you too Jasmine. My little sweetie."

"How are you feeling today my angel?"

"I feel like I can't stand another day of being cooped up inside and fussed over like an invalid and if I

don't get 'rider up!' on Rocky I'm gonna go berserk and hurt somebody."

"So...better then."

"Arrgh! Yes! Better! Lemme outta here, Jacob!"

"Very well honey. If you insist." (There's the fire I was longing to see re-ignited.)

"Insist?! **_Insist?!_** Who's the damn doctor in this establishment?"

"You have the title, but right now I'm occupying that position."

"By whose authority buster?"

"Um,...mine?"

"Thought so. Okay, that does it! I'm going for a ride on my boy Rocky. If you plan to keep me in

your line of sight all the time, I suggest you hustle your fine self out to the barn and help Barney

saddle up Snowball. NOW!"

"Okay! Okay! Geez! What a persnickety patient you are!"

"It's been TEN DAYS!"

"I know that. I can count! But I'm not taking any chances from here on out. I'm watching you like a

hawk for at least a whole month, to make certain you have no ill after-effects or lingering weakness."

"You just wait till you have another fever or get a scratch or a skin rash! I'll wrap you up like a

mummy and tie you to the bed!"

"Now, on the one hand, that could cause me to have an emotional relapse of catastrophic

proportions. On the other hand...that could be EXACTLY what I'm angling for doctor."

"Did anyone ever tell you that you have an Alpha complex?"

"You're kidding right?"

"Oh,...yeah,...okay. I give up."

"C'mere Honey. I need a check of the patient's temp. Taken through the lips."

"You don't play fair, 'doctor'."

"No...I just play 'doctor'."

"Foul! Cheat!"

"Never a cheat. Never. My angel. Are you sure you're up to a horseback ride? Would you settle for a

wolf back ride today and maybe a tête a tête with Rocky and Snowball this weekend? Please, baby? I

don't want you to rush it or overdo it."

"Hmmm, wolf back ride you say? That has a great deal of potential I think. Am I allowed to

commune with the wolf?"

"I think perhaps I could persuade him to that. I have some influence with him you know."

"Oh yes, I know, I know. So do we invite Barney and Phillip to join us or are we going solo duo?"

"We can invite them if you'd like. We've all been getting better 'acquainted'."

"Hmm, you must tell me about that. What is your status with the resident wolves?"

"Well,...um...that's something I've been meaning to talk to you about."

"Oh? Why?"

"Well...um..."

"C'mon Jacob! Out with it."

"Both of their wolves have recognized me as their Alpha."

"Really? Are you all certain?"

"Yeah. They both said they sensed me immediately when I arrived at the Estate. Phillip said he and

Barney discussed it and they both felt the same thing, that I'm not just an Alpha...I'm THE Alpha.

I'm just relating what Phillip and Barney said they 'felt'. I swear to you baby, I've exerted no

influence, forced no orders or commands, it's just what they tell me is flowing from my side to their

side. I can't help it I guess. I'm an Alpha, what can I say? I didn't know it was a universal

circumstance. I just thought it applied to La Push and that Pack. I don't know what it all

means...yet."

"So...it appears it's not just a bloodline thing huh? It's a hereditary, spiritual, personality, wolf

thing?"

"Yeah, okay, that sounds good."

"It's universal."

"That's what Phillip called it."

"Well,...that's...different...and unexpected isn't it?"

"Yeah, no kidding!"

"Well, hey, let's get our shit together and get out of here. We're wasting daylight. And I think

Jasmine is coming with us."

"Sounds like a plan. C'mon then."

We loaded up a backpack with food, water and Jasmine. The puppy had her own custom-made

pocket on the outside of the pack and was raring to go with her Momma person and her Alpha. Even

little Jasmine knew her Leader when she saw him.

We walked hand in hand across the back garden until we reached the edge of the woods. I did

another strip tease for Laura and phased to the sound of her whistles and applause. I went to my

belly and she climbed up to my shoulders, Jasmine yapping happily at the prospect of a road trip with

her Alpha Mommy and Daddy.

Soon I was loping through the estate's massive wilderness area. I made a beeline for one of our

newest 'spots' hoping to layer on some new happier memories for Laura and me. We had had a rough

patch or two, but we were recovering. We were headed toward smoother going and gaining a surer

footing for our relationship. Things could only get better now. But there were still surprises to come.

_"Jake? Is that you? Jake, man, are you here? You're alive?"_

_"Embry? Holy shit buddy! Yes, I'm alive. Where are you?"_

_"I'm on the Rez idiot! Where else would I be?"_

_"Well, I don't know dude, but I never dreamed I could hear anyone this far away. I_

_mean...uh...shit..."_

_"What do you mean Jake? You're not home?"_

_"No Emb, no I'm not. Well, I'm not in La Push anyway. I had no idea the Pack Mind could reach_

_this far."_

_"This far? Where the fuck ARE you Jake? Where've you been, man? It's been years! We thought_

_you were...well..."_

_"What Emb?"_

_"We thought you were dead."_

_Oh hell, Embry! I'm sorry! I didn't know. No, I'm not dead, obviously. Part of the time I was_

_mentally out of it and locked up in an asylum. Part of it I was laying low trying to deal with my_

_fucked up life. I copped out, I wimped out. You guys deserve better though. I'm really sorry Emb."_

_"Don't worry Jake, I'm just stunned and blown away that you're still breathing. We'll get over it,_

_well, most of us will anyway. Sam and Quil are pretty pissed at you but they'll recover."_

_"Why are Sam and Quil pissed at me?"_

_"Well, to be honest, Sam is pissed because he's still Alpha. And Quil is just generally pissed that you_

_didn't say goodbye or leave any explanation. I haven't told anyone about the imprint. Even after_

_all this time, I kept my word to you dude. I did promise after all."_

_"I appreciate that Emb. I really do. Listen, I guess it's high time I let everyone know I'm still alive_

_and kicking. Pay attention for a few minutes, I'll fill you in on the last seven years."_

I continued to stride smoothly with my imprint on my back as I replayed the time since the flash

flood cut off my communication with Embry. I opened up completely with my brother and shared

my whole new existence with him. Embry, needless to say, was utterly stunned at the revelation that

my imprint on the Cullen's baby daughter had broken and re-settled on an adult, human woman. He

was also speechless at the beauty, brains and strength of that new imprint.

_"Damn Jake! You've been busy_ _bro! She's a real looker! And SHE found YOU instead of the other_

_way around! Some guys have all the luck don't they? Well, I'll be damned! And are you for real in_

_Colorado? Right now?"_

_"Yeah, right now! We're just a few miles outside Boulder. It's really beautiful and I've never felt_

_more at home anywhere. I mean it. Even La Push doesn't hold a candle to this place. You gotta_

_come see us as soon as possible man."_

_"I'd love to Jake, but damn, a man's gotta work for a living now and then. I can't just up and take_

_off to Colorado on a moment's notice ya know. I've got a real job now. Quil and I have a garage_

_that's doing a booming business keeping us steppin' and fetchin'."_

_"Embry, I'm proud for you guys. But as soon as you can, I want you to come out here. You've got to_

_see this place to believe it. You need to experience the 'Rocky Mountain High' for yourself."_

_"I'll work on it. I'll see what I can put together for a couple three days off. Meantime, can I share_

_all of this with the rest of the Pack? Even the shit about the Cullens?"_

_"Absolutely. They all have a right to know. And now that I'm out of that funny farm, and I've got_

_some of my shit together, I'll call my Dad and let him know what's what. Listen Emb, I gotta go_

_now, but I phase pretty regular around here, so I'll be in touch with whoever's patrolling soon,_

_okay? Later, dude!"_

_"Yeah, later Jake. Take care buddy."_

Narrator POV

But Jacob was already gone. He had reached the new spot he wanted to show Laura and had dropped

to the ground to let her climb down. She began spreading the picnic blanket after releasing Jasmine

from her traveling pocket. The puppy ran straight to Jacob and began licking his naked toes just as

he'd phased back to human. He reached down and scooped up the little dachshund and nuzzled her

nose to nose before placing her on his shoulders where she draped herself around his neck, perfectly

at home with her Alpha.

"You'll never guess what just happened while I was wolfing us here."

"What?"

"I heard from one my Packmates from Washington."

"Oh no! No!"

"What's wrong honey?"

"Are you going back home? You're going to leave us?"

"No! Baby, never! C'mere now, I'm here with you forever. I promised you that! Did you not believe

me honey?"

"Yes, I did. Okay, I'm sorry. I panicked there for a second. I didn't mean to freak out. Who did you

talk to?"

"It was Embry. It was amazing Laura! From Washington to Colorado! I could hear him like he was

right over there. I've never heard any of them before. I don't know what's going on. By the way, I

hope I didn't overstep my bounds; I invited Embry to visit us. Is that okay?"

"Of course it's okay. On one condition."

"Anything my angel. What is it?"

"If he tries to take you back with him, I'm going to rip off his tail."

"Whoa-hoh! Okay, then, I'll tell him to keep his cotton-pickin' hands off of me baby. Honey, you

should know by now, as well as you know your own name, I am not leaving you. If I leave Colorado,

you're coming with me. And to be honest, I would never ask you to do that because there's something

about Colorado that has wormed its way into my heart and I really don't want to leave, certainly not

to go back to Washington. My home is here with you. I promise. Please believe that."

"Okay, I will work on keeping that knowledge in the front of my mind. Now, I think this is a good

time for me to confess something to you, since you've heard from someone back in La Push."

"Well, that's cryptic. What is it honey?"

"Let me start by begging you please not to be upset with me, cause it's something I've been keeping

my mouth shut about because it wasn't the right time. Promise you won't be too mad at me?"

"I'll try. But now you've got me worried already. You better tell me what's going on Laura."

"Okay, here goes. I already had an idea about your Alpha status. Barney and Phillip told me they

were pretty sure what you were. I didn't know if it was definite and Barney and Phillip asked me to

wait about discussing it with you. They wanted to see how their wolves reacted to you first."

"Jacob, please say something."

"What do you want me to say Laura?"

"I don't know. Something that lets me know you aren't mad at me."

"No Laura, I'm not mad at you. But dammit baby, is there anything else that you're holding back

from me? I can't take this secrecy from you!"

"No, there's nothing else. I swear. I'm sorry. It's not secrecy. It's not always my decision whether or

not to share things with you. There are others I have to consider."

"Can't you consider me for once?"

"Yes, oh Jacob. Of course, I consider you. This is all new to all of us. Phillip and Barney have never

encountered anyone as powerful as you, not to mention your wolf. They were completely taken by

surprise by so many things about you."

"Oh yeah, like what?"

"Well, just about everything. They didn't know for sure if you were a shape shifter. They didn't know

you would imprint on me. They didn't even know what imprinting was. They didn't know I would

fall in love with you. They didn't know you were the ultimate Alpha that they'd heard about in

various legends. And they didn't know that you had a connection with an entire coven of vampires,

much less that you'd been so closely connected to a couple of them."

"Let me ask you this...you fell in love with me before you knew anything about me, beyond the

basics, right?"

"That's right. I just fell in love with you, only you, Jacob, the man."

"Baby, I'm not connected to either of those vampires. You know that don't you?"

"I do. I think."

"You think?!"

"Jacob, I know you're not connected to Bella or Renesmee. But here's the problem. You're going

through some massive changes right now. They are mental, emotional, physical and spiritual. I can

really only sit in the background, pray that nothing happens to you, and hope beyond hope that I

really am your soulmate. I really can't have any direct influence over what happens to you in the next

few weeks."

"Laura, honey, I love you. That's not gonna change. My wolf loves you. Not gonna change. I'm

staying here in Colorado, or wherever **you** are. Not gonna change. As far as what might happen to

me in the coming weeks, I guess you mean it's got something to do with this ultimate Alpha shit.

Well, so be it. If that's who I am, that's who I am. I'm also your mate, your wolf. That's not gonna

change. You are my world, my life. Wherever I have to go, I'm taking you with me. Unless you

refuse to go."

"Then what?"

"Then I stay. No brainer."

"Well then, I'll never refuse to go with you. Where you go, I go."

"That's better. Much better. C'mere Jasmine. Momma is gonna feed us now."

"Oh Jacob, you're such a hopeless romantic."

"I am, but my stomach is not. Neither is Jasmine's."

May 31, 2013

La Push, Washington

Residence of Embry Call

"Hey Mom, did you already bring in the mail?"

"Yes I did son. It's on the kitchen table. You've got something. It's kind of a big envelope. Looks

important. Official."

_Hmm, let's see. Junk, junk, advert, junk, bill, junk, bill. Here it is. Hey, it's from Colorado. This_

_might actually be something. From United Airlines. Tickets. Holy shit! 50 tickets! Airline tickets! _

_Let's see,...round trip from Seattle to Boulder and back home. Open dates, use whenever. First_

_class! Hmm, nice! Hey, here's another letter from Boulder. Impressive, hand written on fine_

_stationery no less._

_Dear Mr. Call,_

_My name is Dr. Laura Frederick. Jacob Black was my patient and is now, for lack of a better_

_term,_ _my fiancé. Jacob, as you may know, is living with me on my estate in Colorado. He tells_

_me that he_ _has 'spoken' to you and has invited you to visit him here. Please consider this as my_

_blanket_ _invitation to you, your Pack and their families to visit us here in Boulder. Mi casa, es su_

_casa. As_ _they say. Please accept these tickets as a gift of friendship. You and your Pack are_

_Jacob's family,_ _and that makes you my family as well. Please call anytime on the enclosed cell_

_and let us know_ _when we can expect you. We will be at the airport to get you and take you home_

_with us. Can't_ _wait to meet all of you._

_Yours truly,_

Laura Frederick

I sat at the kitchen table in stunned silence. Digging back into the envelope I pulled out the shiny

black cell phone and its charger. We should call her when we wanted to come visit. She's pretty

special I'd say. Got some money too. Impressive. I hoped Jake hasn't fallen into a trap of 'money

can get you anything'. I shuffled through the airline tickets only to discover they were open ended.

We could use them one at a time; or all at once. We could use them any day, any time, any flight.

They had no expiration date, ever. How do you buy tickets like this? What had Jake gotten mixed up

in? This reeked of the Cullens and their rampant spending. I hope this had nothing to do with them.

God how I hoped.


	22. Chapter 22

**Everything Is Different Now**

Chapter 21

June 14, 2013

5 AM

JPOV

I awoke slowly to the soft touch of a warm, wet, probing tongue exploring my neck and trailing across

my collarbone. With a massive effort, I kept my eyes closed, my breathing as steady as possible,

remaining still. I loved pretending to stay asleep and seeing how far my girl would go before one of

us couldn't stand it anymore and jumped the other one. We'd discovered that each of us loved doing

that to the other.

She licked her way down the center of my chest, pausing to lap around one of my flat nipples before

continuing lower. Her tongue traced back and forth in the dips of my stomach muscles. How I

managed not to let them even so much as twitch, I'll never know.

The sheet was barely covering me from the hips down. When Laura rolled to her knees, she placed

one hand on the mattress beside me and the other delicately pulled the linen away, pushing it past

my ankles. I was lying on my back and, thankfully, both hands were shoved up under my pillow. If I

couldn't have pinned them there, I'd have already reached my fingers into the luscious strands of her

hair.

As she settled herself on her heels, leaning over me, that mass of sandy silk fell with a whisper across

my groin and thighs. I couldn't stop a small moan from moving up my throat but I tried to make it

seem like just a restless dream moment. I was pretty sure she wasn't fooled, but who was I to stop

her playtime? I remained as motionless as I could.

She withdrew her tongue and grazed her lips past my navel before turning her face to slide her cheek

along my hipbone and across the trail of hair that pointed her to what I happily realized was her

ultimate destination. When she reached the base of my penis, she briefly nuzzled her nose into the

patch of hair just above it before gliding her velvety lips around and up toward the tip. I was now

fully erect and the movement brought her back up to my navel where her tongue once again

investigated that spot.

She wasted only a millisecond before moving her lips back to the swollen head of my morning wood

and placing a tender kiss there even as one hand was gently caressing my balls, giving them a soft

squeeze. That was my breaking point.

"Oh god! Laura. Baby."

"Hmmm?"

"Anything your heart desires it's yours, just please, oh please don't stop."

"Mmm hmm."

She wrapped her warm, wet lips around the head and began inching her way down my length with

agonizing slowness. But I wouldn't have rushed this if my life depended on it. She was subjecting me

to the most exquisite torture imaginable.

Once her lips reached nearly to the base and the head was snuggled into the back of her throat, she

hummed a contented moan around me. It was nearly my undoing. She slowly pulled her lips back

toward the tip, her tongue swirling and lapping non-stop as she went. Once she reached the halfway

mark, her other delicate hand wrapped itself around the base of my shaft and began to pump up and

down even as her mouth echoed the movement on the top half.

I exercised all the control I could scrounge up, holding my hips mostly still and only placing one hand

gently on her head, weaving my fingers through her soft hair. By now my girl knew exactly what I

liked and which moves drove me over the edge at just the right velocity, not too fast, not too slow.

And I could tell by her tightly contained concentration that she planned to finish me off with her

hand and her mouth. Her turn would come later. I swore under my breath to let her know.

"Fuck Baby, I'm gonna love you so hard when you're done."

I felt her lips curl up around my shaft in a smile as she added a small burst of speed, increased the

pressure and suction just a touch and gave my balls another caress as she hummed her agreement

with my plans. That did it. I felt the tingle and tightness begin low and spread up and out. As she

felt me enlarge and lengthen, straining toward her throat, she pushed the head deeply into it then

pulled back just enough to swallow everything I had as sparks burst behind my eyelids and a feral,

growling moan issued from my lips.

Even as I fought to catch my breath and contain the RPMs my brain was doing, I reached down and

grasped her waist, pulling her up to my chest and wrapping her up in my arms, holding her as close

to my pounding heart as I could. She laid her ear to my breastbone and listened to the rapidly

beating muscle as I buried my face in her hair and kissed the top of her head. I lifted my hand to her

chin and coaxed her face up to place a loving and tender kiss on those lips that had just rocked my

world.

"If that's not the most perfect way ever to wake up, I can't imagine what would be. And good

morning to you, too."

"Mmm, you're welcome. I'm sorry. I couldn't control myself. I had this dream you see, and it woke

me up and you were in the dream and then you were just right there so handy and...well..."

"Jeezus Laura. Don't ever apologize for a wake-up call like that. I think I've died and gone to

Heaven."

"Ooh, not yet. I'm not done with you down here yet."

"Ah, I like the way you think. C'mere honey."

I rolled her to her back and hovered over her, using my reinvigorated erection to press between her

nether lips, dipping into the moisture collected there and lubricating us both. I slid my tip up to her

tender bud and dragged my length all the way up and back down, pushing on the overly sensitized

spot and creating a heat build-up with the friction I was causing. She loved it when I paid attention

to her body this way. I used my body to tease her sweet center, while my hands caressed and

kneaded her breasts and my mouth was free to roam from her lips to her sweet, pink nipples and

back across her gorgeously long, golden neck. I paused just below her ear, where her intoxicating

scent was the most concentrated and drew in a deep sniff of my woman's unique fragrance. God!

She smelled like love and passion and sex and the list went on and on in my head. I loved this

woman! I was willingly trapped in her honeysuckle cloud.

She slid her hands down my back and gripped my ass cheeks, giving them a push as she also used

them for leverage to lift her legs up high around my waist.

"Yes Ma'am, your wish is my command."

I pushed into her to the hilt in one solid, continuous thrust. She sucked the air from my own lungs as

I placed my mouth on hers at the same time. I set up a steady rocking as I slipped the fingers of one

hand into her hair and snaked the other arm around under her hips. Lifting my head to look into her

ocean blue eyes, I lost my mind and my heart to her all over again.

"Laura you are my world. Stay with me forever. "

"And you are mine, Jacob. I will. Always."

Pressing our lips back together tightly, I began to pound into her wildly as she urged me into her

body with her hands and legs and her sweet, tiny whimpers of pleasure. Even as I felt myself losing

my battle to prolong our moment, her walls began to clamp down on me and she curled her face into

my shoulder as her orgasm tightened her muscles. Suddenly she cried out my name, which made my

heart soar, and the sound became a growl as she bit down onto my shoulder with a force I never

dreamed she possessed. The bite sent me flying over the edge and I held her body to me as I pushed

into her passage as far as I could go, spilling my seed deeply into her. My mate. My woman. My

heart. With a hoarse whisper she murmured.

"Mine."

I answered in kind.

"Mine."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~EIDN~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

9 AM

"I smell coffee."

"Yeah, and French toast. With cinnamon."

"You love cinnamon, I know this about you."

"And you're a fool for Marie's French toast. With lots of syrup."

"I am a toast and syrup idiot, you're right."

"How long do you suppose we'll lie here talking about breakfast before we drag our backsides out of

bed to go fetch some?"

"Hard to say, that. Do either of us have enough energy to stand, dress and actually walk to the

kitchen?"

"Good question. We've both been 'up' since 5 and we've each had a workout no gym could provide

and,...and you've still got teeth marks showing on your skin. Jacob, they're not healing. Are you sure

you're okay?"

"Of course honey. I'm fine. They don't even hurt. Maybe they're not supposed to heal and fade.

You're my mate, my forever. Maybe your mark isn't meant to be temporary. Fine with me if

everyone sees it."

"If you're sure. Does it still tingle down there when I do this?"

"Ah! Yes, it still makes my balls tingle when you lick your mark. Shit baby, at this rate we may not

get any food until tomorrow."

"Oh no you don't mister. Your stomach's making obscene sounds and I think mine has just collapsed

in on itself. Besides, six times in one morning should really be enough to hold us for a few hours,

don't you think?"

"Was it only six?"

"ONLY?! Unless you count the very first one, me acting out my dream. In that case that would be

seven for you, six for me."

"Well, that's just not fair. How could I be so insensitive? C'mere honey."

"Nope, not gonna happen. Food Jacob. Feed your woman. I need fuel. I'm running on empty."

"Okay, okay. Spoilsport."

"You're kidding right?"

"Does this bottom lip pooched out answer your question?"

"I've created a monster."

"Nah, I've been a monster for several years now. You just left the cage door open."

We managed to keep our hands to ourselves just long enough to shower, again, dress and make it to

the kitchen before 10. Marie was pouring orange juice into glasses and a fresh, obviously second, pot

of coffee was just finishing up its brew cycle. Marie gave each of us a wide grin and a blush of her

own to echo the one on my mate's cheeks.

"Barney and Willikins polished off the first pot of coffee so you're just in time for the new one."

"Thank you Marie. You're sweet to hang around waiting for us. Sorry we're so late. My fault."

"Oh dear Jacob, you're such a sweet boy. I've not had a care waiting for you. I've been preparing the

beginnings of supper and smacking Barney's hands as he reached for one more piece of French toast.

Madam, I've cinnamon and blueberry. One of each?"

"Ooh yes! Yum Marie! And of course, four of each for the big guy who followed me in here."

"Hey, I can't help it. Like Marie said, I'm a sweet, growing boy."

"I don't believe she included 'growing' in her statement. Just the 'sweet' part. Oh yeah, and the 'boy'

part."

"Marie, did you know that your mistress was a comedian?"

"Well, to be honest Jacob dear, she wasn't until you came to stay with us. You seem to have found

her inner muse."

_"He's found my inner something."_

"What was that honey?"

"Nothing. Nothing at all. Ready for coffee?"

"That's what I thought. Yes please, black."

"Naturally."

"Oh by the way, Jacob, Barney and Willikins asked me to see if you can meet with them sometime

before the evening. Something about delivering a message I think was how they put it. They said

they'd both be in the barn."

"Of course, thanks Marie. We'll head out there soon as we finish up this delicious toast."

"I have some correspondence to catch up on babe, and some calls to make. I'll take care of that while

you go talk to the guys."

"Deal. Come on out to the stables when you're finished okay? How about a ride this afternoon?"

"It's a date Mr. Black. I'll see you there."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~EIDN~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Barney, Phillip? You fellahs out here?"

"Good marnin' Laddie. How're ye doin' today?"

"Couldn't be better Barn. Couldn't be better. Marie said you and Willikins needed to see me?"

"Yes we did Sir. Thank you for taking the time."

"Hey Willikins. Good morning. It's no trouble at all. Whatever you guys need, just ask. We are Pack

now, right?"

"Yes Master Jacob, we are and that's what Barney and I needed to talk with you about."

"Okay, enough with the 'Master' stuff Phillip. Just Jacob okay?"

"Yes Sir, I mean yes Alpha, I mean, yes Jacob."

"Phillip, what's going on? You two are acting a little odd and you're starting to give me the heebie

jeebies. Something happen?"

"Well, yes Jacob. You could say that."

"Well, lay it on me. What can I do for you?"

"We've been contacted by some of our former...um...clients?"

"Huh?"

"What Barney means is that several of the other shifters that have passed through our doors over the

years have been in touch with us. They are some of the ones that Laura's parents helped in the past.

It seems they have felt your presence."

"Beg pardon?"

"We know it sounds a bit off, Laddie. But apparently, the rising of THE ALPHA has been felt

throughout the shifter world. We don't quite understand it ourselves, but it looks as if you've been

recognized, all over."

"We've had over 200 calls Jacob."

"Two hundred?!"

"And nearly 2500 emails. It appears that EVERYONE knows you're here."

"In Boulder?!"

"Not in Boulder, exactly. In the world. In existence. In place. Some of them have been able to

pinpoint you to the United States but no more specific than that."

"This is nuts! What's tipping them off? How do they know what's going on? Hell, **_I_** don't. And what

do they want from me?"

"We aren't positive m'Lad, but we think the connection is like a quickening of the energy that all

shifters possess. Ye know the energy ye feel just afore the phase? That's a universal thing and we

think now that you're here and stepping up to take your rightful place, that it's been consolidated into

a worldwide connection between all shifters. Phillip thinks you may even be able to mind link with

anyone, anywhere, if you wish it. This is it Lad. When someone says, 'take me to your Leader', we're

gonna fetch him to you. And so would any other shifter, anywhere."

"Jacob, Sir, are you alright?"

"Yeah Phillip. I'm just a bit...overwhelmed? And this isn't just emotional or mental. It's

physical. I'm starting to feel a prickling on my skin, all over. What's happening?"

"Not sure Sir. I think perhaps your 'legions' for lack of a better term, may be connecting to you, a few

at a time, as they locate your own energy source."

"I think I need to sit down guys. Damn! This is kickin' my ass!"

(If I hadn't been leaning against one of the stall doorframes it would have dropped me to my fucking

knees!)

"O'course Alpha Lad. Plop down on this cot in the office. Phillip, I guess he's bein' hit all at once.

Everyone's comin' online."

"Looks that way Barney. Jacob, the best way I can guess for you to handle this is to phase and tell

everyone to 'take it easy' and try not to get so excited. There's been quite a bit of 'talk' going back and

forth about you."

"Yeah, I can feel that too. Shit guys! I gotta do something about this right now. I'm gonna pass out if

I get any more jolts of energy in my brain. Stand back a minute."

I stood up, swaying like a drunk, and Phillip and Barney helped me peel out of my clothes while

keeping me from falling over. I don't know what I would have done if these two hadn't been here

with me. They backed away and I phased quickly.

I was immediately bombarded with thousands of images and thoughts, well-wishers and followers

were all crowding into my head. The loyalty and respect flowing into me was astounding, all from

total strangers to me. I was almost staggered by its power. Amazingly, there was no language

barrier. Everything was thoughts and images. I quickly projected thanks and promised my best

efforts for them along with pleas for restraint and calm. I sent feelings of gratitude and welcome as

well as notes of admonishment to not all crowd through the door of my brain at once. I couldn't

separate them if they all came at me together. They seemed to instantly understand and the majority

of them 'stood down' while pledging patience with me to establish a 'new order' as one of them called

it.

I didn't like the sound of that and nipped it immediately. Not a 'new order' I sent, just someone to

help bring them all together as one family. I made sure they understood I wasn't a General or

President or Messiah. Alpha meant something different to me. More like a father-figure, or perhaps

a brother I told them, someone who was just like they were, but with the additional strength and the

desire to bring them into the fold and walk in front when we moved into a battle. The wave of calm

and dedication flowed over me and renewed my own strength. Yeah, I told them, this is what I'm

talkin' 'bout. My family just grew by several thousand and I was assured by the images in my mind

that that number would be growing daily as everyone else discovered what the feelings they'd been

experiencing meant and where the energy was coming from. This Ultimate Alpha was some serious

shit. I couldn't wait to talk to Laura. And hell, I needed to talk to Embry too. Soon.


	23. Chapter 23

**Everything Is Different Now**

Chapter 22

June 20, 2013

6 PM

The little band of travelers moved slowly, reluctantly, toward their home. Their day out had been

exciting and glorious and too much fun. They hated to see it end. The barn wasn't even in sight and

they were already slowing down, anticipating the finish of a day, together, that couldn't have been

better. This group of beings was close, you could tell. The horses were family, friends. The riders

were way beyond that. These two were lovers. It was written all over their faces and in their body

language. The love and passion between them was so thick you could see it. The waning sunlight

cast a golden glow around the troupe and illuminated the faces of the two humans. They were so in

love, the reflected sunlight was simply unnecessary to show how they felt in their hearts. It would

still glow all around them in the darkest of night.

The one thing about the group that might have caused questions to form if anyone had spotted them,

the couple was on the same horse. The big white horse glided along, not at all impeded by a second

rider on his back. The other horse, big, thick with muscles, coat that was a combination of chocolate

brown and vanilla, strolled alongside his big, white friend. His lady had chosen to finish her

ride with her mate today. That was okay, he didn't mind. As long as he got to be out and about with

his family, he was happy.

The couple on the back of the white horse had been supremely happy and preoccupied earlier in the

day. They had finally rearranged the pieces of cloth on their bodies in a close resemblance of the way

they'd been this afternoon. Snowball and Rocky had given each other a look. It was clear that their

riders weren't happy about having to put the fabric back on their bodies. The beasts didn't

blame them. The emotions that rolled off the man and woman were so rich and strong, the horses,

along with every other creature on the estate and within a 500 mile radius, were bombarded

with the sweetness of the love. It was amazing to the animals, the depth of emotion that humans

could feel. The animals had mates and family, and there were no problems. It was the way their lives

were, no more no less. With humans, they either had to work at it really hard, or be blessed by the

gods, like this pair had been.

"You 'bout ready to head home, Honey?"

"I suppose. This is awfully nice though."

"I wholeheartedly agree. You think Rocky will forgive me for stealing you off his back and making

him walk riderless behind us?"

"Possibly. At least he got exercised and he was with us."

"Yeah, and we got exercised too, didn't we?"

"We did. I've never 'done it' on horseback before. That was...different."

"I thought so. Almost made it easier having Snowball's slow gait to help us rock together, huh?"

Jacob skimmed his nose and lips down and back up Laura's neck as she snuggled in front of him.

"Yeah it did. Though I have to tell you, I love you Jacob, but I may not even be able to walk

tomorrow. You might even have to carry me back to the house from the barn tonight."

"Not a problem honey. I'll carry you anywhere you wish to go. Anytime. And by the way, I love you

too."

"You know, I never did get the story on what Barney and Phillip needed to see you about this

morning. What was going on with them?"

"Hmm, where to begin, there's been a new development with the Alpha thing."

"Such as...?"

"It appears that since I have been promoted to THE Alpha, it has some,...um...far-reaching

consequences."

"Jacob, you've got me worried now. What's going on?"

"Nothing bad honey, I promise. It's just that...um...it appears that every other shifter in the world

has 'felt' me. I mean...Barney and Phillip started getting phone calls and emails from a bunch of

other shifters that have been here, you know with your parents, before. Everyone seems to know

what I am and that I'm...'in place?' I'm not sure how to say it exactly. I started getting bombarded

with jolts of energy, shifter energy I mean, and Barney and Phillip had to help me lie down. Then

they had to help me strip so I could phase and 'talk' to everybody. They're all in my head Laura. At

least, they were, until I got a grip and got them all to quieten down. I got the messages from all over.

Thousands of shifters around the planet have felt me, recognized me and pledged their loyalty and

service to me. Any of those who haven't yet, will soon so I'm told. And the energy and strength is

flowing from all over, from them, all of them, to me. My strength is increasing. I'll be bench-pressing

Snowball before long."

Laura was quiet for some time, absorbing all Jacob had said. He began to worry about her silence.

"Baby? Are you alright? What's wrong? You understand don't you? I'm okay, I just, I'm getting

energy boosts, I'm getting stronger. That's all."

"Yes, Jacob. I'm alright. It's just really gonna take some time to digest all of this. What a steep

learning curve we both are facing, huh?"

"You could say that. But we stick together. You hold my hand and I'll be okay."

"Jacob, if you're holding my hand, I can face the world. You're right. We stick together. Be patient

with me. I'm coming to grips with all of this supernatural stuff as fast as I can. God, how I wish my

parents had told me what was going on instead of deciding I was too young to understand."

"I know honey. I'm sorry too. But I sorta see why they sheltered you. This would be an awful lot for

a little girl to process."

"Hah! Are you really telling me it would have been a lot to process? Seriously?"

"Yeah, yeah, I know. It was a lot for me to process too, but at least I was a teenager. You were just a

baby."

"Baby my foot. They could have told me after I got to be a teenager."

"But they didn't honey. We can't second guess the past. We move forward from here. Together. You

can do that can't you?"

Laura thought for a few moments about what Jacob was asking. She thought about all she had

learned about Jacob and her own family in the past few months. She could only shake her head and

chuckle.

"Oh my...! I don't know what to say Jacob. And Snowball is gonna freak out if you try to pick him

up and do curls or something with him Hey I just thought of something. Does that make me the

First Lady?"

"Hah! Yeah, I guess it does. Or maybe...no...it makes you THE Alpha Female. That oughta go a long

way toward raising your credit rating huh?"

"Oh you...! Smart aleck! I don't think I even have a credit rating. I have no credit cards."

"You're kidding right? No credit cards? None? Ever?"

"Nope, none, ever. I also don't have a checking account or any other bank account that I access

myself. The accountant handles everything. Even keeps the books for the working and earning parts

of the estate. You know, stud fees for horses and dogs, and colt, filly and puppy sales and all of that

stuff. I just take care of the hands on things here on site. I'm a lot like a caretaker instead of an

owner. It's much simpler for me."

"What if you need to buy something? What if you want to go shopping?"

"I don't shop Jacob. Can't stand it."

"You're a miracle, some would say a freak of nature, and...I thought that was me. I can't believe it."

"If I want something, I sometimes 'shop' online and there's an account I use that is in no way

connected to me or my name. It's an estate account that gets maintained and paid elsewhere. I love

the simplicity of it."

"I'm having trouble getting a grip on this Laura. What if you go into town and want to

buy...something? What if you want a...candy bar?"

"Cash."

"Cash?"

"Cash."

"Okay."

"Come on. Let's finish scrubbing down our ponies and I'll show you where you should go if you want

to buy a candy bar."

"Oh no, that's yours. Not mine."

"You're kidding right? Think about it Jacob. If THE Alpha Female has a cash stash, wouldn't THE

Alpha have access to it as well?"

"That's not the same thing!"

"Why not?"

"Laura! That's not my money! It's your money!"

"Jacob, if you want to add your own money to the pile, you're more than welcome, but you'd

need to get a paying job. You are now THE Alpha. Aside from working on the various equipment

here, for which you have refused payment, and working on machines for neighbors, for which you

have refused payment, how do you propose to find time to work an actual paying job?"

"But..."

"Yes?"

"This is NOT FAIR!"

"How so?"

"It...just isn't! I won't allow you to pay my way. That's just wrong!"

"Ah ha! The truth will out. You don't want to feel like a 'kept man' do you?"

"I really wouldn't have called it that."

"Hmm, I've no doubt. But Jacob, baby, think about it. You've contributed a staggering amount of

love, support, friendship, loyalty, labor, etc. to me and everyone else here on the estate and for miles

around too. You've refused payment for ANY of the work you've done whether it was here or down

the road. Surely you don't really think that all of that is worth nothing?"

"Well,...no...not when you put it like that."

"I don't know how else to put it. Jacob, you are ANYTHING BUT a 'kept man'. Just because you

weren't born into this family, doesn't mean you're not a full-fledged member of this family. Don't

forget, I wasn't born into it either, and neither were any of the other members. We came together as

a family from all different directions. And just because you haven't been here for years doesn't mean

that you aren't entitled to the same benefits that the rest of us have. We all access the cash operating

fund, Marie, Barney, Phillip, me. You are part of us now. You are important to us. And you better

know you're a part of me and important to me. If you don't know that by now, I've failed my first

duty as your imprint."

"Okay, okay. I get it. Baby, you haven't failed any kind of imprint duty. You're the most perfect

imprint anyone ever had. I swear to you right now, I'll work on it, and I'll get a grip on this. I'm sorry

honey."

"Shush, no need for that. This is new. It may take a while. And I'm here. No matter what."

"You're a wonder."

"Yeah, you said that once before."

"It's true. But, can I ask you something?"

"Of course."

"Why is it necessary for everything to be controlled elsewhere, with no visible connections to you?

Why can't your name appear on stuff?"

"Well, the short answer is, it's simpler. The most accurate answer is, it's for my safety, and now it's

for yours as well."

"Okay, now I'm the one who's worried."

"Several years ago, there was an attempted kidnapping, unsuccessful, and ever since then I've stayed

not just under the radar, but completely off the grid. The ownership is concealed within several shell

companies. I think the only reason the Cullens were able to find you was because of me. I used my

own name when I fetched you home with me from Portland. That was a mistake and one I certainly

regret, but I can't change it now. What's done is done. We just have to be vigilant now."

"Vigilant? For what?"

"Now that the Cullens know where you are, and now that you are THE Alpha, the potential for new

threats might arise. The Volturi, for instance, would love to get their hands on you wouldn't they?"

"And now I have a new reason to worry and a deeper need to protect you than ever before. So, what

do we do? Hide? Run?"

"Absolutely not! We are safer here than anywhere else on Earth. The Cullens would never have made

it through the gate if I hadn't allowed them to come. I needed to learn their intentions. But listen to

me, now that you are the absolute Alpha, you have a worldwide population of supporters. Phillip and

Barney had an idea that this might happen. I didn't know yet. They were right. Jacob, you have an

army of hundreds of thousands of shifters ready to defend whatever you need them to protect. We

are safe here. I promise. Besides, Barney and Phillip aren't the only shifters in the area."

"This is getting bigger than I'm ready to process I think. Wait...what?"

"Barney and Phillip and now you of course, are not the only shifters in the Boulder County area. Try

not to worry so much, babe. We're not alone. You're not alone Jacob. Not anymore."

"I think I'm beginning to realize just how 'not alone' I really am. So...you're sayin' that there are

other shape shifters that live close by."

"There are. Quite a few Phillip and Barney have told me. It's a good area, with lots of remote

wilderness territory. They said that is important."

"How many?"

"Ooh, I don't know...couple hundred maybe."

"A COUPLE HUNDRED?!"

"Um...yeah?"

"All wolves?"

"Not exactly."

"Okay, what EXACTLY are they?"

"Well, the majority are wolves, but there a quite a few mountain lions, stags, eagles and bears. A few

others. Didn't Barney and Phillip tell you all this?"

"No they didn't. But in all fairness to them, I don't guess I was in any shape for absorbing any more

information. They were probably just trying to protect me and ease me into this. Not that it isn't still

blowin' my mind. But,...can we just go to your room and shut out everything else again? I think I

need to be in the cocoon alone with you."

"No."

"No?"

"No."

"Oh..., okay. I'm sorry. I'm being selfish aren't I?"

"Not at all. But we can't go to my room to be alone together. We can go to OUR room to be alone

together. You're still processing. I don't wonder that you're having issues with all the other crap."

"Hah! It just kills me when you try to curse!"

"Oh stop!"

"Hey, you know what? You never said how all your office stuff came out this morning. The calls and

whatnot. Did you get all your work done?"

"I did. And...I have a surprise for you. Unless you think it's too much right now."

"Oh no, no, no, now I'm curious. No withholding surprises. Tell me."

"I spoke to Embry Call and he and some of your La Push friends are coming for a visit."

"What?! How?!"

"Well,...oh hell...please don't get pissed off at me!"

"Tell me. Now."

"I sent them a stack of airline tickets so they could come see you anytime they wanted."

"You...what?!"

"It was sort of Marie's idea."

"You're gonna blame Marie? Really?"

"Not blame...we were in cahoots actually. It's a belated birthday present since she missed yours,

and the only thing I gave you on your birthday was a hard time."

"Honey, you gave me an imprint that saved my life on my birthday. THAT January 14th five months

ago was the best one I've ever had, hands down! I think that was more than sufficient, don't you?"

"Well, maybe, I see what you're saying, but that was as much a gift to me as it was you, and it was sort

of unintentional. We wanted to do something special for you because you've made all of us so happy.

You know, just because you've made me the happiest woman on the planet, doesn't mean you haven't

had a positive effect on other people too."

"Okay. I know I'm not gonna win an argument about this with you, or Marie for that matter. Tell me

about Embry. When's he coming and who's coming with him?"

"He'll be here at the end of the month, on the 29th and Seth and Leah will be with him. And three

more will be coming too, that's the next surprise."

"Three more? Next surprise? Who? What?"

"Paul and Rachel and Billy will be with them."

"...!"

"Easy, babe. Breathe. Jacob? You okay hon?"

_"I can't believe it. I'm gonna see my Dad? And my sister?"_

"In less than 10 days."

"I...I...don't know what to say."

"Well, I do. Happy birthday, my Jacob."

"Thank you honey. Thank you, thank you, thank you. Come on now, come here Jasmine, your

Mommy and I have to go find Mama Marie. Right fuckin' now!"

"I feel like I'm studying at the knee of the Curse Master. You're good. You're really good."

"Thanks Honey. And I can curse too."


	24. Chapter 24

**Everything Is Different Now**

Chapter 23

June 26, 2013

LPOV

I woke once again to a muscular arm wrapped tightly around my waist from behind. My wolf man

was feeling antsy and it was manifesting itself in nerve-wracking dreams that had him clutching at

me for solace and comfort. I wiggled and squirmed until I was able to turn to face him. He was still

asleep but tangled in the throes of a disturbing night vision. Placing my hands on either side of his

face I began to kiss him all over trying to calm and wake him at the same time. Eventually he became

aware of my presence and my efforts to put him at ease. I reached up and wiped away some tears

with my fingers as I kissed his lips and told him to stop worrying. He snagged my hand and placed a

sweet and passionate kiss into my palm. Our intimate connection was growing stronger every day

and it seemed to react proportionally to the number of followers who were coming on line mentally

with him daily. The more shifters around the world who allied themselves with him, and pledged

their loyalty and support to Jacob, the stronger he became, physically, emotionally and mentally. If it

were even possible, he packed on more muscle and definition. He reached a point where I thought he

looked better than the statue of David that Michelangelo told the world was the form of the perfect

man. Jacob put David to shame in physique and if I told the truth, in heart and soul too. My

supernatural soldier was perfection. And he was mine. I couldn't ask for anything more in this

world.

His eyes were still closed as a small smile played across his lips. The tears still leaked out from

behind his eyelids and I grew concerned that he was still upset about his dream. Or he was still upset

about something bigger. I pushed his hair away from his face and placed more kisses across his brow

and then to his chin. I nuzzled my face into his neck and drew in a deep draught of his scent, musky

and spicy. I put out just the tip of my tongue to stroke across my mark and listened as Jacob sucked

in a quick breath of his own. He slipped one arm around my waist and reached up with his other

hand and cupped my chin pulling my gaze up to his own. His eyelids lazily lifted, revealing the

glowing golden irises I'd only seen once before when he was phased and agitated. My heart rate sped

up and hearing that encouragement, he dipped down to suckle on his mark at the crook of my

shoulder. My body tensed with the sexual overload he was raining down on me.

"Why were you crying Jacob?"

"I was crying?"

"There were tears, before you awakened."

"I don't know. There is sorrow amongst my supporters. They've not had an easy life. But your

attentions made me forget my problems I guess. I feel like I can conquer the world with you in my

arms."

"And I will always be right here. As long as you want me."

"That will be forever, the same length of time that I will be here with you."

"I'm still unsure how I deserve you. But I'm no longer concerned with my lack of understanding. I'm

keeping you."

"I've accepted this one universal truth Laura. We deserve each other. We are each what the other

needed and that's the best reason I can think of to be here, together."

"Well, okay then."

"I wonder..."

"What Jacob?"

"I wasn't actually dreaming before. I was only partially asleep and I was receiving messages and

information. I'm beginning to get contact anytime I let my guard down. It's slower now, and less

frenetic, and that's a good thing. The headaches were getting unbelievable. Thank you for rubbing

my scalp and temples earlier. But, the energy and power and even knowledge are pouring into me.

And I've discovered I can listen and catalog and even advise and answer questions when I'm only

partially conscious**. ** It's something I've become able to do in the last few days. You realize what this

means?"

"No wha...oh!...wait!...you don't have to be phased to communicate with your...um... army?!"

"No, I don't. I'm hearing them, feeling them, anytime I want. I can return thoughts to them in

human form as well. This is gonna make it so much easier. I can still be here with you while you're

working and I'll be 'working' as well. I don't have to go alone or even worse, drag you out with the

wolf while I communicate long distance. We can stay together more often. That's okay, right?"

"Oh yeah, it's okay! That puts our wolf outings back in the having fun column. I definitely vote for

that."

"Yeah, me too. And you know, right here's the best part. Snuggle up and let me hold you, you get

some more rest, and I'll talk to the ones who are coming through to me right now. And just in case

you're wondering. They can't see my thoughts or physical surroundings unless I allow it. I seem to

have an automatic barrier that I think about that drops rather than trying to push them to the back of

my mind. So...only I get to bask in your lovely skin and curves, and your softness and scent. Umm,

yeah, come here woman."

"That's some of the best news yet. Hmmm, yeah, ooh, right there, ah, wake me when you're done

chatting, I'd like to pursue this particular line with you Alpha."

"I will. Promise."

JPOV

My mate curled into my body, wrapped her legs and arms up with mine and sighed against my chest

as she closed her eyes. I relaxed, inhaling her scent, reveling in her softness, wallowing in her

sweetness and her love. If I didn't have her, this new role that's been thrust upon me and the weight

of the masses of followers I've acquired would just be too much for me to bear. Seven years in an

insane asylum, it was nothing less than that, was nothing compared to the scope of my position now.

Without Laura, I'd be helpless and weak and truly crazy. The strength that flows into me from her,

she has no idea. And I don't think it's the imprint. It's something within Laura herself, something

innate that she has and has shared with me. It almost overpowers me sometimes, the staggering

reality of that strength and love. Maybe that's just what it is. Something no more complicated than

simple, all-consuming love. It goes both ways too I think. Laura has grown lately, literally, though

I'm not certain she's noticed. She's taller, her skin is even more luminous and velvety though I

wouldn't have believed that possible, her hair's longer and if possible, shinier and thicker. Her curves

are even more defined and yet she seems somehow even softer than before.

_"Dude, I can't wait to meet her. She sounds like a major fox!"_

_"Quil! You need to shut that down right now bubba. I know where you live."_

_"Hee hee. Yes Alpha. It's the same place you used to haunt. Nothing's changed."_

_"Yeah, I can see that. Especially with you, my man. You're such a slut puppy."_

_"That's me Pops! Slut Puppies R Us, I mean, um, Slut Puppies R Me."_

_"Pops? Really Quil? You're older than me last I checked."_

_"Yeah, maybe, but you added on a few years when you weren't phasing regularly and I was. I'm_

_still a hot stud of 17, who looks like a 25 year old man of the world dude. You're what now, 23, 24,_

_and you look about 29? I heard you even got some silver in your hair! Practically an old fart."_

_"Old fart. Yeah right, and the damn silver came from fighting that fuckin' first imprint! It just_

_didn't go away when the rest of me healed up. Cut me some slack there, Ace. Hey, where's Embry? _

_Who else is out?"_

_"He's having supper with his family. He'll be out here in about an hour."_

_"Family? You mean he's at his mom's?"_

_"Oh hell, oops."_

_"Whaddaya mean oops. What's going on Quil?"_

_"I'm not supposed to tell you Jake. They wanted to wait and tell you face to face when they get out_

_there."_

_"They who? Tell me what?"_

_"Aww, Jake, no."_

_"Don't make me do the Alpha thing Quil. It's mostly out of the bag already. Just spill."_

_"Dammit, me and my big mouth. Okay, whatever, here goes. Embry is having supper at the_

_Clearwater's house."_

_"Embry's not related to the Clearwaters, Quil. Go on son. Fill in the blanks."_

_"Shew! I'm in such deep doo doo. Embry's gonna kick my ass Jake, you know that don't you?"_

_"QUIL!"_

_"Embry married Leah about 4 years ago! Charlie is with Sue now and they eat supper together_

_couple times a week. Charlie, Sue, Seth, Leah, Embry...and Jacob."_

_"What?"_

_"Their son."_

_"Charlie and Sue have a son?!"_

_"No! Embry and Leah have a son."_

_"Named Jacob."_

_"Yep. Now you see why they wanted to tell you in person and why I am gonna die very soon, at the_

_hands of my own brother and sister."_

_"..."_

_"Jake? You there?"_

_"Huh? Yeah, yeah, I'm here Quil. I can't believe it. Why haven't I seen this in Emb's head? Or_

_Leah's?"_

_"They figured out how to block each other Jake. At first they always phased together and each one_

_blocked the other's thoughts from everyone else. Eventually they learned how to do it when only_

_one was phased. Leah stopped phasing when she found out she was pregnant, but started back_

_after little Jeb was born."_

_"Jeb? Why do they call him Jeb? I thought you said his name was Jacob."_

_"Shit Jake, you're gonna make me tell you the whole story right now?"_

_"Yeah Quil, I am. I'll cover for you with them. Don't worry. Just tell me."_

_"Well, okay, from the beginning then...neither of them ever imprinted. They got together a little_

_less than two years after you left. A little over a year later, they decided that they loved each other_

_too much to stand aside waiting on imprints that may never happen, and they got hitched. Couple_

_years ago, Leah turns up preggers. Freaked all of us out! She was still phasing and NOBODY_

_expected that! She was 'flagrant' dude! She stopped phasing until after the baby got here."_

_"Okay, but you still haven't told me why 'Jeb'?"_

_"We all thought you were dead Jake."_

_"Yeah, I know that Quil and I'm sorry. But I'm here now. I'm alive. Very much so."_

_"But when Leah and Embry found out they were having a little boy, we all thought you were_

_dead...and you were our best friend Jake. They named their son after you, Jacob Ephraim Black_

_Call. JEBC. So...they call him Jeb. I kinda like it. Don't you?"_

_"..."_

_"Jake?"_

_"Yeah, yeah, Quil, I'm here. I do like it. I bet it suits him. I don't know what to say."_

_"S'okay Jake. Just don't forget to tell Embry and Leah that you forced me to tell you alright?"_

_"Forced you to tell him what Quil?"_

_"Oh shit. Hey Embry!"_

_"Quil. What'd you tell him?"_

_"I made him tell me about you and Leah and Jeb, Emb. It's not his fault so leave him be. Why didn't_

_you tell me Emb?"_

_"Shit Jake, we didn't know how. We thought you were dead bro and we were so caught off guard_

_by Leah's pregnancy and we were so damn happy. We all missed you and...well...when we_

_found out we were having a boy, we talked with Billy about it. It was sort of Leah's idea. Billy said_

_he thought you would have been pleased. You gotta understand Jake. Finding out that you're the_

_Ultimate Alpha is amazing, but nothin's gonna top finding out that you're alive. We didn't want to_

_spring it on you in Boulder, but we couldn't figure out how to tell you that we named our son after_

_you because we loved you and we thought you were dead and gone and we missed you like crazy. _

_It's not like we got the chance to ask you if you'd be his godfather you know."_

_"It's okay Embry. Wow, a son! How old is he Emb?"_

_"He's 14 months Jake. You oughta see him. Well, duh, I can show you. Here, check this out."_

_Embry played his thoughts and memories for Jacob. He skipped the birth of his son, but picked up_

_when he and Leah brought him home. Jacob's heart warmed at the scenes of the La Push Pack's_

_first pup. He was a beautiful baby, a combination of Leah's exotic loveliness and Embry's warmth,_

_dark eyes and dark hair and a winsome smile that hinted at a mischievous spirit. The last_

_memories were Jeb's first birthday party, held on the beach at La Push. Jacob's homesick twinge_

_surprised him a little._

_"I hope you understand Jake. We wanted to honor you. We missed you."_

_"He's a beautiful boy Embry. You guys must be proud."_

_"We are Jake, bursting at the seams."_

_"You must know though Embry, you don't have to feel bad about it. I'm the one who's sorry for all_

_the years I was gone. Part of the time I didn't know who I was, part of the time I was unconscious_

_and a lot of the time I was simply held prisoner. But none of that makes up for the fact that I ran. I_

_turned tail and ran and I'll live with that shame the rest of my days. But I'll spend all of those days_

_trying to make up for the hurt I caused my family and friends. Nobody deserves to have to deal_

_with that kind of abandonment. I'm just grateful that anyone wants to see me again. I'm thankful_

_for the forgiveness that I really have no right to ask."_

_"Now you listen to me Jacob Black! You have nothing to be forgiven for! You had no choice but to_

_leave!"_

_"Quil, I appreciate your defense of me, but I..."_

_"NO! Nobody would have ever expected you to stay with a coven of vampires, by yourself, so you_

_could make yourself available to be an eternal protector of an infant that was half vampire herself! _

_That's more than any spirit wolf could tolerate. And none of us would have expected you to kill all_

_of them even though we'd liked to have seen that. They killed Bella, Jake! I'm sorry to drag up bad,_

_hurtful memories but, dammit they should have all been wiped out the minute her heart stopped_

_beating. Just because she's still hanging out on the earth and walking around and talking doesn't_

_mean she's not DEAD! Just like they all are! The ONLY one of the bunch who's actually alive is that_

_kid! And what could she have possibly become except our mortal enemy just as if she'd been a_

_hundred percent vampire? She's not gonna betray her family and join the human population. And_

_she's not gonna try to live with us on the Rez. She wouldn't like it and she'd never be accepted!"_

_"Okay! Hell Quil! Easy! I never knew how strongly you felt about all this shit bro! I'm glad you're_

_on my side. I'd hate to end up in a disagreement with you about pretty much anything."_

_"I'm sorry Jake. I thought I was over it but...I cared about Bella too. She was our friend too, just_

_not as tight as she was with you."_

_"Yeah Quil, I know. We all lost someone pretty special that day. I just wish we could have found a_

_way to stop it. But, you're right, those are bad, hurtful memories and best left buried. There's so_

_much happening right now, that I don't have time or bandwidth to think about anything but the_

_present. My woman is keeping me sane for the time being, but I'll be glad when you guys come to_

_visit. I need some advisors and consultants. You'll come soon, won't you Quil? I need your unique_

_insight too."_

_"Oh yeah, Jake, I'll be there eventually. I'm training Collin and Brady and Johnny to run the_

_garage so I can come visit too. All three of 'em are aces with an engine. They're almost as good as_

_you Jake."_

_"Oh hell no! There's no way!"_

_"I don't know Jake. They're pretty sharp. And Claire is growing up to be a math genius. She's_

_gonna be our in-house accountant someday."_

_"That's great Quil! She'll be there with you all the time. You'll both love that. And,...I'll allow that_

_my automotive skills might be a tad rusty, but hey, I'm working on all sorts of machines around_

_here these days and I'm beginning to get back into the groove."_

_"How in the wide world of sports do you have time to work on machinery Jake? You've got an_

_Alpha position to fill that is beyond anything any of us could have ever conceived of and you've got_

_a kick-ass imprint of a woman who's got to be takin' up the rest of your time. You do still sleep_

_sometimes don't you?" _

_"Yeah, I still sleep Emb. But you know, Laura sleeps the same time I do usually and_

_well...sometimes... we don't sleep. There I said it. I know Quil's happy."_

_"Whoo hoo! I fuckin' knew it! Our Alpha has found a woman who can make him howl at the_

_moon!"_

_'Ah, hell, Quil. If you can't control that shit, I'll never let you close to Laura."_

_"Oh COME ON Jake! You can't be serious! I have to meet the woman that's brought the mighty_

_Jacob Ephraim Black to heel. It's unheard of dude! Never in a million years...! There can't be_

_another woman that could come close!"_

_"Well, Quilly old buddy, I'll tell ya this much. You're right about that part."_

_"Hey Jake?"_

_"Yeah Embry?"_

_"I don't mean to be nosy, but why can't we see where you are? I mean,...I can't see what you're_

_seeing like always before."_

_"Yeah, I've got my eyes closed."_

_"Okay...are you just lounging on the ground? Damn Jake, you're just chillaxin' aren't ya?"_

_"No Quil, actually, I'm in bed."_

_"S'cuse me? You've got a wolfy/doggie bed? That's sooo cool!"_

_"No Quil. I'm in the house, in bed, and my eyes are closed because Laura is asleep in my arms and_

_I'm just enjoying the moment."_

_"Wait a minute. You're not phased?"_

_"Nope. You're catchin' on Emb."_

_"You're human, in the house, in your bedroom, with your woman asleep in your arms and your_

_eyes are closed?"_

_"There ya go."_

_"You can talk to us in human form?"_

_"I can now."_

_"Now?"_

_"Yeah, it's something that's come to me recently. I can communicate with anyone while I'm still_

_human, I just have to concentrate, pay attention."_

_"Damn Jake! So you can conduct business with us or any of the others, and be with your mate at_

_the same time? Sah-weet!"_

_"Well, not exactly Quil. Like I said, I have to concentrate. I can be human but I have to relax and_

_pay attention. I can hold Laura in my arms, but activity would probably be a tad distracting, don't_

_ya think?"_

_"Whoa! I guess so! Go Jakey boy! Ooh, but, with your eyes closed, we can't see the little woman."_

_"Nothin' gets by you does it Quil?"_

_"Ah Jake, come on. You're no fun. You're gonna rob us of a once in a lifetime opportunity?"_

_"Quil, I won't say this but once. I'm not robbing you of anything. I'm keeping __**you**__ from robbing_

_**me**_ _of something that is exclusively mine. And I'm __**lots**__ of fun. Just ask my mate."_

_"Aw Jake. What a spoilsport! You know I can't ask her until I get the chance to visit. Just a little_

_glimpse? Pretty please?"_

_"'Pretty please'? Really Quil? You've been hanging out with 9 year old little girls entirely too long. _

_Embry, help him, will ya? He needs guidance, badly."_

_"Jake, I've tried, you know how I've tried. It's a hopeless cause. We just have to take him as he is."_

_"Yeah, I know. You're right. We'd be bored without him like this. Our very own poster child."_

_"Hey, hey! Not nice! I'm a stand up guy!"_

_"Of course you are Quil. Just sometimes you're standing up, on your head. Hey listen guys. I'm_

_gonna let you get to your patrollin' and stuff and shut down for a while and chill with my girl. _

_Embry, I guess we'll see you all on Saturday and Quil, we'll make plans for you and Claire to come_

_out too, okay?"_

_"Absolutely Jake! We can't wait to see you and your girl. Take care bud. I gotta get home. Embry,_

_later dude, I'm out."_

_"Yeah Quil, later on. Jake, try to get some rest okay? I'm worried that you're stretchin' yourself a_

_little thin. And we'll all see you on Saturday. Everyone's pretty excited J. Especially your dad."_

_"I'm excited too, Emb. And almost a nervous wreck about seeing Dad. I hope he's forgiven me too."_

_"You know he has Jake. You're his only son. He thought you were gone and now he's got you back. _

_That's all he needs. He's happy."_

_"Thanks Embry. I'll try to keep that in mind. I like your viewpoint bubba. Take care okay? Give_

_my best to Leah and...my godson?"_

_"I will Jake. And...if you want to be his godfather, it's a done deal. We'd much rather have an_

_actual godfather for him than just a bonfire story. We've all really missed you Jake. But we're_

_better now... now that we know you're still with us."_

_"I missed all of you too, Embry. You just don't know how much. And I never wanted to be_

_anybody's bonfire story, so that's all done now. And godfather? I couldn't be more proud and_

_honored."_

_"Alright then. See ya soon Jake."_

_"Later, Emb."_

**_Yeah, I miss the old crowd sometimes,_**

**_And the wild, wild nights of running._**

**_You know a starving soul can't live like that for long._**

**_You go around in circles that just keep getting smaller,_**

**_You wake up one morning and half your life is gone._**

**_I got so tired of that, and I got so lonely,_**

**_I dropped down and I called out to heaven_**

**_Send me someone to love._**

**_Heaven shot back, you get the love that you allow,_**

**_And everything is different now..._**

**Everything Is Different Now**

Words and music by Don Henley, Timothy Drury and Scott Crago


	25. Chapter 25

**Everything Is Different Now**

Chapter 24

June 29, 2013

Frederick Estate, Boulder, Colorado

The large black SUV pulled through the massive stone and timber gates and began the winding trek

up the long drive. The occupants were mesmerized with everything they could see out of the vehicle's

windows. This place was massive. The gate they drove through had been big enough for a tractor-

trailer or even a tank to pass under its arches. The landscape was stark and beautiful. This was the

Rocky Mountains at their finest. Thick forests amongst huge rock formations cloaked the mountains

in deep verdant majesty. Eventually, the serpentine road opened into a clearing that nestled back

into the side of the mountain they had climbed for the last 15 minutes. The castle that spread before

them was just that, a castle. It could be described no other way. It spread into the distance in either

direction and the visitors could see neither the right nor left ends of the structure. Then there was

the height. The collection of buildings and wings climbed to three stories in some places. There were

towers that appeared to contain spiral staircases, hinted at by the slanted line of windows that wound

around the circumference.

The sun was low and threatening to dip behind the distant peaks as they made their approach to the

entrance of this magnificent abode. The brilliant orange and pink rays illuminated the pale gray

stone of the façade. The lights were burning brightly in nearly every window, welcoming the guests to

the place that would be their home for the next several days. Some of them would soon receive

invitations to make this their home for much longer than that.

As the limo rounded the circular drive and stopped directly in front of the double doors that marked

the main entrance, one of the huge panels opened, spilling warm yellow light onto the drive and a

welcoming committee stepped through and moved to a position beside where the SUV had stopped.

One of the group was dressed in the livery of a staid English butler. One was a man in work trousers,

boots, a flannel shirt and a barn jacket and hat. Both men were tall and built like brick walls. There

would be no question of an attempt at bullying one's way past one of them. It would not happen.

One was a woman, touches of grey in her auburn hair that was gathered in a chignon on the back of

her head. She wore a flowered summer dress, covered by an apron that looked like a professional

relied on it constantly.

One member of the group was a beautiful and stunning young woman appearing to be in her late

20s. She had sandy blonde hair that reached beyond her waist and flowed loosely about her

shoulders and arms, lightly stirred by the early evening's breeze. She was tall, perhaps 5'9" or more,

voluptuous and curvy and without a doubt, the mistress of this grand estate. Behind her, looking a

tad edgy and green around the gills was an extremely tall young man with longish black hair, shot

through with streaks of silver. His deeply tanned complexion, high cheekbones and sharply defined

nose and jawline left no question to his Native American heritage and his physique would have led

one to believe that he was some sort of professional athlete.

The SUV braked to a stop and the driver and a front seat passenger, both dressed in dark blue suits,

leapt into action. The driver went immediately to the back of the vehicle and lifted the huge hatch

and began to retrieve various pieces of luggage, placing them on a trolley that was staged for the task.

The passenger moved directly to the side of the big, black limo-truck and opened two separate doors.

One toward the front was for the mid-seat passengers to exit. The other was a customized wheelchair

lift that began to whir and click as it moved out of the SUV and lowered its charge to the ground

smoothly and efficiently. As the ambulatory passengers disembarked from the mid-section and

shuffled forward hesitantly, the second chauffeur moved to the wheelchair-bound man and wheeled

him off of the platform and toward the waiting group of welcoming residents.

Suddenly, every living soul present stood stock still and nobody was certain what to do next and who

should make the next move.

The young, dark-haired man took the reins and broke the silent freeze when he stepped from behind

his lovely blonde mate and approached the man in the wheelchair. When he stood right in front of

him, the young man knelt and placed his hands on the forearms of the older man. They gazed into

each other's eyes for some time without speaking. Finally, with a look of request and a nod of

acquiescence, the younger reached his arms around the torso of the seated man. The older man lifted

his arms and embraced the young man around his neck, laying his head on the strong shoulder that

had been offered. The younger man stood, bringing his father with him into a standing position.

Jacob embraced and held his father in his arms pressing him close to his body. Billy's feet barely

grazed the pebbled surface of the driveway as his son held him to his heart, burying his face into

Billy's shoulder.

Billy spoke first, but after many minutes, his voice choked with emotion.

"Jacob, I love you son. Thank you for coming back to me. Thank you for living."

Jacob's shoulders shook with the force of Billy's words and the sorrow, bottled up for seven long

years, and he barely managed to speak.

"I've missed you, Dad. I'm so sorry."

"I don't need to hear 'sorry', son. I need to see you healthy, and hear that you're happy. That's all I

require."

With a sob that would buckle the knees of a weaker man, the massive Alpha clasped his father's body

to his own and held the senior Black nearly off the ground for several more minutes. The rest of the

group only stood and looked on. They were thankful that this moment had finally arrived and had

been joyous and not accusatory. Even though they were two halves unacquainted, they didn't seem to

care. The scene before them, of the father and son reunited, was so much more important than

introductions at that moment.

After a few more minutes, Jacob gently lowered his father back into his wheelchair. Still clasping his

father's hand he looked over his shoulder to the blonde that stood with the welcoming group and held

out his other hand to beckon her to him. She slowly stepped toward the pair and reached out to take

Jacob's hand with her own. He pulled her close to his father's chair and she kneeled beside him in

front of his Chief.

"Dad, I want you to meet my mate, the love of my life, my savior, my imprint and my one and only,

and my fiancé. This is Dr. Laura Frederick. Laura, this is my father, Chief William Black of the

Quileute Tribe, please call him Billy."

The doctor reached out and clasped both of the older man's hands in her own and spoke in a soft and

soothing voice.

"Billy, I am so honored to meet you. Jacob has told me many things about you and his family and I

couldn't be more thrilled that you are here with us in our home now."

Billy looked into the deep ocean turquoise eyes in front of him. They were lovely. She was lovely.

And she obviously loved his son very much. That was all he needed to know.

"My child, you are the most beautiful daughter I could have wished for. Thank you for healing and

saving my son's heart. Because of your love, he lives, and because of that, I live. Thank you."

"Oh Billy, because of Jacob**, I live**. You are welcome and I thank you for allowing me to barge into

your world as I have. I hope I can be of some use to you and your Tribe."

"Child, you have no idea. Jacob, she is a wonder. How did you come to find her and deserve her?"

"Well, Dad, she found me and as far as deserving...I don't know, but I'm not gonna look a gift horse

in the mouth."

Laughing heartily, Billy released Laura's hands and motioned to the rest of the group who had

accompanied him on this momentous trip.

"This is my daughter, Jacob's sister, Rachel and her husband Paul Lahote."

Laura stepped forward to clasp hands with each of them.

"Welcome to our home. I'm so happy to meet you."

After embracing his sister and clasping forearms and shoulders with Paul, Jacob took over the

introductions.

"This is my closest childhood friend, Embry Call, and his wife, Leah Clearwater Call, and their son,

and my godson, Jacob Ephraim Black Call."

Jacob squatted down low as Embry set his tiny son's feet on the pebbled surface. Jacob held out his

arms and the little boy who bore his name ran into his embrace. Jacob wrapped him up and lifted

him to his shoulder, holding his namesake closely, committing his scent to memory. This was the

first pup of the next Pack in La Push and Jacob certainly wasn't going to pass up the chance to scent

and bond with him.

Leah leaned into Embry and placed her lips close to her husband's ear.

"Look at Jake's eyes. The Alpha gold is there all the time and Jeb knew him and had no fear

whatsoever. That's amazing."

"Yeah, Lee, it is. I think our Jake has changed just a bit from the boy we knew 7 years ago."

Laura whispered from the side of her mouth toward Embry and Leah.

"That color's been there off and on for a little while, but it became constant a little over a week ago.

About the time he discovered he could communicate with any other shifter while he was still human."

The Calls both looked at their hostess open-mouthed. She just smiled and nodded.

Jake then directed Laura's attention to the last member of the entourage.

"Laura, last but not least, this is Seth Clearwater, Leah's brother. Before I left Washington, Seth was

the first member of my small Pack. He is my brother in every sense. Seth, this is my mate, Laura."

Seth stepped forward finally from behind the rest of the arrival group. He reached for the doctor's

hand and gripped it in his own. She returned the squeeze and placed her hand gently on his

shoulder.

"Seth, I've heard much about you too. You stood beside Jacob during some of his most difficult

times. I think you are a hero and thank you for your loyalty and love for Jacob."

Seth blushed and was speechless at first. Finally, he shook off his initial embarrassment and looked

into Laura's eyes.

"I don't need thanks, but you're welcome anyway. I only stood by my brother to do what I thought

was the right thing to do. I haven't heard near enough about you, but I want to thank you for saving

my brother and for healing his heart and taking care of him like you have. You are one of our family

now. I'm happy to call you sister."

Jacob reached out and gripped Seth's shoulder and squeezed his proud acceptance to the young wolf.

Laura then stepped to the side to complete the introductions.

"Everyone, this is Marie. She is our chef and can provide anything your heart desires in terms of food

or drink. She has been part of my family for many years, as have all of these folks here and she is

more or less the grandmother I never had. The tallest gentleman you see is Willikins. He is our

butler and can take care of any needs you may have. On the end down there, is Barney. He is the

brains and heart of the estate. He takes care of the day to day running of everything, the stables

especially. We have horses and some other livestock that might interest you. But for now, please,

everyone, come inside and let's get comfortable for a while before dinner."

Just then, Marie stepped forward and addressed the group though she directed her comments to

Laura.

"S'cusi Mistress...I have something I'd like to offer Chief Black if he is amenable."

"What is that Marie?"

"Well, it's this..."

At that moment, Barney, who had slipped into a side alcove of the front porch, rolled forward in a

motorized wheelchair and came to a stop in front of a dumbfounded Billy.

"This was my husband's chair Chief Black. It's state of the art, and quite useful I think for getting

around on the estate. I would be honored if you would use it while you're here with us. I think it

might make your stay more comfortable and enjoyable."

The Chief stared at the chair and then at Marie, his mouth open in awe. Jacob stepped to him again

and reached down and around his torso, one arm slipping under his father's legs lifting him up and

sliding him into the special chair. Billy simply gazed mesmerized by the elaborate controls on the

arms and then again up to the little European lady.

"Madam, this is the most wondrous gift I've ever received. I don't know how to thank you."

"There's no need Sir. My husband has been with the angels for some time now and I know he would

be pleased that someone will be getting some use out of this contraption. That is what he called it at

first. He soon came to think of it as his Rolls Royce limo and would take no flak toward it. Just move

that joystick forward, left/right, or backward and you can take your time to learn the rest of what this

thing will do later. Now if everyone is ready, dinner will be served in about 45 minutes."

Laura spread her arms wide, encompassing the group and the surrounding estate.

"Mi casa es su casa! Come in everyone. Willikins, we're heading to the parlor for cocktails and then

we'll move to the dining room. Please, everyone, follow Willikins. Your luggage will be placed in

your rooms if anyone wants to freshen up before dinner, he can lead you to your spot."

She moved close to Jacob, pulling on his arm so he would lean down to her and placed her lips close

to his ear.

"I've done a very bad thing."

He looked closely at her, cocking an eyebrow and pulling up the corner of his mouth.

"What have you done my little one?"

"I've had a duplicate of that chair delivered to Billy's house in La Push."

Jacob stopped dead in his tracks and stared at his mate, shock etched on his face.

"I don't know what to say. What do I do with you? You are outta control!"

"I may be out of control and there's probably no hope or help for that, but I have some suggestions of

what you can do with me."

Jacob snorted and reached down to wrap a long arm around Laura's waist, hoisting her off the

ground and holding her to his side.

"I really don't need any encouragement or suggestions to help me think of what to do with you in that

department baby. But you will have to learn that surprises like expensive gifts are not always gonna

be received easily."

"I know. But I can't help it. This is a first and one-time thing, I promise. I think your Dad is going to

love that chair and this way, he won't hesitate to come and visit in the future. You see, I have ulterior

motives, always. You can see your Dad more often."

"C'mere Honey. I want to ravish your neck."

"Ahhh! Not now Jacob! We have guests waiting in the parlor. Later, later."

"That's a promise."

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~EIDN~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

Later, as the group was back in the parlor and moving out to the patio with after-dinner drinks, wine

and coffee, Paul finally broached the subject that had been danced around all evening.

"So, Jake, tell us. You're the Big Shot Alpha now huh?"

Jacob froze for a moment. Laura reached over and slipped her arm around his waist where they

stood in front of a huge fire pit. She squeezed him offering him what reassurance she could. He

smiled down at her gratefully, acknowledging her strength that was helping him to maintain his cool.

"Yeah, Paul, we're gonna need to talk about that. It's not something I ever expected, but it's

something that has happened and there's no getting around it. There's some sort of prophecy about

an Alpha, a leader that arises and leads the shifter world in some epic battle. I don't understand all of

it, but it appears that it's me. I know, I know, don't ask me. It just fell in my lap. So here we are. I'm

getting mental connections and communications from all over the freakin' world, doesn't matter what

country, I can understand 'em, and they're all lookin' to me for guidance. It's one reason I'm not

comin' back to La Push."

"WHAT?!"

"What do you mean you're not comin' back? You have to come home now Jake!"

"No Rachel, I'm sorry. I have to stay here. And it doesn't matter where I am as far as leading the

shifter community."

"Jacob, the Tribe has been waiting for you to come home and take up the mantle of Chief."

"I know that Dad. But I'm afraid this is bigger than the Tribe. I am the Alpha, no alternatives there

and I have decided to stay with my mate at her home. I'm not leaving Colorado. To be honest, I hope

I can persuade some of you to stay here with us permanently."

"Stay here?"

"Yep. Stay here. The Pack back home is big enough to spare some of its members and I want some

backup and reinforcements here on the estate. Whaddaya say Embry, Leah? Would you guys be

interested in raising young Jeb in the Rocky Mountains?"

Embry and Leah were speechless. Leah clutched a sleeping Jeb to her chest as Embry wrapped his

arm around her shoulders. They both regarded Jacob somberly.

"Jake, it's not something either of us considered. Though I know Leah thought about leaving

Washington years ago, before we got together. We'd have to discuss it and hash out all the pros and

cons."

"I understand bud. I just wanted to extend the invitation. And Paul, if you and Rachel are amenable,

you are also invited to stay here, but I actually have another possibility that might suit you two

better."

"What's that Jake?"

"Dad, you remember when you told me years ago that before I was born; you and Mom were

concerned that you might not have any sons?"

"Yes, I remember."

"You said that there was an amendment recorded in the Tribal Council charter that allowed a

bloodline female to lead the Tribe along with a bloodline male as her mate."

"That's right Jacob. Oh, I see."

"Rachel, you're a Black. That's one of the central bloodlines. Paul, you're from the Uley bloodline.

Dad, Paul and Rachel could lead the Tribe as Chieftain and First Female."

"Have you lost your mind?"

"No Paul, I haven't. I think you and Rachel would make a terrific leading couple for the Tribe. You

both have the blood, the will, the knowledge, and Dad to advise you in a pinch. There's also Old Quil

and Sue Clearwater along with the other Council members."

"Daddy, did you know about this?"

"Rachel, Honey, I knew about the charter document. I didn't know Jacob was going to step aside and

nominate you and Paul to take my place when I retire. But, I'll tell you this baby girl. I can't think of

anyone better to lead our people after I step down and I think you and Paul should give it serious

consideration. What do you say Paul?"

"I don't know what to say Billy, Sir. But if you think we can handle it, then I guess we can. Rachel

and I will need coaching so you'll have your work cut out for you when we get home."

"No problem son. No problem."

"Okay then! That settles one issue. Embry and Leah, you guys talk it over and let me know before

the end of your visit and that will only leave two more for me to invite."

"Who else Jake?"

"Seth and Quil."

"Me?"

"Yep Seth. I'd be honored if you'd stay in Boulder and be part of my Pack. You were the first to

follow me back then when I had to split off and I owe you buddy."

"You don't owe me anything Jake. Like I told you back then, it was the right thing to do."

"Well okay then, but will you stay?"

"If you want me, you got me. Sorry Leah, you don't get to get rid of your pesky little brother after all."

"What makes you think we're gonna be together?"

"Cause I know you and I know Embry. You don't have to discuss it. I know you'll both decide to

stay."

"Oh shut up! Jake, Seth and I may make you sorry about these invitations."

"I don't think so Leah. To be honest with you, the only person I'm worried about is your mother. Sue

will want to skin me alive for seducing both of her children to another state."

"Yeah, you're right. Mom will need some convincing. Billy can help us there."

"I can. I'll use my powers of persuasion on her. And if that doesn't work, I'll get her drunk and order

her as Chief to stand down."

"Now, about Quil."

"Yeah, Jake, Quil's a whole other situation."

"I know. What's his status with Claire? How old is she now?"

"She's 10 Jake. And she's adorable and out of control. She told Quil to get lost last week. He's so

bummed out he can hardly come to work.""

"Hmm, I see. So if I want Quil here, I will need to have Claire too. Assuming she hasn't pushed him

away entirely by the time she's 18."

"I don't know dude. Some time away from him might be just what she needs to snap her out of it. He

could come for an extended visit and you two could talk, reconnect and see if he thinks it would work

out to bring her out here someday."

"Okay, sounds like a plan. Embry, Quil has told me there are three in training to run the garage. Will

they be able to handle it like you guys want them to?"

"I think they will. Honestly, if Quil and I both move to Colorado, we'll just hand the garage over to

the pups and let them be the main owners. They can make their own way with it. And Jake, I think if

need be, Quil can travel back and forth to see Claire. Some distance between them might really be a

good thing."

"Okay then. I'll get him on a plane in the next few weeks and we'll see what happens."

"Okay everybody. That's gotta be enough shop talk for tonight. I know you all must be tired from

your travel. Let Willikins show you to your rooms and we'll all get some rest. Sleep as late as you

want. There's no schedule, no plans. Just relax and visit and we'll have plenty of time for tours and

sight-seeing later. Oh Jacob! Don't step back babe! You've got a shadow!"

"What? Oh! Hey little bit! Everyone, this little princess is Jasmine. She's my new puppy and she

loves her big, bad Alpha. Don't you Little Jas-Minnie?"

"I don't believe it! Jake Black? With a puppy?! A dachshund puppy! A **girl** dachshund puppy!

Named Jasmine?!"

"What can I say? I've been through some changes. That's an understatement really. My life has

taken a different and new direction and I have embraced it whole-heartedly. Come up here little girl.

You have some new family members to meet."

_"Hey, who are all these people? Do they wanna pet me too?"_


	26. Chapter 26

**Everything Is Different Now**

Chapter 25

June 30, 2013

1 A.M.

JPOV

Once everyone was bedded down, Laura and I retired to our room for some peace and quiet, some R

& R. She had just stepped through the door and headed for the bathroom when I reached for her. I

snagged her elbow and spun her around and into my arms. She looked up at me with those sparkling

turquoise eyes, widened in surprise and expectation, a sweet smile on her lips. I tightened my grip on

her and lifted her feet off the floor, bringing her lips up to my own. Placing my nose tip to tip with

hers, I whispered to her mouth, my voice was deeper and huskier than I expected.

"You are my life, my love. You are beautiful. I love you. I want you. I must have you."

She gazed back at me, a smile dancing around her perfect mouth. Leaning forward, she pressed her

luscious pink mouth to mine and smoothed it back and forth sparking tingles in my lips that ran all

the way down to my toes. Her voice was also deep, yet smooth and velvety.

"I am for you, my dearest Jacob. My most handsome Alpha, I want you, always. Whenever you need

me, you only have to tell me. Whenever you want me, just speak the word. I am yours. Love me.

Take me."

I needed no other encouragement. I lifted her fully into my arms and carried her into the ensuite

bath. I set her down just long enough to peel her clothes off and stripped my own as fast as possible

before lifting her back into my embrace. Never loosening my grip on her, I knelt to turn on the water

in the shower, testing the temperature until it was just the way she liked it. I stepped in and walked

us under the spray from the double shower heads, letting it cascade down over us together. She

began to loosen her grip around my neck and I tightened my hold on her.

"What are you doing, Jacob? You can put me down now."

"No, I don't think I want to. I'm just going to hold you like this from now on."

"Jacob, you can't hold me in your arms like this. You must put me down so we can shower."

"Nope, don't want to."

"Jacob. What's wrong baby? Talk to me."

"I can't tell you. I don't know. I just...I feel like...I can't bring myself to let you go. I need

you tight against me. I don't know what it is. I just need you right here, right in front of me."

"Okay. If that's what you need, I'll just stay right here. Just,...sit down on the seat and hold me over

there so I can reach the sponge and the gel."

As crazy as it sounds, she let me do what I needed and she helped me. This right here is why she is

my perfect match. I sat on the shower seat that was molded into the wall of rustic stone and balanced

her on my lap, still holding her wrapped securely in my arms. I dipped my face into her neck and

nuzzled, licked and kissed up and down one of my favorite places in the entire world, paying special

attention to her claiming mark. She shivered when I dragged my tongue across the tiny white scars

on her soft skin.

"Sweetie, if you can refrain from that for a few moments so I won't drop this bottle of shower gel.

When you do that, my fingers tend to go a little numb, not to mention my brainwaves flattening out

more than we'd like."

I chuckled into her ear, nipped at the lobe and mumbled something about trying to behave myself.

Hah! Not much chance of that!

She did an excellent job in spite of the fact that I simply refused to release my grip on her. I don't

know why, I just couldn't. I needed her in my arms, close to me. She lathered up that poufy shower

scrubby thing and scrubbed as much of my body as she could reach. God that felt so good on my back

and shoulders! She even lifted her legs to get to the parts she'd been seated on before. She squeezed

out some more gel and began to scrub herself, all the while watching my face, as I watched her wash

herself. It was one of the most erotic things I'd ever seen, my woman, in my arms, sitting on my lap

in the shower, washing herself while I simply held her. When she finished with the gel, she reached

for her shampoo. I leaned back against the shower wall to give her some elbow room and watched

her as she lathered and rinsed her long golden hair. Even as she was rinsing her own hair, she

reached up and lathered up my own. She had told me many times that she loved my hair the way it

was now.

It had grown out and was close to but not quite brushing my shoulders. Most of it was still black, or

darkest brown, but there were several small rivulets of silver that still streaked through it. My mane,

as Laura called it, irritated me. I told her I thought it made me look like a badger. Laura would drag

her fingers through it and tell me it looked like the regal Alpha she knew me to be. When my woman

stroked my ego like that, who was I to protest or pout? I knew how lucky I was. And as long as I

didn't scare anybody, and little Jeb seemed perfectly content when I'd lifted him to my shoulder, that

was alright by me. The child seemed to enjoy playing with the strands that he gripped in his little

fists. And if my lady loved it, it stayed.

Laura took the handheld shower, switched the flow partially to it and rinsed the shampoo out of my

hair and then her own. She grasped the bottle of her honeysuckle conditioner and wiggled it at me

with a flash of mischief in her eyes.

"I think I'll pass on the honeysuckle, baby. I don't want Embry or Paul rubbing up against me to get a

whiff. Just pass my 'manly' conditioner over will ya?"

"'Manly' conditioner? Hmm, let me see. Nope babe, none of these bottles say 'manly' conditioner.

Do you remember what color the bottle is?"

"This is not a time for levity woman. No teasing. Just hand me that bottle of unscented conditioner

and we'll call it a draw for now. Okay?"

"Oh, you're no fun. Ya know, for someone who wants to keep me on his lap and in his arms the entire

time, you sure are demanding on all other fronts. I should think you'd want to make a concession or

two."

"Nope, sorry. No concessions from the Alpha today. I'm fresh out. I want my woman to smell like

her honeysuckle and I want me to smell like nothing but me. The shower gel is my only slight give in

the give and take."

"Yessir, Mr. Alpha Sir. Whatever you say, Sir."

"I'll 'sir' you. Don't start that nonsense girlie."

"Girlie!? Are you shitting me? Girlie? Oh, it's on now mister!"

She would have launched into a tickling attack if I'd not clamped down on her arms and held her

firm. She could be a little devil when she wanted and I loved that too. But two could play at that

game and I was faster than she was. She kicked a little and huffed at me in exasperation. I squeezed

her curvy body up close to me and kissed her senseless and she was once again putty in my hands. I

know what my woman likes.

We conditioned and rinsed and kissed and nuzzled and generally squirmed against one another until

the water began to cool down. I rose to my feet, turned off the tap and stepped out onto the soft mat.

Grabbing one of the big terry sheets, I threw it around both of us and carried Laura to the bed,

lowering her gently and sitting on the edge next to her. She reclined back onto the pillows after I had

vigorously rubbed her hair and mine, collecting the excess water, and I then rubbed her down till her

skin was dried and rosy pink. By then my own skin was dry from evaporation with my body heat, and

I reached for a bottle of lotion on the night stand.

Squeezing a dollop into my hand I began to smooth the silky cream over my mate's body, her arms

and legs. She leaned her head back and closed her eyes and hummed in relaxed appreciation. I ran

my hands over every inch of her, pausing only briefly to concentrate on her lovely breasts and

adorable crinkled up nipples. Once I had smoothed the lotion into her skin, she sat up and clasped

my face in her two hands. She pressed a slow, warm kiss to my lips and then looked into my eyes,

passion blazing in hers.

"Now, you must do as I ask. Will you lay down here in the middle, face down and stretch your arms

out low by your sides?"

"Yes ma'am. I hear and obey."

I stretched out in the center of the huge mattress, burying my face in the pillow, and let my arms

extend down by my hips, palms up. I knew what was coming and it was one of my favorite things

ever, right after making love to Laura, that is.

She straddled my legs and squirmed up my thighs and over my butt until she rested her sweet pussy

right on the cleft of my ass. We had a brief tussle, I squeezed my glutes, she squeezed me with her

thighs. I almost always won. I could flex my butt muscles and bounce her up and nearly off of me.

She never tired of trying to best me with her thighs though. Fine by me. I love a challenge and I

loved feeling my naked mate sitting on top of me even more.

She leaned forward then, and began to massage my back and shoulders. Those muscles were often

tight and strained with all the shit I'd been handling since all the freaking shape shifters around the

world were coming forward to pledge their loyalty to me. It still amazed me what responsibility had

been thrust upon me. Though I'd had some slight communication from my wolf that indicated I'd

been born to fill this role, not just born to be Alpha of the pack in La Push, but Alpha of all of 'em. All

the shape shifters on the planet were meant to be connected and led by one Alpha. Apparently, that

was supposed to be me. My wolf had also hinted that Laura was crucial to my situation in more ways

than one. She wasn't only my mate; she was integral to my ability to do the job. I still didn't know

what that meant, but I was certain I'd need her by my side in any circumstance.

She was good. Her hands could perform magic, whether it was on my muscles or some other parts of

my body. She could make me forget the rest of the world existed. My focus would shrink down till all

I could see or feel was her. Right now, all I could feel was her sweet sex sitting astride my ass. It

didn't take long. I tried to relax, really I did. But,...she was naked. I was naked. She was sitting

on me. She was rubbing and stroking my body from my butt cheeks to my shoulders and even my

scalp and then back down. Soon, I was going crazy trying to be still. Eventually, my whole body

began to tremble with the sexual tension building up within me. It was just about then that my mate

decided to giggle at me. What the...?!

"Ooh Jacob, I love it when you tremble like that. It's like sitting on top of a giant vibrator. Let me get

better situated here baby."

She wiggled and pressed her sweet body down on me as hard as she could until her sweet juicy lips

and clit were pressed tightly to my tailbone. The squirming and grinding she started up with then

nearly drove me insane. I did my damnedest to stay on my stomach and let her ride me. Naturally,

my trembling only increased, which delighted her to no end. Finally, I couldn't take any more. I gave

her fair warning, as I attempted to speak with jerky gasps.

"Laura...honey...**woman**...I'm turnin' over. In about 3 seconds, if you don't want to be

tossed to the floor, you better lift up to your knees."

"Are you ready for me, Mr. Alpha?"

I stilled in shock as she slipped her hand under my hips and wrapped it around my cock, checking to

see how aroused I was. She wasn't disappointed as she stroked me up and down once, twice. I was

hard enough to hammer a nail with that thing.

"Oh yes, Jacob, be ready babe."

"What? Be ready for what?"

"When you're ready to turn over, be quick about it, and brace yourself."

I liked this game. I had no idea what she had planned but I was prepared to give her whatever she

wanted. She rocked her hips, grinding her clit into my spine a few more times. My trembling had

slacked off, but resumed in earnest and I had added a butt-lift now and then. She began to breathe

heavily and had leaned back, placing her hands on the backs of my thighs to balance herself. When I

couldn't take it any longer, I told her it was time. She lifted herself off of me just long enough and

just high enough for me to flip over to my back. My cock leapt up ready for action and she plunged

herself down onto it, screaming and gasping as she went.

Oh. My. God. I'd never felt such a sensation before. She literally threw herself down onto me,

impaling her tight, sweet pussy and closing me up in that luscious, hot passage. She virtually

attacked me and I was unwilling to interfere with anything she was doing. I grasped her hips and

helped her rock back and forth, every once in a while she'd lift a bit and I would hold her up and ram

myself up into her precious body. A few minutes of this wondrous exercise and we were both heaving

breaths and glistening with sweat.

Laura leaned forward, bracing her hands on my chest and I crunched up reaching around her back

and hips, my fingers splaying out wide on her slick skin. Our lips met only briefly before

disconnecting and we cried out each other's name in our ecstasy. We held each other tightly while

our bodies spasmed and shattered around each other.

My beautiful, exquisite girl, spent and sated, draped herself across my chest and shoulders, while I

clasped the back of her head with my hand, holding her face to my neck and kissed up and down her

shoulder. What in the world did I ever do to deserve this incredible lady in my life? She finally spoke

in a low whisper, her mouth close to my ear.

"What in the world did I ever do to deserve such an incredible man in my life?"

I pulled my head back just enough to see into her eyes. They sparkled with light and love and tears

were running down her cheeks. I brushed them away with my thumbs and held her cheeks gently.

"You are perfect. I'm the one who's done nothing to deserve such love. But, I'm not going to turn it

down. I'm keeping you."

"We'll agree to disagree, and you better keep me. You've ruined me anyway. You have to keep me.

No other could ever come close to satisfying me or making me happy. So you're stuck."

"Okay, fine."

I huffed at her like she'd given me a terrible sentence. She just shook her head and laid her cheek

back down on my shoulder.

"You realize, now we both need another shower."

"Maybe. I'll think about it."

"Okay, well,...let me know what you decide. I'll wait here then, shall I?"

"That'll do."


	27. Chapter 27

**Everything Is Different Now**

Chapter 26

**July 3, 2013**

**JPOV**

The next few days were busy and fulfilling. My father and I had a chance to have several long

overdue private conversations. He told me that he understood why I left and why I didn't come back

right away. He wanted to know why I stayed out of touch and under the radar for so many years. I

couldn't answer him. I didn't know. All I could give him was the excuse that part of the time I was

out of it and didn't know who or where I was. Some of the time, I told him, I was quite simply being

held prisoner and I wasn't allowed to leave my room, much less have any contact with anyone outside

the facility.

Laura had told me a day or two before our guests arrived, that if anyone asked me about those years

and why I'd been so completely out of touch, to send them to her for answers. She wouldn't tell me

what that was all about, but she just smiled at me seductively and promised to field those questions

for me. She said it was something the Wolf had asked her to take care of and that I should just accept

that as an order from the front office. By now, I had learned that if it was something that the Wolf

and Laura had discussed while I was out of it, I was banging my head against a wall if I thought I

would get details of their conversations. Apparently, that was part of the bargain of him talking to

her. She shouldn't share the info with me until a later date. She didn't know when and she couldn't

tell me anything else. Okay then. I'd be good. I'd be patient. Well, I'd try.

While Dad and I were talking one afternoon, he suddenly looked past me and a big grin broke out on

his face. I turned to look over my shoulder and saw Laura walking toward us carrying Jeb up high on

her waist. Damn, she sure did look sexy with a baby on her hip. Someday, that would be our child. I

knew it in my heart. Jeb had both his little arms stretched out toward me, a big nearly toothless grin

on his face and he was laughing and babbling in excitement. I stood and he nearly launched himself

out of Laura's arms into mine. I leaned down to snag a quick kiss from her and she told me it was

actually his dinner time but Leah wanted me to come help coax him to eat since I seemed to have

some serious influence over the little fella, especially at mealtime. I don't know what it was. Embry

tried the airplane and the choo-choo with very little luck; but when I picked up the spoon and

scooped some peas or carrots or applesauce toward the little guy, he leaned forward with his mouth

wide open.

"You see Mr. and Mrs. Call, this right here; this is why you have to stay with us. If you go back to

Washington, your son will starve."

Leah and Embry could only shake their heads and smile at their little one. It seemed as if he had

made the decision for them. Fine by me. Whatever it took.

While I was inside, Laura sat down on the wall surrounding the koi pond and was deep in

conversation with Billy when I finally returned to them. Laura reached for Billy's hand and gave it a

squeeze before rising to her feet. He grabbed her hand before she could back away and pulled her

down into a hug and kissed her cheek, whispering something into her ear before releasing her. She

nodded and smiled at him, then turned and tip-toed to kiss me before retreating into the house. I

cocked an eyebrow at my dad and gave him a questioning look.

"She was just sharing some background information with me. I'll not need to ask again where you

were all those years and why you were lost to us for so long. It's alright son."

I scrunched my eyebrows together and turned to see the cute little backside of my mate disappearing

into the back porch sunroom. I looked back to my dad and could only shake my head at the knowing

and smug smile on his face. I'd find out what was going on all in good time. I wasn't in such a hurry

anymore, about anything. This was good.

**July 20, 2013**

**JPOV**

I'd gotten all my wishes. Leah and Embry and little Jeb made a quick trip back to Washington to

gather personal belongings and flew back to Boulder within a week. We moved the three of them into

the west wing that had been my quarters when I first came from Portland. The suite was perfect for

them. The bedroom was large and had a sitting area big enough to convert half of it into a nursery.

The bathroom was huge and there were two walk-in closets. Leah was beside herself and when Laura

and Marie stepped up with baby things that had been Laura's and Marie's granddaughter's, little Jeb

was properly outfitted, as any first pup should be, although Embry and I both cringed at the

overabundance of pink in the new wardrobe. Leah and Laura both growled at both of us informing

us that Jeb would outgrow the entire complement of clothing long before the pink could have any

'adverse effect' on his little macho psyche. We tried to tell them that wasn't the point but they waved

their hands and dismissed the both of us unceremoniously. My mate and her chef also volunteered

babysitting and tutoring duties and poor little Jeb was destined to be home schooled to within an

inch of his life. He couldn't have done any better. Between the two of them and Embry and me, and

for that matter everyone else on the estate, our godson would be educated in the classics, history,

mathematics, engineering, animal husbandry, gardening, farming, small engine repair, large engine

repair, aquaculture, a handful of languages, the list went on and on. He'd be pretty badly spoiled too,

so we'd have to be careful when it came to teaching him how to treat others and what respect, loyalty

and honor was all about. I was certain he'd turn out just fine. As would any other children that lived

with us. I hoped someday that would include Laura's and mine.

Dad went home with Paul and Rachel and immediately scheduled a conference with the Council of

Elders. It wasn't a quiet meeting, but the end result was what we had hoped. The little known entry

in the original Tribal Charter was added when the Reservation had been established and concerned

the alternative to a single Chief, a male, leading the Tribe. A female of the Chief's blood, and her

mate of one of the original bloodlines, was laid out as a perfectly acceptable alternative. The male

would be called a Chieftain and the woman, the First Female. It was an obscure law, written without

a thought that it would ever be invoked, that provided for a leader if a Chief had no male children.

The Council argued that Billy did have a male child and that he was required to return to La Push and

take up the mantle of Chief. It took a while, but Billy and Rachel and the rest of the Pack finally

convinced them that there was absolutely nothing under the sun or moon that would persuade me to

return to Washington to live permanently. I'd be happy to come for a visit and I'd always be available

to consult on any topic if Paul or Rachel wanted to bounce an idea off of me. But that was as far as I

was willing to take it and that was final.

**July 29, 3013**

Sue Clearwater Swan was a different story entirely. I was right about her wanting to skin me alive. In

a demonstration of foolhardiness and possessing a death wish of epic proportions, I invited Sue to

visit Colorado with Seth when he came back to join us permanently. While I waited for them to

arrive from the airport, I reflected on the irony of the situation. I had ended up in Colorado partially

because of the actions of Charlie Swan's daughter. Now, Charlie's stepson was coming to live in

Colorado with me and that was indirectly tied to the actions of Charlie's daughter. It was Seth's and

my connection to Bella that was the catalyst for our current status. Not that we phased because of

Bella, that was on the Cullens entirely, but because of Bella's decisions, Seth became my first Pack

member and I eventually fled from the snake pit of Bella's world and ended up here. Now it felt like I

was simply calling Seth back into the fold to fight beside me once more.

The SUV pulled up and parked and I took a deep, steadying breath and stepped forward to open the

rear passenger door. Seth's huge muscular form shot out of the back seat like he was on fire and

rushed past me toward the back of the vehicle to begin retrieving their luggage. I muttered under my

breath in his direction 'traitor' and 'chicken' and extended my hand into the vehicle. A strong yet

feminine copper-colored hand, bare of ornamentation save a gold wedding band, placed itself into my

palm. I plastered my biggest grin on my face as Sue stepped from the SUV and straightened up to

meet my gaze. I edged back a half step, and nearly swallowed my tongue. I didn't have to bend down

or lean over at all to see her face. Was she always this tall? She was taller than Laura and maybe

even taller than Leah. And who knew that dark brown eyes could actually be 'icy'? Don't you need

blue or gray eyes to do the 'icy' thing?

"Sue, welcome to Boulder. I hope you guys had a comfortable flight."

"It was alright I guess. If delivering my son hundreds of miles from home so he can abandon his

family can be called comfortable."

"Aw jeez, Sue. It's not like that. Seth's important to my family here too. He can come back to

Washington anytime, you know that. You can come here anytime you like. Think of it like Seth's

going off to school or taking an out of town job. It's kinda like he's joined the military and this is boot

camp. He's training for an important mission. How does that sound?"

"It sounds like you hired a spin doctor to help you put a glossy spit shine on that load of crap."

"Mom!"

"No Seth, it's okay. I deserve her wrath. You're her baby boy, you always will be, and I'm stealing you

away and I'm sure it feels permanent. But Sue, I promise you, it's not. I need Seth's help now. But

I'm not chaining him to a tree in the back yard. He's free to be wherever he wants to be, once our

mission is completed."

"And do you have a timeline for that accomplishment, Mister?"

"Not exactly."

"Uh huh, thought so."

"It's only because we aren't certain what the mission is, how it's to be done and when we're supposed

to begin."

"You sound pretty clueless there Jacob Black. Some Alpha you're turning out to be."

"Okay Mom, that's enough. Ease up. Jake's been blindsided by this responsibility and he's dealing

with a pretty damn steep learning curve."

"Watch your mouth son. I'm giving Jacob a hard time now to get it out of my system. I'll come to

grips with this situation eventually. It's what mothers are good at. But I still don't like it."

"Fair enough Sue. I'll keep Seth for a while and send him back in one piece, promise. Deal?"

She looked at me hard. She stared a hole right through me. I've never felt so naked in my whole life.

"Deal. Now, come here and give me a hug little boy. I haven't seen you in 7 years either."

I zipped my lip on the 'little boy' comment. Sue Clearwater had been the closest thing to a mother I'd

had for many years. I loved her like family and I wrapped my arms around her and squeezed her

tight. She squeezed tightly right back and then reached up and tugged on a strand of my nearly

shoulder-length hair.

"You've gotten pretty shaggy in 7 years' time. Just because you've gotten bigger and buffer and oh so

important shouldn't make you immune to a pair of scissors."

"Yes Ma'am. But, ya know..."

I placed my mouth right to her ear and whispered.

"My girlfriend really likes it this way."

That got the first smile out of her. I breathed a slow sigh. Maybe I'd come out of this visit with all my

parts intact and still contained within my skin after all.

"When do I get to meet this mystery miracle-worker?"

"Right now. Welcome Mrs. Swan. I'm Laura Frederick."

"Well, hello. Jacob, Seth said she was really pretty. I think he undersold the package. Honey, you

are stunning!"

"Oh golly! I knew I was gonna love Leah and Seth's mom. Come with me. We're gonna commune

over a cup of tea. Boys, you have a meeting in the barn with Phillip and Barney. Leah and Embry are

already there. Jeb is with Marie. Mrs. Swan, it's just you and me now. I hope you like chamomile or

English Breakfast."

"Love 'em both, and it's Sue my dear. Bye Jacob, bye son. Lead the way my lady."

As the two women turned toward the door, Laura reached up to give me a sweet kiss and a wink. She

linked her arm into Sue's and they retreated into the house. Seth and I both stood there for several

moments, our mouths hanging open.

"Damn!"

"Couldn't have said it better myself, Seth. Come on, let's head to the barn."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~EIDN~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Seth and I could only grin at each other and shake our heads as we made our way out to the stables. I

think he was as impressed with my mate as I was. She never failed to amaze me with her ways. She

could charm the wings off a dragonfly I swear.

When we reached the barn, Embry, Leah, Phillip and Barney were laughing it up and having a big

time, like they were long lost best friends. Hmm, must be a shifter thing. They all sobered up a bit

when Seth and I came in and Phillip appeared to steel himself for a speech. I looked at him in

anticipation, encouragement on my face.

"Tell me what's going on Phillip."

"Yes Alpha. Um, I mean Jacob. Sorry. I'll become accustomed to that soon I'm certain."

"Don't worry about it. Call me whatever comes into your mind first. I trust you to call me when you

need me and not before. I know you can handle things Phillip."

"Thank you Jacob. Your confidence in me is certainly gratifying. Well, we've had some

communications from our ranks in Eastern Europe. Many of the legends originated there, for the

shape shifters as well as the vampires. Of course, we've all heard the stories of Vlad the Impaler."

I screwed up my face and then ducked my head and smiled. Phillip's expression sobered me up

instantly.

"He's not still around is he?"

"That's not known Sir. Assumptions are always risky. There is no record of his death that I would

call definitive. It was recorded that he was assassinated in 1476 or 1477. That long ago, anything can

be called into question. There is no record of his actual destruction, the elimination of his physical

body. If he's not gone, then the legends are true and he's ancient and in charge. That much we have

heard from our contacts that have lived in that area for many years. There are multiple legends that

we need to discuss with you, and of course your friends."

"I hope you can all work together Phillip. Leah, Embry and Seth are all family to me. That makes

them yours and Barney's family as well. We need to all phase together to set the connection I think."

"That would be an excellent idea, Laddie. I'd be willin' to say we're all in need of a good run through

the trees, wouldn't you Missus?"

"That sounds like a great idea, Barney is it? My brother and my husband are always looking for

excuses to go for a wilderness tour. I suppose you and your 'brother' are the same way."

"That's just right, Lass. We'll take the three o' ye on a tour of our lands and ye'll fall in love with it

just like we did years ago. Colorado'll get under yer skin, I kin promise ye."

"Okay, okay, tour group schedules aside, Phillip, tell me what you've learned from Eastern Europe."

"We will band together with all shifters around the world, and we will wipe out all vampires once and

for all."

"WHAT?"

"That's the legend Sir. An Alpha will arise. His heritage is from the New World and young in

comparison to Europe, Asia and the other continents. He will resist and fight his destiny in the

beginning. He will be broken by one he believes to be his love, his true mate. He will be shackled to

one for whom he was not meant and for whom he has no love and he will escape. He will endure

painful trials, tribulations and imprisonment. He will be rescued by a human woman who will

become his mate. He will lead his legions from HER HOME and the vampires will be annihilated.

They will be erased from the Earth."

Leah, Embry, Seth and I just stared at him and then at each other. Those were the legends from the

other side of the world? They described my life. It made my blood run cold in my veins. This was all

predestined?

"Sir? Are you alright?"

"Yeah, yeah Phillip. I'm okay. This is identical..."

"To your life, yes Alpha, I realize that. This is confirmed every day when we hear from more shifters

in all corners of the world. Your story has been foretold for centuries. There are similar tales from

Asia and Africa. Even Australia and New Zealand have a legend that perfectly parallels your history,

it comes from the Aborigines. Your time is now Jacob. Our time is now. We are all, ALL, here with

you to see this battle to its natural conclusion. All we have to do is follow the legends. And follow

you."

Seth, Leah and Embry looked at me with wide eyes. I imagine they never dreamed their little bro

Jacob would be in this position. God knows I never imagined it.

"What are we supposed to do Phillip?"

"That part, Alpha, is what's confusing Barney and me along with all the shifters in Boulder County

and all your followers around the globe. It sounds too easy and we are afraid we don't completely

understand what's to be done."

"That's certainly comforting. Come on guys, tell me what they're saying."

"Well ye see Lad, the legends aren't exactly letter perfect with each other, but they tend to agree on

how the battle is to be fought and what the outcome will be. It almost seems as if it's a 'foregone

conclusion' as Philly would like ta call it."

"Phillip, you need to spell this out before my head explodes."

"Yes Sir. You see,...it's simply a question of...this will sound preposterous I'm sure..."

"WILLIKINS!"

"YES, ALPHA! A lead shifter in each region of the world will identify the lead vampire in that region.

While they are in contact with you, THE ALPHA, they destroy that vampire. All the others in the

region will turn to dust. They will cease to exist."

"Okay, that's a cartoon version of what needs to happen, right? It can't be that simple!"

"Sir, I swear to you, we have been talking to your shifters around the world for days. We believe this

is the final solution. The 'battle' need only last as long as it takes to destroy one vampire in each

region and that vampire can be attacked by all the shifters in the area. The one caution is..."

"Okay, I knew it, this is the real information we need..."

"...that Lead Vampire will be guarded and defended by his minions. The other vampires in his

region will defend their leader, just as we would defend you."

And that was the problem wasn't it? That was what we were really up against. All the vamps in a

particular region would defend the head vamp. We'd have to plan and develop a strategy to attack in

such a way that the leader would be unprotected, defenseless; other than his own personal defenses.

This would take some planning. This would take all of us.


	28. Chapter 28

**Everything Is Different Now**

Chapter 27

August 1, 2013

The assembled group was dressed in their Sunday finest and a solemn air of reverence enveloped

them. Jacob, Laura and all the rest of the members of their family, old and new, stood at the altar of

the little church that served the community closest to the Frederick Estate.

Closest to the center of the altar, Jacob held Jeb Call in his arms. Laura stood close by his side and

held one of the baby's hands in two of her fingers. The priest repeated the words of the prayer and

instructions to the couple holding the child. They took the vow of responsibility for being the

godparents of the child and caring for him in his hour of need should his parents need the help. As

Jacob repeated his promise to guard the child with his life, he reflected back on the care and

protection his own mother and father had given him. With a slight choke and cough to his voice, he

promised his guidance and protection to the baby that bore his name. Laura followed his lead with

her own promises of care, guidance and protection for the little boy cradled in his Alpha's arms.

"The care and guidance of the child, Jacob Ephraim Black Call is entrusted to Jacob Ephraim Black

and Laura Leigh Frederick. May the Lord look down on you and bless and guide you in your task.

Amen."

The priest placed a tiny droplet of water on Jeb's forehead. A prayer over the assembled group ended

the ceremony and smiles and backslaps were the follow up.

"Thanks Jake, Laura. We can't tell you what this means to us."

"Embry, you're welcome buddy. You just don't know how honored we are that you asked us to go

through with this. And I think Laura is speechless."

"I guess that doesn't happen often?"

"Hah! Nope, not really. She pretty much has a degree in talking."

"I resemble that remark bubba. Embry, Jacob loves to pick on me because I hold up my end of a

conversation. It's not fair. But back to the topic at hand. Thank you for asking me to stand beside

Jacob for this. Jeb is the sweetest godson that could ever be. He's such a doll. And you, my newest

friends are very special to me and my family. I'm honored."

"Thank you for being around to stand up with Jake. We're just so thankful that he's still among the

living. We'd much rather Jeb be a godson than just a namesake. And to have a godmother too, well

that's just icing on the cake now isn't it?"

"You're welcome. And this is getting just too emotional for me. I'm going to check on Leah and

Marie and the little boy."

Laura gave a little smile and a sniffle, kissed Jacob and moved to the back of the church to find Leah

and her son, who were gathered with Marie, Phillip and Barney along with some family friends of

Laura's. When she reached the group, Jeb held out his arms for her and Leah passed him over. He

wrapped his little arms around Laura's neck and she buried her face into his shoulder, taking a deep

sniff.

"Look Embry, Laura's scenting Jeb. Man, she's a trip. I think she may be turning into a wolf or

something. Have you noticed the changes in her lately?"

"I have. Don't you reckon it's just your influence on her?"

"Maybe, but look at her. She's taller, plumper, curvier, softer, look at her hair. What's going on with

her?"

"Don't know. The imprint obviously agrees with her. But, Jake, you're drooling. Do you need to

borrow my handkerchief? Or do you just need some MORE alone time with your imprint? You two

are like a couple of bunnies. Geez! Maybe Phillip or Barney can give us some insight."

"Nah, I doubt it. They didn't know what an imprint was until I came along and put my stamp on

Laura. And I have to admit, you're right. She's got my juices up, flowing and hot and I can't get

enough of her. I never dreamed it could be like this with a woman. I can only hope you and Leah

have something resembling what Laura and I have. She's amazing and as Dad loves to say, 'she

cranks my tractor' ya know what I mean?"

"I do, I do. If there ever was an imprint that could come close to what Leah and I have together, I

don't know what we'd do. Shoot 'em probably. When it's right, it's right, right?"

"Hah! Yeah, you got that right. With Laura, it's got something to do with the new Alpha stuff. It's

becoming clear that she has a role to play, not just as my mate, but it seems like she's gonna be

involved more deeply. And that's scaring the shit outta me."

"I know. But get a grip. She's strong, you're strong, and you've got help. If she's got a role to play

besides just being your mate, it's the way it should be. No way around it."

"Yeah, yeah, I know. But I don't have to like it, and I don't. I don't want her in danger. She's a

simple human woman and I let her meet face to face with Edward and Bella only because I wasn't

really in a position to argue. I didn't have much of a choice."

"Tell me about that Jake. What really happened? How the hell did they find you? What did they

want?"

"Aw man, it was beyond a mind-fuck. The daddy, Carlisle Cullen, bribed someone at the institution

where I had been held and found out about Laura and that she had taken me home with her. Eddie

and Bella wanted to hook me up with their kid. Eddie knew about the original imprint and kept his

mouth shut. It sounded like he allowed things to just rock along, with his daughter being in almost as

much agony as I was in. He finally came clean, Bella was ready to rip him a new one, and they

tracked me down with Carlisle's help. When the imprint transferred to Laura, apparently Renesmee

experienced feelings of 'abandonment' so they decided it was time to try to help her. They waited

that long, can you believe it?"

"Damn, when they said bloodsuckers were selfish, they weren't kidding were they?"

"You bet, even when it's their own family. Anyway, they called Laura, told her they were coming and

didn't really give her much of a chance to say no. She figured she better find out what the hell they

wanted anyway, since they weren't supposed to know I was here, but they obviously did. She met

with them on her own first, but I couldn't stand it and stepped in pretty quick. They acted like I'd just

pack up and come along with them with no questions or objections. I wish you could have been there

to watch my mate send them packing. Then they both started acting really twitchy and weird."

"What kind of weird?"

"Well, I don't know Emb, weird. Eddie was staring a hole through me, like he was trying to memorize

every cell on me. Bella was staring at Laura the same way and it set my teeth on edge. It was like

they wanted to get closer to us. Like they _really_ liked us. But it was Eddie that really leaned toward

me and Bella was leaning toward Laura. It was creepy I can tell ya."

Laura joined Embry and Jacob. Leah and Jeb were right behind.

"Yeah, creepy is right. Geez, change the subject, you boys ready to head back to the villa?"

"Yeah, honey. Sorry, I was telling Embry about our 'Cullen visit'."

"I heard. Embry, you knew them right?"

"Unfortunately, yeah I did. So did Leah."

"Yes I did. Ugh! Makes my blood run cold to think of them."

"Well, they creeped me out for sure. They invited themselves, showed up on our doorstep out of the

blue almost, and started making demands. Jacob and I both needed a drink after they left, and a

shower."

"And then their strange behavior toward each of you personally?"

"Not a clue. Not sure I want to know."

"I hear ya. Well, hey, enough of that on this happy, happy day. Our son has brand new godparents,

Emb. Let's get back for some celebrating."

"Sounds like a plan babe."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~EIDN~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

There was a celebratory picnic on the patio that spilled into the backyard all the way to the koi pond.

Little Jeb loved the brightly colored fish and splashed his hands into the water as his godfather held

him securely over the edge. Jeb's godmother was sitting beside them tossing morsels of fish food into

the water to encourage the fish to come to the surface. Jasmine sat on the edge of the pond as well,

entirely focused on the fish floating just under the top of the water. She'd catch one of those one day

although she wasn't certain what she'd do with it when she did. The child was in seventh heaven,

loved and entertained. What more could a little boy ask?

"Look at that babe."

"Yeah, I see 'em. Jake and Laura are silly about Jeb. It's perfect isn't it?"

"Yeah, it is. I hope they decide to tie the knot and have some of their own soon, don't you?"

"Oh yeah. I do. I don't know what their timeline is yet. Jake may be waiting until this Ultimate

Alpha thing is cleared up. We still don't know how we're supposed to accomplish that singular

mission. I guess waiting to start a family makes sense for them."

"I guess it does. But I still have high hopes for them. I've never seen Jake so happy and strong and

confident."

"Me either."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~EIDN~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

August 9, 2013

Hanover, New Hampshire

BPOV

I almost had all of my plans set. I had told Edward that I needed some time to go shopping for Ness's

school wardrobe and other necessities. He accepted that explanation without hesitation. My shield

kept my real intentions from him. My flight was scheduled to leave this afternoon. I would be

halfway to Colorado before he ever missed me. He'd be too late to stop me. All I had to do was get

past Jacob. I had that plan all mapped out too. He wouldn't have a chance at keeping me from my

singer. Laura. Her name was beautiful. She was beautiful. She smelled like ambrosia. I would have

her. I would drink her dry. It would be exquisite.

EPOV

This was going to be perfect. Bella was going shopping for Nessie. I would be on my own for several

hours. That was all I needed. My flight was booked and I would be boarding in less than an hour.

Boulder, Colorado. What a surprise that had been. Jacob Black. What had happened to him? He

had disappeared after he imprinted on Renesmee and I hadn't given it a second thought. It was awful

the way Ness had suffered from the effects of that nasty imprint. I wasn't surprised that the mutt's

influence had done something terrible to her. But, when we saw them in May, I was completely

unprepared for the effect being in Jacob's presence had had on me. He was stronger, bigger,

handsomer, and smelled better than anything I'd ever encountered in my entire existence.

Of course Bella was no longer my singer. She no longer had any blood to sing to me. She was cold

and hard and completely uninteresting, she was boring. We had our daughter in common and

nothing else. The chasm that had been growing between us was deep and wide. I could no longer

remember why I wanted her so desperately. I believe she felt the same way about me. There was no

point in us being a couple any more, except to support our daughter. I suppose I should have felt

guilty about staying quiet about the imprint I had heard when Ness was born and Jacob had seen her

for the first time. But when he took off, I decided it didn't matter so much. She was our

responsibility and we could look after her. At the time, it seemed like it would be no big deal. It

turned out to be a very big deal and a painful struggle for Ness. But now, that was over, and I had a

new focus. A new singer called to me from Colorado. The fact that he was a werewolf didn't slow me

down at all. The fragrance of his blood was all I could remember. He stirred things in me that had

been dormant for many years. I would have him. His blood would send me into Nirvana.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~EIDN~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Frederick Estate

August 10, 2013

JPOV

What a turn my life had taken! I hardly knew how to process all of the changes, though they were all

for the better. The love of my soul was wrapped in my arms as we lay here in our bed. My new

extended family was lounging in the parlor getting better acquainted with my old extended family.

Phillip, Barney, Marie, Embry, Seth and Leah were all relaxing after a long day of celebration. Jeb

was tucked into his crib and snoozing peacefully, the baby monitor on the end table next to Embry.

Laura and I had bid our goodnights to our company and retreated to our sanctuary. This was my

favorite part of the day, when we got to our suite and could close out the rest of the world and

concentrate on each other.

We showered together, as usual. We made love, as usual. We snuggled and cuddled and made love

again, as usual. I held my girl in my arms as she drifted off to sleep and I opened my mind to my

legions around the world. What an amazing chain of events that brought me to this place in my life.

Alpha of all shifters, in contact with all of them at once if I opened my mind to them and it still hadn't

been the complete group, yet it was overwhelming. I found that though sleep often eluded me, I

didn't seem to need as much as I used to. I hoped this was a temporary circumstance in place to

allow me to deal with the population of shifters that were hooked into me.

There were many stories and legends that were being reported to us from around the world. Every

culture had its own version of vampires and the conflict between them and the shifters. The picture

we were beginning to develop, and this was supported by the shifter army, was that at some point

shortly after the Ultimate Alpha rose up, a battle would take place that would wipe out every leech on

the planet. I had a lot of trouble believing that was possible, but I didn't share those doubts with

anyone.

There was also a great deal of information about the Ultimate Alpha's mate. She was a power source

for him and totally necessary for his strength and the success of the shifters in the battle. I even got

the impression that if Laura wasn't in my arms while I connected with the army, the connection

wouldn't be solid or clear. She was like an antenna to strengthen and boost the signal. There was

nothing supernatural about her per se, but her presence beside me was required for me to be at my

full strength and potential. She was a power booster for me. Well, hell yeah. I'd agree with that

before I ever knew any of this other shit.

I tried once a few days ago to connect to the legions while Laura was in the bathroom. It didn't work.

Well, it did but it didn't. I was connected, but the connection was indeed full of static and seemed to

waver in and out. I certainly wasn't upset about it. Anything that gave me another excuse to hold my

woman in my arms was alright with me. Laura cocked an eyebrow at me when I first told her about

her new position as antenna for the Alpha. I could see the gears turning in her pretty head

wondering if I was bullshitting her to get her to let me cuddle her even more. Fortunately, she took

me at my word and allowed me to use her as my power booster. I loved my power booster.

So, I held Laura in my arms, reveled in the warmth and sweetness of the love we felt, and connected

to the legions. If this was what worked, who was I to quibble about how it happened? Laura was my

strength and my power. She boosted my resolve and my energy reserves at the same time. If every

man could get this kind of support from his woman, and every woman got this kind of love and

support from her man, what kind of world would it be? It was too bad it didn't work out that way all

of the time, everywhere. I could only feel sympathy for those people who didn't have someone who

loved them like this.

Love was such a powerful thing. I was amazed at what it could do, if unleashed. And in this one

instance, love and sex seemed to be about the same thing. If I waited to attempt a connection with

any shifters elsewhere in the world until after Laura and I had made love, the connection was sharper

than ever. I could never let any of them know that my hook up to them was strengthened because I

had just had sex with my mate, but that was the truth of the matter. What a lucky man I was! There

was no other leader in the world that could say, 'honey, I need to connect to my armies, can you have

sex with me so the signal will be clear?' I mean COME ON! But here we were. Laura would give

herself to me, and then we would snuggle up and get comfy. She'd go to sleep and I would hook up

with the army. Holy cow! If this was how it worked, did I want the conflict to come to an end? No,

that was foolish. Of course, I did. But damn, this is how a war should be run.

The information and reports I was receiving from around the world were only slightly encouraging.

The leaders of the vamps in each region was cautious. That wasn't unexpected. The shifter legions

were working constantly to organize their attack strategies. We would need to identify the vamp

leaders and catch them unprotected, unaware and totally by surprise, if possible. That was the key,

and the problem. Few vamp leaders left themselves unprotected, much less were they ever unaware

of their surroundings. This would not be the piece of cake I would wish for, but the team that was

assembling to face this threat was talented and dedicated. We would prevail. There was no other

option.


	29. Chapter 29

**Everything Is Different Now**

Chapter 28

August 18, 2013

JPOV

"Yes, I understand. Did anyone else get hurt? Well, that's good news anyway. Okay, are they

still in the room? Are THEY injured at all that you can tell? Okay. And you've secured the

area? The hall is closed off? Good. Yeah, I'll be there as soon as I can. Yes, I'll be bringing the

Alpha with me, of course. Don't worry. Just, try to hang on and keep the situation

contained."

I walked into Laura's office just as she was ending that phone call. She was sitting in her big

leather desk chair, her head leaned back, one hand on her forehead and a distressed

expression on her lovely face. She hung up just as I stopped in front of her desk. The look on

her face when she turned to me was chilling.

"Honey, what is it? What's wrong?"

"That was the facility in Portland where I found you. There's been... an incident."

My blood flow became like molasses as it grew icy with the memories that flooded back into

me from those years of torture, pain and loneliness.

"An incident? What kind of incident? What's happened Laura?"

"Well, apparently, there is a shifter on the staff at that institution now. He's only been there

for a couple of months. It seems there was a pair of patients, one male, one female, they are

brother and sister, and he thought perhaps they were shifters but they didn't know it

themselves."

She heaved a deep breath as if the next words she had to say were going to be difficult to get

out. I tensed up even further as she met my horrified gaze. She reached out and took my

hand, squeezing it firmly as if to reassure, to buck me up.

"The nurse and orderly who tortured you developed suspicions about the pair and decided to

check out their healing capabilities the same way they did yours."

My back stiffened and my skin began to crawl with hazy memories of scalpel slices that were

repeated as rapidly as they healed. Laura had shared the revelations she'd received from my

Wolf about the brutal treatment I'd received that had forced Him to shut me down and take

over to save my sanity. I leaned over, placing my palms on the edge of her desktop and took

deep, cleansing breaths, trying to prevent my knees from giving out on me. My loving mate

came around the desk and wrapped her arms around me, lending me all the strength she had.

Then, she continued with her tale, knocking my world on its ear.

"The shifter who's on staff there now thinks that perhaps the twins didn't know anything about

their heritage or nature. They are from Thailand and speak little English. The nurse and

orderly locked themselves in a room with them and attempted to strap them down. Hang on

babe, I've got you. The attack prompted the brother and sister to phase, apparently for the

first time... and the nurse and orderly are dead. Jacob, do you think you can come with me

or do I need to take Phillip?"

"NO! I'm okay. I'm okay. I need to go. They are my shifters even if we've never met and they

didn't know what they were until today. I'll go with you. What's the situation there now?"

"Well, that's why the shifter who works there called me. The brother and sister have phased

back, are utterly terrified, understandably, and are still locked in the room with the nurse and

orderly. The staff member can see through the small window in the door to the room. He says

they are naked, covered in blood and bits of tissue and huddled together in a corner on the

floor and completely unresponsive. The room is littered with body parts and is awash with

blood. He said of course he could break down the door easily enough, but he's afraid he'll

frighten the twins beyond control so instead he's guarding the door and it appears nobody

else in the facility, so far, knows what has happened. He says he has help on the way that can

help him clean up after we've left with the pair."

"Does he know what type of animal they are?"

"What? Oh yes, it appears they may both be tigers. He says he got a glimpse of orange and

black stripes when he first looked through the window to investigate the noise."

"It sounds like we've been awfully lucky that this has been so tightly contained. Nobody

knows what happened but this guy who called you?"

"So far, yes."

"Okay, honey. Let's get moving. You call the car and the airport and I'll get Phillip and

Barney up to speed. Thank you for handling this with me Laura."

"Jacob, the call came for me hon. But he thinks both of us will be needed to talk this pair off

the ledge. We're in this together."

"God, I love you."

"Love you too."

We let our family members know what was going on and left straightaway for the airport. The

Prince's jet was fueled and waiting for us on the tarmac. I hadn't been happy about the

prospect of using my mate's deceased first husband's aircraft and it felt awkward, strange, but

just now, time was short and we were both needed in Portland, so I was thankful for it. We

didn't even pack any clothing knowing we would collect our charges and get back to Boulder

with them as quickly as possible. The trip was brief but seemed to take hours and hours. I

pulled Laura into my lap once the jet had leveled out. I needed to hold her close to me. I

needed to feel her warmth, her heartbeat, her soft breathing. Finally, I was able to put her

back in a seat of her own. She caressed my cheek, without uttering a word, kissed me and put

my mind at ease. She sat beside me holding my hand while I put my head back on the

headrest and connected with my family in Washington.

_"Hey somebody, who's on patrol tonight?"_

_"Hey Jake! What's doing bubba?"_

_"Hey Quil. I'm headed to Portland, Oregon and had a few minutes of quiet time, thought I'd_

_check in with my other homefront."_

_"Oregon?! Hell, Jake, I'da thought you'd never want to go back to that state!"_

_"Well, you got that right bud but this isn't a pleasure trip. We've got wind of a couple of_

_brand new shifters trapped in the same institution where I was kept all those years."_

_"Damn, Jake! Somebody needs to shut that place down don't they?"_

_"Well, before today I would've agreed with you, but we've just learned that the nurse and_

_orderly who tortured me have been killed by this couple of shifter patients."_

_"Holy hell!"_

_"Yeah, really. I guess justice has been served after all huh?"_

_"Looks that way. What the hell happened?"_

_"Seems they're a brother and sister, twins newly arrived at the facility, nobody knew they_

_were shifters. The youngsters may not have even known themselves. Nurse Fric and_

_Wannabe Dr. Frac had the idea the kids might be like me and thought they'd have a little fun_

_with them and a scalpel and some leather straps."_

_"Fuck, Jake! The world's a better place without those two in it."_

_"I have to agree with you on that one Quil. Anyway, there's a shifter on staff there now and_

_he's come up on the locked room with what's left of the nurse and orderly from hell scattered_

_all over the walls and the poor twins are naked and huddled up together in a corner, afraid_

_to even move."_

_"Jake, if you need any help just let us know. Damn!"_

_"Thanks Quil, I'll keep that in mind. Don't forget your standing invitation to come to_

_Colorado. Anyway, the facility called Laura and we're both flying to Portland. Gonna see if_

_we can get through to the kids and bring them back with us."_

_"Well, be careful Jake. And good luck."_

_"Thanks buddy."_

We arrived in less than 2 hours thanks to the jet and ready and waiting transports. When we

were ready to walk up the steps to the front door of the facility, I suddenly had trouble making

my feet continue moving. My head was spinning and my heart was pounding hard inside my

ribcage. Laura turned back to where I had frozen on the sidewalk and came back down to the

bottom step to face me. She placed her hands on either side of my face and forced me to meet

her eye to eye.

"Jacob, it was a long time ago, another lifetime. I'm here now. Your tormentors are gone.

They're gone. The ones left behind are your children and they need you. Take my hand and

come with me. We have to save them. My brave Alpha, YOU are the one who runs INTO the

burning building when everyone else is running out. You are the one who is ready to sacrifice

yourself to save those you love. Your heart is strong, your mind is strong. Take my hand. We

can do this together."

I stared into her sparkling pools of ocean blue for a few more seconds, thanking the gods that

she had found me in this horrible pit. I kissed her softly, murmured a quiet 'thank you honey'

and secured my grip on her hand in mine. We entered the gates of hell side by side.

The lobby and front common room seemed quiet and normal. No one was the wiser it would

appear and the front desk was deserted at the moment. Laura headed down one of the

corridors off the lobby and soon we had come up to a young man standing guard in front of a

door. He was a big boy, well over six feet, and built like a defensive tackle, but his face was

young, peach fuzz and all, and right now as pale as a wisp of smoke. Laura approached him,

placing a gentle hand on his arm. The touch seemed to awaken him for until that moment his

eyes had been fixed on me, just a touch of fear in them. He looked at her with a puzzled

expression which morphed into extreme relief and gratitude.

"You're Dr. Frederick aren't you?"

"Yes, I am. What's your name?"

"I'm Danny...uh, Daniel Greentree...uh, Ma'am."

My mate gave him one of her disarming smiles and you could see the tension draining from his

shoulders.

"Nice to meet you Danny. I'd like you to meet Jacob Black. He lived here once upon a time.

He's my very good friend and your Alpha now."

The young man seemed to shrink in on himself just a little. He looked up at me and I was sure

I saw just a tiny quiver of his lower lip. I stuck out my hand and gave him my best used-car

salesman smile.

"I'm proud to know you Danny. Thank you for handling this situation so smoothly and for

calling us so quickly."

He looked down at my outstretched hand for a moment, perplexed, then grasped it firmly. He

returned his gaze back to my face and a broad smile erupted on his own lips.

"It's an honor to meet you Sir. My Gramps told me about you. He's the one who helped me

contact you Dr. Frederick. Thank you for coming so fast."

"We're glad we could get here fast son. And you should call me Jacob and call the lady here

Laura. No need for 'Sir' or 'Ma'am' okay?"

"Oh, yes Sir. I mean, Jacob. I'm so relieved you're here. This has been a bit of a cluster and

kinda nerve-wrackin' I gotta tell ya."

"That's probably an understatement Danny. I think you've handled the whole situation in

amazing fashion. Well, we'll go on in now. Stay by the door out here, okay?"

"Oh yes, Ma'am, um, thank you Laura. I'll wait right here."

Danny stepped aside and Laura and I walked through the door into the room and he closed

and locked it behind us. The carnage was unbelievable. The room was spray-painted with

blood and body parts littered the floor. I recognized the scents of the nurse and orderly who

had tortured me so long ago. My wolf rose up and howled in celebration and triumph at the

realization that they had been ripped to pieces. And these were humans not vampires. It

wasn't just ripping apart pieces of marble. It was tearing of skin and muscle and tissue and

sinew and bone. The amount of blood splashed around the room was incredible. And there in

the far corner, huddled together trying to make small targets of themselves, naked and

covered in the remnants of their destructive, defensive stand, were two children. They may

have been 15, tops; one boy, one girl and they seemed small for their perceived ages. Maybe

they were much younger than I guessed. Their arms were wrapped around one another and

their heads were tucked into the cocoon they were trying to create.

Laura and I approached them slowly, cautiously. We both knelt down when we reached them

but didn't make any attempt to touch them. We just stayed there beside them, trying to

radiate as much comfort as we could. After a minute or two, the boy lifted his head, turning it

just a touch and opening one eye to look at Laura. She smiled at him. He pressed his head

close to his sister's and said something in a language I didn't recognize. The girl looked up and

tentatively met my gaze. The two of them shuddered and began to loosen their grip on each

other. Laura spoke to them, astonishing me, in the same language that the brother had spoken

to his sister.

_"We are here to help you. We will not harm you. We would like to take you to a safe place. _

_Will you let us do that?"_

The kids began to separate and sit up, looking from Laura to me and then back at my mate.

Laura held out her hands and amazingly, they each took one. With a glance up at me, Laura

stood, and we all came to our feet with her. The children looked at each other for a moment,

exchanging an unspoken message, before turning to the two of us. The boy stepped forward

and embraced my girl even as the sister launched herself into my arms. I looked at my mate,

seeing the smile of relief overtake her features. She nodded her head toward a bathroom in

the corner and I nodded my agreement. I lifted them up, one in each arm, and walked them

into the room and straight into the large shower stall. Their bodies remained limp but they

each wrapped arms around my shoulders and held on tight.

Laura reached down and turned on the water, quickly adjusting the temperature to something

tolerable for everyone. We stood there fully clothed and washed the blood and bits off of our

newest family members. The siblings stood and gazed at each of us wordlessly. I think they

may have still been in shock, but at least they were allowing us to care for them.

When everyone was clean, we gathered bath towels and blankets and wrapped the children to

keep them warm and most importantly, concealed. We told the children, "don't look at the

room, don't look down, just focus on the open door and Danny." We wrapped ourselves as

well and made our way out into the corridor.

"Danny, we will rely on you to handle the rest of this mess. Okay?"

The young man practically snapped to attention and motioned behind him to a group of tall

boys, muscular and competent-looking.

"These guys live here locally. They will help me clean everything up, and nobody has been in

this section of the building for a while. And just for the record, I think the nurse and orderly

both put in for vacation yesterday. Thank you for helping me Alpha. And thank you Dr.

Frederick. You guys are life savers. "

"You're welcome Danny. It's what we do. It's our job. Thank you for handling things so well.

We'll see you later, okay?"

"Oh yeah, I hope so Alpha! Bye for now!"

My mate and I bundled the brother and sister out to the waiting car. The trip back to the

airfield was quick and quiet. The car pulled right onto the tarmac and up to the small jet, its

engines already humming. Laura thanked the driver and we led our charges up the steps and

into the cabin. We coaxed them to the back and helped them get settled on a couple of

couches, plumping pillows for them after we'd wrapped them in fresh, dry blankets. We had

warm clothing for each of them that we hoped we could get them into before getting off the

plane in Boulder. Laura addressed them as soon as the door was sealed and we heard the craft

powering up. She knelt in front of them and again held out her hands. Once again, the

children each grasped her offering with what I could only call reverence. She was amazing. In

their mother tongue she spoke in her most soothing and velvety voice. It always calmed me

down and was working like a charm right here.

_"Please don't be afraid. You're safe now. I hope you'll allow us to look after you. We're_

_going to our home in Colorado. You can live there, together, as long as you like. You'll_

_always be safe there. We can talk about what happened this morning some other time_

_unless you want to tell us now. There's fresh, warm and dry clothing here for you. Would_

_you like some help getting dressed?"_

It was such a mundane, pedestrian suggestion; the two kids simply obeyed her. I helped the

boy and my mate assisted the girl. They were both totally unashamed of their nakedness and

silently allowed us to dress them in the sweatpants and sweatshirts, socks and sneakers we'd

brought. The clothing was a tad too big, but not problematic. When they were comfortable

and supplied with bottles of water we sat in the first row of seats at the opposite end of the

cabin and locked eyes as we both exhaled a deep sigh of relief.

"Honey, you are a miracle worker. I know I've said that before, but damn!"

"Aw Jacob, I bet you say that to all your mates."

"As a matter of fact, I do. That would be you, and the list ends there. You know what this

makes me think?"

"What?"

"You are going to make an absolutely amazing mother. I can't wait until we can start a family.

You want a family I hope, we've never actually talked about kids."

"I'd love to have a family with you Jacob, but..."

"What's wrong, baby?"

"We've been having sex for a few weeks now."

"Yeah, and it was spectacular."

"We've never used any protection."

"Yeah, bareback...mmm...so good...the way you feel...wait...no...I'm sorry, I made

the assumption that you were on the pill or something, because you didn't stop me."

"No Jacob, I'm not on any birth control regimen."

"Oh, I see."

"Do you? This may mean that I can't have children. We have to consider that possibility

Jacob. I'm sorry. I want so badly to give you a family."

"And you will honey. I swear. We'll find out what the trouble may be and we'll get it fixed. It

may be me ya know?"

"Hah! I doubt that! You're the Alpha. I'd say it's highly unlikely that you can't produce as

many offspring as you'd like. I'd say it's me that's the most likely problem."

"Oh baby, don't worry. If that's the case, we'll figure out something else. Laura, you are my

life. If we can't conceive in the traditional way, we'll try all the others. We'll have our family, I

promise you."

"Maybe we're not meant to have any other family besides all of your children around the

world."

"That's nonsense. There's a simple reason why it hasn't happened yet. We'll figure it out and

work around it. I promise. Love me?"

"You know I do."

"Trust me?"

"Yes, of course."

"Okay then. We'll take care of all this other stuff and then we'll find out whose plumbing isn't in

tip top shape."

"Damn, Jacob! Only you would call it 'plumbing' and make a joke of it. Thank you."

"Anytime girl, anytime."


	30. Chapter 30

**Everything Is Different Now**

**Chapter 29**

**August 19, 2013**

**Laura's POV**

"You ready?"

"As I'll ever be. Let's do this."

I held my hand out to Jacob and we entered the parlor. Our newest family additions had been served

breakfast after a long night's rest that began in their own suite right next door to our quarters, but ended

otherwise.

~EIDN~

It was a good move on our part. There were several moments of terror and panic, when one child

started screaming in the throes of a nightmare, waking their sibling who also began to scream. We ran

into their bedroom together and attempted to calm them. We had discussed our plan on the plane trip

home. I spoke words of comfort, in their language, slowly enough for Jacob to copy me. He repeated

the phrases and I then said it in English, Jacob repeating that as well. This had two purposes. Jacob

would eventually learn some Thai and the children could begin to recognize and assimilate English

words.

It didn't take long for us to decide that the youngsters would need company throughout most of the

night. The bed in our room was spacious and soft. We brought them with us. They were timid, shy,

quiet, yet curious about everything they saw. Their wide dark eyes roamed around the room, taking in

the furnishings and decorations. No doubt they were amazed at the differences. Western interiors were

far and away from the norm in Thailand. These children may have come from a city and been

accustomed to exotic Oriental interiors. But they would only be exotic to Jacob and me. Then again,

they may have been born and raised in a rural setting. It was possible they had come into the world in a

mud or grass hut or something equally rustic. The interior of our bedroom would be exotic to them and

their reaction told me this was so. I would later learn that I had that all wrong. The entire estate was

exotic to them in that they HAD been brought up in a rural setting. The surrounding landscape was

anything but exotic to them for they had grown up in the wilderness. It was only the species of flora and

fauna in our Colorado homeland that was different from their home.

I directed them to climb onto the bed and they crawled up in the very middle, snuggling into the pillows.

Jacob and I slid in on either side of them, leaning back against the pillows and headboard. The girl sat

next to Jacob and when he reached his hand out to her, she looked at it with awe on her face. She

reached down with both of her tiny hands and held his. She lifted it up and turned it this way and that,

examining his skin texture, tracing the veins under the surface. Her amazement was written all over her

face because it was clear that she'd never encountered anyone with hands as big and strong as Jacob's.

She held it toward her brother so he could see it clearly and spoke to him softly. The boy nodded his

head, said a word or two back to his sister and turned his head to look up at me. He smiled and tilted his

head toward Jacob.

_"This is your mate?"_

_"Yes, he is."_

_"He is very big and strong. You must be very happy."_

I laughed softly and nodded at him.

_"Yes, he has made me very happy. And he and I will look after you and your sister. We will take care_

_of you and keep you safe."_

"What are they saying Laura?"

"The girl says she has never seen a man as big as you. She wondered if you were human. She told her

brother you must be my protector. He asked if you were my mate. I told him yes you were and he said

you were big and strong and I must be very happy. I told him yes I was."

"Thank you baby. I'm grateful that you feel that way about me. Ask them if they understand what

happened to them. Do you think it's too soon to ask if they understand what they are?"

"Maybe not. If we take it slowly."

_"I would like to ask you and your sister a question. Will that be okay?"_

The boy nodded and the girl placed Jacob's hand in her lap, still gripping it with both of her own. Their

attention was focused entirely on me then.

_"One reason my mate is so big and strong, is because he is what we call a shifter, a shape shifter. He is a_

_Spirit Warrior and he can change his body into that of a very large wolf. His wolf is strong and protects_

_me, his family, his people and all his children. Have you ever heard of anything like that?"_

The boy and girl looked at each other and seemed to silently agree to trust us. The boy then turned back

to me and began to speak so fast I had to ask him to slow down so I could follow him. In their village,

there were 5 men who were taller and bigger than all the other men there. One of them was their

father. Their mother had told them once that their father was a warrior and they would always be safe

when he was around.

Uniformed troops had stormed into their village one day and, at gunpoint, forced the five men and their

wives to come with them. Their parents had barely had the chance to tell them goodbye or anything else

before they were dragged away. The brother and sister stayed in their family hut that night, alone and

frightened. The next day, another contingent of soldiers had stomped into their home and hauled the

children out, throwing them into the bed of a big truck. The story became muddled at that point. It

seemed as if perhaps the children had been drugged before being transported to the United States. I

paled and drew in a sharp breath as tears began to leak down my face. Jacob reached behind the

children and gripped my shoulder comfortingly.

"What is it Laura? What is he telling you honey?"

"They were kidnapped, drugged, their parents are gone. They don't know if they're alive or dead."

"Oh God, baby! What have they been through?"

"It's horrible Jacob. They were lost and afraid. Their father was a shifter and troops came and took him

away along with their mother."

"They took both parents?"

"Both. The next day, the children were taken, drugged and brought to the United States. There were

people who inspected them, naked, and then they were sent to the institution where we found them.

They were not awake for much of the transportation and they didn't know they were in the United

States, just somewhere that was not home. Jacob! They're just babies!"

"I know honey. We'll take care of them. Don't worry. It'll be fine."

I told the twins about our family of shifters. I told them they should never again think about the nasty

people at the facility in Oregon. They were bad people and the children did nothing wrong. They were

only defending themselves. I looked intently into the boy's eyes and asked him the million dollar

question.

_"Did you know that you and your sister were shifters like my mate here and like your father? Did you_

_know that your father was a Spirit Warrior? That is why he and his friends were so big and why you_

_would always be safe with them around."_

_"We were told stories when we were little. They were just stories. But yesterday, they came true. My_

_sister and I are animals. We killed those people."_

_"Those people were trying to hurt you. You have done nothing wrong. You are not that kind of_

_animal. You are shifters, Spirit Warriors. I believe you may be tigers."_

_"There are many tigers at home. The jungles outside our village are dangerous at night, sometimes_

_even in the daytime. Are me and my sister like that?"_

_"Not exactly. You are human. But you can change. You can become tigers to defend yourselves and_

_your people, your family."_

_"We could not defend our mother and father."_

_"That's because you are young and didn't yet know how to change. You will become strong now and_

_learn to change to a tiger anytime you want. My mate can teach you and maybe we can go search for_

_your parents."_

_"Can we learn to be a wolf like your mate?"_

_"No, you can't pick any animal. You and your sister are tigers, I believe. My mate is a wolf, and only a_

_wolf. There are many other kinds of shifters. There are bears and lions, eagles and leopards."_

_"We don't know all of those animals. We don't know for sure what a wolf looks like. Can we see your_

_mate change?"_

_"I'm sure he would be happy to show you his wolf. Perhaps tomorrow. For now, let's scoot down and_

_pull up the covers and get snuggled up. We will sleep together and maybe my mate and I can keep the_

_bad dreams away. Will that be okay?"_

_"That would be nice, thank you pretty lady."_

_"My name is Laura. My mate is Jacob. Can you say those words?"_

_"Rawra and Yakeb?"_

_"That's pretty close. You can work on it tomorrow. What are your names?_

_"My sister is Pakpao Fa Ying. I am called Yuthakon Chatri."_

_"Do you know what those names mean? I think your mother and father may have known what you_

_and your sister would become when you got older."_

_"We do know. Our mother and father told us we were brave and had a great destiny waiting for us. _

_Now we will never know what it will be."_

_"Oh, don't worry young one. You will know. I promise. You and your sister are exactly where you_

_need to be to meet your destiny, just like your parents knew you would. You will make them proud."_

"Laura, I'm going crazy over here. What are they saying?"

"They know now that they are shifters. They realize their father was one. They wanted to know if they

could turn into a wolf like you. I told them that they were stuck being tigers. They want to see you

shift. Their parents told them they had a destiny to fulfill. I have a feeling that may be why we were led

to them, Jacob. They're meant to be here with us. By the way, you'll like this. Their names mean

'Celestial Princess Fighter' and 'Brave Knight Warrior' though the translation is a little loose. I think they

will be okay with being call Pak and Yut."

"Okay, Pak and Yut it is. Now, howsabout some nap time? I'm fading fast and these kids have to be

exhausted."

~EIDN~

We walked around to face our young charges as they sat patiently waiting in the big velvet chairs in the

parlor. Pak and Yut had scooted the chairs close enough together so they could hold hands. They

wanted to be in constant physical contact with one another. I didn't blame them one bit.

Jacob and I sat in the loveseat across from them and we took each other's hands as well. The children

seemed to appreciate the similar gesture. Jacob spoke to them, I translated.

"Pak, Yut, this is where we stand so far. We don't yet know where your parents are. If they are alive, we

will find them. I swear to you, we will. For now, you can stay here with us. We want you to live with

us as if you are part of our family. The shifter world is very large. There are many of us. I am the

Alpha. That means that I am the shifter leader. Think of me as a big brother who's here to help you find

your way. We can go outside, into the woods, and shift together. When you are tigers and I am wolf, I

believe we can speak to each other with pictures and thoughts. My mate will not have to use words for

me. I will learn as many of your words as I can, as fast as I can. I want you two to learn our words

too. Are you ready to help me and the rest of the shifters in the world? We want you to be a part of our

family."

The youngsters stared, open-mouthed at Jacob, then at me. I nodded my head in encouragement. Pak

began to cry and buried her face in Yut's shoulder. Jacob looked at me in panic mode.

"I didn't mean to make her cry. Laura, what did I say wrong? Please don't cry Pak. It'll be okay."

Yut hugged his sister, stroking her hair and cooing to her softly. He turned his head toward me.

_"My sister is not sad, Rawra. Well, she is because she misses our mother and father, as I do. But she is_

_not sad because of what your mate said. She is crying because she is grateful that you want to keep us. _

_Can we really stay here with you and your mate? Does the Alpha really want us to help him? Does_

_Yakeb really need us to help him?"_

_"Yes he does. Yut, you and Pak are very important to both me and Jacob, Yakeb. We want you to stay_

_with us as long as you want. This can be your home for as long as you want."_

"Honey, fill me in. I didn't mean to make her cry."

"It's okay sweetie. She's crying cause she's happy. You know, that girl thing. They are grateful you

need their help and want them to stay with us. They didn't expect to be saved, much less wanted.

They're tears of relief and gratitude not fear."

At that moment, Pak leapt to her feet and rounded the table more rapidly than I could follow. She

practically tackled Jacob, wrapping her arms tightly around his neck, clinging to him like ivy. At first

my man didn't know what to do. He looked at me, terror on his face. I smiled at him and nodded my

head, held out my arms in a hugging shape. Finally he wrapped his arms around the tiny girl and she

hung on him, drenching his shoulder with tears. Yut reached over and took my hand, squeezing it and

smiling at me.

_"Thank you Miss Rawra. We will be honored to stay here with you and Yakeb and help wherever we_

_can. Thank you for saving us."_

_"Oh Yut. You've saved us, I promise. We needed both of you very much." _

Once Pak regained her composure, the youngsters seemed more comfortable with us and their

surroundings. We took them outside to see the grounds and get them familiar with the estate layout.

Barney was brushing down Cranberry and we entered the barn to introduce the kids to the horses and

their caretaker. He was totally caught off guard by their language and my translations. I had never had

cause to use my Thai or other languages with my Colorado family. Barney had taught me his dialect

from Scotland and Marie and I often spoke French or Italian to each other, but Thai (?), no. I used

Cantonese at the local Chinese restaurant, but Barney had never heard me. Pak and Yut were

completely taken with the horses, saying that the United States grew horses much bigger than their

home country. We told them they could learn to ride any time they'd like. That excited them.

Finally, we walked toward the edge of the property and approached the woods. I gave Jacob a deep and

passionate kiss, for the kids' benefit so they could see the love we shared.

"I'm going to check in with Marie and get dinner started. You kids have fun and don't be too late okay?"

He held me tight and kissed me again, holding me with my feet off the ground while Pak and Yut giggled

at us.

"Yes Ma'am. We'll be on time for the dinner bell and our nails will be clean, promise."

"That's my good boy Alpha. I love you."

"Love you too baby."

JPOV

I watched my lovely woman walk back toward the house, my heart on my sleeve. When I looked back

to the two children standing by me, it was plain that they had understood the emotion and affection that

Laura and I shared. They both beamed at me, cast a longing gaze in the direction Laura had gone and

nodded their whole hearted approval. Here was yet another two children that would look on Laura as a

mother figure. That much I could translate on my own. I jerked my head toward the woods and we

started off together.

We got a couple hundred yards into the cover and I stopped, the kids stopping beside me. I pointed to a

copse of shrubbery and tapped Pak on the shoulder. She smiled and skipped away and behind the

shelter. Laura had explained to them the need to strip off our clothing before we phased, so we wouldn't

shred them. She also explained that sometimes anger helped the phase to happen. They said they would

have no trouble summoning up anger. All they had to do was remember the soldiers who took their

parents away and how rough the ones who took them had been.

Yut and I went behind an outcropping of rocks and stripped off our pants, shirts and shoes. The boy

tickled me when he glanced down at my 'package' and looked away quickly, turning crimson as he

looked down at his own. He was barely 15, he didn't need to feel embarrassed, but that didn't stop him

from blushing furiously. I touched his shoulder to get his attention and when he turned his eyes to me, I

let the wolf come forth, slowly. The look on Yut's face was one I wish I could have saved forever. When

I shook out my fur, I lifted my nose in his direction and stepped heavily toward him with one big paw.

He scrunched up his eyes and seemed to be straining against his own muscles. Nothing was happening.

I nudged him with my muzzle and when he opened his eyes to me, I raked my front claws slowly

through the dirt under my feet. I bared my teeth and gave him a low growl to emphasize my point.

Anger. He needed anger. He needed concentration. I gnashed my teeth and snapped my jaw sharply.

Understanding bloomed on his young features. He looked down and closed his eyes. He held his hand

out toward me and beckoned me to help. I growled at him again, loudly.

The heat waves began to rise from his form slowly at first, then more rapidly and thickly. Suddenly,

without warning, Yut's body jerked; his arms and legs flailing out, a scream escaping his lips. The tiger

formed with a loud snarl and stumbled to his belly on the ground, dazed. I moved to his side cautiously

and prodded him gently with my nose, giving him a little whimper of comfort. The great cat shook his

head and opened his huge orange eyes to me. A tiger can look surprised. Yes, he can. I jerked my head

in the direction of Pak's hiding place and walked out from behind our rocks. Yut followed me and we

approached the vegetation covering Pak and Yut growled loudly in her direction. Could she understand

him if she was still human? Would the brother/sister connection work across species forms?

My questions were answered quickly. There was a feminine yelp that morphed into a feline snarl that

would make any normal human's blood freeze. Yut's tiger was only slightly smaller than my wolf and

the tigress that walked out from behind the shrubs was merely a tiny tad smaller than him. They really

were impressive for such young children. It was time to try our communication lines. I concentrated

solely on the two in front of me and sent messages, pride, affection, hope, acceptance.

The tigers stood side by side, unmoving at first. They looked at each other then back to me, their orange

eyes glittering in the evening sunset. They seemed to reach some conclusion together and both of them

bowed to me, stretching their front legs and placing their foreheads to the ground. I walked forward and

nudged both of them with my muzzle, prompting them to stand tall. In a movement as old as time, yet

unheard of in normal feline/lupine relationships, if there ever was such a thing, the three of us began to

rub our heads together, sharing our scents and joining our essences.

We sent pictures, thoughts and feelings back and forth, sharing our histories, our experiences, our hopes

and dreams. I showed them the prophecies and legends of the Ultimate Alpha and the task that was

before us. They showed me that they had been aware of creatures like vampires but didn't know how

dangerous they were to the human population. We considered together the possibility that the soldiers

that took their parents, and them, might have been vampires, or minions of vampires. Anything was

possible, anything now seemed likely. We 'discussed' the instructions received so far about what the

shifter population would need to do to eliminate the threat and I explained to them that they would stay

with me because they were young and inexperienced, but also because I wanted their help guarding my

mate and the other humans who lived on the estate and in the area. I showed them that many of the

shifters in Boulder County had human mates who would need protection as well as Laura and Marie. I

shared with them the phenomena of Laura's effect on my ability to communicate to far-flung locales. I

told them how she saved me, how she strengthened me, how she loved me, how I loved her. They both

expressed their hope that someday they could find mates that suited them as well as Laura suited me. I

told them I was certain that would happen, that they only had to wait a few years, till they were older.

Finally, we went for a run together. They were fast. They were almost as fast as me and I was

impressed. The thing that impressed me the most however, was something that I knew would be

invaluable in the upcoming battle. I had never thought of it before but since I had panthers, leopards,

lions, tigers, cheetahs, this was a break that we needed. I can't believe it hadn't occurred to me before.

Back in La Push, we had always had trouble following a leech if they decided to go up. Well, by golly,

not anymore! These cats could climb! Trees were their second home. Yut and Pak were able to help me

confirm with other shifters that I allowed into our 'conversation' that cats and eagles and other birds of

prey could cover almost any altitude that we needed to access. Particularly it seems, the leopards were

especially good climbers, especially the snow leopards. This was some of the best news I'd had in a while

and I couldn't wait to tell Laura and the others.

We 'signed' off as I promised to connect to the ranks later and went back to our shelters to phase back

and get dressed. I waited patiently while my young charges struggled with phasing back to human. This

was so new to them and I sent images of myself as a wolf and then a human, then images of them as

tigers and then as humans. I phased back myself to talk to them some more with my human voice,

giving them suggestions to calm their minds; pulling them back and allowing them to 'feel' and seek out

their humanity.

After a few more minutes, Pak and Yut were back in their sweats and t-shirts and we headed to the

house for some supper. We were tired and hungry and ready for a nap. I was also ready for some good

lovin' from my girl. Hours away from her had made me miss her way too much.


End file.
